Una noche en el Majestic
by Ekishka
Summary: AU. El año es 1920 y la guerra es un trago amargo que todos desean olvidar, ¿y qué mejor forma de olvidarla que disfrutando de una noche mágica en uno de los mejores burdeles de la ciudad? ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Majestic! Déjense llevar por la magia del lugar y, quien sabe, quizás encuentren el amor...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 1**

Nueva Orleans, 1914

La suave brisa de verano que se colaba por aquel callejón atrás de las tiendas hacía ondear su vestido de color azul, al raído, inadecuado para verdadera edad. Katniss Everdeen, de dieciséis años esperaba pacientemente allí. Su cuerpo algo menudo, producto de la alimentación mínima, y sus rasgos aún aniñados le permitían excusarse para hacer uso de uno de los pocos vestidos que poseía. Aquel vestido azul era el que en mejor estado tenía y lo había escogido para esta ocasión tan especial. En uno de sus puños llevaba los acostumbrados quince centavos para pagar el pan. Agradecía internamente que solo la luz de la luna de esa noche de julio fuera la única iluminación posible, dado que si no se notaría más el visible rubor de sus mejillas, porque hoy, hoy luego de pagar el pan dura que sobraba se animaría a declararle su afecto al muchacho del que llevaba prendada un año, tres meses y seis días. Sí, los había contado a los días minuciosamente cuando descubrió que el hijo del amable panadero del condado de Woodmere no le era indiferente.

De pronto un ruido metálico la sacó de su ensoñación, aguzó el oído y sintió las pisadas, su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente y la garganta se le secó. Todo el coraje que había reunido desde que había salido de su casa, diez calles de allí, se había anudado al piso junto con sus viejos botines marrones.

-¿Peeta?- preguntó Katniss, con un hilo de voz.

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo los pasos se hicieron camino hacia ella. Distinguió una figura masculina, la luz de la luna le permitió ver el reflejo dorado y ondulado de su cabello y los chispantes ojos azules. Se relajó. La figura se acercó más y pudo ver en sus ojos algo que no había visto nunca antes, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

-Muñeca-dijo una voz masculina, algo pastosa.

Katniss palideció reconocer la borrachera en el hombre y toda su relajación fue reemplazada por profundo temor. Antes de que pudiera huir el hombre la apresó rápidamente, acorralándola contra la pared. Trató de zafarse de su agarre y las monedas que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo, haciendo un sonido tintineante al chocar contra el frío piso de piedra que retumbo por todo el callejón. Ella podía oler el alcohol en aquel hombre. Al ver bien se dio cuenta de que era Peeta, su Peeta, totalmente ebrio. Aquello la desilusionó notablemente. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, el joven hombre la volteó, haciendo que su cara se aplastara contra la pared.

-Hace tiempo que llevo deseando esto, muñeca, desde que te vi por primera vez- la voz ronca del hombre y su aliento a whiskey barato la mareaba- es hora de que pagues los panes como se debe.- una mano ágil recorrió el contorno de cuerpo, para situarse rápido sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Déjame, por favor- sollozó Katniss, removiéndose inquieta, tratando de liberarse.- Peeta.

-Lo haré cuando termine- respondió él, con sorna, mientras desprendía rápidamente los botones de delante de su vestido y colaba una de sus manos por allí- Eres deliciosa- murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, para luego dejar una ristra de besos húmedos sobre su suave piel color oliva. El contacto la estremeció, pero con repulsión. Se removió aún al sentir como su pecho era estrujado con rudeza.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. Trato de alejar lo más que pudo su cuerpo, asqueada de sentir la erección de miembro contra la parte baja de su espalda. Él, al notarlo, se apretó más y con su otra mano comenzó a levantar las faldas de su vestido. Rozando con sus dedos la fina piel se sus muslos.

-¡Te digo que me dejes!- gritó ella y reuniendo toda la valentía que pudo le propinó un codazo en el estómago. Él se encogió un poco del dolor dándole a ella la única oportunidad de escapar. No la desaprovechó. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sin voltear atrás, sujetando la parte de su vestido que estaba suelta. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara, ya no de miedo sino por odio. Odiaba a Peeta Mellark y se odiaba a ella misma por haber llegado a amarlo tanto como para ir en contra de las costumbres de su época y querer declararle su amor.

Unos minutos antes, y ajeno completamente a lo que acontecía, un Peeta Mellark de diecisiete años se pasaba nerviosamente una de sus manos por el cabello, tratando de acomodar sus risos rebeldes con un poco de agua. Se miró al espejo que estaba en el pequeño baño contiguo a la cocina de la panadería y se sintió muy estúpido por hacer eso. Salió de allí, para regresar a la cocina.

-Mierda, es tarde- masculló mirando el reloj negro en la pared. Con apuro tomó las dos hogazas de pan que estaban sobre la mesa de trabajo, asegurándose, como siempre, que no fueran las más duras. Hoy, como casi todas la noches, vería a Katniss, la chica que lo tenía loco desde que tenía uso de la razón. Pero hoy haría algo muy distinto y por eso estaba nervioso. De pronto, cuando estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta, escuchó un grito. Aquello lo obligó a encender la luz de la cocina, que hasta ese momento solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal. Él y Katniss hacían su transacción a escondidas, ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche, porque si su madre, Ethel Mellark, se enteraba de aquello, sus gritos se escucharían hasta en Nueva York, además de que conseguiría una buena tunda. Peeta siempre insistía en regalarle los panes y ella en pagarlos. Al final, a regañadientes, terminaba aceptando los centavos que ella le da.

La luz inundó el callejón y el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta musicalizaron el callejón nuevamente. Peeta se asomó con temor.

-¿Katniss?- miró alrededor, parado en el único escalón de la puerta trasera de la panadería- ¿Katniss eres tú?- preguntó nuevamente, con un tono de duda.

-La muñeca se fue- gruñó una voz. Él volteó la mirada hacia el origen de la voz, cuando lo descubrió frunció automáticamente el entrecejo.

-Ashton, estúpido, otra vez has vuelto a beber- le reprochó.

-Shh… no sabes nada, bebé- respondió Ashton, mientras que con paso tembleque avanzó hasta la puerta.- La muñeca se fue… tan bonita… y suavecita…- sonrió con malicia mirando al joven que lo observaba con desaprobación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó lentamente Peeta.

-Ay, bebé Peeta… eres tan inocente a veces- respondió con voz fuerte Ashton- estas manos, Peeta, estas manos tocaron esas jugosas peras que lleva esa chiquilla adelante… a mi no me engaña… debajo de ese vestido hay fuego puro, bebé Peeta- Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta trato de ingresar a la panadería. Sonrió al hombre que le impedía el paso.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- gritó Peeta, y no le importó que varias luces se encendieran- Borracho estúpido, me estás diciendo que la tocaste… tú posaste tus asquerosas manos en su cuerpo- la adrenalina empezó a correr por todo su cuerpo.-Voy a matarte.- Y sin más preámbulo se arrojó sobre el otro hombre.

No hacía más que propinarle golpes a su hermano mellizo Ashton, a quien tenía acorralado bajo su cuerpo. Ashton, quien había nacido cinco minutos antes que Peeta, se creía el amo y señor de todo, y ocupaba un lugar preferencial en la mesa de la comida, después de Fred, el mayor de los hermanos Mellark. Mientras Peeta era bueno, obediente y amable, Ashton era pendenciero, malvado e irresponsable. Tal era el punto que aquella noche se había llevado un pequeña parte de la recaudación de la panadería y se la había gastado completamente en alcohol. Esa falta de dinero le había valido a Peeta una buena discusión con sus padres. Lo que él no sabía era que su hermano era un ser insaciable y que, muy el fondo, sentía profundos celos de él y no descansaría hasta ver a su pequeño hermano, como él lo veía, justificándose en aquellos malditos cinco minutos, completamente desdichado. ¿Y qué forma más fácil de hacer a Peeta desdichado? Robándole lo único que más quería en este mundo, a Katniss Everdeen, la pequeña lavandera de la Veta.

-¡Peeta, basta ya!- gritó Klein Mellark, el padre de los muchachos, asomado desde la puerta trasera. Había bajado alertado por la riña entre sus hijos, cosa que era muy común pero que esta vez parecía irse de las manos.

El más joven se incorporó y se alejo de su hermano. Ashton se levantó con dificultad y se llevo el dorso de la mano a la boca para sacarse la sangre que corría por sus labios. Chispas de odio eran intercambiadas por los ojos azules de los muchachos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede con ustedes dos?- dijo Klein mirando a sus hijos con marcado enojo en el rostro.

-Bebé Peeta se enojó porque he tocado a su mujercita- respondió con tranquila sorna el mellizo mayor.

-Eres un infeliz, Ashton… ¿acaso no había ninguna mujerzuela que te haga los favores esta noche en ese bodegón de mierda que sueles frecuentar?- dijo Peeta, poniendo sus manos como puños nuevamente, listo para el ataque.

-Sí, por supuesto… pero ninguna tan deliciosa como tu mujercita, Peeta- aquello fue suficiente para que el hermano menor volviera sobre el mayor y lo levantara por el cuello de la camisa. Ashton sonrió- Antes que vuelvas a empezar con tus golpes de gatito quiero que sepas que la muñeca piensa que has sido tú quien ha tocado su dulce cuerpecito… no paraba de murmurar tu nombre…

Esa declaración devastó a Peeta, quien soltó a su hermano, haciéndolo caer contra los botes de basura. El estridente sonido hizo que el señor Murph hiciera lo que tenía en mente desde que había comenzado la pelea y un baldazo de agua cayó de la segunda planta. Ingresó a la panadería como un autómata, ignorando los gritos de su madre, los reclamos de su padre y el hecho de que estaba completamente mojado. Con el ánimo por el suelo llego hasta su cuarto, en la primera planta y se sentó en la cama. Miró hacia la pared. Allí colgado, entre tantos, el retrato de Katniss que había pintado y esperaba la oportunidad ideal para dárselo. Que ya no llegaría porque Katniss Everdeen ahora lo odiaba.

Diez calles hacia el sur, a la entrada de lo que el condado de Woodmere denominaban la Veta, el suburbio más pobretón de todos, Katniss amontonaba las pocas pertenencias que tenía en una vieja y desvencijada maleta de cuero. Cuatro vestidos, un camisón, el cuaderno de notas de su fallecido padre minero, un collar de perlas de su madre y una vieja muñeca de trapo que ella y su pequeña hermana Primrose habían compartido de pequeñas. Primrose la miraba ausente, con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando, mientras ella armaba su equipaje. Katniss había llegado a la casa temblando y llorando, con el vestido a medio abrochar. Sin meditarlo mucho se había arrojado a los brazos de su pequeña hermana de doce años, quien la esperaba expectante esperando la ración de pan.

Las hermanas Everdeen vivían con su madre en la primera casa de la calle principal de la Veta. Su madre, Josephine, había quedado viuda a la edad de treinta años cuando su esposo, Lyon Everdeen, murió en un terrible accidente de la mina de carbón de la Baltimore Company, tratando de encontrar una pizca de oro en aquella garganta seca de tierra. El telegrama de la Baltimore Company fue breve: "_Señora Everdeen, lamentamos horriblemente su pérdida"_ y así, sin más, Josephine de pronto se vio en la necesidad de salir a trabajar, retomando más férreamente su profesión de enfermera, aceptando dos turnos de trabajo, lo que hacía que las niñas, de once y siete años respectivamente, pasaran muchas horas solas. A pesar del esfuerzo de su madre, los gastos las sobrepasaban, por lo que Katniss había aceptado ser lavandera. Luego de sus clases matutinas en la pequeña escuela de la Veta, bien alejada de la modesta, pero elegante, escuela de la zona comercial; Katniss tomaba su gran cesta y recorría las calles de la veta y se la zona comercial buscando prendas que lavar, casi siempre Prim iba con ella.

-Katniss, hija- mustió Josephine- ¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé, pero lejos se aquí- respondió Katniss, mientras trababa su maleta- El señor Abernathy dijo que puede conseguirme un buen trabajo lejos de aquí.

-¿Ese borracho?- preguntó la madre asustada- Katniss, por favor…Puedes decirme qué sucedió, encontraremos alguna solución para esto, hija…

-No puedo decírtelo- respondió secamente- Por favor cuida de Prim… Prim, sabes cuales son los clientes habituales… recuerda, doce prendas son quince centavos- un nudo en la garganta se formó y un inminente sollozo tuvo lugar.

De pronto un golpe en la puerta la distrajo de su dolor. Prim corrió abrir, para dejar entrar al señor Abernathy. El hombre entro con cuidado, en esta ocasión, como rara vez ocurría estaba completamente sobrio, con el semblante serio. Aunque Josephine no lo sabía, el señor Abernathy tenía muy buena relación con las niñas desde la vez que las había salvado de un pequeño incendio que se había sucedido en la cocina de la casa. Desde ese incidente mantenían una buena relación y en más de una ocasión habían cuidado de él durante sus borracheras y casi una costumbre que compartían los pocos alimentos que tenían. A pesar de la confianza, el hombre era un misterio para las hermanas Everdeen, dado que contaba muy pocas cosas de su vida y había temporadas donde desaparecía por completo.

-Buenas noches, señora Everdeen- saludó el hombre, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches, señor Abernathy- respondió la mujer, algo sorprendida de no escuchar su acostumbrado tono pastoso producto del licor- No son estas horas para visitas, señor.

-Lo sé y me ruego me disculpe- dijo el hombre- pero la señorita Katniss ha requerido mi ayuda esta noche.- volteó la mirada hacia la joven mujer que ahora sostenía entre sus manos la manija de una ligera maleta de cuero- Katniss, querida, ¿estás lista?

-Lo estoy señor- respondió ella quedadamente. El señor Abernathy tomó el escaso equipaje de la joven y espero que se despidiera de su familia.

-Prim… mamá… les escribiré pronto- murmuró ella. Se abrazó a su hermana y luego a su madre, que la miraba con total desconcierto.

-Katniss, tú no te vas- dijo seriamente Josephine.

-Mamá, nunca te he pedido nada… esta vez te pido que me dejes ir- respondió Katniss clavando una dura mirada gris en las orbes azules de su madre. Azules. Azules como los ojos de Peeta.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, salió rápidamente de la casa. Un viejo cochero esperaba afuera, el señor Abernathy y el equipaje esperaban arriba del mismo. Trepó al carruaje con ayuda de su acompañante y les dedico una última mirada a su hermana y a su madre.

-¡Katniss!- gritó su madre, que sin importarle estar envuelta en una fina bata salió a la calle- ¡Regresa!- sollozó-¡Katniss!- y su gritó se ahogó en la noche.

-Lo haré… algún día- murmuró, mientras se apresuraba a enjuagar sus lágrimas.

-Serás una gran estrella, preciosa- le dijo Abernathy, tratando de animarla.

* * *

Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? He vuelto! Y traje una nueva historia. En esta ocasión la historia es mi invención personal y veremos que sale, por lo pronto no me pude aguntar más y decidí a publicarla. Como verán es un mundo totalmente diferente a lo que vengo planteando en mis otros fics y espero que les guste. Principalmente voy a enfocarme a las relaciones entre los personajes, dejando un poco la historia real un poco de lado (el tema de la Primera Guerra mundial si bien tiene un rol importante, no es lo maaaaas relavante acá, y tampoco creo que la mayoría de los lectores tenga muchas ganas de hacer una repasada de esta bolilla de Historia de la escuela secundaria). En fin, espero que les haya gustado! De momento tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5, pero no llegue ni a la mitad del asunto, así que paciencia, porque pienso subir el fic de a poco, un capítulo por semana con suerte (no me odien ^^).

Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Listo! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 2**

Chicago, 1920

Los ojos morenos recorrían con avidez la figura femenina que tenían enfrente, no había lujuria e aquella mirada, sino una búsqueda inescrupulosa de la perfección. Pero aquel trabajo era perfecto. Ella se volteó radiante y le regaló una magnífica sonrisa.

-Cinna… este trabajo sinceramente… _c'est magnifique_ – dijo con una graciosa tonada afrancesada.

-Muchas gracias, gatita- respondió Cinna, mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Ella volteó nuevamente para verse en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido rojo, al cuerpo, no de manera exagerada pero insinuaba sus curvas exquisitamente, el largo hasta las rodillas y las pequeñas faldillas de canutillos y cristales rojizos y anaranjados la hacían verse como una pequeña llama de fuego con cada paso que daba.- Después de todo eres _La fille du feu_- susurró cerca de su oído.

-Tonto- rio ella y se giró rápidamente hacia él. Poniéndose en puntillas de pie, le dio un beso rápido sobre los labios- Demonios, me frustras Cinna, tienes esos labios tan besables... y te gustan tanto los hombres… que desperdicio- masculló con falso fastidio.

-No te preocupes, gatita, si algún día dejan de gustarme, serás la primera en mi lista- respondió Cinna, y le dio un golpecito suave en la nariz- Ahora, anda, mueve ese precioso trasero que tienes… en unas horas es tu GRAN debut y todavía no estás lista.

La puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe, ambos se sobre saltaron, y un hombre joven, alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos de acero detuvo su marcha, sosteniendo aún el pomo de la puerta. Esta vez sí unos ojos recorrieron la figura femenina con lujuria.

-Vaya, Catnip- exclamó el intruso- estás hermosa…

-Gracias, Gale… pero sería muy cortés de tu parte si la próxima vez llamaras a la puerta- dijo la mujer, mirándolo con una de sus sensuales cejas levantadas- algún día entraras así y veras algo que no te va a gustar… como a mí, desnuda…

-Sueño con verte desnuda- respondió Gale rápidamente, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, ignorando al otro hombre que estaba con ella.

-A mí desnuda con un hombre, quise decir- corrigió ella, juguetona. Gale profirió un gruñido y abrió la boca para replicar.

-Bien, suficiente juego por ahora- interrumpió la voz gruesa de Cinna-Gatita, al puesto de belleza, Portia deben estar como loca esperándote… Hawthorne, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Vengo avisarle a Katniss que el jefe la espera en su oficina- respondió Gale, poniendo un semblante serio.

Katniss rodo los ojos, odiaba hablar con su jefe. Con señas le pidió a Cinna que la ayudara a sacarse el vestido. Aquel hombre, su vestuarista Cinna Larroux, su único capricho francés, la había visto más veces desnuda que ningún otro hombre en el mundo. A sus veintidós años, los gajes del oficio y las vueltas de la vida habían hecho que perdiera bastante el pudor, sin embargo le gustaba conservar la magia y el misterio, por lo que le pidió a Gale que volteara para no verla mientras quedaba solamente vestida por la corta enagua de color crema de satén, completamente ceñida a su graciosa y envidiable figura. Se colocó la gruesa bata de terciopelo color borgoña y se dispuso luego a seguir al moreno hasta las oficinas del jefe.

El señor Cornelius Snow, alias "el jefe", era un hombre cincuentón de gruesa contextura que siempre llevaba barba blanca, lo que lo hacía lucir que Santa Claus, con excepción de sus ojos que lejos que ser azules y dulces como los de una estatuilla navideña, eran verde amarillentos como los de una serpiente y completamente malignos. El señor Snow era el dueño de la compañía de entretenimiento "Panem et circenses", a secas _Panem_. Había reclutado las mejores bailarinas de todos los burdeles de París y Londres para montar uno más grande y lujoso en los Estados Unidos de la post guerra mundial. En los últimos tiempos había comprado "The Majestic" un encantador teatro en el centro de Chicago que estaba siendo rematado por el banco local.

-¿Cuándo te dignaras aceptar mi amor, Catnip?- susurró Gale, acorralando a la mujer que acompañaba por el oscuro corredor, contra una de las frías paredes.

Los recuerdos trágicos de una cálida noche de verano se agolparon en la cabeza de Katniss y no pudo reprimir el impulso de darle un empujón.

-Déjame, Gale-chilló Katniss- cómo sigas así, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás lo haré.- le advirtió con rabia.

-¡Hey! Tampoco es para que pongas así, gatita- respondió Gale alejándose de ella, poniendo las manos en alto.

Katniss echó un bufido y aumento la distancia entre ellos dando algunas zancadas por el corredor. Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho del señor Snow y suspiró antes de tocar. ¿Qué querrá ahora? pensó mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja. "Adelante" oyó decir y lentamente abrió la puerta. En efecto, allí estaba el señor Snow, sentado en su gran sillón de cuero, bebiendo su acostumbrado brandy con su acostumbrado puro, inundando de olor a tabaco todo el recinto. La morena agradeció mentalmente aquello, porque cuando el hombre no consumía esas cosas solía tener un aliento a sangre y un perfume a rosas que la mareaba.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, señor Snow?- dijo Katniss, con tono respetuoso.

-En efecto, señorita Grant, por favor tome usted asiento- respondió Snow, señalándole con la mano la silla que estaba delante de su amplio escritorio de caoba.

Ella se acercó con cuidado y se sentó con delicadeza.

-Se preguntará porque la mandé a llamar- hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos- hoy es su gran debut en América, señorita Grant, debe estar deslumbrante… necesitamos que lo este, sabrá usted que los gastos del Majestic no se pagan solos… por lo cual su actuación de hoy deberá ser formidable…

-Daré lo mejor de mí, señor- dijo Katniss, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- se regodeó el hombre- pero también sabrá que necesario que todos hagamos esfuerzos para poder salir adelante… ¿me entiende, no?

-Sí, señor- respondió ella con convicción.

-Me alegra que así sea… vera, hoy y, esperemos que todas las noches, vendrán varios hombres importantes de la ciudad… usted deberá ser más que encantadora con ellos, dado que necesitamos nuevos accionistas…

-Está bien- dijo ella, con algo de duda.

-Encantadora… y servicial- agregó el hombre y la miro con cierta malicia- ¿comprende a lo que me refiero?

-¿Sugiere que atienda también las mesas, señor?- preguntó evasivamente Katniss.

-Oh, señorita Grant es usted tan graciosa- rio el viejo- Voy a serle franco, si uno de estos hombres decide cortejarla, usted aceptará gustosa.

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella, abriendo muchos los ojos- Pero señor…

-Nada de peros- dijo él, seriamente- Usted accederá a todos los caprichos de esos hombres… o puede irse olvidando de su trabajo aquí, su carrera de cantante y la academia de la señorita Primrose

-¿Cómo sabe lo de la academia?- murmuró ella, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su mullido asiento.

-Oh, señorita Grant, yo lo sé todo… soy muy minucioso con mis inversiones- respondió Snow con sorna- Ahora vaya alistarse, la señorita Katniss Everdeen puede tomarse un descanso por hoy y dejar que Kathy Grant brille como nunca.

-Señor…- dijo quedadamente.

-Nada, fuera de mi vista.

Abandonó la oficina hecha un manojo de nervios y furia. Snow le había pedido prácticamente que se prostituyera para mantener su ridículo circo. No podría hacerlo. Había habido un solo hombre en su vida y siempre seria el mismo, su querido Thomas Grant.

Rápidamente llego hasta el camerino de belleza, ocupando su lugar asignado, frente al gran espejo rodeado de pequeñas lucecitas. Miró su reflejo detenidamente, nada quedaba de aquellos rasgos dulces de la niña asustada que había abandonado Nueva Orleans. Los pómulos altos, los ojos grandes, grises y expresivos y los labios carnosos pero no exageradamente. Suspiró profundamente y dirigió la vista hacia los dos retratos que tenía allí, uno de Prim y su madre el día que Prim comenzó sus clases en la academia de enfermeras y el otro de Thomas, galante con su traje militar. Portia, la maquillista del elenco apareció detrás de ella.

-Qué cara traes, Gatita- murmuró la mujer

-Portia- dijo ella-Anda, maquíllame, oculta mi frustración como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

Portia Raskovsky se había sumado al equipo de _Panem_ luego de haber quedado sola en el mundo y devastada por la guerra. De origen alemán, pero padres polacos, rasgos serios pero encantadores, clavó sus ojos negros en el reflejo de los grises y comprendió que la muchacha no deseaba hablar. Tomó su equipo de maquillaje y se avocó a aplicar perfectamente la base sobre la piel oliva.

La puerta del Majestic estaba atiborrada de personas que deseaban entrar, en su mayoría hombres de distintas edades. Esta noche se ofrecía un espectáculo sin igual, con bailarinas y cantantes europeos que nadie se quería perder. Cerca de la puerta se podía leer el programa de aquella noche y ver algunos afiches con los rostros pintados de los cantantes. Gale Hawthorne prometía hacer temblar las tablas mientras Kathy Grant encendería al público con su canto.

A las veinte horas, en la puerta del teatro, un joven finamente vestido con su frac negro, camisa almidonada blanca, moño, galera y zapatos lustrados tironeaba de otro igualmente vestido.

-Ya te lo dije, Finnick, no me gustan estas cosas- masculló el que estaba siendo tironeado, que daba traspiés tras otro para seguir la marcha que le imponían.

-Vamos, Peeta, dale una maldita oportunidad- respondió el otro, esbozando a un sonrisa que haría suspirar a más de una- Además hace mucho que no sales, estás completamente enfrascado en tus tiendas…

-Se llama trabajo, Finn- respondió Peeta secamente.

-Lo sé, amigo… vamos- dijo Finnick- además quiero que conozcas a mi Annie.

Peeta rodó los ojos. Se acomodó el frac y suspiró.

-Está bien, pero sólo esta noche- declaró finalmente-¿No te meterás en problemas con Alma con esto?

-Me da igual… quizás si se entera logre romper este ridículo compromiso- respondió Finnick.

-Tu padre se enojará

-Lo que haga el viejo Odair me da igual… de todas formas siempre termina enojándose conmigo- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí tu lo dices- masculló Peeta antes de entrar finalmente en el teatro. Miro de reojo la cartelera y el aspecto de la cantante pintada se le hizo vagamente familiar.

Finnick Odair, su mejor amigo, era un adinerado muchacho de su edad, hijo del dueño del banco principal de Detroit. Alto, esbelto, con los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo peinado hacia atrás tenía un estilo arrebatador que volvía locas, en secreto, a todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad de Illinois. Tu carácter afable y encantador lo hacía más irresistible aún. Sin embargo, por disposición de su padre se encontraba comprometido con la señorita Alma Coin, hija de otro importante banquero. Todo lo que Finnick tenía de extrovertido y simpático, Alma lo tenía en rectitud y seriedad. Finncik la detestaba profundamente, y ella parecía que también. El joven estaba completamente loco por una sola muchacha, la pequeña bailarina de aquel burdel de lujo, Annie Cresta, hija de inmigrantes italianos, nacida en la parte más pobre de Chicago y por cuna un pequeño cajón de manzanas con un almohadón que su amorosa madre había confeccionado para ella. Finnick la amaba profundamente, dado que la chica era completamente encantadora y loquilla igual que él.

Peeta se dejó conducir hasta una pequeña mesa enfrente del escenario. Antes de poder sentarse sintió una voz detrás de él.

-Oh, pero si la pareja más feliz de todo Chicago- dijo la voz profunda de un hombre.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos verdes. Allí estaba Marvel O'Leary, con su típico semblante de estar oliendo algo realmente desagradable.

-Señor O'Leary, siempre un disgusto verlo- saludó jocoso Finnick, extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre, delgado y alto que tenía ahora de frente.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Odair- respondió el hombre, sin tomar la mano que le ofrecían- Qué bajo nivel tiene el Majestic si lo dejan entrar a usted, señor Mellark… Oh, ya veo, uso su boleto de entrada oficial, el señor Odair.

-Con el más humilde de los respetos, señor O'Leary, es usted un imbécil y le agradecería que nos dejara en paz, aunque sea una noche- dijo rápidamente Finnick, antes de que Peeta hiciera algo estúpido.

Marvel O'Leary y Peeta Mellark se odiaron desde el primer día que se vieron en las puertas del aula magna de economía en la Northwestern University. Marvel era el descendiente de una larga dinastía de hombres de negocio, que se extendía más allá de las aguas, hasta las lluviosas tierras del Reino Unido, mientras que Peeta era el humilde hijo de un panadero que tuvo un golpe de suerte el día que, tras adquirir unas tierras en Nuevo México, había pasado a ser dueño de un pequeño pozo de petróleo. Marvel consideraba que Peeta no era digno de entrar en la universidad y estudiar junto a otros hijos de personajes celebres de la alta sociedad norteamericana. Peeta había ingresado a la aquella universidad con la ayuda de Finnick, a quien había conocido en las escaleras de dicha institución académica.

.

_Flashback_

Horrible. Horrible era la única palabra que describía aquel momento. Lo habían rechazado en el único lugar donde deseaba ingresar. Las escaleras de mármol de carrara la Northwestern University eran testigo de su lamento silencioso y no escatimó en aquello. Llevando ambas manos a la cara no escatimó en sollozos.

-¡Hey! No es este lugar para llorar, muchacho- dijo una voz alegre. Él rápidamente volteó y se encontró a un muchacho de su edad que iba vestido con un traje verde oscuro y la clásica túnica negra de la universidad.

-Lo siento, señor… ya me marcho- respondió Peeta, tomando con apuro su maletín del cual cayeron unos pequeños panes. –Dios, lo siento- masculló el rubio, totalmente abochornado.- Este día no puede ser peor.

-Esos panes lucen geniales, ¿me daría uno por favor? - pidió el joven, sin apagar su sonrisa.-Muero de hambre y no sé si podré resistir la clase del señor Boggs.

-Se acaban de caer al suelo, señor- respondió Peeta, mientras le mostraba los panes.

-¿Y qué más da?- dijo el joven, tomando sin permiso un de los panes. Le dio un gran mordisco-¡Dios! Amigo, esto está genial, ¿dónde los consigues?

-Yo los hago- respondió Peeta con timidez, aquel día no podía ser más raro.

-¡Fabuloso!- exclamó el joven, mientras devoraba literalmente el resto de los panes- Ahora, ¿por qué estabas aquí llorando? ¿Una chica quizás? Soy bueno con los secretos, anda, dime

Peeta pensó fugazmente en la única mujer que quería, una con pelo oscuro y ojos grises que jamás volvió a ver. Cómo extrañaba esos ojos. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, han rechazado mi solicitud de ingreso… dicen que mis notas académicas están muy bien, pero que no doy con el… estatus- respondió Peeta, con un dejo molesto en su voz.

-Oh, oh… te diré que haremos, tú sigue cocinando estos fabulosos panes y yo te haré entrar- respondió con simpleza el otro joven.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?- preguntó Peeta, abriendo muchos los ojos.

-Fácil, les diré que somos familiares- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Vamos, andando… por cierto, soy Finnick Odair… ahora, tu primo, Finnick Odair.

-Encantado, soy tu primo Peeta Mellark

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y subieron de dos en dos los escalones de la universidad. Finnick armó un gran escándalo en la rectoría, haciéndoles saber que su padre sabría de esto y les quitaría la jugosa donación que recibirían a fin de año, si no dejaban ingresar a su queridísimo primo californiano. Como era de esperarse, esa misma tarde Peeta Mellark recibía sus primeras clases de micro economía.

_Fin del Flashback_

.

Marvel les dedico una mirada de fastidio para luego girar sobre sus talones y alejarse hasta su mesa. Peeta y Finnick tomaron asiento y encargaron dos vasos de brandy a la camarera que iba sugestivamente vestida en un traje ceñido negro y blanco, con un tocado de pequeñas plumas rojas.

-¿Fin?- dijo una vocecita.

-Annie, mi amor- respondió el joven cobrizo y sobre su regazo aterrizó la menuda Annie Cresta, con su traje de baile color azul oscuro, perlas, el pelo corto a la altura del mentón y los grandes ojos verde esmeralda delineados con negro.

-Me tenías abandonada- reprochó ella con voz dulce.

-Lo sé, cariño, sabes que me es difícil escapar de esos aburridos eventos sociales- se excusó él, para luego depositarle un suave y corto beso en los labios. Un ligero carraspeo rompió el momento. Finnick volvió el rostro avergonzado hacia su amigo- Annie, quiero presentarte a mi amigo el señor Peeta Mellark.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Mellark, Finnick me ha contado historias encantadoras sobre usted- dijo Annie, con una gran sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia el joven para estrecharla. Para su sorpresa, el joven rubio tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de la misma.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Cresta, es usted encantadora.- dijo Peeta con voz galante.

-Ejem, ejem, Peeta, mi amigo, menos encanto con la dama, está tomada y es mía.- dijo Finnick, poniendo un falsete celoso.

-Tranquilo, Finn- respondió entre risas Peeta.

-Cresta, a trabajar- exclamó una ronca voz de mujer. Annie se levanto del regazo de Finnick.

-Qué disfruten del espectáculo, señores- dijo Annie, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al joven cobrizo.

-Anda, vamos niña- dijo la voz nuevamente. Mags, la encargada tras bambalinas, era una mujer de unos cuarenta años que aún hacía gala de su belleza y ahora regenteaba a las bailarinas del Majestic.

-Buenas noches, señora Goetz, déjeme decirle que luce adorable esta noche- saludó Finnick, mientras se ponía de pie y le hacia una reverencia a la mujer.

-Buenas noches, señor Odair, siempre tan adulador- rio la mujer y luego se retiró.

Las luces se apagaron y el salón quedó únicamente iluminado por las tintineantes velas que habían que en las mesas. De pronto el telón se abrió, las luces del escenario relampaguearon y, en medio apareció la impecable figura de Caesar Flickerman, el presentador del Majestic con su fantástica e implacable sonrisa.

_-Buenas_ noches, damas y cabelleros- saludó el hombre, el público sonrió en la oscuridad- Bienvenidos al Majestic, ésta noche tendremos una velada muy especial… desde la imponente ciudad luz llega a ustedes la inigualable y encantadora _Fille du feu, _la arrebatadora Kathy Grant.-Caesar se retiro del escenario haciendo un reverencia algo exagerada. La potente voz de Caesar motivó una oleada de calurosos aplausos.

El escenario se lleno de humo y lentamente, gracias a la iluminación trasera, se deslumbró una silueta muy femenina. La pequeña orquesta montada comenzó a tocar. Una voz comenzó a cantar una canción terriblemente alegre, las bailarinas salieron en escena también. Finalmente la luz iluminó a la dueña de la voz principal. Allí parada, deslumbrante, cantando una versión muy animosa de _Qui qu'a vu coco_, estaba Katniss Everdeen. Peeta soltó un jadeo.

* * *

Hola! Nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado! :)

Muchas gracias por el follow y los reviews, como así también para los lectores silenciosos (sé que están ahí ^^)!

_Sinsajito: _Siempre tan linda! Me encanta tenerte de lectora y espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_AndyTribut:_ Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y que sigas pendiente del fic! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 3**

Londres, 1917

Se acomodó por enésima la media derecha, de fina seda blanco, de uso obligatorio, que insistía en resbalar por su muslo provocándole suaves cosquillas. Salió del modesto baño donde había estado luchando con sus medias y suspiró. Le esperaba una larga y aburrida noche. Entró con paso tranquilo a la oficina central del hospital, aquella que estaba destinada para el personal del hospital. Desde que había comenzado la guerra e Inglaterra se volvía un blanco común de los bombardeos aéreos, las jornadas en el hospital se habían hecho cada vez más arduas atendiendo heridos y despachando familias con puñados de malas noticias. Era un momento totalmente amargo.

-Buenas noches, Katniss- saludó una joven enfermera de nombre Cashmere Brook, tenía el largo cabello rubio atado en un estricto rodete que asomaba por debajo de su pequeño tocado de enfermera, blanco con una cruz insignia roja.

-Buenos noches, Cashmere- respondió la joven que recién entraba a la sala. Había pocas enfermeras allí, casi todas con demasiado cansancio encima como para entablar una conversación trivial. La luz mortecina y el paisaje oscuro que podía verse a través del ventanal le daban un toque más deprimente al cuadro- ¿Qué pasillo tienes para mí esta noche?- trató de sonar algo animada, pero en el fondo estaba deseosa de terminar su ronda y poder descansar algunas horas.

-El ala oeste, segundo piso- respondió Cashmere con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, no te darán problemas, lo más probable es que se encuentren todos dormidos.

-Bien- asintió Katniss. Tomó la tablilla que correspondía al ala oeste y salió rápidamente a la oscuridad de los pasillos del Hospital St. Mary. Cuando el frío del corredor le dio en la cara se maldijo así misma por no haberse puesto un abrigo extra, aquel invierno de 1917 prometía ser crudo.

Dos escaleras más tarde, Katniss se encontraba recorriendo el pasillo del segundo piso del ala oeste. Tal y como Cashmere le había prometido, casi todos los pacientes, en su mayoría soldados, se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Las respiraciones acompasadas y algún que otro quejido de dolor, le brindaban la música de fondo a aquella noche. De pronto, el medio de sus meditaciones escuchó algo.

_"Alouette, gentille alouette, _

_Alouette, je te plumerai._

_ Je te plumerai la tête. Je te plumerai la tête._

_ Et la tête! Et la tête!_

_ Alouette! Alouette!"_

Una voz masculina, como un murmullo, cantaba una canción. Siguiendo aquel murmullo, dio con el origen del mismo. Sentado en una cama, con las piernas tapadas estaba un hombre que parecía leer un libro a la luz tenue de una lámpara de kerosene. El hombre era fornido y por la forma que invadía el espacio de la metálica cama del hospital, Katniss podía jurar que era alto. El cabello oscuro le caía desordenadamente por la frente. El perfil recto, joven, le daba un aire aristocrático, muy distinto al que solía ver en los solados que usualmente atendía.

-No son estas horas de estar cantando, señor- indicó, autoritaria, haciendo un acto de presencia desde el marco de la puerta que hasta hace unos momentos apenas estaba entre abierta. El hombre levantó la mirada hacia ella. Unos ojos verdes divertidos chocaron con una mirada seria y gris.

-Disculpe usted, señorita, solo me apetecía animar un poco la velada- respondió él, cerrando el libro.

-Déjeme decirle que no ha tenido éxito señor, como verá todos sus colegas se han dormido- dijo Katniss, mientras se acercaba hasta la cama- quizás debería hacerlo usted también.

-Oh, una americana… que encantador acento- respondió él, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la morena- Pero, ¿qué hace una joven americana como tú en la fría y hostil Inglaterra?

-Eso, mi señor, no es de vuestra incumbencia- respondió Katniss, secamente.- Ahora, por favor, apague su lámpara y duerma.

-¡Vaya! Que seca eres- dijo él, casi risueño- Al menos dime tu nombre, llevo varias tardes contemplando tu graciosa figura vestida de blanco inmaculado…

-¡Descarado!- masculló la morena, frunciendo el ceño- Duérmase- ordenó, entre dientes.

-Tu nombre primero- pidió él, con voz suave.

Katniss suspiró y se acomodó un mechón casi imperceptible detrás de su oreja izquierda. Ése hombre estaba sacándola de quicio.

-Katniss Everdeen- dijo finalmente.

-Hasta tu nombre suena angelical- declaró él, gustoso- Bueno, señorita Everdeen, me iré a dormir ahora.

-Que tenga usted un buen descanso, señor…

-Teniente Thomas Grant- respondió el moreno, mientras giraba la pequeña perilla de su lámpara de kerosene. Al cabo de unos segundos la habitación se inundó de oscuridad y la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales dibujaba las siluetas de las camas. Con un taconeo suave, Katniss se retiró del lugar.

Chicago, 1920

Haciendo uso de sus codos, Peeta logró adelantarse entre la arremolinada multitud de hombres que esperaban en la puerta del Majestic. La prensa también se encontraba allí, con sus potentes flashes dispuestos a conseguir las mejores tomas de los artistas. El espectáculo había sido un éxito y la performance de las bailarinas había sido implacable, sin embargo quien se llevaba los laureles era la hermosa Kathy Grant.

Estaba seguro, tan seguro como de que era hijo de un humilde panadero, que la mujer que lo había arrullado en cantos durante una hora era la misma que hacía años poseía su corazón. La había buscado como un loco y jamás logró dar con ella. Esta era su oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y con paso animoso los artistas fueron saliendo. Primero las risueñas bailarinas, ahora ataviadas con largos tapados de paño pero aún conservaban sus pequeños tocados de plumas, escoltadas por Mags Goetz que iba envuelta en su halo sobrio y altivo. Luego salieron los bailarines, en menor número que las muchachas, los jóvenes iban empujándose entre ellos divertidos. Los silbidos estallaron en la noche cuando Kathy hizo su aparición escoltada por un hombre de aspecto mayor y otro joven, alto y serio, con un tipo similar al de Kathy que uno podría jurar que son primos o hermanos.

Tragó en seco y, tomando un profundo respiro, avanzó unos pasos más, esquivando un pesado flash que casi le da en la cabeza.

-Katniss- exclamó. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, tanto que temía que todos los presentes lo escucharan. Ella no volteó- Katniss- insistió. Su voz se mezclaba con las otras voces que la llamaban.- ¡Katniss!- gritó.

La mujer volteó con lentitud y miró en dirección a él. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos grises. Peeta no supo cómo interpretar su mirada, asombro, miedo y reproche se mezclaban haciendo una mueca extraña.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo ella, acercándose, ignorando los tironeos que el joven alto imponía en su brazo.

-Katniss…- murmuró Peeta, ahora que había logrado captar su atención no sabía que decirle.

-Creo que me confunde con alguien más, señor- dijo ella, con la mirada apenas levantada. Los tacones le permitían llegar hasta la nariz del joven rubio que tenía enfrente.

-No, estoy seguro de que no- dijo Peeta- Katniss, yo…

-¡Catnip! El coche nos está esperando, vamos- exclamó el joven moreno, haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente. Con el ceño fruncido le dedico una mirada desagradable al rubio.

-Sí, Gale, ya voy- respondió ella, volteándose. A Peeta le tomó una fracción de segundo darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo su oportunidad. Rápidamente avanzó hacia ella nuevamente, ignorando los gritos de los demás hombres que también deseaban acercarse a ella.

-Katniss, vamos, soy Peeta Mellark- dijo él, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

-Pero que insistente es usted, señor Mellark, le repito no soy Katniss- respondió ella con fastidio e indiferencia, y, con ayuda del hombre a quien ella simplemente había llamado "Gale", se montó en el coche negro.

La muchedumbre se dispersó lentamente, pero Peeta seguía fijo en su lugar, contemplando la ruta que había seguido aquel vehículo. De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro y se sobresaltó.

-Así que esa es Katniss- dijo una voz.

-Esa era Katniss, Finn- respondió Peeta- Creo que ahora ya no lo es… su mirada, Finn, había de todo en esos ojos, menos alegría… Dios… vámonos, no quiero que te deleites con el patético espectáculo de ver a un hombre llorar.

-Encontraremos una solución- dijo animoso Finnick, echándole un brazo a los hombros de su apesadumbrado amigo. Peeta asintió. ¿Qué otro remedio había?

Katniss Everdeen prácticamente se arrojo del carro cuando vislumbro la estrecha entra del pequeño dúplex donde vivía. Apenas saludó a Gale y al señor Snow cuando se bajó. El corazón le latía muy fuerte, casi haciéndole daño. No bien ingresó a la vivienda chocó con los grandes ojos verdes de Annie, su compañera de vivienda, quien había llegado unos minutos antes.

-Gatita, que cara traes, ¿Has peleado con Gale de nuevo?- preguntó la joven bailarina, acercándose a su amiga con cuidado.

-¡No!- exclamó. Dándose cuenta de que había casi gritado, suavizó el gesto- No, no he peleado con Gale esta noche… es solo que…- y las palabras murieron en su boca, alzó la vista hacia la escalera, tratando de buscar una respuesta adecuada. No la halló- Nada, iré a ponerme la ropa de dormir.

-De acuerdo- respondió dudosa Annie.

Peeta ingresó a la sala de estar de su amplio departamento sobre la avenida Michigan y se topó con unos profundos ojos café, que lo escrutaron curiosos.

-Buenas noches, joven Peeta- saludó una voz femenina, profunda.

-Buenas noches, moma Rue- respondió él- ¿y el pequeño?

-Duerme ya, ¿desea usted un té?- respondió la mujer. Moma Rue era el ama de llaves del joven Mellark. La había conocido hacía dos años, una noche cruel de diciembre cuando ella y su pequeño nieto, Tresh, de cuatro años por ese entonces, habían sido desalojados de su último hogar, en medio de una ventisca de nieve en la víspera de navidad. Él había presenciado el horrible desalojo, el pequeño lloraba en brazos de su abuela, mientras esta mantenía el rostro rígido con los ojos chispeantes de ira, contemplando cómo sus pocas pertenencias, ahora amontonadas en una caja, eran depositadas a sus pies.

El joven rubio meneó la cabeza, dando por respuesta una negativa, y marchó a su cuarto casi arrastrando los pies, derrotado. En su recorrido contempló el cuadro que aún conservaba de su primer flechazo, la sonrisa tímida de la joven del retrato parecía burlarse de él.

_._

_Flashback_

_-Lo lamento, señora Rue, pero debemos prescindir de sus servicios-_ dijo una mujer de aspecto serio y estricto.

-_Al menos dejenos pasar la noche, aunque sea en la cocina… está nevando, el pequeño se enfermará-_ suplicó la mujer de piel oscura, apretando más al niño contra sí misma.

_-Lo lamento, me temo que es imposible-_ respondió la mujer, y cerró la puerta con ímpetu.

Rue miró al pequeño con aprensión y, tomando la caja entre sus brazos, lo incitó a caminar. El pequeño dio unos pasos y rápidamente resbaló con el hielo de la calle, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, haciéndose daño. El llanto del niño retumbó por la calle desolada y a Peeta, que observaba la escena en silencio unos cuantos pasos más atrás se le estrujo el corazón.

-_¡Señora…!_- exclamó el joven rubio. La mujer, que había detenido la marcha para levantar al niño, volteó a verlo con fiereza.-_ Déjeme ayudarla_-pidió, con voz tímida, tomando la caja.

-_¿Qué pretende, jovencito?_- preguntó Rue, con aspereza.

-_Sólo deseo ayudarla… he visto lo que paso_- respondió Peeta.

_-¿Eres un ángel?_- preguntó el niño, mirando con curiosidad al joven hombre. Todavía tenía su nariz roja por el golpe y el frío, y de sus grandes y negra orbes pendían dos lágrimas.

-_No, pequeño, no soy un ángel… sólo deseo ayudar, por favor permítale invitarla un taza de sopa-_ pidió él, como amabilidad.

-_¿Qué remedio queda?_- suspiró la mujer, tomando el niño en brazos siguiendo el parsimonioso paso del joven de traje.

Los ojos café de la mujer lo miraban interrogantes detrás de la espesa niebla de vapor que creaba el plato de sopa frente a ella, a su lado el pequeño le daba sorbitos a la suya. La única camarera del minúsculo restaurant le había dedicado una mirada de completa extrañeza a Peeta y sus acompañantes, él sólo se limitó a suspirar.

-_¿Y bien, señor Mellark?_- comenzó, Rue- _¿Qué es lo que desea de nosotros?_

-_Necesito un ama de llaves_- respondió el rubio, con franqueza.-_ Me parece usted la persona indicada para desempeñar ese rol… ¿Acepta trabajar para mí?_

Rue abrió los ojos sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba aquello. Estudió el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente, no parecía peligroso, y su mirada sonaba sincera.

-_¿Por qué me ofrece el trabajo a mí? No tiene usted ninguna referencia mía, señor _

_-Su mirada honesta y la actitud sobre protectora con el niño son suficiente referencia para mí._

_-Me acaban de despedir de mi último empleo-_retrucó la mujer.

_-Reducción de personal, supongo_- dijo Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio un largo sorbo a su café-_Señora Rue, por favor, acepte mi oferta._

_-Es usted muy insistente, señor-_ suspiró ella.

-_Me lo han dicho_- rió él- _He entrevistado a cinco mujeres ésta semana, ninguna ha dado con el perfil que busco… solo usted._

-_Está bien, acepto. Pero con una condición. El niño irá a la escuela._

-_Me alegra oír eso… ambas cosas_- sonrió él

En la lejanía resonaron las campanas del campanario de la catedral del Santo Nombre.

_-Feliz Navidad, señora Rue_- murmuró Peeta.

-_Feliz Navidad, señor Mellark_- respondió Rue, con una sonrisa blanca.

-_Llámeme Peeta, ¿vamos a casa?- _dijo Peeta amablemente.

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

Katniss se removió entre las mantas de su cama y volvió a clavar la mirada en el cielo raso de su cuarto. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir y los recuerdos que giraban en torno a cierto joven de rubia cabellera la estaban atormentando más de lo necesario. La emoción de su gran debut se había extinto no bien se encontró con la mirada azul de Peeta Mellark. Verlo fue como una bofetada en la cara. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí, en Chicago? ¿Y esa ropa elegante? Mentalmente contrastó su recuerdo juvenil del Peeta de camisa blanca, pantalones marrones, tiradores y botines sucios de cuero, con aquel Peeta adulto de frac y pelo perfectamente peinado. Sus rasgos se marcaron con el tiempo, la mandíbula era fuerte y el perfil casi griego. No pudo reprimir un suspiro.

De repente recordó la noche odiada. Su último recuerdo de aquel joven que aparentaba ser tan gentil. "_Katniss"_ el ronroneo de aquella voz masculina en su cabeza la sorprendió. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer así? Thom siempre había insistido que para él, aquello había sido un error. Ella no estaba demasiado segura, sin embargo algo se removió en su interior ante el recuerdo del rubio. Trató de no darle importancia. _Jamás volvería a verlo._

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Medio flojo el reencuentro, ¿no? Prometo que habrán más reencuentros, no tiene gracia sino. Como pueden ver al principio hay otro momento en el tiempo que si bien no se relaciona con la historia en Chicago, pero es un momento importante en la vida de Katniss. Básicamente, en vez de plagar el fic de flashbacks que son necesarios para explicar ciertas cosas, voy a poner este tipo de extractos, como si fuera un diario, tanto de momentos relevantes en la vida de Katniss como de Peeta. De ahora en adelante todos los capítulos comenzaran de esa manera, sin darse una cronología lógica entre capítulo y capítulo. Respecto de las actualizaciones, voy a tratar de hacerlas semanalmente, de todas formas, por la complejidad que le estoy dando a la trama, calculo que la historia rondará los 20 capítulos, eso si, algunos bastante largos.

Bien, aclarado ese asunto, me queda por agradecer a las personas que le dieron follow a la historia, la pusieron en favoritos y/o dejaron un review! ;)

_Maria:_ Me alegro que te guste! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_KoyukiBetts:_ Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Sinsajito:_ Por supuesto que se van a reencontrar, es un Everllack después de todo! Pero el amor no será inmediato, habrá que esperar un poco! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Peetkat:_ Me inspiré un poco en Moulin Rouge, no voy a negarlo, pero no tomo nada puntual de la película. Haz planteado muchos interrogantes que van a ser respondidos conforme avance la trama, tenemos fic para rato! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Kathy Grant viene siendo el nombre artístico de Katniss, más adelante se explicará porque optó por ese nombre. Respecto de las actualizaciones, lamentablemente estoy muy complicada de tiempos como para actualizar de un día para el otro, voy a tratar de mantener un ritmo de subida de un capítulo semanal. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Alecandace:_ Reconocer, lo reconoce, pero aun falta para que sepa la verdad, paciencia! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 4**

_Nueva Orleans, 1914_

Doce prendas. Quince centavos. Esa era la premisa. Los débiles brazos de Primrose apenas podían con el gran canasto con ropa que ahora debía llevar hasta el río para lavar. Con lentitud se acercó hasta la puerta trasera de la panadería, el panadero solía dejarles uno o dos mandriles para lavar. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y, para su sorpresa, no fue el panadero con su gran bigote quien atendió, sino un muchacho joven. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Tú eres Primrose, ¿no es así?- preguntó él, antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra. Conocía a la niña, la había visto alguna que otra vez de la mano de Katniss.

-Sí, eres Peeta, ¿no?- respondió Prim.- Vengo por los mandriles para lavar- indicó con voz suave.

-Claro- dijo él, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Prim paseó la mirada curiosa por el interior de la cocina de la panadería. Vio la mesa enharinada, algunos bollos blancos estaban sobre ella, levando. Peeta apareció nuevamente.-Aquí están.

-Bien. Mañana los traeré limpios.- dijo ella, colocando las prendas junto con las demás. Luego realizó un pesado esfuerzo para levantar el canasto. Peeta, al ver la dificultad de la niña, decidió ayudarla.

-Permíteme.- dijo él, tomando el canasto sin ninguna dificultad- ¿Lavas en el río?-preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí.

El tramo que separaba la panadería del río lo realizaron en silencio. Prim canturreaba una canción alegre, mientras Peeta iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Se fijo en la delgada niña, buscando algún rasgo que le recordara a _ella._ De pronto lo vio, la forma de la nariz y la sonrisa, eran idénticas. La mirada extrañada de Prim lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Estás pesando en mi hermana, ¿no?- preguntó de golpe.

-¿Qué? No… Si- suspiró.

-También la extraño.-confesó Prim, mientras se abría paso entre los pajonales.- Ya han pasado tres meses desde que se fue.

-¿Dónde está, Prim?-preguntó Peeta, con un hilo de voz, casi un quejido.- Necesito encontrarla, o al menos poder escribirle…

-No puedo decírtelo, Peeta. Katniss me advirtió que podrías llegar a preguntar por ella.- respondió seriamente Prim. – No sé que le hiciste, pero estaba realmente destruida la noche que se fue.

Peeta suspiró. Caminó hasta una roca grande y se sentó en ella. Paso los siguientes diez minutos contándole sobre aquella fatídica noche a Prim. Era su última esperanza y ponía su corazón en manos de la pequeña.

-¿Tú me crees, Prim?- preguntó cabizbajo- Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

-Lo sé. La bondad de tus ojos no miente.- respondió ella- Quizás algún día vuelva…- murmuró con tristeza. Una pequeña lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos y se apresuró a limpiársela- Muchas gracias por confiarme esto, Peeta…

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Annie Cresta le recordaba a Prim, quizás ese haya sido el principal motivo por el cual le tenía especial cariño. Katniss la observaba cocinar, mientras leía el periódico. Annie era pura energía, siempre estaba alegre y era sencillamente encantadora. Además de estar completamente enamorado de un joven, el cual Katniss desconocía, pero rezaba internamente que no le rompiera el corazón. Ella sabía lo que era eso y no lo deseaba para su pequeña amiga.

-Gatita, pon la mesa, ¿quieres? El almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos- dijo Annie, mirándola por encima del hombro mientras manipulaba un gran sartén donde estaba friendo unas piezas de pollo.

Por voluntad propia, habían decido hacerse cargo ellas mismas de su pequeña casa. Tampoco deseaban una mucama molesta y metida entre medio de sus cosas. Ambas sabían que no llevaban un estilo de vida muy "tradicional" y bien visto por la sociedad. Trabajaban de noche, salían con hombres, por obligación y no por placer, y recibían obsequios asiduamente.

-¿Irás hoy a la casa de empeño? – preguntó Annie, para luego darle un pequeño sorbo a su jugo.

-Sí.- respondió Katniss- Espero conseguir una buena suma de dinero por la pulsera de diamantes.

-Lo conseguirás, de seguro- afirmó su amiga, con una sonrisa.- Vaya forma la nuestra de pagar nuestra "libertad".

Katniss rió, con una mueca amarga, ante la palabra "libertad". Aquello distaba mucho del verdadero significado de esa palabra.

-Trataré de separar una parte para ti- dijo Katniss, mientras cortaba con delicadeza el pollo.

-No te preocupes. Finn dijo que me llevaría a almorzar mañana.- respondió Annie, para luego darle una mirada soñadora a la ventana de la pequeña cocina.

-Está bien.- contempló a su amiga un momento.- No confío demasiado en ese hombre, Finnick.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Gatita. Finnick es un buen hombre. Te lo presentaré antes del próximo show.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Katniss.

Por la tarde, se vistió de acuerdo a los cánones de la época, vestido largo hasta el tobillo color celeste, abotonadura de perlas, medias blancas, zapatos al tono y el largo sobretodo color café. Le dio una vuelta a su bufanda de cola de zorro y acomodó su sombrero de paño. Estaba lista para un breve paseo por el centro de Chicago. El sonido del claxon del coche de Gale, hizo que se apresurara por salir.

Gale la esperaba galante al costado de su vehículo, con su impecable y modesto traje gris, que resaltaba sus ojos y contrataba con lo oscuro de su cabello. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verla, ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Buenas tardes, Catnip- saludó Gale, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a descender los últimos escalones de la estrecha escalinata de la entrada.

-Buenas tardes, Gale. Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así en público- lo regañó.

-Lo siento.- la condujo suavemente hacia el asiento del acompañante, apoyando su mano en la espalda de la joven-¿Vamos a Rookery?

-Sí.- murmuró ella.

La tienda departamental Rookery era una imponente edificación ubicada en el corazón de Chicago. Reunía en su interior varios departamentos de compras, entre ellos, una importante joyería. Por efecto de la post guerra, los productos de origen europeo escaseaban con demasiada y los de origen norteamericano comenzaban a ganar terreno en los anaqueles y las estanterías.

Gale acompañó a Katniss hasta la segunda planta del edificio, donde se encontraba "Stanton & Harris", la joyería donde la joven planeaba vender la pulsera. Aquella actividad le recordaba a la joven cantante sus épocas juveniles de compras por el Quemador, el viejo almacén de ramos generales de Woodmere.

No tardo mucho en aparecer el señor Dairus Harris, un hombre joven, con cabello rojizo y pecas salpicadas por el puente de la nariz, como marca indudable de sus orígenes irlandeses. Elegantemente vestido, de buenos modales y excepcional sonrisa, reconoció la presencia de los jóvenes de inmediato.

-Señorita Grant, qué placer verla por aquí- saludó Dairus, haciendo una breve reverencia hacia la joven.- Señor Hawthorne, ¿cómo está usted?

-Buenas tardes, señor Harris- saludó Katniss.

-Me encuentro bien, ¿Cómo está usted, señor Harris?- respondió Gale.

-De maravillas.- dijo Dairus.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Deseo vender ésta pulsera, señor Harris- respondió Katniss, sacando de su pequeño bolso de mano un estuche de terciopelo negro.

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre.- Es usted una mujer difícil de complacer, señorita Grant- agregó, a modo de broma.- El pobre hombre que le compra éstas joyas no sabe lo que hace.- concluyó risueño. Katniss esbozó una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca, por respuesta.

Dairus tomó entre sus dedos la pulsera y la llevo al lente para poder ver en detalle la calidad del diamante.

-¿Te agradaría tomar el té conmigo luego?- preguntó Gale, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos- Me han comentado que el salón de té que está en la terraza es muy bonito.

-Sí. Me agradaría mucho- aceptó Katniss, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señorita Grant, puedo darle ochocientos dólares por la pulsera, ¿es de su agrado el precio?- dijo Dairus.

-De acuerdo, señor Harris.

Aquella cifra era más de lo que esperaba y le serviría para pagar su "libertad" por lo menos durante esta semana. Era el acuerdo que tenía con el señor Snow, dinero a cambio de no salir con los hombres que él deseara. El dinero lo obtenía a través de la venta de las joyas le que obsequiaban. Las usaba en cada show y luego las vendía, de manera de tener contentos a sus admiradores. No le apetecía salir con ningún hombre y era consciente de las habladurías en el Majestic sobre ella y Gale Hawthorne, aunque también las había sobre Cinna Larroux.

Tomó con cuidado el dinero que Dairus le daba y lo guardó en su bolso de mano. Se despidieron de él con cordialidad y se marcharon.

Peeta le dio el último toque al pastel de frutillas que estaba decorando, ante la mirada atenta del chef pastelero. Cualquiera que viera a ese hombre exquisitamente vestido con su traje de corte inglés, con la camisa de seda arremangada jugando con una manga llena de crema de leche, pensaría que estaba loco. Sin embargo, es esa cocina ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, en especial el chef. El hombre regordete de origen parisino tenía infinita paciencia con su jefe. Peeta, el dueño de la gran tienda Rookery, despuntaba sus ganas de hornear en la pastelería del salón de té. Le gustaba hacer aquello para descargar las tensiones del día, y Jean Paul se lo permitía tranquilamente.

-Ha quedado estupenda, Monsieur Peeta- lo felicitó Jean Paul, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Jean, y perdón por ocupar tu cocina de nuevo- respondió con timidez Peeta.

-No es problema, la cocina es suya, Monsieur.- aclaró el francés- ¿Se quedará a tomar el té?

-Hoy no, quizás mañana, ahora debo volver a la oficina- mustió el rubio, acomodándose el traje.

Salió por la puerta vai-ven de metal y contempló salón, iluminado por la luz del sol de otoño que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales, esquivando las enredaderas y demás vegetación. Varios grupos de señoras se encontraban distribuidos por las mesas. Entonces la vio. El pelo recogido en un sencillo rodete, escaso maquillaje y el cuello del vestido que dejaba expuesto su cuello largo y delicado, completamente apetecible. Katniss Everdeen volvía aparecer frente a sus ojos como un palmo en la nariz.

Se acercó un poco más, quizás esta vez tuviera suerte. Los nervios lo atacaron de nuevo. De repente, el sonido se su risa se coló por sus oídos. Hacía mucho tiempo que anhelaba volver a oír aquella risa. Ella reía de las morisquetas que su acompañante hacia, parecía estarle contando un cuento muy divertido. Sintió una puntada en el pecho y una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo. Calor. _Celos_. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de callar de un golpe en la cara al hombre que la acompañaba. Ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia. Avanzó, sigilosamente, unos cuantos pasos más.

Katniss posó con delicadeza la taza de porcelana sobre su correspondiente platillo y recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Aquel salón de té era precioso y le agradecía a Gale el habérselo hecho conocer. Él había estado unos días antes acompañando a una rica viuda, que gustaba de la compañía de hombres jóvenes y gallardos, como su compañero, y no tenía ni el más mínimo reparo es las estiradas buenas costumbres. Gale no era inmune a los juegos del señor Snow y el formar parte del elenco también lo convertía en mercancía de intercambio, unos cuantos dólares por unas horas de compañía. El joven austriaco no tenía otra salida si deseaba continuar brillando sobre las tablas del escenario del Majestic.

La mirada gris chocó con una azul. Katniss abrió los ojos con temor y Gale no pasó desapercibido el gesto, volteando con gesto molesto en búsqueda del origen del malestar de su amiga. Observó con el ceño fruncido al joven rubio que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos. Él se acercó.

-Señorita Eve… Grant, qué gusto verla- saludó con alegría Peeta, tragando sus nervios.

-Señor Mellark- respondió Katniss, con un hilo de voz. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto y lucía más guapo que en aquella ocasión. Mentalmente se reprendió por ese pensamiento.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos y Gale fue quien decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- preguntó enojo enmascarado Gale.

-Quisiera hablar con la joven dama…a solas- respondió sin reparos Peeta.

-Me temo que eso no es posible- espetó Gale, con tono mordaz.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- preguntó irritado Peeta.

-Porque yo no lo permito. La joven dama ha venido conmigo y claro que su presencia la está incomodando, vasta tan solo ver su rostro.- respondió Gale, con suficiencia.

-Gale, por favor.- dijo Katniss- No hay necesidad de esto.

-Catnip, si la hay.-dijo seriamente Gale.- Señor voy a tener que pedirle que se retire.

-Solo deseo hablar con la dama. Nada más.- dijo Peeta, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del joven moreno.- Kathy, por favor… solo será un momento- rogó.

Katniss se debatió internamente. Su odio por él quizás hubiera menguado, o ya no sentía arder aquella llama en su pecho ante su recuerdo. Quizás fueron los años en el exilio, la guerra y la insistencia de Thomas, de que perdonara aquello. "_¿Y si fue un error, Katniss?"_, resonó la voz de Thom en su cabeza. Se fijo en sus ojos, la suplica de su mirada, ignorando las dagas del acero gris de la mirada de Gale. Una charla. Eran adultos. Podría manejar aquello. Iba a responder, pero Gale fue más rápido.

-¿Lo ve? Ella no desea nada. Llamaré a la guardia de la tienda si no se va.- amenazó Gale, parándose.

Peeta volvió los ojos al hombre. Primero lo miro con fastidio, pero luego una idea divertida cruzó por su mente. Sonrió, aún con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Está bien. Llamé a quien desee.- respondió el rubio.- Esperaré.

Aquello fue una declaración oficial de guerra. Gale salió como una tromba a buscar al guardia, que miraba con gesto cansado el movimiento del agua de una pequeña fuente. Katniss quedó con las palabras a medio salir de la boca y miró sorprendida a Peeta. Este solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras permanecía estático en su lugar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Gale volvió con el guardia, explicándole la situación. El oficial asentía con la cabeza con gesto serio.

-Es él.- señaló Gale.

Varias personas se habían acercado a presenciar el pequeño "espectáculo" que se estaba presentando.

El guardia miró primero a Gale, luego a Peeta y volvió la mirada al moreno. Esta vez con confusión.

-Señor Mellark… esto ha de ser una broma.- masculló el guardia.

-No lo es, Joe. Este señor desea que me saquen de aquí. De mi propio salón de té, en mi propia tienda.- respondió divertido Peeta.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó rabioso Gale.

-Señor…

-Hawthorne.

-Señor Hawthorne, verá, todo aquí me pertenece. Soy el dueño de Rookery.- dijo y miro airoso a Gale.

-Yo…- comenzó Gale. Estaba realmente abochornado. Era eso una humillación pública con todas las letras.

-Lo disculparé esta vez, dado que va usted en compañía de una bella dama. Le prometo que la próxima vez no seré tan gentil.- dijo mordaz, Peeta.- Cecil.- llamó a un mesero. Éste se acercó.- Cecil, por favor, sírvale a la dama una porción de tarta de frutillas. Confió en que será de su agrado, señorita Grant. Corre por mi cuenta, señor Hawthorne, no se preocupe.

Disponiéndose a marcha, miró una vez más a la joven.

-Señorita Grant, confió en que no será la última vez que nos veamos- dijo con un dejo misterioso, mientras le dirigía una encantadora sonrisa, pura y exclusivamente a la mujer.

Girándose sobre sus talones emprendió la marcha hacia su oficina.

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, más aún que subí un nuevo capítulo (la autora claramente se cree mil). Bueno, bueno, reencuentro volumen 2, prometo que hay un próximo encuentro un poco más interesante que este. Básicamente hasta ahora tenemos a una Katniss dudosa, un Peeta buenazo (como siempre) y un Gale pesado (también, como siempre). Hay un giro interesante que quise agregar y es que en este el AU el giggolo es Gale y no Finnick (Si lee esto mi hermana me asesina, es Team Gale hasta la muerte y detesta a Peeta u_u). En fin, me eterno agradecimiento a los follows, los favoritos, los reviews y a todos aquellos que sin dejar señales evidentes, lee esta historia en secreto. ^_^

_Peetkat: _Finnick tiene un As bajo la manga, pero no te diré cual es (ñaka ñaka). Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Everllakglee4ever: _Me encantaría poder actualizar más seguido, pero con la facultad se me dificulta bastante u_u

_Edy:_ Te extrañaba! Todavía quedan algunas escenas dramáticas más, así a racionar las lágrimas jajajaja... Muchas gracias por el review!

Saludos,

Ekishka


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 5**

_Londres, 1917_

Aquel domingo amaneció extrañamente soleado, por lo cual todos los pacientes ambulatorios habían pedido permiso para explorar los majestuosos jardines del hospital, los árboles alineados y las borduras tupidas le otorgaban al paisaje un aspecto verde y frondoso.

Cuando Katniss entró en el cuarto, ahora privado de Thom Grant, encontró a éste mirando por la ventana y suspirando. La muchacha trató de ser lo más sigilosa que pudo, para no sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

-Nací en un pueblo al norte país.- soltó él, de repente- En Helmsley. Nuestra comarca esta en las cercanías de un bosque… este jardín me recuerda aquello.

Thom volteó para ver a la joven, quien permanecía en silencio, con el gesto sereno, a lado del chifonier donde se guardaban las sabanas y mantas.

-¿Dónde ha nacido, señorita Everdeen?- preguntó él, sonriendo.

Katniss apretó los labios, tomando su boca una forma de línea recta. Realmente no disfrutaba hablando de sí misma y menos de su pasado, pero también comprendía que ser descortés con Thom no tenía ningún sentido. Quizás si saciaba su curiosidad, él no insistiría con preguntas.

-En Woodmere, en el estado de Louisiana.- viendo el rostro confundido del hombre, agregó.-Al sur de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Hay bosques allí donde usted nació?

-Sí. También solía pasar tiempo allí, junto a mi hermana pequeña.- Katniss se mordió el interior de la mejilla al darse cuenta que había dado más información de la que deseaba dar.

-Oh, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Thom, sonriendo y mirando cálidamente a Katniss. No podía negar que se sentía atraído por la silenciosa, pero muy bella, enfermera. Ésta era la primera conversación, fuera del ámbito médico que tenían.

-Primrose- respondió Katniss, alisando una arruga inexistente en su vestido blanco.

-Qué nombre más dulce.-sonrió el hombre-¿Cuántos años tiene? Mi hermana pequeña, Kathy, tiene quince años.

-Qué coincidencia. Prim también tiene quince años.- miró con rapidez el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.- Debo irme, señor Grant.

-¿Podrías quedarte un poco más, por favor?- suplicó Thom, haciendo un mohín.- Están todos afuera, por lo que no creo que requieran de tus servicios por algunas horas. Además, no puedo salir, mi pierna aún no sana.

Katniss esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, contemplando el rosto suplicante de Thom. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder:

-De acuerdo. Pero solo media hora, señor Grant.

Las horas se volvieron días y los días, semanas. Para cuando el verano se asentó finalmente, Katniss acunaba un sentimiento muy profundo por Thomas en su corazón y su inminente partida del hospital la entristecía completamente.

Estaban disfrutando del atardecer, en uno de los jardines más alejados del edificio del hospital, sentados plácidamente en una banca.

-¿Sucede algo, Katniss?- preguntó Thom, con suavidad, contemplando el perfil recortado de la mujer en el atardecer. Llevaba algunos minutos absorta en sus pensamientos. Thom posó su mano la mejilla de ella, haciendo que volteara el rostro hacia él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar como un lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué estás tan triste, Katniss?

-Pronto te marcharás.- respondió Katniss, haciendo un esfuerzo por ahogar el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar del fondo de su garganta.

-Te escribiré todos los días. Lo prometo.- respondió dulcemente.

-Marchas a la guerra, Thomas, allí no hay tiempo para ponerse a escribir.- puntualizó, algo molesta.

-Siempre tendré tiempo para escribirte.- respondió él, poniendo una mueca traviesa.

-Mientes. Te olvidarás de mí.- masculló Katniss, tratando se alejarse de él.

-No lo haré. Es imposible olvidarse de alguien como tú, Kat, _no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre los demás._

"_No sabes el efecto que tienes sobre los demás"._ Aquella frase fue como un latigazo para su memoria y en su mente lo vio, perfecto y jovial, al joven Peeta, parado en el umbral de la puerta trasera la panadería, mientras ella le contaba sobre su aventura de la noche anterior. Se había colado por la tienda de un circo ambulante que estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo en el pueblo. Ella y Prim, aprovechando su delgadez y agilidad, se habían metido por debajo de la carpa y sigilosamente se sentaron en las gradas improvisadas de madera.

-_Roaarr. Dijo el león. Y se paró en sus dos patas traseras, sobre un taburete – dijo Katniss, imitando al león en la punta de sus pies.- Tienes que verlo, Peeta. _

_-Me encantaría.- respondió Peeta, esbozando una sonrisa amplia.- Pero dudo que mis padres lo permitan, mi madre me gritaría hasta dejarme sordo.- se quejó._

_-Es una lástima.- suspiró Katniss.- Podrías colarte como hemos hecho Prim y yo._

_ Peeta rió con ganas._

_-Soy demasiado fornido para pasar por debajo de la carpa, Katniss._

_-Es verdad.-afirmó Katniss.- Pero te dejaré entrar gratis cuando sea domadora de leones._

_-¿Domadora de leones?- preguntó Peeta, mirándola extrañado._

_-Sí. Y Prim será bailarina. Lo hemos decido. Tú también podrías unirte a nuestro circo, serías un payaso fantástico. Siempre haces payasadas._

_-Gracias por tu aprecio, Katniss- dijo Peeta, tratando se sonar ofendido._

_-¡Pero es verdad!- Chilló Katniss._

_-Shh… baja la voz o se darán cuenta de que estas aquí.- murmuró Peeta._

_-Lo siento.- susurró ella.- ¿Quieres ver como domo los leones?- preguntó entre susurros. Los ojos de Peeta relampaguearon divertidos con la luz de la luna._

_-Claro. _

_ Imitó los movimientos del domador en el callejón. Paró cuando escuchó las risitas de Peeta._

_-Peeta, no te rías.- masculló molesta._

_-Lo siento. Es que eres tan graciosa. Te he imaginado lidiando con un león enorme y me ha hecho gracia. No te enojes Kat._

_ Ella no le respondió, dándole un respingo ofendido._

_-Lo siento, de verdad.-dijo Peeta, sonaba realmente apenado.- No me volveré a burlar lo prometo. _

_-Te perdonaré esta vez, Peeta Mellark. Pero sólo porque me has guardado un pan de canela._

_ Peeta rió nuevamente._

_-Dios, Katniss, no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre los demás._

Las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos. Extrañaba su casa, a su familia. Y ahora extrañaría a Thom cuando se fuera.

-¿Has recordado al muchacho de tu pueblo, Katniss?- preguntó con suavidad, Thom.- ¿El panadero? ¿Aún piensas en él?- la envolvió en un abrazo.

-No, simplemente extraño mi casa.- respondió ella, contra su pecho.- Ya no pienso en Peeta, Thom. Él no es más que un recuerdo amargo.-suspiró.

-No es bueno guardar amarguras en el corazón, querida Katniss.- dijo Thom, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de que te he contado lo que me ha hecho?- preguntó molesta Katniss, incorporando la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

-Sinceramente, desde lo más profundo de mí ser, creo que él no ha sido.- respondió él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó Katniss, frunciendo el ceño.- No lo conoces.

-Me has contado unas historias maravillosas sobre él. Estoy seguro de que no es un mal muchacho.- afirmó Thom.- Siento ser impertinente, Katniss, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Sigues amándolo?

¿Seguía amando a Peeta Mellark? No. Claro que no. Le había hecho daño. Contempló lo expresión anhelante de Thom, pero no podía descifrar su mirada.

-No, Thom.- negó.- ¿Por qué?

Su pregunta quedo flotando en el aire cuando Thom capturó sus labios y la besó con ternura. Ella no dudó en corresponder su beso.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

La mañana se aconteció especialmente fría, por cual no dudo un instante en ponerse su _bournous_ por encima de su camisa y chaleco. Bajó sin apuro hasta el comedor, donde se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Maysilee!- exclamó Finnick, desde la entrada del comedor. La corta y cobriza cabellera de la joven flotó alrededor de su rostro cuando volvió para verlo.

-¡Finnick!- contestó, Maysilee. Levantándose de su asiento para correr a los brazos abiertos de su querido hermano mayor. No tardaron mucho en fundirse en un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste, hermanita?- preguntó Finnick, contemplando el alegre rostro de su hermana, tan hermosa como él, con un enormes ojos verde mar.

-Esta mañana.

-Finnick, Maysilee. Modales.- dijo una voz grave, detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento, padre.- masculló Finnick, elevando el rostro por encima de la cabeza de su hermana, para ver su padre, quien estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa.- Vamos a tomar el desayuno mientras me cuentas como te ha ido este semestre en la escuela.

Maysilee asintió y se dejó escoltar por su hermano hasta la mesa. August Odair observó a su hijo mayor por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Las monjas?- preguntó con dulzura Finnick. Era un secreto a voces en la casa Odair que la muchacha era la adoración del joven cobrizo. Amaba a su hermana y había jurado en el lecho de muerte de su madre que siempre la protegería.

-Muy bien. La siguiente primavera será la última que concurra allí.- respondió Maysilee.- Las monjas son aburridísimas.- agregó, rodando los ojos

-Maysilee…- la reprendió August.- No te mando allí para que te diviertas, sino para que te eduques.

La escuela para señoritas a la que asistía estaba asociada a un convento, de modo que las monjas eran quienes se encargaban de impartir la educación. August ante el fallecimiento de su esposa, Rose, considero que lo mejor era que la niña se criara en una prestigiosa escuela en Nueva York.

-Lo sé, padre- masculló la joven.

-¿Ya tienes planeado que harás luego?- preguntó Finnick, tratando de zanjar la sutil tensión que se estaba dando entre su hermana y su padre.

-Haré el ciclo superior para poder ejercer como maestra.- respondió Maysilee, para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

-De ninguna manera.- exclamó August, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que su bigote entre cano bailoteara sobre su labio superior.- Te casarás. Ese el motivo por el cual te permití asistir a la fiesta de Madge Undersee. Para encontrarte un conveniente esposo.

-¡Jamás!-bramó Maysilee, con los ojos verdes crepitando de furia.-No me usarás como una mercancía. Si he de casarme, será por amor.

-¿Quién te ha metido esas estupideces en la cabeza? ¡No eres una cría estúpida del Bronx! – respondió su padre, amenazante. Maysilee se levantó de su asiento, indignada.- Sientate, Maysilee, porque será peor para ti, te lo aseguro.- la joven, cabizbaja, volvió a su asiento.- Supongo que has sido tú quien le ha metido semejante infamia en la cabeza.- August posó sus ojos azules, enojados, en los, también enojados, ojos verde mar de su hijo.- Nosotros no poseemos esa libertad para elegir por amor, que les quede claro.

-Tengo una profesión, sabré valerme por mi cuenta de ser necesario. Pero no me casaré con quien tú me digas.- respondió mordazmente Finnick.

-No sabes lo que dices, Finnick- masculló August.- Lo que me recuerda. Tienes un almuerzo hoy con la señorita Coin.

-No iré. Tengo otro compromiso.

-Cancélalo.

-No puedo. Negocios.

-No me interesa. Tienes que ir con Alma. Y punto.

Finnick apretó la mandíbula. Era completamente inútil discutir con su padre. El desayuno se continuó en silencio y luego cada uno se retiró a sus labores.

Una hora más tarde, mientras se alistaba para ir al banco, escuchó un sollozo desde el cuarto de su hermana, así que acudió rápidamente a ella.

-¿Maysilee?- preguntó en voz baja, mientras la contemplaba arrodillada en el suelo, con el cuerpo apoyado en la cama, la cara escondida entre los brazos y el edredón.

-Lo detesto.- murmuró ella, sin abandonar su posición.

-May, cariño, ven- dijo, jalando de su brazo para levantarla. Tenía las mejillas y los ojos rojos por el llanto y una mueca triste. Finnick la ayudó a sentarse y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, como cuando era muy pequeña y temía de las tormentas.

-No quiero un matrimonio sin amor. No quiero estar como tú, con Alma, que apenas se hablan.- murmuró ella.

-Lo sé, May. Te prometo que haré lo imposible para que no corras mi suerte.- respondió Finnick, con cierto pesar.

-Tampoco deseo que corras con tu suerte, Finnick. Eres inteligente y hábil, ¿Por qué no te independizas de una vez de nuestro padre?- inquirió la joven, levantando la cabeza del pecho de su hermano.

-Es lo que estoy intentando, May- respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa- Y cuando lo logre, conseguiré tu libertad también.

-Hazlo antes de tu boda con la Princesa del Hielo- pidió May, rodando los ojos mientras pensaba en la prometida de su hermano.- "Finnick, por la tarde tomamos Earl Grey, no café como la chusma del proletariado" "Finnick, debes escoltarme hasta el salón de las damas, no puedo ir allí sola" "No es correcto que hables con otras mujeres en mi presencia, Finnick"- agregó, imitando la voz aguda a Alma Coin. Su hermano soltó una carcajada.

-Lo haré, por supuesto, no está dentro de mis deseos casarme con una mujer tan fría y controladora- respondió Finnick- Seguramente tendría que dormir con dos mantas aún en verano para tolerar su frío.

Ahora fue el turno de Maysilee de reír, imaginando a su pobre hermano atusando la estufa de leña para poder dormir con su esposa.

-Oh, Finn, estoy segura que hay una chica especial esperando por ti- murmuró Maysilee, tirándose de espaldas en la mullida cama, poco le importaban las normas de etiqueta cuando estaba a solas con su hermano.

-De hecho, hay una…- masculló Finnick, algo avergonzado, copiando la postura de su hermana en la cama.

-¿Ah, sí? Cuentame. Quiero saberlo todo.- inquirió risueña.

-Se llama Annie, es bailarina… en un espectáculo- respondió, midiendo sus palabras.

-¿La conociste en un burdel, Finn?- preguntó Maysilee, levantando una ceja.

-Algo así- rió Finnick- Pero es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, además de bonita. Solo deseo acabar con el compromiso con Alma, para presumírsela a todo el mundo.

-Debe ser muy especial para que estés así. Me dan celos. Voy a tener que compartirte.- refunfuñó la joven.

-Siempre estaré para ti. Lo sabes. – Respondió Finnick suavemente.- ¿Qué hay de ti, May? ¿Algún chico especial?

-Sabes que voy a un internado para mujeres. No hay muchas oportunidades para conocer chicos, Finn.

-Maysilee…- la apremió Finnick.

-Está bien, está bien.- rió Maysilee.- Se llama Marcus Converse. Tiene una pequeña zapatería cerca del Central Park y su padre tiene una pequeña fábrica de zapatos en Massachusetts. Creo que les irá muy bien. Marcus me ha contando de sus diseños. Hay uno muy bonito. Él los llama "Tennis".

-¿Tennis?-preguntó el cobrizo desconcertado

-Sí. Algo para hacer deporte me contó.

-Suena prometedor. Me alegro mucho por ti, May- dijo Finnick-¿Un azucarillo?- sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco algunos cubos minúsculos de azúcar. Desde niño le divertía llevar esos dulces con él.

Peeta miraba constantemente la entrada del restaurante donde Finnick le había dicho que esperara. Luego de cancelar la cita que tenían para discutir sobre unas posibles inversiones, le había pedido que de todas maneras fuera allí.

De pronto por la puerta ingresó una mujer menuda, de cabello corto oscuro, a la moda, envuelta en un largo abrigo color borgoña. Una vez que le entregó su abrigo al metre, avanzó con gracias hasta su mesa y pudo reconocerla al fin. Admiró su cuerpo menudo, pero esbelto, enfundado en aquel traje de falda hasta la rodilla y sweater de hilo calado, suelto.

-Señorita Cresta, qué placer verla por aquí.- saludó Peeta, poniéndose de pie y tomando luego la mano de la joven para besarla.

-Señor Mellark, el gusto es mío.- respondió ella risueña.

-¿Finnick la ha dejado plantada a usted también?- preguntó rubio, mirándola algo extrañado.

-Oh no, no. Finnick canceló nuestra cita.- respondió ella, muy suelta, sin abandonar su acostumbrada sonrisa.- Pero he venido por usted.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí. Verá usted, señor Mellark, Finnick me ha comentado de un problema suyo, le ruego disculpe nuestra indiscreción, pero él le tiene muchísimo aprecio y no deseaba verlo mal. Es por ello que estoy aquí, para ayudarlo a resolver su problema- respondió Annie, tomando asiento mientras el hombre acomodaba su silla.

-¿Podría explayarse un poco más, señorita Cresta?

-Por favor, dígame Annie. – Pidió ella.- Lo explicaré con palabras sencillas. Finnick me ha contado que sufre por amor.

El rostro de Peeta se tiñó de un rojo intenso.

-Digamos que algo así- masculló Peeta, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino- Pero todavía no visualizo donde entra usted en este asunto.

Annie rió con suavidad, contemplando el bochorno del joven.

-Verá, yo vivo con una amiga. Una amiga que aprecio muchísimo. Usted conoce a mi amiga.- respondió ella, misteriosa.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Yo la llamo Gatita- contempló como Peeta levantaba una ceja, curioso- Usted la llama Katniss.

Los orbes azules de Peeta le abrieron con asombro y en silencio agradeció a los cielos por esa bendición. Sonrió para una Annie que lo miraba divertida, como si aquello prometiera una travesura.

* * *

Hola! Esta vez no se pueden quejar, actualicé antes de lo esperado! Bueno, personajes nuevos! Como pueden apreciar hay algunos cambios sobre la trama original de THG, como es el caso de Maysilee, pero necesitaba ponerle una hermana a Finnick y ella fue la pimera que se me ocurrió (creo que tampoco es un cambio taaaaaannn brusco). Este capítulo y el que viene son, por ahora los más largos que he escrito hasta ahora, pero creo que voy a mantener en extensiones similares, amen de no hacer muy larga la historia (sería aburridísimo). También cambie la portada del fic, si bien no es una imagen de la época, se acerca un poco, es Arte Noveau (la vi, me gustó y la puse).Por otro lado, es mi deseo puntualizar algo, que me marcaron en dos reviews y me hizo gracias, en el buen sentido, y es el tema del parecido entre Peeta y su hermano. En general los mellizos tienden a ser distintos, pero eso varia segun el caso, en mi vida me crucé con muchos hermanos mellizos y hasta trillizos y puedo asegurar que había algunos tan parecidos que parecian gemelos y otros que nada que ver. En ese caso, son parecidos y para crearlos me inspiré en un ex compañero de la escuela secundaria que era casi igual con su hermano, aunque eran mellizos, porque tenian diferencias, muy sutiles, pero ese parecido que tenian lo explotaban de una manera moooooouuuy graciosa: uno era bueno en las materias duras y el otro en las humanisticas, iban a colegios distintos, asi que cuando teniamos examenes, solian cambiar; como eramos 41 en el curso, los profesores jamas se daban cuenta (lo que hacia más graciosa la situación). Hasta se imitaban la escritura, en lugar de estudiar, claro. Bueno, me fui re de tema.

Como siempre agradezco a las personas que le dan follow a la historia, la ponen entre sus favoritos y/o dejan un review! :)

_KoyukiBetts:_ Sí, disfrute mucho haciendo quedar a Gale como un estúpido, lo juro! En cuanto a mi hermana, si, no tolera a Peeta, dice que es tan bueno que la pone nerviosa y odio que no muriera en el primer libro (es la peor, lo sé). Todas tus inquietudes te prometo que se resolveran algunos capítulos más adelante! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu exámen!

_HardLohve:_ Me alegro que te guste la historia y creo que con la explicación que di más arriba te respondo el tema de los mellizos, de todas formas, ella lo ve en un callejón de noche, casi sin iluminación; de todas maneras, conforme avancen los capítulos vas a darte cuenta por qué no lo reconoció. Respecto de los errores, la verdad es releo los capítulos antes de subirlos, pero alguna cosita se me pasa, errar es humano. Con lo del periodismo discrepo, la verdad es que soy bastante lo que se dice en mis pagos, porfiada, así que hice una breve investigación y si, casualmente para la época donde esta ubicado el fic es el momento donde comienzan a usarse las camaras para retratar las noticias, de hecho es el boom del periodismo. Si acá, en Argentina, las ediciones de la época tienen fotos, me imagino que las de EEUU también. Las camaras no tenian flash, eso si es como vos decis, lo usaban los fotografos, pero las camaras que usaban los periodistas (en general, iba uno con la camara y el otro hacia el reportaje o lo que sea) eran similares a la Ica Dresde Nixe 595, que eran unas camaras pequeñas comparadas con las otras, más o menos del tamaño de un ladrillo (para la época eran "de mano"). De todas formas hay un paper escrito por la Universidad Autonoma de Barcelona que resume bien todo esto, se llama "Mundo 1901 a 1940, Redes y medios de comunicación". Una edición de la época donde se puede apreciar el tema de las fotos es la del "Chicago Heral Examiner". Igual, insisto, no es mi objetivo principal hacer de este fic un libro de historia ni mucho, pueden darse inexactitudes históricas no lo niego, dado que no me pongo hacer una investigación minuciosa cada vez que escribo un capítulo, lo hago porque me divierte (^_^). Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 6**

_Woodmere, 1915_

"_Maldito botón"_ farfulló Peeta al notar como el último botón de su camisa se había desprendido y rodaba por el piso de madera de su cuarto hasta perderse debajo de la cama. Bufando se agachó y tanteo el suelo. De pronto sus dedos rozaron una superficie metálica y fría, como una vara. Con cuidado sacó el objeto de allí. Era un reloj de malla de oro. ¿Qué diantres hacia un reloj de tamaño valor bajo su cama? Levantó las cobijas y asomó la cabeza. Otros relojes había allí, similares al que había encontrado, también algunas joyas y pañuelos de seda.

El crujido de las madera bajo unos pasos lo puso en alerta y rápidamente devolvió el reloj a su sitio. Si bien tenía muchas dudas, una sola respuesta vino a su mente. _Ashton_. La cuestión era, ¿por qué?

-¡Peeta!- oyó decir a Fred, su hermano mayor.- ¿Te apuntas a un partido rápido de baseball? Iremos con unos colegas del mercado al parque.- La cabeza rubia de Fred asomó por el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio. La sonrisa bonachona de su hermano era idéntica a la de su padre y siempre lo reconfortaba luego de los maltratos de su madre, cuyo hijo predilecto era el del medio.

-¡Claro!- respondió Peeta. Metió su camisa en sus pantalones, olvidando el asunto del botón, y luego calzó sus tiradores marrones. Tomó el guante de la repisa y salió tras las pisadas de Fred.

Estaban por salir, cuando su madre los intercepto.

-¿A dónde van tan apurados, jovencitos?- inquirió secamente.

-A jugar baseball- respondió Fred

-¿Y Ashton?

-Ha salido muy temprano hoy, todavía no ha vuelto, no sabemos dónde y hemos tenido que hacernos cargo de su recado de pan- respondió esta vez Peeta.

-Ha de estar con alguna moza- respondió Ethel, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Apuesto que la hija del pescadero ha desplegado sus encantos en él.

Peeta le echó una mirada rápida a Fred y este rodó los ojos. Su madre nunca se cansaba de remarcar cuán guapo, atractivo y bueno era su hermano mellizo. Pero Peeta sabía que Ashton era un lobo con piel de cordero, lo había vivido en carne propia.

-Supongo- masculló Peeta, con ligero fastidio.

-Él ha sabido siempre elegir lo mejor- dijo Ethel- No como ustedes dos, una mucama- miró a Fred- y una lavandera de la Veta- sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, se clavaron en los de Peeta.

-Pienso casarme con Bonnie, te guste a ti o no- desafío Fred, cruzándose de brazos, erguiendo su altura, adquiriendo un aspecto feroz. Su hermano no toleraba que Ethel criticara a Bonnie por ser una simple mucama.

-Haz lo que quieras- resolvió su madre- ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues penando por la lavandera? De seguro huyó de la Veta con algún muchachito de allí. Embarazada seguramente.- dijo mordazmente.

-¡Calla de una vez!- gritó Peeta indignado- ¡No sabes lo que dices!

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz, mocoso?- gritó en respuesta su madre, sin mezquinar un golpe en su mejilla.

-¡Mierda!- espetó Peeta, tomando la mano de su madre cuando iba por el segundo golpe-No soy un chiquillo, ni se te ocurra volver a pegarme, ni hablar mal de Katniss, ni una mierda.- soltó bruscamente a la mujer.- Vámonos, Fred.

Estupefacto, Fred siguió a su hermano. Llegando al parque, Peeta aminoró la marcha. Fred se detuvo a lado.

-No aguanto más esto, Fred. Me iré de casa.- dijo Peeta con voz grave.

-No es necesario, Peeta, ya se calmará.- consoló Fred, mirándolo con gesto preocupado.

-No lo hará. Y no pienso controlarme si vuelve a levantar calumnias en contra de Katniss.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella? Ya ha pasado un año…

-Por supuesto que sigo enamorado de ella. Y su ausencia está volviéndome loco… Lo único que puede averiguar es que marchó a Inglaterra.

-¿A Inglaterra? ¿Qué hace en Inglaterra, en plena guerra?

-No lo sé… Dios, Fred, si esa noche no me hubiera demorado tanto ahora ella y yo…

-Estarían juntos- completó su hermano.

-Estimo que sí, o al menos me hubiera esforzado más en tratar de conquistarla… Tenía todo planeado… Casarme con ella y montar una panadería en el otro extremo de Woodmere.

-¿Hubiera aceptado ser panadera?

-No lo sé… Soy un hombre enamorado, Fred, si ella me hubiera dicho que fuera pescador, me habría apuntado al primer barco pesquero que viera.

Su hermano rió imaginando a Peeta en alta mar, mareado por el oleaje.

Llegada la noche, corroboró que el botín se encontrara aún bajo su cama e ideó un plan, seguiría a Ashton y lo atraparía con las manos en la masa. "Un favor se paga con otro favor", pensó Peeta maliciosamente, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, fingiendo dormir, esperando el momento que su hermano hiciera algún movimiento. Tal y como suponía, a la media noche, Ashton se levantó sigilosamente y tanteó bajo su cama; Peeta contuvo la respiración. Retiró los objetos y se marchó. El más joven aguardó unos instantes antes de salir de la cama, con premeditación se había acostado con la ropa puesta. Sintió el rechinido de la puerta trasera y rápidamente se asomó a la ventana para divisar que ruta tomaría su hermano. Veloz cual saeta se apresuró a seguir los pasos de éste.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Peeta estaba escondido tras un auto mirando la entrada del antro donde se había metido su hermano. Se acomodó su boina verde y se apresuró a ingresar. El lugar esta atestado de personas, borrachos, jugadores, meseras y prostitutas, el humo y el ruido lo sofocaba. Algunas mesas más allá detectó a su hermano, apostando y usando el botín como dinero. Pidió una cerveza en la barra y se quedo allí, oculto tras una columna, observando, esperando. Unas manos de póker más tarde, Ashton se había alzado con una buena suma de dinero, pero al parecer sus compañeros de juego no estaban muy conformes, por lo que rápidamente tuvo lugar una pelea. Peeta estaba decidido a no intervenir.

-Chico, ¿no te apetece pasar un buen rato?- escuchó una voz sugerente y femenina atrás suyo.

-No, gracias.- respondió Peeta, volteándose para ver a la mujer.

-Vamos, encanto. Te prometo que la pasarás bien.- insistió la mujer, sonriendo de costado.

-No.- frunció el ceño, aquel lugar lo fastidiaba demasiado. La mujer rió ante su negativa y se apresuró a darle un beso rápido sobre los labios. Peeta suspiró frustrado y salió de allí.

La mañana siguiente Ashton amaneció con un ojo morado y fue motivo de discusión en la mesa del desayuno de la familia Mellark. Ethel estaba visiblemente molesta y no dudo en acusar al menor de los hermanos de la agresión. Tras una breve discusión, Peeta salió de su hogar más enojado que el día anterior, maldiciendo a su madre y su mala suerte.

-¡Extra, extra!- gritaba el niño pregonero en la esquina de la plaza central de Woodmere- ¡Atraco en la residencia Crane!

Peeta pasó al lado del niño y algo llamó su atención. Compró uno de los periódicos que ofrecía el pequeño y descubrió con asombro la noticia del robo. La familia Crane era una de las más adineradas de Woodmere, el señor Seneca Crane era un importante petrolero que prefería la vida tranquila de Nueva Orleans. Pero no era la vida de Seneca lo que al joven rubio le llamó la atención, sino las fotos y la descripción de las joyas y relojes. Eran los mismos que había encontrado bajo su cama el día anterior. Sin dudarlo echó a correr a su casa, rogando que su hermano estuviera fuera, haciendo el recado del pan. Ashton no estaba. Cuando toco el botín bajo su cama, sonrió. Finalmente la suerte estaba de su lado.

Sin dudarlo y con toda la frialdad que podía concebir en su ser, entregó a su hermano, quien, tras una ardua investigación, fue sentenciado a prisión.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Bebe Peeta!- gritó Ashton la tarde que fue apresado, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la policía.

-¡Lo que tu digas, imbécil!- respondió Peeta, cruzándose de brazos. Volteó a ver a sus padres. Su padre tenía el rostro contraído en un gesto que denostaba furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, su madre no dejaba de llorar.

Seneca fue generoso en su recompensa con Peeta y decidió regalarle una suma de dinero.

Pasado un tiempo, el ambiente en su hogar era insostenible. Su madre oscilaba entre la depresión y la furia, sobre todo para con él, por lo que todo el tiempo sentía que estaba en medio de un reguero de pólvora con un fosforo en la mano. Su padre estaba más serio que de costumbre.

-Padre, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Peeta, una tarde mientras terminaba los glaseados.

-Por supuesto, pequeño- respondió su padre, con un tono amoroso que Peeta había añorado los últimos tiempos.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a comprar unas tierras en Nuevo México.- respondió seriamente el rubio.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Klein con estupor.

-Qué voy a comprar unas tierras, me marcharé de aquí.

-Peeta, hijo, sabes que no te culpo por la manera de obrar de tu hermano, has sido correcto y noble en tu manera de actuar… pero no hay necesidad de que te vayas.- explicó Klein.

-No es por eso que deseo marcharme.- murmuró Peeta- Simplemente deseo emprender mi vida de una vez y Woodmere encierra muchos recuerdos amargos por el momento.- agregó, perdiendo la mirada en el gran ventanal. Klein no necesitaba demasiadas explicaciones para comprender la pena de su hijo.

-Entiendo. Has como tú desees, Peeta, eres ya mayor y te he educado bien. Confió en que serás un gran hombre. – dijo Klein, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hijo menor. Peeta no dudó en abrazarse a él.

-Yo no te defraudaré, papá

-Nunca me defraudas, Peeta.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Cerró las últimas notas de su canción con una magnifica sonrisa, que lentamente se fue apagando en su rostro. El público inexistente le propinaba mudos aplausos. De pronto sintió la calidez de unos labios en su cuello y aquel roce la hizo salir de la ensoñación que siempre sentía cuando ensayaba en el escenario del Majestic. La sala estaba vacía, dado que era muy temprano en la mañana, pero su noche de insomnio la había hecho madrugar.

-¡Gale! Me asustaste. No hagas eso- exclamó Katniss, mientras volteaba a ver al joven moreno que la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Gale se desplazaba con pasos tan ligeros que era imposible sentirlo venir. Katniss atribuía aquello a los días de cacería con sus hermanos en los bosques de Viena que él con tanta añoranza recuerda.

-Lo lamento, Catnip.- dijo Gale- Pero tu cuello se ve tan deseable esta mañana. –Y arremetió nuevamente contra él. Katniss no dudó en apoyar sus manos contra el pecho de su compañero, percibiendo su marcada musculatura bajo la fina tela de su camisa.

-No lo hagas.- suspiró, mientras sentía nuevamente los labios posar allí. Su relación con Gale era más que extraña. Eran amigos, sin embargo la atracción física entre ellos era innegable, pero para Katniss aquello no ibas más que de eso, el plano de lo físico, pero tenía sus serias dudas respecto de Gale. Jamás había ido más allá de estrechos abrazos y miradas significativas. Pero aquella mañana él parecía estar decidió a ir por más y Katniss debatía en cómo detener la situación. Era el carácter explosivo del joven el aspecto que, quizás, más aborrecía de él.

-Catnip, yo…- murmuró Gale, mientras atrapaba su fina cintura.

-Shh..- lo calló Katniss, posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios.- Vamos a ensayar. Este sábado tenemos que actuar en el cumpleaños de la hija del alcalde y no podemos cometer ningún error.

-Pero Katniss…- comenzó nuevamente el joven

-Ningún error, Gale.- repitió ella, ahora libre de su agarre.- O el jefe nos colgará a todos del pescuezo.

Gale profirió un bufido y se alejó de allí, dejándola nuevamente sola. Se bajó del escenario y comenzó a recorrer las filas de mesas y sillas. Nuevamente acogida por la soledad del lugar comenzó a cantar de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono diferente.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado…_

-Qué bonita voz tienes, preciosa- una voz masculina se oyó desde la entrada. Katniss volteó rápidamente y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

-¡Haymitch!- exclamó y corrió hacia el hombre de aspecto descuidado-¡Oh, Haymitch! Pensé… pensé que habías muerto- sollozó

-Hierba mala nunca muere, preciosa.- luego de un breve abrazo y, tomándola por los hombros se dedicó a contemplar su rostro.- Estas preciosa, preciosa. Pero dime, ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? Luego del bombardeo perdí tu rastro…

-Es una larga historia.- respondió Katniss suspirando.- Ven, te contaré. Apropósito, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Negocios.

-¿Con Snow?- preguntó curiosa. El rostro de Haymitch mostró un gesto tenso.

-¿Snow está aquí?

-Es el dueño del Majestic.

Haymitch guardó silencio un momento. Luego miró con cierta preocupación a la joven.

-Sírveme un whisky, preciosa. Quiero saber tu historia.

-No puedo servirte alcohol, Haymitch. La ley seca…- respondió Katniss.

-¡Al cuerno con esa ley! Si Cornelius Snow es dueño de este lugar, entonces Cornelius Snow sirve alcohol. Con o sin ley.-masculló Haymitch mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas mullidas.

Katniss revoleó los ojos, sabiendo lo irracional que se ponía aquel hombre sin su ración de alcohol. Se perdió tas la barra, violando el lugar sagrado de Gross, el cantinero del Majestic, quien cuidaba celosamente su barra, a sabiendas de la ley. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió con un vaso lleno del líquido ambarino.

-Gracias. Sigues siendo una buena niña- dijo ahora risueño Haymitch.

-Ya no soy una niña- respondió Katniss, falsamente ofendida.

-Para mí siempre lo serás- le dio un largo sorbo al trago- ¿Y bien? Perdí tu rastro luego de que el zepelín alemán dejara caer la primera bomba.

-Estaba en la puerta del Victoria's cuando sucedió aquello, con algunas bailarinas nos refugiamos tras las boleterías.- explicó ella- Cuando terminó estaba tan aturdida que no sabía qué hacer, solo veía escombros y heridos, por lo que me apremié a auxiliar a las personas que estaban en las cercanías, recordando algunas cosas que me enseñó mi madre.

-Siempre tan servicial- dijo Haymitch.

Katniss lo miró de mala manera.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Pues para serte sincero, estaba tan ebrio al momento del bombardeo que cuando la policía me ayudó a salir de entre los escombros, me llevaron a un hospicio. Entre las heridas y la resaca, desperté dos días más tarde sin saber ni quien era ni donde estaba.

-¿Estabas ebrio cuando ibas a buscarme?- preguntó indignada.

-¡Hey! Te había conseguido una audición para el Holland's Leaguer tenía que celebrarlo de alguna manera- exclamó el hombre, levantando las manos.- No te enfades, preciosa.

-Todos estos años lamentando tu perdida- dijo Katniss molesta.

-Lo lamento. Cuando me dejaron ir, habiendo confirmado que lo mío no era demencia, sino resaca, te busque por todas partes. ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Fui a varios hospitales, a la morgue ¡incluso al cementerio!

Ella rió imaginando a un Haymitch desesperado llamándola por las calles.

-Cuando la policía llegó, me apresaron, después de todo estaba en la puerta de un burdel con ropa algo llamativa. Estuve en prisión cuatro días hasta que descubrieron que lo mío era solo cantar. Por las molestias causadas me exigieron hacer tareas comunitarias, y en vista de los heridos que había atendido, me dieron una plaza en el St. Mary. Comencé como una asistente y luego llegue a enfermera.

-De cantante de burdeles a enfermera, tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti- rió Haymitch.

Nuevamente lo fulminó con su mirada gris.

-Eso no viene al caso- masculló Katniss.

-¿Y luego? ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para Snow?- preguntó el hombre, ahora serio.

-Bueno. Conocí a alguien mientras trabajaba en el hospital.- respondió ruborizándose-Él y yo…

-¡Haymitch Abernathy! ¡Pensé que estarías muerto!- gritó una voz desde la entrada. Ambos voltearon a ver, para encontrarse con la verde mirada del señor Snow.

-Vaya. La gente realmente quiere verme muerto- masculló Haymitch por lo bajo haciendo una mueca- Cornelius…

-Muchacho, lamento mucho lo de tu esposa. Era una bella mujer.- dijo Snow, palmeando la espalda de Haymitch con deliberada fuerza.- Veo que has conocido a mi nueva adquisición.- agregó, dirigiendo una mirada maligna a la joven.

-Ya la conocía.- respondió secamente el hombre.- Si. Effie era una hermosa mujer- agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

A los ojos de Katniss, rara vez Haymitch había mostrado algo diferente a la hosquedad, la sorna o la burla, sin embargo el simple hecho de mencionar a su difunta esposa lo hacía entristecer, mostrando su lado más humano. Sabía que su esposa había muerto en un accidente, al menos eso le había contando él en una ocasión, cuando lo descubrió mirando con ensoñación el pequeño relicario que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas. Recordaba el dulce rostro de una mujer con los cabellos claros recogidos en un esponjoso rodete.

-Señorita Grant, ¿no debería estar practicando sus pasos de baile? Apuesto que señor Hawthorne está esperándola ansioso.- señaló Snow- Con el señor Abernathy tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

No esperó más y se marchó de allí. En el salón superior del Majestic la esperaba el grupo de baile. El matrimonio ruso Ivanov, Cato y Clover, calentaban juntos con la profunda seriedad que los caracterizaba. Cato era alto y esbelto, pero de movimientos agiles, mientras que Clover era más bien baja y menuda, con el cabello oscuro cortado a la altura del mentón. Sus expresiones serias les otorgaban un aspecto ligeramente amenazador bajo el cual Katniss solía sentirse algo intimidada. Los escucho intercambiar algo en su ruso natal, ella sonaba algo molesta, mientras le echaba miradas furtivas a Glimmer, una despampanante bailarina francesa.

-¿Lista?- escuchó la voz de Gale detrás suyo y se sobre saltó de nuevo.

-Si vuelves hacer eso de nuevo, te mataré. Lo juro.- masculló molesta.

-Si haces eso irás presa. Allí no te llegaran tus bonitos regalos.- puntualizó él, dirigiendo la mirada a la pulsera que ella lleva en esa ocasión.

-Cállate- respondió, más molesta aún.

-Apropósito, ¿Quién es tu pretendiente ahora?- preguntó Gale, bajando la voz-La joya que llevas no se ve tan ostentosa como en otras ocasiones. ¿O ya se dio cuenta de que las vendes o esta vez te esta cortejando un pobretón? A Snow no le gustará eso.

-A ti que te importa.- respondió Katniss, entre dientes- Lo que a Snow le guste o no, no es mi problema.-Eso era mentira y lo sabía.- Vamos a ensayar.

-Catnip- la llamó tomándola de la muñeca.- Podríamos huir, ¿sabes? Este país es lo suficientemente grande para escondernos. Tú y yo.

-Es una locura. Nos buscaría sólo para tener el placer de matarnos. Lo sabes. Recuerda a la pobre Lavinia. – Se mordió el interior del carrillo pensando en la joven y bellísima bailarina rusa que había llegado a bailar en el Teatro Bolshói, luego de una lesión había terminado sus días de baile en las salas para cabellos, donde conocería a Cornelius Snow. Lo que Lavinia no sabía es que cuando trabajara para él, jamás podría dejarlo, se convertiría automáticamente en otra pieza más de sus negocios. La muchacha, ingenua como pocas, se enamoró de un joven solado que frecuentaba uno de los salones, él la convenció de irse juntos y establecerse al norte de Francia. La noche que Lavinia decidió comunicarle a Snow que se retiraba se encontró con la peor de las respuestas que solía dar su jefe, a la mañana siguiente la encontraron muerta en el callejón trasero del teatro. Cuando le comunicaron a Snow lo que había sucedido, fingió dolor, pero tras puertas cerras del teatro se dirigió a su notable elenco: "Nadie abandona el juego, hasta que yo decido que abandone el juego".

Gale meneó la cabeza. Seguramente volvería a insistir con aquello de huir en otro momento. Katniss suspiró y fijo la mirada en su nueva pulsera, una fina cadena de oro con una perla por dije. Había encontrado el regalo la noche anterior, luego de su actuación, sin ninguna nota ni referencia. Sin embargo solo con verla supo que era perfecta y sencilla, se sentía muy identificada con una joya tan simple. La intriga por saber quién se la había obsequiado se alojaba en su pecho.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Capítulo nuevo, vamos lentamente llegando a lo bueno! :)

Muchas gracias por los nuevos follows y favoritos, ni que hablar de los reviews y los lectores silenciosos (tengo cerca de 400 visitas ni yo me lo creo jajajaja)!

_Edy:_ Qué puedo decirte? Amo a Finnick y es mi misión hacer que más gente lo ame! jajajaja Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_KoyukiBetts: _Me alegro que te haya gustado la portada y la idea de que Finnick tuviera una hermana, elegí a Maysilee por lo mismo que tu has puesto, si bien no es 100% el mismo personaje, decidí hacerle justicia. Realmente tenía muchas dudas sobre como iban a reaccionar al ver que Katniss no estuvo todo el tiempo penando por Peeta, me reconforta saber que no fue una mala idea; ella intentó rehacer su vida, después veremos que no todo fue color de rosa. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

_Aclaración: la canción utilizada en este capítulo es "It's Oh so quit" de Bjork (aunque yo me inspiré con la versión de Lucy Woodward). Si bien no es de la época me pareció adecuada para el contexto en el que la emplee. Pido disculpas por no haber buscado una canción de la época ^^_

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 7**

_Cartas 1914 a 1916_

_Woodmere, Septiembre de 1914_

_Querida Katniss: _

_¡Qué felices hemos sido de recibir noticias tuyas! Mamá y yo estamos completamente entristecidas por tu ausencia y desesperadas por saberte en medio de la guerra. Vuelve por favor. Sé cuales fueron tus motivos para marcharte, pero creo que deberías volver. Es un buen muchacho y me ha confiado que él no ha sido. Siempre me ayuda en mis tareas y me regala el pan. Su hermano es el despreciable, siendo tan parecidos, casi iguales, me es extraño que en el interior sean tan diferentes. Recapacita, Katniss._

_Te quiere, Prim_

_Woodemere, Enero de 1915_

_Querida Katniss:_

_¡Feliz Navidad para ti también! Aunque atrasado el saludo, los buenos deseos son los que valen. Tu carta ha llegado en la víspera de Navidad. Mamá hizo horas extras en el hospital y consiguió compra un pavo, lo compartimos con Sea y su nieta. Te mandan saludos y también te extrañan. Peeta te manda saludos, aunque no me lo ha dicho explícitamente, sé que lo hace. Es tan bueno, a pesar de que lo llamas "cerdo". No es así. Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido una plaza como cantante en un teatro, finalmente has logrado tu sueño. ¿Volverás pronto?_

_Te quiere y te extraña, Prim_

_Woodmere, Junio de 1915_

_Querida Katniss:_

_Mamá y yo no dejamos de rezar hasta que recibimos tu telegrama avisando que nada te había pasado en el bombardeo. ¿Ahora dónde estás? Pronto será tu cumpleaños, recogeré los primeros dientes de león del verano y te los enviaré por carta, así tendrás un trocito de América contigo. _

_Te quiere, Prim_

_P.D.: No estoy enamorada de Peeta Mellark. Tú lo estas y eres muy cabeza dura._

_Woodmere, Octubre de 1915_

_Querida Katniss:_

_Enhorabuena que has seguido los pasos de mamá y ahora eres enfermera. Cuando vuelvas quiero que me enseñes todo lo que aprendes en el St. Mary. Sueño con ir a la academia de Baton Rouge para ser enfermera, he oído que dan becas, quizás pueda conseguir alguna. ¿Vendrás para estas navidades?_

_Te extraña, Prim_

_Woodmere, Febrero de 1916_

_Querida Katniss: _

_Mamá y yo estamos muy preocupadas por los diversos ataques que ha habido en Londres y no tener noticias tuyas tan seguido, nos desespera completamente. Sé que el salario como enfermera no te permite comprar el boleto de barco, pero podrías meterte como polizonte. Así llegó el señor Pilastri, el nuevo zapatero, vino en barco desde Italia. Por favor inténtalo y cuídate._

_Te quiere, Prim_

* * *

_ Chicago, 1920_

Magnífico. Sublime. Soberbio. Eran las palabras que rápidamente surcaban la mente de Katniss mientras contemplaba el salón principal donde se desarrollaba la fiesta de Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde de Chicago. Decorado al estilo Arte Deco, las líneas simples y la gama del blanco, negro y marfil le daban al salón un aire sofisticado y estilizado. Miró a Cinna por el rabillo del ojo y contempló que él también estaba maravillado con la decoración del lugar. Annie, a su lado, iba risueña dando saltitos completamente emocionada. Si bien actuar en el Majestic les agradaba, hacerlo para tanta gente y en un ambiente así, les regocijaba todavía más. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. Luego de que Madge entrará ellos harían su actuación, por pedido especial de una joven una canción nueva de una musical de Broadway. Katniss realmente temía quedarse sin voz luego de cantar aquello.

Encabezando la comitiva de artistas, Cornelius Snow se abría paso entre las personas y su mirada verde relampagueaba de gozo cuando captaba que los hombres miraban con sumo interés a sus chicas. Nunca estaba de más conseguir nuevos inversores.

A las ocho en punto de la noche, Magde bajo por las delicadas escaleras de mármol de la mansión y todos los invitados la saludaron con sonoros aplausos. Su padre, Spencer Undersee la recibió al pie de la escalinata junto con su madre. La chica iba enfundada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido color marfil, con aplicaciones de perlas y algunos brillantes, y el pelo rubio cortado a la moda. Luego de saludar a la serie de personajes influyentes que su padre le presentó, se anunció la actuación del elenco del Majestic.

Katniss suspiró nerviosa, siempre que actuaba se ponía así, y alisó una inexistente arruga en su vestido azul marino, con detalles en plateado, suelto y a la moda, producto nuevamente de su amigo y vestuarista. Cinna le apretó el brazo tratando se infundirle ánimos. Su canto iría acompañado por un baile y confiaba no errar en ningún paso. Gale la condujo al centro de la pista de baile, mientras eran escoltados por Annie, Clover, Glimmer, Cato, Vick y Rory.

El silencio sepulcral del salón dio pie para que ella comenzara a cantar. La orquesta acompañaba con el ritmo.

_Shhhh_

_It's, oh, so quiet_

_Shhhh_

_It's, oh, so still_

_Shhh_

_You're all alone_

_And so peaceful until..._

Gale apareció a su izquierda, sonriente, mientras ella fingía sorpresa de verlo.

_You fall in love_

_Zing boom_

_The sky up above_

_Zing boom_

_Is caving in_

_Wow bam_

_You've never been so nuts about a guy_

_You wanna laugh you wanna cry_

_You cross your heart and hope to die_

_'Til it's over and then_

Las demás parejas imitaban su baile, estilo foxtrot, un poco más rápido ellos, dadas sus pausas para cantar. Katniss se soltó de él con cuidado para luego llevarse un dedo a la boca, risueña, pidiendo silencio, buscando la complicidad del público que la miraba encantado.

_Shhh, Shhh_

_It's nice and quiet_

_Shhh, Shhh_

_But soon again_

_Shhh, Shhh_

_Starts another big riot_

Dio un paseo rápido por la pista, antes de caer nuevamente en brazos de su moreno amigo.

_You blow a fuse, zing boom_

_The devil cuts loose, zing boom_

_So what's the use, wow bam_

_Of falling in love_

Fingió resbalar un poco por su pecho, luego él la subió rápidamente.

_It's, oh, so quiet_

_It's, oh, so still_

_You're all alone_

_And so peaceful until..._

Nuevamente escapó de su agarre, riendo.

_You ring the bell, bim bam_

_You shout and you yell, hi ho ho_

_You broke the spell_

_Gee, this is swell you almost have a fit_

_This guy is "gorge" and I got hit_

_There's no mistake this is it_

Gale retomó su agarre, llevándola un poco más rápido esta vez.

_'Til it's over and then_

_It's nice and quiet_

_Shhh, Shhh_

_But soon again_

_Shhh, Shhh_

_Starts another big riot_

Otra vez huyó y él hizo un gesto de fingido fastidio, cosechando las sonrisas del público.

_You blow a fuse_

_Zing boom_

_The devil cuts loose_

_Zing boom_

_What's the use_

_Wow bam_

_Of falling in love_

La atrapó una vez más y al final hizo una pirueta para poder elevarla.

_The sky caves in_

_The devil cuts loose_

_You blow blow blow blow blow your fuse_

_Ahhhhhh_

_When you've fallen in love_

_Ssshhhhhh..._

Los invitados aplaudieron por segunda vez en la noche, extasiados. Snow sonrió complacido mientras su elenco hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Es maravillosa, ¿no es así?- preguntó Madge, a las espaldas de Peeta y Finnick, quienes miraban embobados a los artistas.

-¡Magde!- exclamó Finnick- Esa no es forma de acercarse a la gente- la regañó luego.

La joven, lejos de amedrentarse, se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué gracia tiene si no puedo asustarte, Finncik Odair?- preguntó ella.

-¡Vaya! Tan joven y tan bruja- respondió él, sonriendo-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias, Finnick- sonrió- Parece que el señor Mellark ha olvidado sus modales…- puntualizó Madge, divertida.

-Oh, lo siento, señorita Undersee. Espero que este pasando un grato momento- dijo Peeta, algo ruborizado. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus ensoñaciones como para recordar las normas de etiqueta.

-Lo estoy. Muchas gracias- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.- Parece que la actuación le ha gustado.- agregó, siguiendo la mirada del joven rubio hacia la cantante, que se encontraba estrechando su mano con un hombre viejo y regordete que reconoció como Claudius Templesmith, un magnate carbonero. – Bueno. Quizás no solo la actuación.- insinuó, alzando las cejas.

-Yo… bueno- Peeta sintió arder sus orejas y tanto Finnick como Madge se echaron a reír.

-No era mi intención ponerlo en un apuro, señor Mellark- confesó ella.

Maysilee apareció en ese instante, robándose la atención de la joven homenajeada.

-Hoy es la noche, Mellark- dijo Finnick por lo bajo- No me decepciones.

-Y tú no me presiones, Odair- masculló Peeta, frunciendo el ceño. Desde que se había enterado por su joven amigo que Katniss actuaría en el cumpleaños del alcalde habían diseñado una estrategia para acercarse a ella, rogando que esta vez se prestara a escucharlo.

-¡Finnick!- dijo una voz femenina.

-Maldición- espetó Finnick lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Peeta lo escuchara. Este lo miro con aprensión.- Alma, querida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar a mi lado- reclamó la mujer.

Peeta rodó los ojos mientras contemplaba a la joven Alma Coin. La prometida de su amigo era una joven de rasgos sobrios, con el pelo rubio platinado, casi blanco, atado en distinguido tocado, decorado con algunas plumas de un color verde oscuro, y unos ojos azules claros que le otorgaban una mirada de hielo. El rictus de disgusto casi permanente de su rostro hacia que las personas se sintieran incomodas en su presencia.

-Te veo luego, Peeta.- dijo Finnick con pesadez, mientras, prácticamente se dejaba arrastrar por Alma.

-Claro.- respondió él.

Cuando volteó el rostro nuevamente hacia donde estaba la comitiva del Majestic se encontró con una cabizbaja Annie Cresta. La joven no tardo en poner su acostumbrado rostro sonriente, sin embargo Peeta podía deslumbrar el dolor en su mirada.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

-Buenas noches, Annie. Has estado fantástica- dijo Peeta, en el afán de halagarla y hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-Gracias.- dijo Annie con una sonrisa- ¿Será ésta tú gran noche?- preguntó con un gesto divertido.

-¿Tú también?- Peeta libero un resoplido molesto. Annie rió.

.

_Flashback_

Luego de escuchar atentamente la encantadora historia de cómo Annie conoció a Katniss, Peeta no podía evitar sentir el escozor de la curiosidad por saber que habían tramado ella y Finnick.

-Conquístala.- dijo resuelta Annie.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerlo?- preguntó él.- La dos veces que la he visto ha fingido no conocerme, pero el brillo de su mirada la delata, jamás ha sabido mentir bien.

-Katniss es un libro abierto, Peeta.- respondió ella.- Sólo debes leer las páginas correctas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó desorientado.

-Ha sufrido bastante y lo que más anhela es paz y tranquilidad. Estar en el ruedo del señor Snow la inquieta.- respondió.- De hecho, nos inquieta a todos- agregó con pesar.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

-La única manera de acceder a ella sin levantar ninguna sospecha, es cortejándola. De manera anónima, claro.

-Ha de tener pretendientes mucho más ricos que yo- mustió Peeta.

-Es verdad. Pero tienes una ventaja sobre todos ellos.- dijo Annie, con todo alegre, a fin de levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

-Eres encantador, sencillo y paciente. Tres cosas irresistibles para una mujer de aspecto feroz como Katniss.

-Con eso no se conquista una mujer como Katniss, Annie- dijo Peeta con fastidio.

-Qué poco sabes de mujeres, Peeta Mellark- exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.- Es justamente lo que ella quiere. No pretendientes pesados, confiados de sí mismos y soberbios como el señor Marvel O'Leary.

-¿Marvel O'Leary la corteja?- preguntó Peeta con la voz empapada en enojo, sintiendo los puños crispársele de ira.

-Oh, Sí.- respondió Annie con ligereza. Finnick le había advertido que ese sería el disparador del enojo de Peeta. Debía usarlo con sabiduría.- Ha quedado prendado de ella desde el momento que la oyó cantar por primera vez.

Peeta hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Annie?

-Comienza con perlas y peonías

-¿Perlas y peonías? Es demasiado sencillo. Se burlará de mí.

-Confía en mí. Perlas y peonías.

_Fin del flashback_

_._

El director de la orquesta dio un ligero golpeteo en su atril, llamando la atención de los músicos. El vals de Johann Strauss, el Danubio Azul, comenzó a sonar lentamente. Annie le dio un ligero empujón, incitándolo a caminar. Escoltado por la pequeña mujer terminó de frente a Cornelius Snow.

-Buenas noches, señor Snow- lo saludó con voz solemne- ¿Me permite bailar esta pieza con la señorita Grant?

Snow escudriñó el rostro del joven hombre un momento y luego sonrió.

-Por supuesto.- dirigió su mirada hacia Katniss, que estaba parada a su lado, tensa como la cuerda de un violín.- Kathy, por favor, baila con el joven como así lo ha requerido.

Katniss tragó en seco cuando segundos más tarde se encontraba entre los brazos del joven. La mano de Peeta le quemaba en la cintura, mientras su mirada la eclipsaba.

-Peeta…- musitó Katniss. Y su voz murió allí. No sabía que decir. Lo único que sabía es que estar allí con él la hacía sentir reconfortada de una manera extraña.

-Parece que ahora me recuerdas- dijo él entre susurros, regalándole una blanca sonrisa.

-Nunca te he olvidado- respondió ella, seriamente.

-¿Y qué sucedió en las otras ocasiones?- preguntó amargamente Peeta.

-No quiero hablar. No ahora.- dijo Katniss, mientras huía de su mirada.

-Está bien. Por ahora me conformaré con esto.- dijo Peeta, mientras afirmaba aun más su agarre sobre su cuerpo. Katniss no podía negar que estaba sorprendida con la exquisitez y la precisión de su danza. Por encima del hombro de su acompañante se chocó con la fría mirada de Gale.

Peeta hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y se mentalizó en recordar uno a uno los pasos de aquella danza que Finnick le había enseñado durante un verano. Miró al resto de las parejas y luego volvió la mirada hacia su compañera. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió un singular tintineo y posó la mirada en la pulsera de la joven. Casi da un traspié al notar que llevaba en su muñeca la perla que él, de manera anónima, le había regalado.

-Ha sido un regalo hermoso- soltó ella de pronto. Peeta se sonrojó levemente, ¿acaso sabía que él se la había enviado?- De un admirador anónimo- continuó. – Es, sin duda, mi favorita.- agregó, con una tímida sonrisa.

El corazón de Peeta latió fuertemente y temió que ella descubriera aquello. Mientras su cerebro le indicaba que no hiciera algo estúpido, su impulso fue más fuerte y, cuando la pieza terminó, jaló con suavidad pero con firmeza de ella, conduciéndola rápidamente hacia las afueras de la mansión.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Katniss con preocupación- Se supone que yo…

Caminaron lo suficiente para alejarse de la entrada del salón hasta el principio de las escalinatas que conducían a una de las orillas del lago Michigan. Peeta notó que ella temblaba de frío y se recriminó mentalmente haber sido tan descuidado, mientras se sacaba el saco de su traje para pasarlo por sus hombros.

- Katniss Everdeen me has hecho sufrir horriblemente- confesó él- pero no he podido, ni por un mísero instante dejar de amarte. Por favor, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que yo no he sido quien te tocara de manera tan vil aquella noche.- La mirada del joven se ensombreció ante el recuerdo.

-¿Quién ha sido, entonces?- preguntó Katniss molesta, clavando su mirada en la superficie plateada del lago, que reflejaba la luz de la luna.

-Mi hermano Ashton- se apresuró a responder Peeta.

-Ashton…- entrecerró los ojos grises tratando de recordar.

.

_Flashback_

Una Katniss de catorce años golpeaba rítmicamente su pie contra el suelo de piedra del callejón con impaciencia. Unos instantes más tarde Peeta asomó la cabeza por la puerta y la luz de la cocina dejo ver el rostro molesto de la joven, él frunció el ceño, extrañado.

_-_¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Peeta.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Sucede que te he visto en el Quemador y ni siquiera te has dignado a responder mi saludo.- respondió Katniss, con visible malestar- Sé que deseas que tus padres no sepan que somos amigos, pero hay normas mínimas de educación.

-Espera. No sé de qué hablas. Hoy no he ido al Quemador.- dijo él, alzando las cejas. Luego se frotó la barbilla, con gesto pensativo.- Ah. Hoy fue mi hermano Ashton.

-Pero eras tú.- retrucó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-No. Somos mellizos- explicó Peeta- La gente cree que en realidad somos gemelos, porque somos muy parecidos, pero él tiene el cabello más lacio y es unos centímetros más alto. También su nariz tiene una pequeña desviación que se hizo cuando éramos pequeños, quiso empujarme y al final terminó cayendo él.

Días más tarde, mientras hacían un nuevo intercambio, Katniss comprobó con sus propios ojos lo que Peeta le decía. Se sobresaltó al ver a Ashton que la observaba de mala manera desde la ventana de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces, bebe Peeta?- preguntó Ashton.- ¿Regalando panes? Le diré a mamá y te dará una tunda.

-No me los regala. Pago por ellos- dijo Katniss, enfadada.

-Tú te callas, muñeca.- dijo Ashton, dedicándole una mirada lasciva.

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

_ Muñeca_. Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de su trágico error. Lo había visto dos veces en su vida y tercera no lo había reconocido. Sintió los ojos anegarse en lágrimas. Era una estúpida. Ante la atenta mirada de Peeta, soltó su saco y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Necesitaba estar sola y, de ser posible, para siempre.

Finalmente se detuvo agarrándose del tronco de un gran álamo que estaba situado al final de la escalera. Contempló la quietud del agua mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas. Se reprochó ser tan pasional, tan cabezota. Jamás se le había cruzado por mente aquello. Siempre le había echado toda la culpa a Peeta, a quien hasta hacía minutos consideraba un cerdo. Sintió las pisadas de él detrás suyo y luego sus manos en sus hombros.

-Katniss, lo siento. – dijo él, haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente.

-Soy yo quien lo lamenta, Peeta. Te he acusado injustamente todos estos años. No tengo forma de pedirte que me perdones- dijo Katniss, entre sollozos.

-Anda. Ya esta.- la consoló. Sin poder resistirse la envolvió con sus brazos, brindándole su calor.- Es agua bajo el puente, Kat.

-Lo lamento mucho.- sollozó nuevamente, escondida en su pecho, embriagándose de su cercanía, secretamente.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, envueltos en un abrazo que había demorado muchos años en llegar.

-Aquella noche yo…- comenzó Katniss, separándose un poco, pero lo suficiente para no romper el abrazo.- Es una estupidez.- masculló, negando con la cabeza.

-Anda. Dilo.- presionó Peeta, curioso de lo que ella tenía para decirle.

Katnss se mordió el labio inferior.

-Iba a confesarte mis sentimientos.- agradeció porque la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba su sonrojo. Ahora se sentía más estúpida que minutos atrás.

Peeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, no dando crédito a lo que acaba de oír.

-¿Sentimientos?

-Sí.- asintió- Me gustabas mucho.- Se soltó de la prisión de sus brazos para darle de nuevo la espalda.

El rubio sintió como si todo el aire de los pulmones hubiera salido de ellos de golpe. No esperaba aquello.

-Oh, Katniss.- suspiró Peeta- Cuanto me arrepiento de no haberme apresurado aquella noche.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Ashton?- preguntó, volteando.

-En parte. Pero también porque iba a pedirte que fueras- tragó saliva fuerte- mi novia.

Ahora el turno de sorprenderse fue de Katniss. No pudo evitar sentirse enternecida por aquel hombre. Aguardó en silencio, sin saber que decir, de nuevo.

-Katniss, lo que dije al principio era cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que aún estoy enamorado de ti.- se apresuró a estrecharla contra él.- Dime que no todo está perdido.

-Peeta yo no…- murmuró ella, revolviéndose en su abrazo.

-Por favor- mustió Peeta.

-No lo sé- respondió finalmente. Despegó la cabeza de su pecho y lentamente deshizo el abrazo.

-Te lo suplico, Katniss.

Sin esperar más palabras por su parte, la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla y se apresuró a besarla con ternura. Katniss se sorprendió correspondiendo su caricia, sintiendo como una calidez la invadía completamente. Una calidez añeja, pero latente. Diferente a lo que había sentido con Thomas. La mano de Peeta no tardó en ubicarse en su nuca, para atraerla a él y no dejarla escapar jamás, mientras que las manos de Katniss se ubicaron sobre sus anchos hombros, encajando con una perfección que los superaba a ambos.

-¡Allí estas!- gritó una voz masculina. Pese a sus deseos se separaron brevemente, lo suficiente para ver a un preocupado Cinna bajar velozmente por las escaleras.- A Dios gracias que he sido yo quien te ha encontrado y no Hawthorne. Lo lamento por usted, joven, pero debo llevarme a la Gatita.

Katniss miró con suplica a Cinna.

-Sabes cuáles son tus obligaciones, Gatita- recalcó Cinna- No hagas enfadar al jefe.

Peeta observó como el joven moreno prácticamente arrastraba escaleras arriba la joven mujer. Con pesadumbre subió los escalones, recupero su saco y se dispuso a entrar al salón.

-¿Quién es ella, Peeta?- la voz de Lady Cartwright lo hizo voltear rápidamente. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con dolor y reproche.

* * *

Hola!¿Qué les pareció? Reencuentro número 3! Sé que varias lectores dirán "¡por fin, idiota!", pero bueno, Katniss es un poquito cabeza dura... a veces... Ok, la gran mayoría de las veces. Espero que les hayas gustado!

Muchas gracias a todos los que se animan a leer ésta historia, ni hablar de los favoritos, los follows y los reviews!

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Te felicito por tu nota! Muchas gracias por el review!:)

_KoyukiBetts: _Me alegra que te gusten las escenas del pasado, básicamente esa era mi idea, ver dónde estaban los personajes y donde están ahora; en este caso, Peeta y como abandono la casa familiar. Y si, Haymitch tenía que volver primero para ponerle un poco de humor a la historia y segundo porque va a ser quien los oriente con un par de cuestiones clave que veremos más adelante. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro volúmen 3 y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 8**

_Nueva Orleans, 1907_

Apartó con violencia los pajonales y juncos que estaban en las cercanías del río, allí muñido de su cuaderno y lápiz esperaba poder calmar el coraje que sentía en esos instantes. Mamá lo había golpeado, nuevamente, por algo que no había hecho. Había sido Ashton quien rompiera el jarrón de vidrio con las galletas en su afán de empujarlo a él. A sus diez años comprendía que el favorito de su madre era su molesto hermano mellizo.

Se encontraba haciendo un boceto de una pequeña flor que estaba enfrente suyo cuando escuchó unas voces.

-¡Papá!- bramó una voz infantil- Me voy a meter al agua.

-Hazlo con cuidado, cariño.- pidió un hombre.- Mete solo los piecitos.

-Pero el agua está calma.

-Solo los pies, Katniss.

Preso de la curiosidad, avanzó sigilosamente hacia el origen de las voces y, apartando con cuidado unas hierbas altas, vio a la niña más bonita que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Katniss chapoteaba feliz donde su padre le había indicado, metida en el agua hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Pateaba el agua mientras sonreía y sostenía las faldas del pequeño vestido rojo a cuadros que llevaba puesto. En la orilla, Peeta divisó a quien supuso el padre de la niña, un hombre alto y fuerte, con la tez oliva y los ojos grises, que jugaba con una niña más pequeña y rubia.

-¡Papá!- llamó Katniss- Ven conmigo a jugar- pidió.

El hombre suspiró dedicándole una sonrisa. Se sacó los zapatos y arremangó su pantalón. La niña más pequeña iba descalza con un vestido azul que resaltaba sobre su piel blanca.

-Katniss, cariño, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Prim la canción del Valle?- pidió su padre.

-Claro que sí.- respondió la niña, feliz.

Cuando comenzó a cantar, Peeta supo que estaba perdido. En un instante, la niña de cabellos oscuros trenzados y ojos grises se había robado su joven corazón con la voz más dulce que hubiera escuchado nunca. Dio un paso más adelante, esperando así captar mejor la canción, notando que la rivera completa parecía haberse quedado en completo mutismo ante la voz de la pequeña. Dio otro paso más, con tanta mala suerte que el verdín de la piedra lo hizo resbalar y caer al agua. Los otros notaron su presencia.

-¡Vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí.- dijo el hombre, mientras se apresuraba a sacarlo del agua. Las niñas lo miraban curioso. -¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Peeta se sentía abochornado. Katniss lo miraba curioso, ahora detrás de su padre, mientras agarraba a la niña más pequeña.

-Sí…- mustió Peeta, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nariz, notando ahora que le sangraba.

-Katniss, trae de mi bolsa el pañuelo.

Prim de agarro del pantalón de su padre y le dedico una mirada tímida al niño.

-¿Se golpeó?- preguntó a su padre con el tono de preocupación de un infante de cinco años.

-Sí, cielo, pero verás como ahora deja de sangrar.- respondió mientras observaba como el pobre y sonrojado niño tomaba el pañuelo que la mayor de las niñas le daba.- Hijo, ¿acaso no eres uno de los chicos del panadero?

Peeta asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la nariz, ante la mirada atenta de Katniss.

-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí, solo? Es peligroso para un niño, hay mucho verdín en las piedras y el río...

-No lo saben.- confesó el niño tímidamente.

-Deben estar preocupados.- dijo Lyon- Ven, te acompañare hasta el camino. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu casa desde aquí?

El niño asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Bien. Andando. Nosotros hemos de irnos también, es tarde.- indicó el hombre, caminando hasta las piedras donde habían dejado los zapatos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?- preguntó Katniss- Él puede jugar con nosotras.- agregó, dedicándole una sonrisa al niño.

-Es tarde, hija. Vendremos otro día.

-Está bien- mustió la morena, bajando la mirada.

-Apropósito, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- preguntó Lyon, mientras le ponía los botines a Prim.

-Peeta Mellark, señor.- respondió Peeta respetuosamente.

-Bueno, Peeta Mellark, yo soy Lyon Everdeen, y ellas son mis hijas Primrose y Katniss.- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras ponía cada una de sus manos en la cabeza de las niñas a modo de caricia fraternal.

_Katniss Everdeen._ El nombre le quedo grabado a fuego en la mente y suplicaba en su foro interno volverla a ver algún día.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

"Furioso" es era el calificativo correcto para describir el semblante de Gale, no bien apareció en su campo visual. Dando dos zanjadas se apareció frente suyo, resoplando como un caballo embravecido.

-¿Dónde diablos se suponía que estabas?- siseó, tensando la mandíbula.

-Tomando aire fresco- respondió Katniss, con sencillez, tratando de sacarle peso al asunto.

-"Tomando aire fresco"- canturreó imitándola- ¿Acaso no sabes que tienes la maldita obligación de mantener felices a los socios de Snow? Llevo quince minutos cubriéndote las espaldas con el señor O´ Leary.- hizo una mueca de asco- Ve con él… AHORA.- exigió, tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame- exigió Katniss, zafándose del agarre.- Puedo ir sola. No necesito chaperón, Gale.

-Pues a veces parece que sí. Últimamente te estás comportando como una cría estúpida- dijo mordazmente el moreno.- Y nos pondrás en peligro a todos.

- ¿Una cría estúpida? Gale, ¿quién demonios te crees?- preguntó mientras taconeaba apresurada entre la gente del atiborrado salón.

-Sí. Una cría. Te he visto recién, jugando a la Cenicienta con el príncipe azul de Rookery- respondió Gale. Katniss se detuvo en su carrera, sintiendo el rostro empalidecer - No seas estúpida, Catnip. Por favor.- esto último supo a suplica.

-No te preocupes por mí, Gale. No volverá a suceder.- prometió, mientras retomaba su camino.- Señor O'Leary, qué gusto verlo de nuevo- saludó, cambiando el semblante por una falsa sonrisa. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en medio de la pista bailando un animado foxtrot con la mano de Marvel moviéndose atrevidamente sobre su cintura.

Peeta se había quedado estático contemplando la delicada mujer que tenía enfrente. Lady Delly Cartwright era la hija de Lord Cartwright, quienes se habían refugiado en América para evitar la desazón de la guerra. La muchacha contaba con veinte años, los rizos dorados cortados a la moda, los ojos verdes perfectamente maquillados y claras intenciones de casarse con Peeta Mellark, el socio más joven de su padre. Desde que lo había conocido, un año atrás durante una fiesta de blanco en la misma mansión donde estaba parados ahora, sentía un profundo flechazo por él. La amabilidad y buenos gestos de aquel hombre, lejos de colmarla, la creaban una necesidad imperiosa todavía mayor.

-Una amiga de la infancia.- respondió Peeta, con una sonrisa, mientras disimuladamente trataba de encontrar el motivo de su tormento con la mirada.

-Oh. – Suspiró Delly- ¿Un viejo amor, quizás?

Sin duda la certeza en las palabras era el primer rasgo que Peeta resaltaba en Delly. Él no era ciego de sus atenciones y, si bien el matrimonio con ella podría ser algo sumamente satisfactorio para sus negocios, no podía corresponderle. No mientras tuviera la espina de Katniss clavada en su ser. No mientras sus labios todavía supieran a ella. No mientras sus manos anhelaran de nuevo su roce.

-¿Desea bailar, Lady Delly?- preguntó él, buscando desviar el curso de la conversación.

-Sí. Y por favor deja de decirme así- respondió Delly, mientras ingresaba al salón.

No puedo evitar sentir un flechazo profundo y doloroso de celos cuando vio la figura de Katniss pegada a la de Marvel O'Leary. Las desfachatadas miradas que le dedicaba Marvel a su pareja de baile, lo hacían sentirse más furioso.

-Es muy hermosa.- la voz de Delly lo trajo a la realidad.

-No tanto como tú.- dijo Peeta jovial.

-Adulador.- sonrió Delly.- Pero mentiroso. ¿Es por ella por quien suspiras cuando estás perdido en tus ensoñaciones?

-¡Delly!- la reprimió Peeta, sonrojado.- Discúlpame, pero no voy a responder eso.

-Lo siento.

-Oh, pero esta estampa sí que es de mi agrado- dijo una voz masculina a su costado. Lord Cartwright sonría satisfecho.

-Lord Cartwright, qué agradable sorpresa.- respondió Peeta con una sonrisa cordial.- ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien, Peeta. Pero por favor continúen bailando. Luego acércate a la mesa de caballeros, hay unos negocios que quisiera discutir contigo.

-Así lo haré, señor.- asintió el joven, retomando la danza.

Katniss se removió algo incomoda entre los brazos de Marvel, ese hombre no era para nada de su agrado pero, para su desgracia, si lo era de Snow. Era la tercera pieza que bailaba con él y su cháchara financiera estaba colmando su paciencia. A lo lejos divisó a Peeta bailando con una fina dama, algo se removió en su interior, pero volvió a focalizar su atención en la aburrida conversación sobre acciones en la Bolsa que Marvel le esta propinando.

-¿Qué les parece un cambio de pareja?- pidió alguien a su lado. Ella volteó esperanzada hacia la voz, encontrándose con un hombre bien parecido con el cabello color cobrizo. Creía haberlo visto alguna vez en el Majestic.

-Odair. Prima. Buenas noches.- dijo escuetamente Marvel.

-Buenas noches, Marvel.- respondió Alma.

-Anda, O'Leary, ya has monopolizado a esta exquisita dama durante mucho tiempo.- declaró risueño el cobrizo, mientras continuaba meciéndose al compás de la música junto con su distinguida acompañante.

-Claro.- dijo Marvel con notable fastidio en la voz. Haciendo girar delicadamente a ambas damas, cada uno recibió una nueva pareja.

-Eres mi salvador.- dijo Katniss en voz baja.

-Lo sé. O´Leary tiene el don de aburrir hasta la muerte.- respondió el joven.

Katniss no pudo reprimir una risa.

-Lo siento. No debí reírme- se disculpó.

-Por favor, mujer. Ríete, que al lado de O'Leary no lo harás jamás.

No pudo reprimir otra risita.

-Lamento preguntarte esto, pero tu cara me resulta vagamente familiar…- comenzó Katniss con un dejo dubitativo.

-Finnick Odair, a su servicio- respondió Finnick con un ronroneo sensual en la voz al lado de su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

* * *

Hola! No se pueden quejar, está vez actualice bastante rápido, aunque en general espero a tener más capítulos adelantados antes de subir uno nuevo. Respecto de la historia, parece que las cosas se van enredando un poquito, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado!

Mi agradecimiento por los nuevos follows, favoritos, reviews y a los que siguen silenciosamente la historia ^^

_KoyukiBetts: _Katniss puede llegar a ser terca como una mula cuando quiere! Es como su marca personal, como la de Gale de fijarse en quien no debe. Respecto de Peeta y Delly no porque preocuparse, la situación no irá a mayores, en el caso de Annie y Finnick... bueno, sufriran un poquito (no me odies), porque Alma dará batalla. Haymitch tendrá sus momentos de gloria, me voy a esforzar por hacerlo lo más divertido posible. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever:_Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Edy: _Te entiendo con eso de la universidad, a mi me pasa lo mismo, sobre todo a la hora de sentarme y escribir. ¿Quién más podría darle las perlas a Katniss? Por supuesto que fue el amoroso de Peeta! En cuanto a Finnick y Alma, terminarás odiándola de lo insoportable que va a ser, lo prometo! Mucha suerte con la universidad y gracias por el review! :)

Saludos

Ekishka


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 9**

_Londres, 1917_

Cashmere le había dado permiso para tener la tarde libre, cosa que le agradecería eternamente. Sabiendo que luego tendría que volver al St. Mary, Katniss alisó la falda blanca de su uniforme de enfermera mientras aguardaba por Thomas en la puerta del pequeño edificio donde ella vivía. Esa sería la última tarde que pasarían juntos, puesto que el día siguiente a primera hora el marcharía a la guerra nuevamente. La brisa primaveral londinense la hizo estremecer, era fría, no cálida como en su viejo Woodmere.

Thomas la sorprendió con un pequeño ramo de peonías blancas y luego le ofreció el brazo para ir de paseo por el Hyden Park. Katniss no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de cuan buenmozo se venía con su traje militar.

Se sentaron el mullido césped cerca de una arbolada. Los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban entre el follaje mientras ella acariciaba los suaves pétalos de las flores.

-¿Katniss?- la voz de Thom la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Sí, Thom?

-¿Has pensado lo que te dije anoche?- preguntó él con cautela.

Katniss posó su mirada plateada en la verde de él. Se mordió el labio antes de responder.

-Si.- respondió quedadamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con la voz embebida en ansiedad.

-Me casaré contigo, Thomas.

Presó del júbilo y ajeno a los demás transeúntes del parque pudieran pensar se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Katniss dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras lo dejaba hacer. La besó con tanta pasión que pensó que se combustionarían allí mismo.

-Ven- pidió él.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A casarnos, ¿Dónde más?- respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Estás loco- chilló ella, riendo.

Thomas jaló de ella hasta que finalmente se habían puesto en marcha.

-Thomas, no podemos casarnos ahora. Lo haremos cuando vuelvas de la guerra.- trató de hacerlo razonar, mientras seguía sus pasos rápidos por el parque.

-Katniss, la guerra es dura y cruel. No quiero morir en ella sin ser tuyo, Katniss Everdeen.- dijo Thomas con la voz firme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No vas a morir!- gritó Katniss desesperadamente, deteniendo su marcha.

-No lo sabemos- declaró él, abrazándola- Por favor, Kat, por mí. Te lo pido. Casémonos ahora.

-Insisto. Estas completamente loco.

-Por ti.- dijo con vehemencia- Te lo suplico.

-¿Eso te hará feliz? ¿Marcharás más tranquilo?- preguntó Katniss, levantando el rostro hacia él.

-Enormemente.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Thomas habló con el viejo párroco de una pequeña capilla cercana al parque. El hombre conmovido por el amor de la joven pareja, accedió. Así fue como Katniss Everdeen, enfundada en su traje de enfermera con un ramo de peonías y dos pequeños monaguillos por cortejo, se convirtió en Katniss Grant. La recepción fue un pequeño té en la sala parroquial, pero aquello era más que suficiente para ellos.

La alianza de oro que había pertenecido a la madre de Thomas resplandecía en su mano cuando la noche los encontró desnudos en el pequeño dormitorio de Katniss. Todo había sido sencillo y perfecto. Se sentía feliz.

Thomas marchó a la guerra, con la promesa de volver y formar una familia. Ni bien volviera marcharían a Helmsley, donde vivirían por el resto de sus vidas.

El tiempo pasó y cada mes Katniss recibía el anhelado sobre con noticias de su esposo. La guerra parecía que estaba llegando a su fin y él finalmente podría volver. Ella lo extrañaba horriblemente y la noche era su compañera fiel mientras lloraba por su ausencia.

El 14 de febrero de 1918 amaneció frío y nevado, Katniss no había dudo en ponerse sus medias de lana para ir a trabajar, cuando regresó a su hogar, los faroles de la calle le daba un tinte amarillento a la nieve acumulada. En su pórtico la esperaba un hombre, a la lejanía distinguió el traje militar y su corazón comenzó a agitarse alocadamente. Apresuró el paso. Cuando llegó hasta la figura masculina que estaba allí, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

-¿Es usted la señora Katniss Grant?- preguntó el hombre.

- Sí, soy yo.- respondió ella, sintiendo que la garganta comenzaba a secársele.

-Lamento informarle que su esposo ha muerto.- dijo él, con el semblante triste.

Katniss no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor y se desplomó en la nieve de rodillas. Su querido Thomas a la edad de veinticinco años había muerto. El hombre se aprestó a ayudarla para que pudiera ponerse de pie nuevamente, ella le dio un manotazo, buscando alejarlo.

-Realmente lo siento, señora Grant. Thomas y yo éramos buenos amigos. Mi nombre es Mitchell Folds. – Se presentó, mientras mantenía su posición de cuclillas frente a ella.- Fue una horrible emboscada.

Ella apretó los ojos mientras trataba de controlar sus sollozos. Hacía un mes que Thomas le había escrito la última carta. Inútilmente su respuesta llegaría al campo de batalla.

-Él hablaba mucho sobre usted. La adoraba. – le confesó con una sonrisa.

Katniss trató de recomponerse, se puso de pie con ayuda de Mitchell y lo invitó a tomar algo caliente. Una vez dentro obraba como una autómata, mientras escuchaba el parloteo del soldado. Ella prefería abstraerse en su mutismo.

-Me dejó esto para usted- comentó mientras sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta.- Me dijo que se lo diera si a él llegaba a pasarle algo.

Tomó el sobre que él le tendía con cuidado. Dentro había una carta y una foto. Un dolor punzante le atravesó el pecho como una flecha. Allí estaba él, radiante con su traje de teniente.

_Mi amada Katniss:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que no pude hacerlo. No pude cumplir mi promesa de volver a tu lado. Será el gran pesar que me lleve. Mis pensamientos siempre serán contigo, querida Katniss. Te ruego que me recuerdes con cariño y sigas adelante, por favor hazlo. Odiaste a tu madre cuando murió tu padre, no seas como ella. No vale la pena. Cumple tus sueños, sé una gran cantante, vuelve a tu tierra, la fría y gris Inglaterra no es lugar para una delicada flor como tú, por más que tú pienses que solo eres una flor de pantano, eres una maravillosa y hermosa flor de pantano. Lo único que te pediré es que vayas a Helmsley y le entregues la otra carta que Mitchell te dio para Kathy, ella sabe de tu existencia y muere por conocerte. _

_Lamento mucho no estar contigo el resto de tu vida, pero espero que tengas una vida extraordinaria. Prométeme que lo harás, amor mío. _

_Te amaré por siempre,_

_Thomas._

Mitchell posó el otro sobre con cuidado sobre la mesa y la saludó antes de marcharse. Ella se desplomó nuevamente a llorara.

No fue al hospital al día siguiente. Ni el siguiente. Ni una semana más tarde. Cashmere se presentó en su casa, temerosa por su amiga. La encontró en posición fetal, con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos rojos por tanto llanto. La jefa de las enfermeras del St. Mary no tenía remedios para un corazón roto como el de su amiga. Katniss le habló brevemente y la joven entendió que no volvería al hospital, nunca.

Una semana más tarde, Katniss estaba en el tren rumbo a Helmsley. Llevaba una pequeña maleta, la misma que traía desde Woodmere, y el sobre para Kathy. La gente de la comarca le indicaron como llegar a la residencia Grant. Una mansión de piedra apareció en su campo visual. Con timidez llamó a la puerta y mujer anciana la abrió. Ella le explicó brevemente el motivo de su visita y la mujer no tardó en dejarla pasar.

Admiró la quietud de la casa, los grandes techos, las arañas, los cuadros y los adornos.

-Tú debes ser Katniss- dijo una joven tras suyo. Ella dio un pequeño sobresalto.

-Sí. Soy Katniss, tú debes ser Kathy.

-La misma- dijo ella. Katniss se fijó en sus ojos, verdes como los de su difunto esposo, y aún haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, no pudo reprimir. Kathy comprendió rápidamente el motivo de su llanto, y ella también comenzó a llorar.

Se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, algo más allá de ellas las unía. Entre gimoteos, Katniss le explico que había pasado con Thomas, le enseñó la carta y la comprendió en su dolor.

Luego de llorar un buen rato, permanecieron en sepulcral silencio, ante la mirada atenta de la ama de llaves, quien también había derramado algunas lágrimas.

-Debo comunicarlo al resto de la familia.- murmuró Kathy.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude, Kat?- preguntó Katniss en un murmulló también.

-No, estaré bien. Gracias, Kat.

A pesar de los ojos llorosos, ambas sonrieron.

Katniss, por pedido de Kathy prolongó su estadía en Helmsley. Conoció la historia de Thomas, de cómo sus padres habían muerto cuando el barca donde viajaban se hundió en las frías aguas del Atlántico norte y él a sus diecinueve años tuvo que hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares, heredando además el rango de su padre en el ejército. Kathy le contó muchas anécdotas, le mostró todos los rincones de la gran mansión y juntas prepararon el lugar de Thomas en el panteón familiar. La más joven comprendió, con el tiempo, porque su hermano mayor se había enamorado perdidamente de la reservada Katniss Everdeen.

A finales de 1918, cuando la guerra finalmente terminó, Katniss decidió que ya era tiempo de marchar. Viendo que Kathy se había recuperado de su pérdida y viviría con sus abuelos paternos, consideró que era momento de emprender un nuevo camino.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte cuanto desees, Katniss.- le dijo Kathy con una sonrisa algo triste, mientras observaba a la joven viuda hacer su equipaje.

-Te lo agradezco, Kathy. Pero debo marcharme ya. Te escribiré regularme.- prometió la morena.

-¿Volverás a los Estados Unidos?- preguntó la más joven.

-No, iré a Francia. El dinero solo me alcanzado para comprar un boleto hasta allí.

-Sabes que tienes a tu disposición la herencia de mi hermano

-Ya te dije que todo eso es tuyo.- dijo Katniss con rigidez.

-Lo sé.- afirmó Kathy, bajando la cabeza. Luego la levantó rápidamente.- Oh, ya sé. Espera aquí.- pidió, y salió como un relámpago de la habitación.

Unos minutos volvió con un pequeño osito de felpa en sus manos, se lo notaba algo maltrecho y las puntas del lazo azul que adornaba su cuello estaban deshilachadas.

-Katniss, saluda al señor Poppy.- dijo Kathy con una sonrisa.- Era el juguete preferido de Thom cuando éramos niños, papá se lo trajo de Escocia.

Katniss sintió su corazón estrujársele al ver el muñeco.

-Estoy segura de que él hubiese querido que lo tuvieras.

-Quizás.

-Por favor, llévalo contigo.- pidió, poniendo el oso entre las manos de Katniss- Guárdalo para cuando tengas un niño.

-No volveré a casarme, ni tendré hijos- declaró Katniss firmemente.

-Nunca digas nunca, mi querida Katniss- dijo Kathy con una sonrisa, contagiándosela a su cuñada.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Moma Rue apenas si pudo reprimir una risita cuando vio llegar al joven Peeta con la expresión más boba que pudiese recordar haberle visto.

-Parece que alguien ha tenido una buena noche- dijo con sorna, mientras toma el abrigo de su jefe.

-He tenido una maravillosa noche, Moma- respondió, dejando salir un ligero suspiro mientras se derrumbaba en el fino sofá.

-¿Ha conocido a una jovencita?- preguntó la mujer, mostrando una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-Ya la conocía de hecho…- respondió él.

-No será…- dijo Rue, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Katniss.- completó Peeta con una sonrisa.- Hemos hablado. Oh, Moma Rue estoy tan contento. Me siento como un adolescente de nuevo.

-Creo que nunca ha dejado de serlo, joven Peeta.

Peeta miró de la mala manera a su ama de llaves y luego suavizo el gesto, dando lugar a una suave carcajada.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Entonces la señorita y usted…?

-Hablamos. Ella me amaba, Rue, me lo dijo. Y no pude reprimir el impulso y la besé.- confesó con timidez.

-¿Lo amaba? ¿Ya no lo hace?- preguntó con extrañeza.

-No, ya no. O no lo sabe. Haré lo posible porque vuelva hacerlo- declaró Peeta con convicción.

-El primer amor no se olvida tan fácilmente, joven Peeta. Estoy segura que lo logrará.- lo apañó Rue.- Me alegro mucho por usted. Ya era hora de tener una señora en esta casa. No se ofenda, joven Peeta, pero realmente necesita una buena mujer a su lado. Se lo merece.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tan declaración. El simple hecho de pensar en Katniss como la futura señora de la casa llenaba de regocijo su corazón. La imaginaba de blanco en el altar con él y luego, algunos años más tarde, atendiendo a sus hijos. ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Los que ella quisiera. Él le daría todo lo que ella quisiera. Si Finnick pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos seguramente diría que era un meloso ridículo. Tonto Finnick. Se ponía igual o peor cuando sacaba a relucir sus pensamientos por Annie.

-Gracias por tu confianza, Rue. Me iré a dormir ahora

-Qué tenga un buen descanso, joven Peeta.

Caminó hasta su cuarto tarareando una canción y esta vez le pareció que el cuadro de Katniss no le hacía burla como noches atrás.

Lejos del lujoso centro de Chicago, en un modesto dúplex. Annie le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras observaba a Katniss cepillarse el pelo apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-¿Has tenido una buena noche, Kat?- preguntó perspicaz.

-Claro que sí, ¿tú no?- respondió Katniss, sonriéndole a través del espejo.- Con excepción de la presencia del señor O´Leary, podría decirse que fue una estupenda noche.

-Ya lo creo- concordó Annie, avanzando y sentándose en la cama.

-Conocí a tu amado Finnick.

Aquella declaración hizo que Annie se pusiera en alerta y se sonrojara violentamente.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara imparcial.

-Es demasiado guapo para ser real, Ann.- declaró Katniss, ensanchando la sonrisa, mientras observaba a su amiga juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Sí que lo es.- murmuró Annie.

-No puedo negar que es un hombre muy agradable y gracioso.- continúo Katniss- Pero está comprometido Annie, tú…

-Lo sé.- dijo rápidamente la joven de ojos verdes, sus ojos comenzaban a escocer por las inminentes lágrimas- Está comprometido con la señorita Alma Coin…

-La prima del señor O'Leary- interrumpió Katniss- Oh, Annie. Lo siento tanto. Sé que realmente estás enamorada de él, pero eventualmente él…

-Dijo que no lo haría.- espetó Annie, echando una mirada furiosa.- La dejará.

-Annie, los hombres de su condición…- trató de conciliar Katniss

-Él dijo que desharía su compromiso con ella.- Annie estaba molesta, pero no podría reprimir las lágrimas que ahora se escurrían por su rostro. Katniss corrió donde su amiga para abrazarla.

-Oh, Annie, pequeña. Lo siento. No quise hablar de eso.

-Está bien…- suspiró Annie entre los brazos de su mejor amiga y confidente. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y trató de esbozar una sonrisa- Cambiemos de tema. Te he visto bailar muy a gusto con un hombre de cabellos dorados.

-Peeta Mellark- dijo rápidamente Katniss.

-¿Ese _Peeta Mellark?_ – preguntó Annie, a sabiendas de quién se trataba, esperando que su amiga le revelara la información, acunando en su ser la esperanza de que el plan hubiera dado resultado.

-Sí. Ese _Peeta Mellark_.

Le contó todo. Desde el baile hasta el beso que fue interrumpido por Cinna. Annie estaba más que feliz.

-¿Y tú lo amas?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-No lo sé. Durante muchos años traté de encerrar en lo más profundo de mí ser ese sentimiento por él que me hacía tan miserable. Luego conocí a Thom. Ahora que sé la verdad, no lo sé, Annie. Peeta y yo ya no somos los simples jóvenes que éramos en Woodmere.- suspiró con pesar- No podría permitirme amarlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué, Katniss?- no podía creer aquello, después de tanto esfuerzo- Peeta parece un buen muchacho.

-Lo es.- se apresuró a decir la morena- Sin duda lo es. Pero se merece algo mejor. No una patética viuda cantante de burdel.- agregó con tristeza.- Tengo un objetivo y ese es sobrevivir aquí para continuar pagando los estudios de mi hermana. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella y por mi madre.

-Katniss, tú también mereces ser feliz. Peeta es una buena persona para lograrlo.- dijo Annie con firmeza.- Y eres una excelente cantante, no una viuda patética.

-Peeta es una buena persona y merece una buena persona a su lado, Annie. Permitirle estar conmigo a la larga terminaría perjudicándolo. – rebatió Katniss, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Snow descubriría que él me importa y buscaría de usarlo en mi contra.- respondió, recordando como su jefe y sus ojos de serpiente siempre la amenazaban con su hermana pequeña si no accedía hacer ciertas _cosas._ No podía sumar otra persona a su circo de presión.

-¿Te importa?

-Annie- la apremió Katniss, entrecerrando los ojos.- Supongo que el panadero se ganó otra seguidora.- suspiró.

-¿Peeta es panadero?- preguntó Annie curiosa. Imaginar al prolijo joven Mellark cargando costales de harina y demás, le sacaba una pequeña risita.

-Lo era cuando vivíamos en Nueva Orleans.- respondió Katniss, dando un bostezo- Es hora de dormir, Ann. Mañana tendremos ensayo y no estaré de humor para aguantar a Gale.

-Le gustas. Mucho.- dijo Annie, levantándose de la cama

-Pamplinas.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol otoñal se colaron perezosamente por la ventana, dándole de lleno en la cara, Peeta se despertó y esbozó una sonrisa tonta al recordar la noche anterior. La magia del beso que había compartido con Katniss le había dado nuevos ánimos para pelear por ella. Fiel a sus rutinas de domingo, llevó al pequeño Tresh a la escuela dominical cercana y luego de dejar al pequeño paso por el parque central. Al pasar por el puesto de flores, un ramo de flores similares a un pompón cautivó su atención y tomó aquello como una señal para ejecutar la fase dos de su plan

Tal y como Katniss lo había supuesto, el ensayo del domingo era sumamente agotador, entre la rutina de baile y el canto había caído rendida en la butaca de su camerino. Alzó la vista cancinamente y observó un detalle que no había visto antes en su tocador. Un gran ramo de peonías blancas aguardaba en silencio. Se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y se aproximó al regalo. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos uno de los pétalos y se dejó deleitar por su suavidad.

_"Las primeras peonías de la temporada sólo podían ser para ti"_

Rezaba la pequeña nota adosada al lazo azul que rodeaba el manojo de tallos. Nuevamente sin firma. Aquello la frustró, puesto que deseaba conocer a quien la conocía también.

-¡Oh! Qué hermoso ramo- dijo Portia, detrás suyo.

-Lo es- murmuró Katniss sonriendo.

-¿Quién lo envía?- preguntó la mujer, mientras empujaba los hombros de Katniss para que tomar asiento nuevamente.

-No lo sé- respondió ella, mordiendo su labio inferior.-Realmente me agradaría saberlo.

-Parece que uno de tus pretendientes ha acertado en tus gustos- rió Portia, mientras cepillaba suavemente el pelo oscuro de Katniss.

-Sí.

-¿Será acaso el señor O'Leary?- preguntó Portia y por el reflejo del espejo pudo apreciar que aquella idea parecía mosquear a la cantante.

-Espero que no.- suspiró Katniss- Dudo que un hombre así se detuviera unos minutos para contemplar que sucede a su alrededor.

Portia no pudo reprimir una risita.

-Parece que no goza de tu simpatía, Gatita

-Para nada.- respondió ella- Le aborrezco completamente, pero al parecer Snow está fascinado con él. Tanto que hoy debo cenar con él.

-Será una noche larga entonces.

-Espero que no.

Una vez más, Marvel apabullaba a Katniss con su parloteo sobre finanzas, tanto que ella ya se sentía capaz de invertir en la bolsa de Wall Street. El restaurant que había elegido era uno de los más elegantes de todo Chicago, de exquisita decoración y platillos exóticos.

-Psst.- sintió un chistido a sus espaldas.

Con total disimulo, giró un poco su cuerpo para ver de qué se trataba aquello. Creyó reconocer la cabellera que estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Haymitch?- murmuró Katniss, en voz muy baja.- ¿Cómo sabes que estaría aquí?

-Preciosa. Tengo que hablar contigo. La pequeña hadita que vive contigo me lo dijo- respondió el hombre también en voz baja.

-Estoy en medio de una cita. No es un hada, se llama Annie- declaró apretando los dientes y mirando rápidamente a Marvel que estaba leyendo tranquilamente el menú.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito hablar contigo.- hizo una pausa.- Es sobre Snow.

-¿Snow?

-Sí. Él…

-Kathy, querida. ¿Qué deseas ordenar?- preguntó Marvel, con extraña amabilidad.

-Lo mismo que tome usted, señor O'Leary- respondió ella, sentándose muy derecha sobre su silla.

-Está bien. Por favor, llamarme Marvel, ya es hora de que ganemos confianza- respondió el rubio, dejando que una sonrisa de costado invadiera su rostro. Katniss tragó en seco, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba para nada la expresión que surcaba el rostro de aquel hombre.

Cuando el mesero hizo su aparición y dejando que Marvel hablara por ella, decidió retomar su conversación con Haymitch.

-¿Haymitch? ¿Qué sucede con Snow?- susurró Katniss, mientras fingía acomodar su vestido.

-Necesito reunirme contigo en privado- dijo él, eludiendo la pregunta.- Te avisaré. Estate atenta.

-De acuerdo.- respondió ella, con un tono dubitativo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, a pesar del infernal parloteo financiero de Marvel. Katniss, por su parte, prefirió abstraerse de aquello y pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Enterarse de la verdad sobre su última noche en Woodmere cambiaba completamente el concepto que tenía sobre Peeta. Si su hermano no hubiese aparecido, ¿ellos habrían acabado juntos? Seguramente. Estaría viviendo en su antiguo condado, podría ver a su madre y hermana, no estaría soportando este horrible clima frío ni al hombre que tenía enfrente. Suspiró con resignación. El destino podía ser muy retorcido y cruel a veces. O casi siempre.

Con su mirada plateada recorrió las caras de las personas que tenía cerca. Todas las mujeres parecían cómodas allí, aquel era su lugar en el mundo. ¿Pero era el suyo? Pensó en los refinados modales que había mostrado Peeta la noche anterior. Siempre había sido un buen muchacho y no duda que hubiera sido su labia la que lo había posicionado en un lugar como este. Quizás sería más adecuada para él una mujer de este mundo. Se recriminó por pensar ese tipo de cosas. Lo más probable es que él sólo la hubiera besado para satisfacer un viejo anhelo adolescente. ¿Amarla después de tantos años? Imposible. Menos cuando ella había hecho lo imposible por desaparecer. Sólo quería satisfacer aquello. No debía ilusionarse. No tenía ni debía hacerlo.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- dijo Marvel. Katniss se percató que hacía rato no prestaba atención de su parloteo- Te noto cansada.

-Sí, por favor- pidió ella. Cuanto más rápido se alejara de él, mejor se sentiría.

Marvel condujo con rapidez su vehículo por las oscuras calles de Chicago. Aparcó frente al pequeño dúplex. Katniss esperó ansiosa que él le abriera la puerta. Lejos de lo que ella esperaba, él se abalanzó sobre ella. Ella buscó defenderse poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

-Vamos, Kathy, no te hagas la estrecha.- pidió él, mientras ferozmente atacaba su cuello.

-¡Basta!- chilló Katniss, removiéndose incómoda.

Él apretó el agarre y la besó con violencia. Katniss no dudó en morderle el labio, profiriéndole un corte.

-¡Perra estúpida!- exclamó él separándose para tocarse el labio, comprobando como la sangre salía a borbotones. Katniss aprovechó la distracción para abalanzarse fuera del auto.- ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Tú y tú maldito jefe!

Arrancó con velocidad, los neumáticos rechinaron sobre el suelo. Katniss entró a su casa, temblando como una hoja. Había hecho enojar a Marvel O'Leary, el principal inversor del Majestic. Snow la mataría.

* * *

Hola! Actualización de la semana (iuuujuuu!)! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que Katniss se metió en un terrible lío? Esperemos que salga ilesa! No prometo nada (je). No sé cuando voy a poder actualizar nuevamente, porque me encuentro muy atascada de cosas (facultad, tesis, cursos, viajes), tal es así que no pude ni cocinar la última semana y mi hermana (la Gale fan) me sugirió que pida teselas como para ir tirando, luego de ver mi heladera. Maldita. Bueno, divagues a parte, muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows y reviews! Siempre me alegran el día con esas notificaciones.

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Espero que con esta actualización tu corazón se recomponga! :)

_Edy: _Me hiciste reír muchísimo! No puedo regalarte a Finnick (es miiiiiiiiooooooo), pero puedes quedarte con Peeta! Alma desaparecerá... en algún momento... no ahora... muajajajajaj :)

_KoyukiBetts: _Me alegro que te gusten los momentos del pasado (creo que el de este capítulo es un toque dramático)! Gale es un idiota, y siempre lo será, pero creo que en este fic el que realmente ser hace odiar es Marvel (y Alma, obvio), que no va a soltar el hueso durante un rato! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! :)

_Katri: _Qué review más espectacular! Me dio mucho gusto saber tu opinión! Tuve mis dudas a la hora de publicar la historia, porque es bastante diferente a lo que se viene publicando y al otro fic que subí anterior a este (ese era una adaptación), pero estoy satisfecha con la aceptación que tuvo. Reconozco que el capítulo anterior fue corto, de todos los que escribí hasta ahora es el más corto, pero tampoco deseo hacerlo demasiado extensos, porque se me dificulta hacer el enganche para el capítulo siguiente. Gracias por entender el tema del ritmo de las publicaciones, me estoy esforzando para mantener una publicación semanal (trato de tener dos capítulos de diferencia, ahora subí el 9, porque ya tengo el 11 escrito). Con respecto a los personajes, trato de apegarme lo más que puedo a la versión original, aunque, por ejemplo, acá Katniss tiene 22 años, es un poco más madura que el personaje original de 16-17 años, va a seguir siendo un poco cabezota, pero no tanto. ¿Quién no quiere un Peeta en su vida? Por favor! jajajajaj Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 10**

_Chicago, 1917_

El día que Alma Coin cumplió sus dieciséis años su padre la llamó seriamente a su despacho. Allí, Charles Coin le comentó que había encontrado un excelente prometido para ella, un joven que estaba a la altura de ellos. Finnick Odair, el hijo mayor de August Odair. Alma, como buena niña, asintió y consideró pertinente la decisión de su padre. Ella jamás cuestionaría una orden de su padre.

Un mes más tarde de su onomástico, se organizó una cena donde ambos jóvenes fueron presentados formalmente. Finnick de veinte años parecía el príncipe azul de cualquier cuento, apuesto, gallardo y educado, Alma no pudo evitar regocijarse en su interior. Sería la maldita envidia de todas sus amigas. El joven también demostraba tener los mismos modales serios que ella cultivaba con afán. Hasta una noche fatal.

La Gala Benéfica de Chicago se celebraba anualmente cada veinte de diciembre para recaudar fondos para los más necesitados y hospitales de la zona. Alma estaba más que ansiosa por asistir, tenía un vestido y un tocado nuevo para estrenar y un prometido que mostrar. No podía esperar para ver las caras de sus amigas cuando la vieran del brazo de Finnick. Lamentablemente, aquella noche se vio retrasada por un desperfecto en el vehículo que debía llevarlos a ella y a sus padres. Cuando finalmente llegó al salón donde se celebraba la gala se encontró con el espectáculo más humillante que había visto en su corta vida. Finnick bailaba una rápida danza de vals con una señorita bastante mal reputada de su sector social. Luego coqueteaba con algunas de sus amigas. Del joven serio y frío que había conocido meses atrás poco quedaba. Cuando sus ojos verde mar se posaron en los suyos, azules y gélidos, él se ruborizó brevemente.

-Alma, querida. Pensé que ya no asistirías a la gala- masculló él.

-¿Esa es tu excusa para comportarte como un patán enfrente de toda la sociedad?- preguntó ella, tensando el cuello. Estaba sumamente disgustada.

-¿Cómo un patán? Creo que estas exagerando, Alma. Solo estaba bailando.- respondió Finnick, arrugando la nariz.

-Bailando con Fulvia Cardew- dijo Alma, apretando los dientes.- Esa… esa…

-¿Está todo bien, jóvenes?- preguntó August Odair, paseando sus ojos azules por la pareja.

-Sí, señor Odair- respondió rápidamente Alma, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Lo último que quería era disgustar a uno de los colegas de su padre.

-Mejor así. Finnick, ¿por qué no llevas a Alma a la pista? Son jóvenes y deben divertirse- dijo August, con un tono tan severo que lejos de ser una sugerencia, era una orden.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Finnick, ofreciéndole su mano derecha a Alma para conducirla a la pista.

Ambos tomaron posición como el baile lo requería, pero Finnick, lejos de acatar las normas que la sociedad exigía para tales bailes, la apretó un poco más contra sí.

-Finnick- susurró Alma, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué sucede, Alma?- preguntó el cobrizo- ¿Te incomoda tanta proximidad?

-Es que…

-¿Es que qué?- pidió él- ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-No- mintió, sintiendo que su labio inferior temblaba. La proximidad de Finnick la ponía tensa, sintiendo una calidez que no debía tener permitido sentir. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus ojos escrudiñaban el rostro de Finnick, buscando algún indicio que dijera que él se sentía igual en su presencia.

-¿Entonces?- ronroneó más cerca suyo- ¿Te ha molestado que bailara con la señorita Cardew?

-Sí- mustió ella, le costaba pensar con lucidez mientras estaba embriagada con la presencia del cobrizo.

-¿Por qué?- ronroneó de nuevo- ¿Por qué tiene fama de zorra?- preguntó con crudeza.

Alma se sonrojó violentamente ante la palabra. Ella no manejaba ese vocabulario. Se limitó a asentir.

-Oh. Ya veo. –dijo él, alejándose un poco. Alma lo miró con extrañeza, pero se negaba rotundamente aceptar que extrañaba la cercanía que tenían momentos atrás.- Pero, resulta que, mi querida Alma- comenzó, acercándose nuevamente a ella.- Me encantan las zorras.- susurró en su oído. El suave roce de sus labios contra la parte sensible de su oreja envió un torrente de excitación que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices?- suspiró Alma, sin lograr comprender qué estaba pasando.

-Me gusta divertirme y pasarla bien. Me gusta vivir- explicó Finnick, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.- Y tú estás muy lejos de todo eso… eres tan fría y aburrida.

-¿Fría y aburrida?- preguntó ella, sonrojándose por la ira que ahora recorría su cuerpo.- La vida está llena de obligaciones y de cosas que deben ser bien hechas. No de diversiones. – gruñó.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó él, sonriendo- Eres aburrida hasta la muerte. Por eso- se acercó nuevamente a ella- Haré lo imposible para no casarme contigo- susurró en su oído, pero esta vez depositó un pequeño beso allí, apenas una presión con los labios. La excitación la envolvió nuevamente y ni siquiera notó cuando la pieza había terminado y él la había dejado.

Cuando reaccionó, siguió a Finnick con la mirada, observando cómo sonreía amablemente a las mujeres más mayores y seductoramente a las más jóvenes. Él había expresado su deseo de no casarse con ella, pero ¿y ella? Ella no estaba segura de qué sentir, no toleraba su personalidad, pero despertaba sensaciones únicas en su cuerpo y aquello era suficiente para no dejarlo ir… _nunca_.

* * *

_ Chicago, 1920_

Cuando el lunes llegó, Katniss arribó al teatro temblando como una hoja en un temporal de otoño. Sabía que tenía las horas contadas y que en cuanto Snow supiera lo que había sucedido el día anterior la mandaría a matar. Paso todo el día al vilo del ataque de nervios, soportando con una sonrisita histérica cada mohín de disgusto de Gale cuando se equivoca en sus pasos de baile.

-¿Qué sucede, Catnip?- preguntó Gale, cuando por cuarta vez le piso el pie derecho.- Te noto muy nerviosa.

-Oh, Gale.- gimió Katniss- Por favor llévame a mi camerino, no me encuentro bien.

El austriaco no dudo ni un instante en llevarla hasta el lugar con cuidado. Una vez allí, se encerraron y ella apresuradamente le contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche del domingo.

-Matare a ese cerdo- dijo Gale, apretando los puños. Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

-Snow me matará, Gale. Marvel... yo… no pude, Gale-dijo, entre sollozos. Su amigo se apresuró a rodearla en un abrazo.

-Tranquila, Kathy. Encontraremos una solución.- trató de reconfortarla- Sabes que varios del elenco no desean trabajar más con él… quizás si todos nos uniéramos…

-Tiene demasiados contactos, tarde o temprano terminaríamos todos flotando en el lago Michigan.- mustió Katniss.

Gale suspiró con resignación.

-A veces… con las mujeres… también me cuesta, ya sabes.- confesó el, sintiendo que las mejillas se le teñían de rubor.

-Pensé que para los hombres esto sería más sencillo…- dijo Katniss, sorprendida. Sintió pena por su amigo, él no tenía forma de escapar de aquellas situaciones-Entonces, ¿qué haces?

-Pienso en la mujer que amo.- respondió con simpleza, con las orejas ardidas.

-¡Oh!- exclamó sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello.- ¿Está en Austria?

-No, aquí.

-¿La conozco?

-Catnip…- murmuró Gale. Tragó saliva en seco y acercó lentamente su rostro al de la mujer que tenía enfrente, cuando se disponía hacer su siguiente movimiento, la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

Annie entró como una tromba, con el semblante preocupado.

-La chismosa de Glimmer me ha dicho que te encuentras mal, ¿qué sucede, gatita?- dijo la mujer, acercándose a su amiga.

-Cierra la puerta y te contaré…

Ni el lunes, ni el martes, ni siquiera el jueves, Snow la mando a llamar. Se paseaba complacido por el Majestic, admirándolo con el mismo orgullo que un padre, y nada parecía perturbarlo. Cuando llego la función del viernes, Katniss suspiró aliviada, quizás Marvel había razonado y le había quitado peso al asunto. Pero cuando lo vio en la mesa que ocupaba siempre, con una mueca llena de malicia, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Kathy, qué bella estas- la halagó cuando ella se acercó a la mesa. Esta vez Cinna le había confeccionado un hermoso vestido plateado y blanco.

-Gracias, señor O'Leary- respondió ella, con cierto temor.

-Te dije que me llamaras Marvel- exigió él, indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado- Ven, quiero discutir un asunto contigo.

Katniss acató la orden, y se sentó a su lado. Él se pegó a ella, casi rozando las narices.

-No me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste, pequeña zorra- dijo él, apretando la mandíbula.- Pero no le diré nada a tu jefecito.

Katniss largó el aire lentamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Sospechaba que si rompía el contacto visual, él la abofetearía, emanaba rabia.

-Mi silencio lo tendrás que pagar. No tendrás otros pretendientes ni una mierda. Solo saldrás conmigo. Tú eres mía.- dijo Marvel, y con mano derecha apretó su muslo sobre el vestido. Katniss sentía esos largos dedos clavarse en su carne y gimió con desesperación.- Mía. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella se limitó a asentir, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que rebeldes intentaban salir.

-Ahora ve. Tienes un espectáculo por dar.- agregó él, sonriendo de costado y volteando hacia el escenario. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los plateados y furibundos de Gale.- Dile a tu estúpido amigo que deje de mirarme así, porque el próximo lecho que visitará será el de su muerte.- ordenó.

Se levantó rápidamente del asiento y se dirigió hacia el escenario. Gale, al verla, se apresuro a ir a su lado, pero ella meneó la cabeza.

Completamente ajeno a lo que había sucedido, Peeta entró al Majestic y buscó con la mirada a la dueña de sus tormentos, sintió un poco de desilusión al no verla, pero sabría que al menos la escucharía cantar. En sus fantasías ella sólo cantaba para él. Tomó asiento en una mesa cerca al escenario y aguardó la llegada de Finnick.

Annie distinguió la cabellera rubia entre el público y se apresuró hacia ella.

-Buenas noches, Peeta- lo saludó.

-Annie, qué gusto verte- dijo él, sonriente. Ella le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-El gusto siempre es mío, Peeta Mellark- respondió, con voz juguetona.

-Si te escuchara Finnick me pondrás en grave aprieto- rezongó el rubio, riendo.

-Será nuestro secreto- dijo Annie, batiendo las pestañas.

-Eres imposible, Annie Cresta- rió él y ella acompañó su risa.- Ahora, dime… ¿le han gustado las flores? Muero por saberlo.

-No.- murmuró ella y se mordió el labio para contener la carcajada ante el rostro compungido de Peeta- Le han encantado. Estaba radiante de felicidad cuando las recibió.

-¡Malvada!-chilló Peeta.- Me has hecho pasar los peores segundos de mi vida.

-Tu expresión ha sido maravillosa- rió Annie.- ¿Has traído algo nuevo?

Peeta asintió y sacó del bolsillo de su largo abrigo una cajita alargada de color verde con un lazo blanco. Luego un pequeño sobre.

-¿Puedo saber qué es?- preguntó, haciendo un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Son chocolates. – Respondió con timidez.- ¿Crees que le gustará? Es tan simple… cuando pienso en O' Leary llenándola de diamantes…

-Le van a encantar. Ya te lo dije, adora las cosas sencillas.- respondió Annie con una sonrisa, tomando con cuidado la caja y el sobre.- ¿Te cuento un secreto?

Peeta asintió. Annie se acercó a él para hacerle la confidencia, posó con cuidado sus labios cerca de su oído.

-Ella vende los diamantes que O'Leary le obsequia. Los detesta.- murmuró.

Él no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita, pensando en los dólares dilapidados.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? Mi mejor amigo y mi chica, esto es absurdo- la voz ronca de Finnick los sobresaltó. Ambos voltearon a verlo y el semblante molesto del cobrizo confirmó sus peores sospechas. Annie se levantó como un resorte, la cercanía con Peeta era demasiado sospechosa.

-Finn, no es lo que parece- dijo Peeta, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, elevando las manos.- Annie me está ayudando…

Finnick dejó escapar un gruñido. Se sentó en la silla que había liberado Annie y rápidamente la tomó de la cintura para sentarla con cuidado en su regazo.

-Es mi chica, Mellark.- dijo Finnick. Atrapó los rojos labios de su novia y solo los liberó para volver a decir:- Mi chica.

Peeta rió ante la actitud posesiva de su amigo, pero no podía negar que el actuaría de la misma manera si se tratara de Katniss.

-Te extrañé mucho, Fin-Fin- dijo Annie, haciendo un mohín.

-Y yo ti, An-An- respondió él.

-Ay, por favor- masculló Peeta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Celos, Mellark?- preguntó con sorna el cobrizo.

El rubio no contestó, simplemente rodó los ojos.

Annie se levantó del regazo de Finnick, no sin antes darle otro beso corto.

-He de irme, el espectáculo pronto va a comenzar.- dijo ella.- Le llevaré esto a Kat, Peeta.- agregó, con una sonrisa.

La observaron marchar, viendo como el pequeño tocado de plumas negras rebotaba graciosamente al compás de su andar.

-La compra ha sido un éxito, Peet- soltó Finnick, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti, Finn. Eso quiere decir…

-Que finalmente me libraré del viejo Odair- afirmó, orgulloso.

-Pronto serás un magnate hotelero. – sonrió Peeta, sintiendo verdadera felicidad por su amigo. Finnick había los últimos días hasta la costa oeste para hacer una gran inversión.

-Eso espero. Los Ángeles promete ser un gran lugar. Pero lo más importante es que por fin podré estar libremente con mi An.- suspiró, soñadoramente.

-Meloso.- rió Peeta.

-Mide tus palabras, Mellark.- lo apremió Finnick, dedicándole una sonrisa de costado.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que no había nadie en el camerino. A hurtadillas se acercó al lugar de Katniss, para dejar el pequeño obsequio de Peeta. Miro con cierta culpa la foto del difunto esposo de su amiga.

-Te prometo que es un buen muchacho- murmuró Annie, sonriendo.

-¿Quién es un buen muchacho?- una voz la sobresaltó. En el reflejo vio el semblante triste de Katniss.

-Kat, no sabía que estabas allí.- dijo Annie, evadiendo la pregunta.

-Acabo de entrar.- dijo Katniss- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Yo… eh…- titubeó. No le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado. Katniss posó su plateada mirada en la cajita verde y el sobre.

Katniss abrió con cuidado la caja y observó el contenido. Seis perfectos corazones de chocolate. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Tomó uno, lo mordió y dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el dulce. Le ofreció uno a su amiga, pero ella negó con una sonrisa. Luego abrió la carta. Un poema.

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_La llama de tu amor._

Volvió la mirada a las esmeraldas orbes de su joven amiga, que la miraba expectante.

-Annie.- la llamó-Tú sabes quién me envía esto, ¿verdad?

Annie se mordió el labio. Temía la reacción de su amiga. Sabía cuan cabeza dura podía ser. Sin embargo, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Peeta Mellark.- respondió, casi con un susurro.

-Peeta.- gimió, con desesperación.- ¿Por qué apañas sus sentimientos, An? Sabes que no puedo corresponderle.

-¡Si puedes!- chilló Annie, exasperada.- Es un excelente hombre, Kat. No puedo comprender porque te niegas a ser feliz…

-Porque no puedo.- respondió Katniss.- No puedo corresponderle, cuando Marvel O'Leary me tiene acorralada. Cuando Snow me pasea como su mejor yegua de carreras para conseguir nuevos inversores. Cuando la escuela de mi hermana depende de mí. No puedo darle la espalda al único ser que amo genuinamente. La he dejado sola mucho tiempo. No puedo negarle esto, An.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Annie, con dolor.

-Nada.- dijo secamente Katniss.- Dile a Peeta que no insista. Hiérele con las palabras si es necesario.

-No lo haré. – refunfuño Annie, cruzándose de brazos.- No dejaré que eches por la borda a un hombre así. ¿Qué se supone que harás luego de que todo esto termine? ¿Lamerte las heridas con Gale Hawthorne?

-No metas a Gale en esto.- pidió Katniss, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Bien! Pero no dejaré que sigas adelante con esta estupidez.- masculló Annie y, dado unas zanjadas salió del camerino.

Katniss se sentó en su silla se siempre y paseó los dedos por el borde de la caja, reprimiendo el rabioso deseo de llorar. Estropearía el maravilloso maquillaje de Portia si lo había. Releyó el poema de Peeta y se llevó el papel a la nariz, olía a él. Era el mismo aroma cálido que había sentido semanas atrás en la mansión Undersee. Miro el retrato de Thom. Casi podía sentir su voz ronca decir "Maldición, Katniss, sé feliz de una maldita vez". Suspiró de nuevo y con cuidado secó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

-¡Por Dios santo, Catnip!- gritó Gale entrando al camerino, haciendo que ella libere un grito.

-¡Gale! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?- dijo molesta, poniéndose de pie.

-No seré yo quien te mate si no sales en este instante al escenario. El público desespera.- respondió Gale, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Katniss suspiró y tomó el brazo de su amigo. Conforme avanzaban por el pasillo y las luces iban iluminándolo todo, ella sentía más cuestionamientos atormentar su cabeza.

-¿Gale?- lo llamó con voz dubitativa.

-Sí, Catnip

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó él, extrañado.

-No lo sé, deseo saberlo, eso es todo.

-La felicidad son momentos breves, Catnip, no un estado permanente. Cuando bromeo con mis hermanos, soy feliz. Cuando te oigo cantar, también lo soy. – Respondió el hombre.- La vida está llena de momentos amargos, así que hay que atesorar los buenos, ¿no te parece?

-Creo que tienes razón. Momentos buenos, oportunidades…

-Exacto.

-Gracias, Gale- dijo Katniss y poniéndose de puntitas, le besó la mejilla. Soltándose de él se posicionó para que Caesar la presentara. Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa y salió al escenario.

Cantó animosamente, mientras las bailarinas hacían lo suyo. Annie le dedicó un breve mohín de disgusto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. "Luego hablaré con ella" pensó Katniss y volvió a pasear la mirada por el público. Allí lo vio, sentado a la derecha, con Finnick Odair. Momentos y oportunidades. Ese era el momento. Esa su oportunidad. Esa noche sólo se dedicaría a cantar para Peeta.

Hola! Actualización express porque tengo una semana muy muy cargada de cosas (a quién le importa). Bueno, las cosas se complican para Katniss, pero, para alegría de los lectores, ha decido hacerle caso a Peeta (yeeeeiiiii), ¿cuál será el costo de está decisión...? Mmmhh... no sé...

Muchas gracias por los follows y reviews que recibí, como así también a la gente que me lee desde el anonimato ^_^

_Katri: _Oh, sí! Entre Marvel y Snow no sabrás a quien odiar más! Ambos les van a poner las cosas un poco difíciles a estos tortolitos, pero, al final, quién sabe, quizás la suerte esté de su lado. Me alegro que te haya gustado y disfruto respondiendo los reviews, así que continua dejándome algunos, por favor! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _No te preocupes, se lo haré saber! :)

_Edy:_ jajajajaj la tenencia de Finnick está reñida, me parece! No te preocupes, seré justa con Annie! :)

_Sinsajito: _Me alegro que te guste como escribo y sí, tenía que darle un toque bien dramático con la muerte de Thom. Ya se encontrará con Peeta, no te procupes! :)

_KoyukiBetts: _Si, fue triste, pero tenía que eliminar a Thom, sino... no habría historia, ella se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra y Peeta solito y penando en EEUU. Como puedes ver en este capítulo, Snow de momento no sabe nada, pero Marvel les va a poner las cosas un poco difíciles. En cuanto a mi hermana, ella está casada, así que no vive conmigo, el comentario de las teselas motivo a un debate familiar bastante gracioso. :)

Saludos

Ekishka


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 11**

_Chicago, 1910_

Puntual a las siete de la tarde, el señor Cresta cruzó el umbral de entrada de su hogar para ser recibido por el saludo jovial de su hija menor, Annie. La princesa de la casa. El tupido bigote negro del señor Cresta se bamboleó feliz al ver a su pequeña hija, sin embargo su semblante se tornó en preocupación al ver la venda que llevaba en la rodilla izquiera.

-Annie, cariño. ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó el hombre, mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija. Ella sonrió gustosa al verse en los brazos de su fornido padre y no tardó en llenarle la cara de besos.

-Me caí en el parque. Pero un príncipe me ayudó.- respondió la niña, mientras rodeaba con sus delgados bracitos el cuello de su padre.

-¿Un príncipe?- preguntó risueño el señor Cresta, mientras se adentraba en su hogar.

-Sí, un príncipe. Iba con su traje azul de príncipe y los ojos verdes como el mar, también de príncipe.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí- afirmó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez con el príncipe, Annie? Ya te dije que primero debes besar a un sapo para que después se haga príncipe- dijo una voz cercana a ellos.

-¡Mentira!- chilló Annie, enojada.

-¡Es verdad!

-Annie, Philip. No peleen.- rezongó el señor Cresta, haciendo bajar a la niña.

Annie volteó el rostro disgustado hacia su fastidioso hermano mayor, Philip, de doce años. Aquel día, ella lo había seguido hasta el parque, a escondidas, puesto que deseaba poder sumarse a los juegos de los chicos. Quedarse en la casa era tan aburrido. Ella quería correr, saltar y bailar. Mamá no la dejaba. La hacía tejer y bordar.

Philip advirtió la presencia de su hermana pequeña por lo que, en lugar de esperarla, echó a correr, esperanzado de que ella se molestara y volviera a la casa. Él quería hacer cosas de chicos, trepar árboles, jugar con las canicas y corretear con aros y palitos. No deseaba tener que cuidar de su pequeña hermanita. Ella tenía que estar en casa, ayudando a su mamá. Eso hacían las niñas.

Annie no dudó en ponerse a correr detrás de su hermano, pero con tanta mala suerte que, cuando estaba atravesando la mitad del parque, tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo. Sintió el dolor en la rodilla y los ojos anegársele de lágrimas.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- dijo una voz y ella volteó rápido el rostro. Allí estaba el niño más bonito que hubiera visto jamás. No era como su hermano ni sus amigos, que siempre iban con las ropas sucias y algo raídas, la cara con barro y, a veces, con mocos secos. No. Él iba limpio, con un fino traje azul, de camisa blanca y chaleco gris. Tenía un rostro muy agradable, pero un semblante preocupado. Ella no podía hablar, por lo que negó con la cabeza. Ya no sentía el ardor en la rodilla ni ganas de llorar.

El niño le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Por primera vez, en sus siete cortos años de vida, sintió vergüenza de llevar ese vestido tan corto y viejo, con el delantal parchado.

-¿No te duele la rodilla?- preguntó él, amablemente.

-N-No- respondió Annie.

Él sacó de un bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y se lo dio.

-Tu rodilla sangra, puedes limpiarte con mi pañuelo. –ofreció él, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella aceptó el pañuelo, dándole una sonrisa tímida. Intentó agacharse pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, ardía mucho. Algunas lagrimillas se escaparon de sus ojos verdes. Él se dio cuenta de la situación, por lo que tomó el pañuelo y se hincó frente a ella para limpiarle la herida.

-¡Hey!- gritó Philip, quien había regresado para comprobar que su hermana hubiera emprendido el regreso al hogar.- ¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?

El muchacho levantó la mirada hacia el otro joven que venía como una tromba hacia él.

-Sólo me está limpiando, Phil- dijo Annie tímidamente.

-Eso no me lo creo. ¡Estabas mirando debajo de la falda de mi hermana, pervertido!- gritó Philip, cerrando los puños, preparando el cuerpo para golpear al muchacho que estaba tocando a su hermanita.

-Sólo estaba limpiando su rodilla- trató de explicar el niño, mostrando el pañuelo con un rastro de sangre.

-Y de paso mirando bajo su falda- dijo Phil, dio una zancada y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos. A pesar de que el otro le llevaba una cabeza, no se dejaría amedrentar y defendería el honor de su hermana, como buen hermano mayor que era.

-Jamás haría algo tan vil. Y menos a una niña tan bonita.- explicó el muchacho, con notable fastidio en la voz.

-¡Joven Odair!- gritó una voz.- ¡Joven Odair, por fin lo encuentro!- continuó la voz. Era un mayordomo.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Acaso estos mocosos lo están molestando?- dijo el hombre, con desdén en la voz. Phil le echó una mirada de odio al hombre, y se acercó a su hermana.

-Estoy bien, Arthur.- respondió el muchacho.- No están molestándome.- agregó.

-Bien, debemos irnos, joven Odair. Su padre lo espera para cenar.- indicó Arthur.

El muchacho volteó el rostro hacia la pequeña, quien retorcía nerviosamente la parte baja de su delantal.

-Adiós, pequeña. –dijo, para luego echar a andar, escoltado por el mayormo.

Annie los observó alejarse, luego volvió la mirada al suelo y descubrió el pañuelo blanco. Lo tomó con cuidado y descubrió un delicado bordado azul "F.O."

-Vamos a casa, Annie- dijo su hermano, tomándola de la mano- ¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí- respondió Annie, pero tras dar unos pocos pasos descubrió que le dolía mucho, así Philip la cargó en su espalda y la llevo hasta la casa.- Era un príncipe, Phil- le dijo a su hermano.

-No lo era.- dijo Phil, frunciendo el ceño- Sólo era un niñito rico.

-Para mí era un príncipe, como los de mi libro de cuentos. Tenía los ojos verdes como el mar.

-¿Cómo sabes que el mar es verde? Nunca lo has visto.

-El libro de la señora Agatha dice que es verde- respondió Annie enojada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la señora Cresta puso el grito en el cielo, pero se apresuró la limpiar la herida de Annie, quien lloró hasta el cansancio cuando el alcohol tocó su piel lastimada.

Esa noche, Annie y Phil estaba en el porche de la casa mirando las luciérnagas cuando en eso un sapo pasó por delante de ellos.

-Mira An, el joven Odair ha vuelto por su pañuelo- molestó Philp- dale un besito para que vuelta ser apuesto.

Annie gimió frustrada.

-Eres un… un… un idiota- susurró. Mamá no le dejaba decir palabras mal sonantes.

-¡Has dicho una mala palabra! Le diré a mamá- acusó Phil- ¡Mamá!

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Caminó rápidamente hacia su camerino, y el ruido de sus tacos retumbaron a lo largo del pasillo, la noche del Majestic aún iba por la mitad, por lo que tenía unos pocos minutos para hacer lo que se había propuesto. Le escribiría una pequeña misiva a Peeta. Producto de sus cavilaciones no vio cuando chocó contra el ancho pecho de su vestuarista.

-¡Cuidado, gatita! Qué prisa llevas.- dijo Cinna, mientras la tomaba por los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento, Cinna. Voy demasiado distraída.- respondió Katniss con timidez.- Hablamos luego- agregó, para retomar su carrera.

Tomó un papel y una pluma. ¿Qué le escribiría? Ella nunca había sido buena con las palabras y menos si se trataba de una carta de esa envergadura. Con Thom era sencillo. ¿Pero Peeta? Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Escribió algunas líneas, pero el papel terminó en la basura. No se le ocurría nada. Frunció el ceño molesta y resopló. Era momento de tomar el toro por las astas. Hablaría personalmente con él. Pero primero debía deshacerse de Marvel.

Regresó al salón. Habían hecho un breve receso y los artistas recorrían el salón. A los asistentes al Majestic les agradaba saber que los personajes que allí veían eran "accesibles". Se adentró en la muchedumbre y distinguió la dorada cabellera de Marvel. Estaba enfrascado con una conversación con otros caballeros. Rápidamente buscó a Peeta con la mirada. Lo encontró parado al lado de Finnick, quien apuraba un puro, y acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el blanco hombro de Annie. Los dos parecían muy divertidos con el cuento que Peeta estaba contando, dado que a cada rato largaban una carcajada.

-Nos estás matando, Peeta.- dijo Finnick, aguantando la carcajada.- Cuéntale a Annie el del bar, con el cura, el irlandés y el español.

-Resulta que entran a un bar un cura, un irlandés y un esp…- su voz queda flotando en el aire, cuando la visión de Katniss se hace presente ante sus ojos.

-Buenas noches.- saludó Katniss, haciendo que Annie y Finnick volteen a verla.

-Buenas noches, Kat…-respondió Peeta, con la voz ahogada.

-¿Cómo está usted, señorita Grant?- preguntó Finnick, galante.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió la morena, curvando sus rojos labios hacia arriba.- Señor Mellark, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

-Kat.- gimió Annie, en reprobación. No había tenido el coraje suficiente para contarle a Peeta lo que había sucedido y temía que Katniss reaccionara de la peor manera. No quería ver a ese joven tan amable herido.

-Está bien, Annie.- dijo Peeta.- Los veo luego.- anunció.

Katniss lo condujo rápidamente tras bambalinas, hasta llegar a su camerino. Peeta estaba sumamente nervioso y paso la mano por su cabello, empujando sus rizos dorados hacia atrás.

-Sé que tú me has enviado esos regalos.- dijo ella, seriamente.

Peeta asintió, tensándose en su lugar. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir. Su corazón palpitaba agitado, sabiendo el momento inminente del rechazo. La observó abrazarse a sí misma. Parecía nerviosa.

-Peeta… yo… tú… me han encantado tus regalos, debí sospechar que eran de tu parte -balbuceo- solo alguien tan maravilloso como tú podría hacerlos.- confesó Katniss y sus mejillas se ruborizaron violentamente.

-Pero…- murmuró él, dando una zancada para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

-Pero es complicado.- completó Katniss, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romperse a llorar allí mismo- Mereces alguien que esté siempre para ti, Peeta, yo… mi trabajo… te haría muy infeliz.

-¡No me importa!- exclamó Peeta, acercándose más. Ella retrocedió hasta sentir el frío de la pared en su espalda- Katniss… estar contigo me haría la persona más feliz del mundo, no importa la forma…

-Peeta, no sabes lo que dices.- respondió con la voz quebrándosele, se sentía debilitada ante su presencia, tonta con su sonrisa y mareada con su mirada, como cuando era pequeña.

-Sé lo que te digo. Te he esperado por mucho tiempo. Me asomaba todos días por la ventana, esperando el día que te viera pasar por la plaza de Woodmere. Iba de tanto en tanto al puerto, esperando que algún barco te trajera de vuelta. Sólo tenía noticias tuyas gracias a Prim.

-Prim… mi hermana- murmuró Katniss, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas que pujaban por salir.- Veías a Prim… nunca me lo dijo.

-Ella no quería hacerte enfadar. Es tan frágil y dulce. Mientras estuve allí, la ayudaba con el lavado y me aseguraba de que estuviera bien.

-Cuidaste de ella…

-Es la persona más importante en tú vida, Katniss. Después de lo que Ashton te hizo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.- respondió Peeta, poniendo los brazos a cada lado de la joven. Observó sus grandes ojos grises, llenos de emoción, de duda y de un montón de sentimientos que no podía descifrar.

-Gracias, Peeta.- dijo ella, curvando sus labios hacia arriba, mientras la lágrimas se abrían paso por su delicado rostro.- Jamás podré pagártelo.

-Si puedes. Acepta cenar una noche conmigo.- dijo él con picardía, dejando ver una blanca sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea- respondió Katniss, recordando las palabras de Marvel. No quería que Peeta saliera herido de ninguna forma.

El joven no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor. Deseaba poder odiarla. Le había permitido probar sus labios, los cuales tenía ahora a escasos centímetros suyos, y ahora lo rechazaba.

Katniss se sentía horrible. Desde aquel beso en la mansión Undersee, no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Al caer el velo del pasado, los viejos sentimientos parecían despertar de su letargo y el saber que aquellos obsequios que la hacían tan feliz provenían de él, no podía evitar regocijarse. Sin embargo, sentía un miedo espantoso. Marvel y Snow podrían hacerle daño. Se odiaría por siempre si algo llegara a pasarle.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto Peeta.- Te aseguro que soy lo suficientemente rico como para llevarte al lugar más caro de la ciudad si así lo deseas…

-No es eso…es que no quiero que te hagan daño- confesó Katniss, bajando la mirada.

-¿Daño?- preguntó extrañado.

-Mi jefe es un hombre muy poco paciente, Peeta- dijo Katniss- No tolera las tonterías.

-¿Salir conmigo es una tontería?- preguntó dolido.

-No. Sería un placer.- respondió Katniss, mirándolo a los ojos. – Pero Snow…

-No logro comprenderte, Katniss- confesó Peeta.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede conmigo?- preguntó irritado. Se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda, aunque podía verla en el reflejo del espejo.

-Me gustas.- largó de pronto Katniss, y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Él volteó apresuradamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Me gustas, Peeta. – respondió Katniss, viéndose prisionera nuevamente de sus brazos.- Lamento causarte siempre tanto daño.

-No importa, Katniss. Mientras digas aquello, puedes matarme si quieres.

-Peeta- exclamó sorprendida.

Él aprovechó que sus labios estaban entre abiertos para capturarlos. La besó con furia, y gimió con regocijo al verse correspondido. La empujó suavemente contra la pared y ella enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios, cuando sintió las anchas manos apoderarse de su breve cintura. Cuanto más profundizaba el beso, más hambre sentía por él.

-Chico del pan.- murmuró Katniss, separándose un poco para tomar aire.

-Domadora de leones- respondió él, antes de capturar sus labios carnosos de nuevo.

La sangre hervía, haciendo que el calor fuera más intenso entre ellos. Sentía su dureza masculina apretarse contra su vientre y eso la animaba a seguir. Aventuró las manos por su pecho y sintió como el acariciaba su muslo, levantando brevemente el género de su vestido.

-¡Catnip!- gritó Gale, aventando la puerta, haciendo que ellos se sobre saltaran.- ¿Pero qué demon…? ¡Otra vez tú!- acusó el moreno, bullendo de furia.

-Señor Hawthorne.- dijo Peeta, con las manos aún en las caderas de Katniss, los labios hinchados y manchados de rouge, y una sonrisa ladina que enfurecía más a Gale.

-Gale…- murmuró débilmente Katniss.

-Ni una mierda, Kathy- exclamó Gale.- Llevo un rato buscándote, se supone que debes cantar en el último acto.

-Tranquilice, señor Hawthorne.- pidió Peeta, mientas soltaba con suavidad a Katniss.

-¡Cállate, niño rico!- gritó Gale, formando dos puños con sus manos. – No eres más que esos perros que solo desean que ella…-masculló mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

-Detente, Gale- chilló Katniss, poniéndose entre él y Peeta.- Por favor. Retocaré mi maquillaje y saldré a cantar.

-Pero Catnip él…

-Por favor- suplicó ella, haciendo un mohín.

Gale no dijo nada, sólo liberó un sonoro bufido y salió del camerino, aventando la puerta.

-Lo siento, Gale…- dijo Katniss, volviéndose hacia Peeta.

-Está enamorado de ti- completó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? No- exclamó ella, negando con la cabeza.

-Katniss, por favor. Sé cuando un hombre ama a una mujer.- masculló Peeta- Pero no pienses que me dejaré amedrentar por él. No me intimidan esos músculos.- agregó, levantando la barbilla con suficiencia.

Ella rió y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo reunirme contigo mañana en tu tienda?- preguntó Katniss, atreviéndose a abrazarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Cuando tú lo desees- respondió Peeta, con una sonrisa, mientras la estrechaba contra sí.

Katniss alzó la cabeza, para mirarlo con emoción. Aunque en un punto su conciencia le decía que todo aquello estaba mal, no podía evitar querer aventurarse en el cariño que él le ofrecía.

Peeta acercó nuevamente sus labios a los carnosos de ella, pero antes de poder rozarlos ella susurró:

-Debo ir, Peeta. El público espera.

Ella le dio un ligero roce en los labios y rompió el abrazo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y volteó a verlo. No pudo evitar sonreír y morderse el labio. Aquello era el error más grande de su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cantó con pasión, con ansias y anhelo. Se dejó envolver por la música y disfrutó de aquella energía como pocas veces lo hacía. Dirigió una mirada breve hacia la mesa de Peeta y Finnick, el cobrizo alzó su vaso de whisky para brindar por ella, dedicándole una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó la multitud habitual los esperaba afuera. Peeta se acercó a ella. Katniss le dedicó una mirada significativa y, buscando no ser vista, le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, haciéndole entender que aún estaba con él. Él bajo los hombros aliviado.

Una vez en su pequeño dúplex, Annie le dirigió una mirada molesta, mientras se secaba el tocado de plumas. Katniss no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el mohín molesto de su amiga.

-Quita esa cara de enfado, Annie- pidió Katniss, dejándose caer en el sofá. Sin medir normas de etiqueta se deshizo de sus zapatos y no reprimió un gemido de placer.- Hablé con Peeta.

-¿Y bien? Has tenido la suficiente sangre fría para romperle el corazón, ¿no es así?- preguntó molesta Annie, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-No. He decidido estar con él.

Annie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus labios dieron lugar a aun ancha sonrisa.

-¿En serio? No puedo creerlo… ¡Oh, Kat! Sabía que no podías ser tan cabeza dura.- chilló Annie, emocionada, avanzando hasta su compañera de vivienda.

-¿Me has dicho cabeza dura, Annie Cresta?- preguntó Katniss, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Tienes la cabeza más dura de todo Chicago, Katniss Everdeen.- respondió Annie, riendo.

Sin embargo, el rostro sonriente de Annie cambio al ver el semblante triste de su amiga.

-¡Oh, Annie!- suspiró.- Tengo tanto miedo… no quiero que le han daño.- sollozó.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

-Ya verás que no pasara nada, Kat- murmuró esperanzada Annie. En el fondo, ella también temía por Finnick y su familia.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por el retraso, exámenes (yeeeiiii ¬_¬)! Ay, sí! El momento que estábamos esperando, decidieron estar juntos! Aunque todavía faltan algunos obstáculos para que estén libres y felices... y comer perdices (maleeesemo). Ya en serio, sí, faltan cosas. Buuh... Tuve un arranque de inspiración y escribí, prácticamente de un tirón, otro fic, que les invito a leer, se llama "Mi linda chica".

Me olvidé de aclarar en el capítulo anterior que el poema es de Gustavo Bécquer.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los follows y los reviews! Y a todos los que leen y no comentan, también! ^^

_Everllarkglee4ever:_ Si Marvel aparece muerto, ya sabré quien fue! :)

_Katri: _Oh si, esta Annie es un poquito más explosiva que la original! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :)

_KoyukiBetts:_ Me hiciste reír mucho con lo de Alma y el corset! Prometo que ya saldrá del camino y dejará a Finnick en paz, no sé si pronto. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora que han decidido estar juntos. :)

_Edy: _Como ves, no solo cantó para Peeta, hizo algo más! ;)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 12**

_París, 1918_

Con líneas sencillas y metal intrincado, unos de los símbolos de Francia se erguía ante su mirada plateada. La torre Eiffel.

-_C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?_- dijo una voz a su derecha. Era muy temprano en la mañana y ella había sido la única persona paseando por el Campo de Marte.

-_Désolé, je ne parle pas français_- eran las palabras que le había enseñado Thom para cuando vinieran a París por su luna de miel. Ahogó un sollozo. Volteó a su derecha, había un hombre joven, de piel morena, pero muy atractivo. Estaba sencillamente vestido con un traje y llevaba una gran bolsa, como la funda para un vestido.

-¿Inglés?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí.- respondió Katniss.

-¿Es usted inglesa?- preguntó nuevamente. Parecía amable.

-Americana.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué hace una americana sola a las siete de la mañana en París? Es peligroso para usted, señorita. Hay muchos bandidos.

-¿Y qué lo excusa a usted señor de no ser uno?- preguntó fríamente Katniss.

-Vaya. Buen punto. Le diré algo. Me llamo Cinna Larroux y me dedico a confeccionar vestidos.- respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Pues eso no me sirve de mucho para confiar en usted- dijo Katniss, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ayudará si la invito un café?- preguntó amablemente Cinna.

Katniss iba a negarse rotundamente, cuando su estomago rugió desesperado. No probaba bocado desde que había bajo del barco la noche anterior. Se había sentido tan desorientada en aquel país que solo atinó a llegar al Campo de Marte y sentarse en un banca.

-De acuerdo.- respondió finalmente la mujer.

Se sintió completamente reconfortada por el calor concentrado en el recinto, apenas estaban pisando el mes de octubre pero el frío se hacía presente en el ambiente. Sólo habló cuando le dio el primer sorbo a su café, posando la mirada plateada en la café de su acompañante.

-¿Y bien, señor Larroux? ¿Acostumbra siempre a invitar mujeres a tomar café?

-A decir verdad, es usted la primera.- respondió Cinna, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Sospecho que es su primera vez en la Ciudad Luz. Y a decir por el pequeño equipaje y su atuendo, aún no decide que hacer.

Katniss alzó las cejas sorprendida. Había dado justo en el blanco y aquello la hacía sentir un poco cohibida.

-Creo que estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así?- la picó Cinna.- ¿Tiene usted trabajo, señorita…?

-Katniss Everdeen.- respondió rápidamente ella.- Y no. No tengo trabajo.

-Mucha gente viene a París en la misma situación que usted. Pero sospecho que hay algo más por lo que vino aquí, no solo por trabajo.

-Si…- susurró Katnisss.- Quiero volver a mi país.

-¿Y por qué no volvió desde Inglaterra?- preguntó Cinna con gesto sorprendido.

-Porque esa tierra tiene recuerdos demasiado amargos para mí. Mi esposo murió. Mi familia está en América.

-Entiendo… ¿Y cuál su habilidad, señorita Everdeen?

Lo meditó unos segundos, paseando la mirada por todo el salón. De pronto vio una fonola en un rincón.

-Cantar.

Cinna abrió los ojos con entusiasmo y dio unas ligeras palmaditas, como sí aquello le produjera el mayor de los regocijos.

-Oh, señorita Everdeen. La suerte está de nuestro lado.- dijo el hombre, con la voz algo aflautada de la emoción.- Usted quiere cantar, yo quiero mostrar mis diseños. Y conozco el sitio perfecto.

-¿Ah, sí?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay un hombre reclutando artistas por toda Europa y Asia, buscando llevar los mejores talentos a América para montar un espectáculo allí.- explicó Cinna.

Katniss hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su júbilo. Si lograba convencer a ese señor de que era buena cantando, podía asegurarse una plaza en un barco para volver a su tierra.

-Creo que tenemos un trato, señor Larroux.- dijo Katniss, mostrando una débil sonrisa.

-Parece que sí. Ahora necesitamos un buen cuento.- murmuró él, bajando un poco la voz.- Si no se dará cuenta de nuestras intenciones, ¿no sé si me entiende?

Ella asintió.

-Bien. Es usted una inglesa recién llega de Londres, usted nació en…

- Helmsley

-Y su nombre es…

-Kathy Grant.- susurró ella, pidiendo internamente perdón a su difunto esposo por usar el nombre de su hermana.

-Perfecto- clamó Cinna, con una espectacular sonrisa.- Luego te buscaremos un apodo impactante.

Katniss asintió.

Cinna le consiguió una pequeña plaza en un modesto hostal, cerca de Lafayatte. Pasaron largas tardes juntos, ajustando los trajes y vestidos, practicando el acento inglés y aprendiendo francés. Al cabo de una semana, estaba lista para presentarse frente a Cornelius Snow, el hombre que podría llevarlos a América. Katniss sentía los nervios a flor de piel, tan así que sin querer dejó caer una vela sobre su vestido, mientras estaba haciendo una prueba en el taller de Cinna. Por suerte, el moreno corrió en su auxilio y apagó el incendió. Ella se sentía completamente abochornada, pero el pareció encontrar graciosa la situación.

-Gatita- así le decía debido a una combinación de "Kitty Kat"- Encontré el apodo perfecto para ti… Kathy Grant…_ La fille du feu_.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Bajó con cuidado del taxi que había tomado para llegar al centro de Chicago. Acomodó el cuello de su abrigo largo y sostuvo su sombrero para que el viento juguetón de otoño no se lo llevara consigo. Se adentró en la tienda Rookery y se acercó al mostrador del sector de oficinas.

Una mujer se aspecto serio y gris, tecleaba sobre una máquina de escribir. Cuando hizo una pausa y los chasquidos de las teclas dejaron de retumbar alzó la mirada hacia ella.

-Buenos días, quisiera ver al señor Mellark- anunció, tratando de que su voz sonara natural y tranquila.

-Está ocupado. ¿Tiene usted una cita con él?- preguntó cansinamente la mujer.

-No, no tengo una cita. Pero él sabe que vendría a verlo, ¿Podría anunciarme?- pidió haciendo acopio de toda su amabilidad.

La mujer rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

-Está bien. ¿A quién debo anunciar?

-Katniss Everdeen.

-Bien, señorita Everdeen. ¿Sería tan amable de aguardar un momento?

-Por supuesto.

La mujer se perdió detrás de una puerta y ella tamborileo los dedos enguantados sobre el mostrador. Estaba bastante distraía cuando…

-¡Preciosa, qué bueno encontrarte por aquí!

-¡Catnip, por fin te encuentro!

-¡Katniss, viniste!

Katniss se veía claramente mareada por tanto barullo. Tenía a un serio Haymitch Abernathy a la izquierda, a un preocupado Gale a la derecha y a un sonriente Peeta enfrente.

-Buenos días… a todos- dijo finalmente Katniss.

-¿Señor Abernathy?- preguntó Peeta, con voz extraña.- Qué sorpresa verlo.

-¿Eres el chico del pan?- preguntó Haymitch, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿El chico del pan?- murmuró Katniss.- Gale, ¿me buscabas?

-Sí, Snow quiere verte.- respondió Gale.

-¿Snow? Justamente de él, debo hablarte, preciosa.- dijo Haymitch.

-¿Quieren pasar a mi oficina?- ofreció Peeta. Todos asintieron, algo incómodos. La situación era completamente extraña.- Robba, ¿puedes traernos café?

La secretaria asintió.

Una vez instalados en los sillones de la oficina de Peeta, el silencio reino entre los presentes.

-Bien, ¿Quién comienza?- preguntó Peeta, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

-Chico, ¿cómo es que un panadero llega a todo esto? Sin ofender.- dijo Haymitch, mientras admiraba un cuadro al oleo que esta sobre la chimenea.- Es decir, tus pasteles son excelentes, pero no creo que las ventas hayan alcanzado para esto.

-¿Un panadero?- masculló Gale, alzando las cejas. Katniss le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Recuerda el incidente en la mansión Crane?- Haymitch asintió.- Pues… fue mi hermano Ashton quien cometió el delito… lo entregué a las autoridades y el señor Crane me recompensó con una suma de dinero… comencé con algunas inversiones… y ya ve…- explicó Peeta, haciendo un ademan para señalar la oficina.

-Menudo hermano…- murmuró de nuevo Gale, ganándose otro codazo y una mirada desaprobadora gris.

-Pues la verdad, chico, me alegro por ti. Todavía te recuerdo trayendo el pan a la Veta, cogoteando para ver a la preciosa.- dijo Haymitch, liberando una risa. Peeta se ruborizó.- Siempre pensé que moriría sin ver que le profesaras finalmente tu amor.- largo una risotada.

-¡Haymitch!- reprendió Katniss.

-Está bien, preciosa.- dijo Haymitch entre dientes.- ¿Ahora estás en plena conquista, chico?- volvió al ruedo.

-Dios…- masculló Katniss, rodando los ojos.- ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante que tienes que decirme sobre Snow, Haymitch?

En ese instante Robba entró a la oficina para dejar una bandeja con tazas, cafetera y azucarera. Luego la mujer se retiró.

-Pues, verás. Tu inocente jefecito está montando un circo bastante grande, por lo que puede averiguar. Está usando al Majestic, y a todo lo que haya dentro de él.- aclaró paseando la mirada gris por sobre Katniss y Gale.- Para conseguir alianzas y contactos. Snow quiere hacerse con el poder en Chicago, hacerse alcalde y luego… ¿quién sabe?

-Pero parece tener buenas migas con el señor Undersee.- interrumpió Gale.

-Por supuesto. Necesita conocer a su enemigo para destruirlo. Snow cuenta con un arma fuerte, cuenta con Ripper, una contrabandista de alcohol canadiense de primera mano. Está abasteciendo de alcohol a Chicago en plena ley Seca. Los alcohólicos de esta ciudad, agradecidos. Y me incluyo. El problema es que Snow es una persona… bueno, ustedes lo sabrán… poco paciente y con una tendencia marcada a perder los estribos y a eliminar gente.

Katniss y Gale asintieron. Peeta miró con preocupación a Katniss.

-¿Y cuál es la solución? Todos deseamos irnos del Majestic, pero nadie lo hará… a menos que quiera aparecer muerto.- dijo Katniss, con tono lúgubre.

-No podemos denunciarlo con la policía, porque ellos están de su lado.-respondió Haymitch, rodando, los ojos.- La única opción es el FBI. Necesitamos evidencias.

-Las conseguiremos.- dijo la morena con convicción.

-No es tan fácil, preciosa. Todos ustedes están vigilados. Snow odia a los traidores. Cada uno de ustedes cumple un rol en su plan maquiavélico. ¿Acaso no estabas cenando hace unas semanas con Marvel O'Leary?- preguntó el mayor.

-Sí.- mustió Katniss, evitando la mirada de Peeta.

-¿Cómo podemos contactarnos con el FBI, señor Abernathy?- preguntó Peeta.

-Ya lo hice. Mandarán a un agente encubierto que se infiltrará en el Majestic.

Peeta asintió.

-¿Y qué haremos mientras?- inquirió Gale.

-Seguir vivos.- respondió Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros.- Bien, debo irme. Caesar me espera.

-¿Qué traman ustedes dos?- preguntó Katniss.

-Un nuevo show, preciosa. Caesar también está cansando de Snow. ¿O no habrás creído que estaba exento de sus abusos?

Katniss lo miró perpleja. Caesar no parecía tener ningún atractivo en particular, más allá de su extrovertida personalidad.

-Digamos que Snow lo destina a un sector _especial _masculino.

-Oh, vaya. Eso si no me lo esperaba.- dijo Gale, sorprendido.

-He de irme, niños. Pórtense bien- indicó Haymitch, saliendo por la puerta.

El silencio incomodo reinó de nuevo, hasta que Gale golpeó las palmas de sus manos contra sus rodillas.

-Cinco minutos, Catnip.- exclamó.- Te espero afuera.

Se levantó del cómodo sillón de cuero y siguió los pasos de Haymitch. Katniss también se levantó de su asiento.

-Peeta…- mustió. No puedo terminar su frase porque él la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿En qué mundo extraño te has metido, Katniss? Deseo sacarte de allí. Dime qué debo hacer. ¿Llenar de joyas será suficiente?

-No es tan sencillo, Peeta.- respondió ella, refugiándose en su cálido pecho.

-No pretenderás que me quede con los brazos cruzados, ¿o sí?- puntualizó el rubio, conectando su mirada con la plomiza mirada de Katniss.

-Peeta… tienes que mantenerte alejado, Snow… lo dijo Haymitch, tiene una marcada tendencia a eliminar gente- advirtió ella, escapando del refugio de sus brazos, avanzando hacia un gran ventanal.- Es lo que deseaba explicarte anoche, es peligroso y complicado.

-No pienso alejarme de ti, Katniss. Y menos cuando estás en esta situación, quizás si pudiera apuntarme como un nuevo inversor, Snow me dejara pretenderte.- explicó Peeta, abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-Es imposible. Marvel O'Leary… estoy segura de que pidió mi exclusividad… seguramente eso quiere comunicarme Snow.- dijo ella, meneando con la cabeza.- El hombre es sencillamente insoportable, Peeta. Si tú lo conocieras….

-Lo conozco, Katniss. Marvel y yo, digamos que somos… enemigos naturales.- masculló Peeta.

Katniss asintió y posó sus delicadas manos sobre las fuertes de él, para hacer una ligera presión y liberarse de su agarre.

-Peeta… sé lo que dije anoche… pero tú… no es necesario que te involucres en esta locura… estoy segura que hay una fila de mujeres esperando por ti y…-balbuceo ella, sintiendo un profundo desagrado de tener que dejarlo ir. Pero era lo mejor… para ambos.

-Katniss, ¿en serio crees que luego de decirme que te gusto voy a alejarme de ti por un par de mafiosos?- preguntó con voz calmada.- De ninguna manera. Si me quieres lejos de tu lado, dime que me odias, que te desagrado de sobre manera…

-Sabes que no diré eso…

-Entonces déjame estar a tu lado. Estuvimos separados por culpa de mi hermano, del océano, de la guerra…

Ella se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó, aferrándose nuevamente de su pecho. Él no tardó en estrecharla más contra sí.

-Tengo miedo, Peeta.- mustió.

-Estarás bien, Katniss.- la consoló.

-Quiero irme a casa… con mamá y con Prim.- su reclamó sonó como el de una niña pequeña.

-Lo harás… lo haremos, si me lo permites… Te llevaré a Woodmere cuando pase esta locura, te lo prometo.

-Eres demasiado bueno.

-No. Simplemente tú eres mi debilidad.

No respondió a eso, simplemente alzó la cabeza para besarlo con ternura. Peeta posó una de sus manos en su nuca, mientras con la otra sujetaba firmemente la estrecha cintura. El beso cobró una mayor intensidad hasta que…

-¡Catnip!- el grito de Gale los hizo separase.

-Ve antes de que musculitos derribe mi puerta… y es de roble.

Asintió y dejo salir una suave risita. Le dio un último beso y salió por la puerta. Peeta la observó marcharse y de dispuso a sentarse en el gran sillón de su escritorio. "¿Así que Marvel O'Leary? ¿Qué negocios sucios tiene O'Leary con Snow? Tendré que investigar."

El semblante de hosco de Gale le advirtió que la conversación en el auto no iba a ser agradable. La escoltó hasta el mismo en total silencio.

-Kathy…- murmuró Gale.- ¿Has pensado que puede pasar si Snow se entera sobre este… panadero?

-Sí, Gale. Lo pensé. Pero mantendré la fachada con Marvel.- respondió Katniss.- Deberías probar lo bollos de Peeta.

-¿Sabes que eso sonó horrible, no?- preguntó el moreno, sonriendo de lado, mientras afianzaba el agarre sobre el volante.

-Sí. Lo sé. Por eso lo dije así- respondió ella, también sonriendo.- Eres un gran amigo, Gale. Aprecio que te preocupes por mí.

Gale asintió y condujo por las calles que los separaban del Majestic. Aquel era el día libre del personal, por lo que el recinto se encontraba en un inusual silencio. Caminaron hasta la oficina de Snow, sintiendo como el piso crujía con cada una de sus pisadas. Gale le dio un apretón en el brazo a Katniss, con el fin de inspirarle tranquilidad. Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos antes de llamar a la puerta. La voz de Snow le indicó que podía pasar.

-Lamento la demora, señor Snow.- se disculpó mientras avanzaba al interior de la oficina.

-Siéntese, señorita Grant.- indicó con voz autoritaria el viejo. Ella así lo hizo.- Supongo que se preguntará por qué la mande a llamar.- Ella asintió, buscando de no hacer un mohín de disgusto cuando ese sutil olor a sangre se colocó por sus fosas nasales. Había sido una enfermera, prácticamente, podía oler la sangre en cualquier lugar. ¿Acaso Snow era una especie de vampiro o algo así?-Bien, primero he de felicitarla por su actuación de anoche. Estuvo magnifica.

-Gracias.- mustió Katniss.

-Ha triunfado tanto en el canto como en la conquista.- puntualizó Snow, mientras pasaba su gélida mano blanca por su cabello, espeso y blanco.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos, previendo que aquello no avecinaba nada bueno.

-El señor O'Leary me ha pedido expresamente su compañía y por supuesto le he dicho que sí. No puedo negarme a un pedido tan amable y genuino… ni a una jugosa suma de dinero.- la risa de Snow rebotó por toda la oficina y ella se hundió más en el asiento.

-Me alegro que así sea.- masculló, casi con rabia.

-¿Le agrada el señor O'Leary, señorita Grant?

Meditó unos segundos la respuesta, los relampagueantes y venenosos ojos de Snow indicaban que no aceptaría una negativa a su pregunta.

-Sí.- susurró. El estómago se le estrujó.

-No la noto muy convencida.- masculló Snow.- Quizás debamos tomar alguna medida sobre…

-Sí. Me agrada el señor O'Leary.- dijo con voz firme, alzando la mirada gris.

-Bien. Vamos a suponer que le creo, señorita Grant.- dijo Snow, alzando una ceja blanca.- Sabe usted como son la reglas aquí… de ser todos colaboradores.

Ella asintió con rabia.

-De acuerdo. Entonces sabe que aceptará y cumplirá todo lo que le exijan- afirmó el hombre.- Sabe debemos asegurarnos que nuestros inversionistas estén siempre… _alegres_.

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Puede retirarse, señorita Grant.- Ella se puso de pie como un resorte. Cuando estaba por tomar el picaporte, la voz de Snow se coló por sus oídos nuevamente.- Ah, señorita Grant. Sé lo del beso. Por favor, no se haga la estrecha. Usted no puede permitirse eso.- agregó y nuevamente su risa la asqueó.

Recién respiró con tranquilidad cuando estuvo fuera del Majestic. Sentía la pesadez en su cuerpo. La inquietud. El malestar. Había aceptado un trato demasiado arriesgado.

* * *

Hola! Uy, uy! Parece que Katniss hizo un pacto con el diablo, ¿podrá Peeta ayudarla? Chan Chan! Próximo capítulo la semana que viene, estoy en medio del frenesí de los parciales.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos, reviews y lectores anónimos! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Jajaja... yo quedaría bastante mal si le hiciera un berrinche a un profesor universitario! :)

_Katri: _Oh, si! Pero como dijo ella, esa relación puede costarle variooooos problemas! Peeta lover el próximo capítulo me parece que te va a gustar! :)

_Edy: _Mmhh no me fue tan bien en los exámenes, tengo que recuperar uno (soy la peor ing. agronoma del mundo T_T), pero voy a seguir actualizando el fic, pese a eso...

_Juliper22: _Me alegro que te guste la historia, ir mechando las cuestiones historias la hacen un poquito más real, estimo. Peeta siempre es lisa y llanamente adorable y va a colaborar mucho con la rebelión del Majestic, porque, obvio, no va a dejar a Katniss sola! Gracias por leerme y seguirme :)

_KoyukiBetts: _Todavía estoy meditando que hacer con Annie y Finnick, ella seguro lo recuerda pero voy a ver que hago con él. No puedo decidirme (arrrrggghhhh). Entre Peeta y Gale va a haber pelea por el amor de Katniss, pero justa, al final uno de los dos va a tener que retirarse (ya sabemos quien, pero no sabemos cómo) (je). :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

_Advertencia: Lemmon_

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 13**

_Chicago, 1918_

Apoyó la maleta sobre la cama y se dispuso a acomodar su ropa en el armario provenzal del cuarto. Estaba en la residencia de verano de la familia Odair, en Clearwater, en el estado de Florida. Finnick estaba muy contento de tenerlo en su casa, lo mismo sucedía con su hermana Maysilee. "No logro comprender como siendo su padre, August, un hombre tan serio ha criado a dos personas tan vitales como Finnick y Maysilee" pensó Peeta, mientras colgaba su traje de gala. La madre de los hermanos Odair murió cuando eran unos niños, pero por algunas pinturas que adornan la casa, se nota que era una mujer muy hermosa. Finnick solía comentar que era sumamente agradable y que, cuando su padre salía de la casa por cuestiones de negocios, ella se ponía sus vestidos viejos y juveniles y pasaban horas jugando en el jardín con ellos.

-¡Vamos a mostrarle nuestro lugar secreto a Peeta, Fin!- chilla Maysilee entrando como una tromba a la biblioteca donde los jóvenes estaban leyendo.

-¡May, baja la voz!- le reprime Finnick- Si le mostramos el lugar secreto… dejaría de ser secreto…- puntualiza.- ¿No estamos un poco grandes para ir al lugar secreto?

-Nunca se es grande para ir al lugar secreto.

-"Peter Pan" ¿les produjo algún tipo de trauma?- preguntó Peeta, alzando la mirada azul con curiosidad.

-No- respondió Maysilee, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Podemos ir? Di que sí, Fin- rogó ella, dando unas zancadas por el salón hasta donde estaba sentado su hermano.- Por favor- agrego, haciendo un puchero.

-No hagas la cara, Maysilee- respondió Finnick, tapándose los ojos mientras reía. Se destapo y meneo la cabeza.- De acuerdo, vamos.

-¡Sí!- exclamó con júbilo y echo a correr- Los veo en veinte minutos… ya sabes en donde.

Finnick asintió y volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Es una playa. Pero como está escondida, podemos hacer lo que queramos. A May le gusta porque usa mi ropa vieja para nadar y no esos ridículos trajes llenos de volandas. – Explicó el cobrizo.- Ven, te prestaré algo de ropa.

La belleza de aquella playa del Caribe era exultante con el mar cristalino y azul, la arena blanca, las palmeras y arbustos. Peeta se sintió inmensamente libre apreciando todo aquello y, comprobó, que los hermanos Odair tenían razón. El lugar era completamente solitario. Se habían escabullido por un lateral de la gran mansión y anduvieron en bicicleta un buen tramo hasta llegar allí. Maysilee correteaba feliz, sin importarle lucir sus pantorrillas, ni que su cara pudiera broncearse con el sol. Los pantalones marrones arremangados de su hermano, la camisa vieja blanco amarillento y el amarrado en un moño escondido baja un gran sombrero de paja le daban el aspecto de un muchachito adorable, que bien podía pasar por el hermano pequeño de Finnick.

-Mira que feliz se pone.- dijo Finnick, mirando con dulzura a su hermana, que perseguía un cangrejo.- Mi padre le ha puesto en un colegio horrible y estricto porque dice que ella es demasiado… "vital"

-Vaya. Qué horrible- respondió Peeta, moviendo la arena con sus pies.

-Lo es. Pero confío que mi hermana soportará todo aquello.- afirmó- Ven. Vamos a nadar. ¡Maysilee, vamos al agua!

Ella asintió y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-Definitivamente, las mujeres deberíamos tener permitido usar pantalones. Esto es formidable- puntualizó ella, elevando sus piernas como si fuera una bailarina.

Chapotearon hasta que aconteció la tarde y fue hora de regresar a la casa.

Durante una de las tardes, Peeta explicó, algo avergonzado que no sabía bailar, por lo que Maysilee y Finnick se aprestaron a enseñarle. Para el fin del verano, baila de manera tan natural que parecía que había nacido haciéndolo.

-Bien. Es nuestra última noche aquí e iremos al baile que ofrece el alcalde- dijo Finnick durante el desayuno. Peeta sonrió y asintió. Maysilee abrió la boca.-No, May, no puedes ir.- Su hermana hizo su acostumbrado mohín de enojo.

El salón de la mansión del alcalde de Clearwater era extraordinario. Peeta estaba completamente maravillado con aquello. Luego de bailar con varias damas, Finnick le sugirió pasar a un salón especial para los caballeros. Allí, reservadas, estaban las mejores acompañantes de toda Florida, mujeres bellísimas. Se sentía un poco cohibido, puesto que su experiencia en materias amatorias era nula. Estaba fumando un habano cuando una de las mujeres se le acercó. Observó a Finnick hablando muy cerca con una mujer de cabellos rubios, que reía con cada palabra que su amigo le decía.

La mujer que tenía enfrente tenía unas curvas muy generosas, el cabello oscuro, la piel oliva y los ojos oscuros. Sus labios carnosos entre abiertos y la generosidad de su escote lo ponían nervioso.

-¿Puedo acompañarlo, señor?- preguntó ella, con la voz aterciopelada.

-Si así lo desea, sí.- respondió Peeta, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La mujer le recordaba demasiado a su amada Katniss.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a hablar de banalidades. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos el salón lentamente se fue vaciando, incluso Finnick se había marchado con su despampanante acompañante.

-Lo siento, he acaparado toda tu atención y…- se disculpó Peeta

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Quería que lo hicieras. Desde que entró al salón con su amigo, supe que eran diferentes al resto de los señores- dijo ella con suavidad.

-¿Diferentes? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio, con gesto extrañado.

-Esto lo hace diferente, señor- respondió la mujer, posando su mano sobre el pecho de Peeta, en el lugar donde está su corazón- Es su mayor arma y su mayor debilidad.- susurró. Había un halo místico en ella que le impedía alejarse.- ¿Quién deseas que sea para ti esta noche, Peeta?

-Katniss.-balbuceo. Ella sonrió y lo jalo de la manga, incitándolo a seguirla.

Entraron a una habitación en penumbras. Él trago en seco cuando observo con la agilidad que ella se retiro su vestido de gala, quedando solo en interiores y el corsé. Ella no tardo en ayudarlo, retirándole la chaqueta del traje, la corbata de moño y el chaleco. Peeta acuno su rostro con las manos y la beso, primero con dulzura luego con ardor, ella correspondió su caricia.

Terminaron de desnudarse mutuamente. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana le daba pinceladas plateas al cuerpo desnudo y femenino, poniendo en evidencia la redondez de sus senos, la planicie de su vientre y la profunda expresión de deseo en su rostro.

-No estés nervioso.- le susurro al oído, cuando el coló su miembro en la húmeda entrada de la mujer. Él empujo sus caderas hacia las de ella y se adentro en un terreno que jamás había explorado. Le acarició los pechos con las manos, sintiendo su dureza en las palmas, luego enterró las manos a los costados de la mujer, a la altura del pecho. Ella alzo sus manos, para colocarlas detrás de su nuca y motivarlo a seguir.- Oh, Dios, Peeta, sigue así, cariño.- pidió, gimiendo como si en verdad sufriera, apretando sus piernas aún enfundadas con las medias oscuras, alrededor de sus caderas. Gritó cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo y él no tardo en seguirla, derramándose allí mismo.

Peeta alzó la cabeza, del hueco de su cuello, ella acarició su garganta, la piel de sus clavículas y el pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos oscuros no dejaban de mirarlo. Oscuros. No grises, como él había fantaseado hacía unos minutos.

-Seeder…- susurró, haciendo más real la idea.- Debería irme.- masculló, mientras se incorporaba.- Ha sido genial, pero…

Ella sonrió ladinamente y colocó una de sus manos sobre su sexo, acariciándose, estimulándose a sí misma.

-Aún es de noche… ¿No te apetece aprender algo más? A Katniss le gustará…

La contempló un rato, de pie al lado de la cama, cuando llego al orgasmo por sus propios medios, no se contuvo más y se hundió nuevamente en ella.

-Eres un gran chico, Peeta.- susurró Seeder en su oído, mientras él la estrechaba contra su pecho, tratando de calmar su respiración.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Para despejar la mente, Katniss le pidió a Gale que la llevara hasta el mercado, deseaba preparar un gran almuerzo para ella y Annie. Había invitado a su amigo también, pero este se había negado, excusándose con un aburrido almuerzo con una de las damas de sociedad.

-Parece que te están exprimiendo, Gale- soltó risueña Katniss, posando su mano en la ventanilla baja de auto. Gale, sentado del lado del conductor, resopló y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para la mujer que secreta y celosamente amaba. Hoy sentía su corazón dolido, puesto que ella había corrido a los brazos del blondo dueño de Rookery. Pero no se dejaría vencer, pelearía por su amor.

-Algo así.- masculló el moreno.- Te veo mañana, Catnip.

Ella frunció la nariz.

-No me digas, Catnip.

-Concédeme eso nada más.- rogó él, poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Está bien.- suspiró la mujer. Luego se alejo del vehículo para que el pudiera arrancar.

Compró todo lo necesario para el almuerzo y tarde, hasta bollos de queso, sus favoritos. Tomó un taxi y minutos más tarde comenzó a subir los escalones del pequeño dúplex. Ni bien entró escuchó voces provenientes del salón.

-Pero, Annie…

-Lo siento, Rory.

-Es por ese hombre, ¿no? El del cabello cobrizo.

Silencio.

-El que calla otorga, Annie Cresta. Mi amor por ti es sincero. No creo que las intenciones de ese hombre lo sean.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso si no conoces a Finnick!

-¡Porque es un ricachón que lo único que desea es acostarse contigo!

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!

-Mientras mantengas las piernas cerradas, él estará a tu lado.

Un golpe seco. El claro sonido de una palma estrellándose contra una mejilla.

-Vete

-Annie.

-Vete, Rory.

-Bien. Pero no vengas a mí llorando cuando rompa tu corazón.

El hermano de Gale apareció en su campo visual. Tan parecido a su hermano mayor, en sus rasgos y forma de ser. Cuando la vio pareció avergonzarse, y apresuró la marcha hacia la salida, poniéndose rápidamente el abrigo y el sombrero. No le dirigió la palabra.

Katniss se apresuro a entrar al salón. Annie sollozaba sentada en el sofá, con un gran ramo de flores sobre su regazo.

-Oh, Annie, cariño.- la envolvió con sus brazos.- No llores. A Rory se le bajará la espuma y volverán a ser amigos como antes.

-Dijo cosas horribles, Kat. No seré más su amiga.- respondió Annie, negando con la cabeza.

-Está confundido.- sonrió Katniss, pasando una mano por el sedoso y oscuro pelo de Annie. – Los Hawthorne son bastante explosivos, una no debe fiarse del total de sus palabras.

Annie asintió y acarició con sus dedos las flores.

-Me confesó que está enamorado de mí. No puedo corresponderle y no quiero lastimarlo.- confesó la más joven.

-No lo harás. Se le pasará.- afirmó Katniss.- Ven, traje muchas cosas para almorzar. Pone las flores en agua, así duraran más.

Su amiga hizo lo que le pidió.

Katniss preparó un delicioso estofado, justo lo que sus cuerpos necesitaban para el invierno que se avecinaba. Durante el almuerzo le comentó las novedades a Annie, quien estaba muy sorprendida con los terribles planes de su jefe.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer?- preguntó Annie, entre cucharada y cucharada de estofado.

-Tenemos que esperar que venga el agente del FBI, sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada contra Snow.- respondió Katniss.

-¿Y si no viene?

-Entonces tomaremos cartas en el asunto.- respondió con convicción la morena.- Cada accionista del Majestic está relacionado con los juegos de Snow, será cuestión de indagar que rol cumple cada uno.

-Marvel, por ejemplo.- puntualizó Annie, señalando a su amiga con la cuchara.

-Exacto.- asintió Katniss- ¿Pero cómo?

-Sedúcelo.- respondió su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-No tienes otra opción.

Katniss resopló y comenzó a idear cuál sería su "arsenal de seducción" para atacar a Marvel O'Leary.

Lo que no sabía es que Peeta tenía los mismos planes.

-Dairus.- saludó el rubio, entrando a la joyería.

El joven pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y esbozó su característica sonrisa.

-Señor Mellark, ¿cómo está usted?

-Muy bien, Dairus. Gracias. Necesito hablar un asunto muy importante contigo. – dijo Peeta, con voz grave. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo invitó a su oficina. Peeta lo siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien, usted dirá.- dijo Dairus, sentándose en su acostumbrado sillón de escritorio.

-Necesito que hagas un detalle de todas las compras que ha realizado Marvel O'Leary.

-Eso es sencillo. Casi siempre compra diamantes.- dijo Dairus, sonriendo.- Su prometida debe ser una mujer excepcional para que él la mime tanto.- a Peeta se le estrujó el estómago con la palabra "prometida". Pensar en Marvel queriéndose casar con Katniss, lo ponía enfermo, sencillamente.

-¿Sólo diamantes?

-Sí.- asintió el pelirrojo.

-Bien quiero un detalle de esos diamantes. De ahora en más sólo le venderás pedrería falsa.

-Pero señor…

-Hazlo lo que te pido, por favor. El muy imbécil no notará la diferencia.- dijo Peeta, sonriendo con malicia.

-Si usted lo dice, señor…- masculló dubitativo Dairus.

-Sabía que podría contar contigo, Dairus.- asintió el rubio.

-Cuando quiera señor Mellark.- afirmó el pelirrojo.

Se estrecharon las manos y Peeta abandonó la oficina para regresar a la suya. Al llegar a su escritorio notó que había un sobre. Cuando revisó el remitente sonrió con alegría, era de Primrose Everdeen.

Lejos del centro de Chicago, en una amplia y luminosa mansión, Gale se encontraba semi recostado en una amplia cama de dos plazas. La alegre y fogosa viuda, Lady Aterlli, desabotonaba su camisa y pantalón, para luego dejar un reguero de besos húmedos por la oliva piel de su pecho. Suspiró. En realidad no sabía si suspiraba por la intimidad de esas caricias o por resignación. Agradecía siempre que Snow hubiera aceptado que sólo él fuera el que se encargará de estos _asuntos_, dejando libres a sus hermanos, Rory y Vick. Estaba preso de sus meditaciones que no notó cuando Lady Aterlli se había deshecho de casi la totalidad de sus prendas, más ella vestía solo una fina bata de seda oscura. Sintió la caricia de su mano en su miembro y supo que era momento de trabajar. Lady Aterlli sonrió satisfecha cuando él la beso con pasión, fingida pasión. No tardó mucho en poseerla. Para sus más de cuarenta años, aquella mujer se conservaba exquisitamente.

Dormitaron brevemente, hasta que fue momento de marchar. Gale se sentó en el borde la cama y contempló, sin más mínimo tapujo, la desnudez de su musculoso cuerpo en el gran espejo que se encontraba en el cuarto. Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo.

-¿Ya tienes que irte, cariño?- susurró la mujer, mientras con sus delgados brazos en torno a su torso.- ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?

-Me encantaría, pero debo irme.- murmuró Gale.

La mujer no iba a dejarlo marchar tan fácilmente, por lo que dando una sonrisa ladina, paseo los dedos por su musculatura abdominal hasta llegar a la fina línea de vello que iba directo al sur.

-Cecelia.- la apremió Gale, tomando delicadamente la mano de la mujer.

-De acuerdo.- bufó la mujer, alejando las manos de aquel cuerpo masculino. Gale se vistió rápidamente. Aún le faltaba terminar de abrochar su camisa, cuando volteó a verla. Ella estaba allí, tumbada en la cama, mostrando toda su desnudez, con sus cabellos oscuros cayendo como caireles, tapando parte de sus senos.

Gale se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa. En general, una vez que hacía su trabajo quería marcharse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Quiénes son Posy y Hazelle?- inquirió ella, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

Él la miró sorprendido y se apresuró a responder.

-Mi hermana pequeña y mi madre.- dijo, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el tatuaje con los nombres de las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

-¿Y dónde están?- inquirió ella, gateando por la cama hasta los pies, donde este él estaba.

-En Austria. Con mis hermanos aún no conseguimos el dinero suficiente para traerlas a América.- respondió quedadamente, recordando como su corazón se había roto al tener que dejarlas allí.

-Yo podría darte el dinero que necesitas. –sugirió la mujer, ascendiendo por su pecho, para luego enredar los brazos en su cuellos.

-No es necesario.- masculló Gale, haciendo acopio de todo su auto control. Suficiente tenía con aquello, como para encima soportar que le dieran limosnas.

-Snow me dijo que serías difícil, cariño.- susurró ella, casi rozando sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- farfulló el moreno, siendo consciente de que estaba próximo a perder los estribos.

-No te sulfures, cielo. Snow me dijo que eras muy orgulloso, que no te dejabas comprar fácilmente. –sonrió ella, alejándose un poco. Luego se bajo de la cama y se colocó nuevamente la bata.

-Pues no está para nada errado.- dijo Gale, abrochando rápidamente lo últimos botones de su camisa, para luego ajustar su chaleco.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo ella, casi con un ronroneo.- Mi primo, Cornelius, es un hombre muy susceptivo.

Gale abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lady Aterlli era una pieza más en el intrincado juego del Snow. La rica prima de Snow, quien era recompensada con él en su cama, sujeto a sus caprichos.

-Sé lo que es tener veinticinco años, Gale.- dijo ella, mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa de vino blanco que había quedado abandonada en una pequeña mesa.- Te sientes vigoroso y fuerte.- agregó ella.- Y me juego la cabeza que estas enamorado de la estrellita principal de tu jefe.- rió.

Él bufó indignado y terminó de ponerse su saco color café. Ella lo abrazó una vez más por la espalda.

-Si te aburres de la niñitas, ya sabes dónde estoy.- le susurró.

-De acuerdo.- respondió él, soltándose con delicadeza.

Cuando salió de aquella mansión y montó en su auto, finalmente se animó a respirar libremente. Se sentía fastidiado, asqueado y usado. Y con una irremediables ganas de ver a Katniss, por lo que cuando cruzó las primeras calles del centro de Chicago, enfiló hacia donde estaba el pequeño dúplex de su _fille du feu_.

-¡Gale! Pensaba que estarías ocupado toda la tarde.- sonrió Katniss, cuando abrió la puerta al recibirlo.- Pasa. ¿Te apetece un café?

-No sabes cuánto, Catnip.- respondió Gale con una sonrisa de lado.- Pero antes…- tomó con delicadeza su rostro y la besó, a penas una presión en los labios. Lo suficiente para no sentirse tan miserable. La soltó con la misma delicadez y contempló el rostro sonrojado de la mujer. Espero por el bofetón que nunca llego.- Lo siento…

-Gale, tu sabes que yo…- murmuró ella. Pero la interrumpió. No podría escuchar hoy sus palabras de rechazo.

-Está bien, Gatita. Sírveme ese café, por favor.- pidió. Ella asintió y lo condujo hasta el pequeño salón.

Sentados en los estrechos sillones, Katniss le explicó lo que había resuelto respecto del tema "Marvel O´Leary". Seducirlo. Jugar su juego. Hacerle creer que la tenía fascinada con esa conversación _tan interesante. _

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con el rubito?- preguntó Gale, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Aún no lo sé.- suspiró Katniss, posando su tacita de café sobre el plato.

Viendo el semblante triste de su amiga, el moreno decidió no insistir con el asunto y optó por contarle lo que había sucedido con la alegre viuda. Katniss estaba realmente sorprendida y decidió no dejar libre la información, por lo que comenzó anotar todo en una pequeña libreta.

-Pareces Sherlock Holmes.- se burló Gale, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Búrlate, Watson. Pero servirá de algo.- dijo ella, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Gale se rió un poco por el enfado de su hermosa amiga, sin dejar de contemplar como ella hacia sus apresuradas notas sobre el papel. La quería tanto. Luego paseó la mirada por toda la sala, viendo el gran ramo de flores en un jarrón, recordó lo que le había contado su hermano en la mañana.

-¿Y Annie?

-Salió. Fue a visitar a sus padres.

-Rory estuvo aquí, ¿no?

-Sí.- respondió dubitativa Katniss.

-¿Acaso ellos dos…?- murmuró esperanzado.- Rory quedó hechizado con Annie desde el primer momento que la vio en el Majestic.

-Lo siento.- dijo suavemente Katniss.- Annie y él no están juntos. Ella está enamorada de otro hombre.

Él bajo los hombros, en señal de derrota. Estaba seguro de que su hermano sería correspondido, siempre estaban juntos, bromeando y riendo. Hoy en la mañana había salido de la casa tan ilusionado. Seguramente lo encontraría por la noche destrozado.

-Sé que tu hermano encontrará una chica que lo quiera. No te das animes. Es como tú y la mujer que amas. La conquistarás algún día.- dijo Katniss con una sonrisa, palmeando la rodilla de Gale.

Eso dice ella, pero…

* * *

Hola! Mi intención original era actualizar ayer, pero fue imposible. De tomas maneras, creo que van a quedar fijos como días de actualización los viernes. Respecto del capítulo, ¡comienza a formarse la trama entorno a Snow!. Supongo que varias estarán decepcionadas porque las dos escenitas subiditas no tienen nada que ver con Katniss y Peeta, prometo que en breve aparece la de ellos. :)

Como siempre mi agradecimiento eterno a todas las personas que me brindan su apoyo ya sea siguiendo la historia, poniéndola entre sus favoritos y/ o dejan un review! Gracias!

_Edy: _Snow es lo peorr, lo peeeeoooorrr! :O

_Katri: _Jajajaja Ya se van a deshacer de Snow y de Marvel! Por supuesto que Peeta necesita un guardaespaldas, así podes tomar el trabajo tranquilamente (Sé que en fondo queres ofrecerle algún otro servicio más, lo sé, no lo niegues) :)

_Everllarkglee4ever:_ Creo que con este capítulo respondí un poco el tema de los celos de Gale :)

_Juliper22: _Los timadores en esa época eran moneda corriente y Snow no perdió la oportunidad con estos dos, y con el resto también. Realmente disfruto cuando incorporo a Haymitch en los textos, porque es quien pone la dosis de humor ácido, no le importa nada, aunque tendrá su momento melancólico, pero un poco más adelante. Este Gale va terminar priorizando la amistad con Katniss, aunque tendrá sus pequeños rayes (Es Gale después de todo...). Peeta superman definitivamente, aunque a Katniss le costará ser la "damisela en peligro". :)

_KoyukiBetts: _Si, definitivamente Katniss y Cinna cometieron un error terrible cuando aceptaron el contrato de Snow, y la van a pasar bastante mal por eso. Las escenas entre Katniss y Peeta van a ser mmmhhh... :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 14**

_Woodmere, 1909_

El estómago le rugió con furia, pero se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa ante el relato infantil de su pequeña hermana. Estaban de paseo por la plaza de Woodmere, después de todo, su madre estaba tan sumida en la depresión y el trabajo, que apenas si había notado que ellas habían salido de la casa. A pesar de todos los males, era la dulce y tierna vocecita de su hermana la mantenía con buenos ánimos.

-¿Crees que algún día podremos tener uno de esos?- preguntó Prim, mientras señalaba un pesado libro de cuentos infantiles que estaba en el escaparate de la librería del pueblo. Era un libro precioso, de color verde oscuro, con una imagen de Caperucita Roja en la tapa y los bordes dorados.

-Claro que sí.- respondió Katniss, esforzándose por sonreír. No quería hacer sentir mal a su hermanita, pero odiaba mentirle.

Se quedo unos instantes contemplando el libro. Jamás había tocado uno así. Ansiaba tanto poder hacerlo. De refilón vio a una de las hijas de los comerciantes de la zona, llevaba un bonito vestido e iba comiendo una gran galleta, aunque no dudo ni un instante en enseñarle la lengua a Katniss, en señal de desagrado.

"¡Pero qué maleducada!" Pensó Katniss, haciendo un mohín y volviendo el rostro indignada. Prim se hallaba enfrente de otra tienda, haciendo aspavientos para que fuera allí.

-¡Katniss! ¡Mira! Son maravillosos.- dijo emocionada, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar el borde de la ventana. Era la panadería.

Tal y como su hermana decía, era maravillosos. Unos maravillosos pastelitos decorados con flores, lirios, rosas, violetas y algunos copitos amarillos que le recordaban los dientes de león. ¡Dientes de león! Estaban en plena primavera y al los costados del río, en los pastos fértiles, había miles por doquier. Esa noche tendrían cena. Katniss sonrió ampliamente. Levantó la mirada y chocó con una azul, que la observaba intensamente. Recordaba vagamente a ese chico, ¿acaso no era el niño que su padre había ayudado años atrás en el río? A veces lo veía en la Veta, repartiendo panes. En aquellas casas que pudieran pagarlos, claro.

El joven desvió la mirada al verse sorprendido por ella.

-Tengo una idea, Prim. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar dientes de león al río?- sugirió Katniss, tomando la mano de su hermana.

-Está bien.- asintió Prim.

Marcharon dando saltitos y tarareando una canción. Era la primera vez que se sentían alegres en días. Desde que su padre había muerto.

Katniss volteó hacia la panadería una vez más y grande fue su sorpresa de ver al jovencito asomado por la puerta, espiándola de nuevo. Al verse sorprendido una vez más, se escabulló al interior de la tienda.

Meneó la cabeza confundida, pero algo, muy en el fondo, le gustaba del chico de los ojos azules.

* * *

_Chicago 1920_

Seducirlo. Agradarlo. Tratarlo como un rey, como un príncipe. "¡Si apenas era sapo!" Pensaba Katniss, mientras sonreía ante la cháchara de Marvel en aquella mesa, atiborrada de viejos borrachos. Fuman como chimeneas. Tomaban como si no hubiera mañana. Y sus risotadas. ¡Ay, sus risotadas! Katniss estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente tendría una prodigiosa jaqueca.

Marvel había depositado una de sus manos en sus muslos y no dejaba de acariciarla, algunos centímetros por debajo de la falda del provocativo vestido negro y verde que Cinna le había confeccionado.

El Majestic estaba atiborrado de gente, puesto que hoy hacían un show especial y las bailarinas prometían llevar menos ropa de lo habitual. Annie estaba completamente mortificada con aquel vestido tan corto, que parecía de niñita, y tan escotado, que parecía ropa interior.

¿Qué pensaría Finnick de aquello? No puedo evitar preguntarse, mientras observada a su amiga tratando de bajarse un poco más la falda.

-Marvel, mi amigo. La has pegado. Mira que mujer. Una belleza exquisita.- exclamó uno de sus amigos.

-Qué piernas.- agregó otro, entre risas.

-Y que cuello.- dijo otro más.

-Quizás los señores se confundan, y crean que ante ustedes está el alazán campeón del Derbi de Kentucky.- dijo con acidez Katniss, paseando su mirada plateada por las caras de los hombres que acompañaban a Marvel. La mirada verde y furiosa de Marvel le indicó que aquello había sido una pésima idea.

-¿Nos disculpan?- dijo con voz grave Marvel. Se levantó de su asiento y arrastró a Katniss con él.

Prácticamente la estampo contra la pared, en el primer rincón tranquilo del teatro que encontró. La violencia que emanaba del rubio que tenía enfrente la alteraba. La tomó por los brazos y la apretó más contra la pared.

-Esos hombres son socios y colegas. Si me humillas enfrente de ellos, te juro que te mataré.- masculló él, con la mandíbula muy tensa.- Si quieres comportarte de manera insolente enfrente mío te aseguro que el único lugar donde voy a tolerarlo es en mí cama.- continuo, ahora pegando más su cuerpo.- ¿Te quedó claro?

-Sí.- respondió Katniss, alzando la barbilla con valentía. Si quería matarla, bien, que lo hiciera. Snow se haría con su cabeza.

-Altanera insolente.- dijo él, y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Apretó sus labios contra los carnosos y rojos de ella. Su lengua exigió acceso. Katniss hizo acopio de su autocontrol y se entregó a aquella caricia ruda. Sólo podía pensar en Peeta, en sus caricias gentiles, en sus besos ardientes. ¡Oh, cuánto anhelaba un beso suyo!- Así me gusta.- siseó Marvel, rompiendo el contacto. Liberó el agarre de sus brazos y le acarició el rostro.- Eres tan hermosa, sería una lástima si hubiera que eliminarte.

Ella se mantuvo estoica, tratando de aquello no la afectara del todo.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, alcanzó a escuchar las frases finales de una conversación:

-O'Leary tiene buenos contactos con la United Fruit en Cuba quizás él…

Los hombres callaron al verlos. Katniss observó que Cinna le hacía señas, era hora de comenzar con la función. Así que se excuso y corrió donde su vestuarista.

-Ven, Gatita. Portia tiene una crema que borrar las marcas rojas que ese animal acaba de hacerte en la piel.- susurró Cinna, mientras conducía a Katniss por los pasillos del Majestic.

Entró a su camerino, para esperar a Portia, y grata fue su sorpresa de encontrar un gran ramo de peonías blancas. Las tomó entre sus manos, las olió y suspiró pensando en el hombre que se las había mandado.

_"Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará…"_

Con su pulcra letra, Peeta le había escrito un extracto de aquella canción infantil que ella tanto quería. Hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para no llorar. Ella deseaba estar allí, _en lo profundo del prado…_

Salió a escena con la sonrisa más grande que pudo forjar. Paseo la mirada por el público, buscando ese cielo azul brillante encerrado en una mirada, que únicamente la calmaba. Y allí estaba. A la izquierda. Basta una mirada para que sintiera esa calidez reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo y recordarle que no todo estaba perdido, que encontrarían juntos la salida de este insoportable laberinto.

Más atrás de las mesas, en la barra, divisó la figura de Haymitch. Lo observó darle un papel blanco a una de las meseras y luego salir rápidamente del lugar. "¿A qué se debía todo aquello?" pensó Katniss, mientras continuaba cantando, ahora elevada en los fornidos brazos de Cato, el rubio ruso que tan nerviosa la ponía. Era frío como la tundra siberiana.

Cuando llegó el intervalo, quiso acercarse a Peeta y sus amigos, pero le fue imposible, dado que Marvel monopolizaba su atención.

-¿Vendrás a cenar conmigo, no es así?- demandó el rubio, con esas dos esmeraldas relampagueantes de malicia.

-Sí.- mustió Katniss, abrazándose lo brazos.

-Bien.- asintió complacido Marvel. Luego se enfrascó en una conversación con uno de sus socios.

Katniss miró por encima del hombro de su acompañante, el semblante triste de Peeta. Aquello le estrujo el corazón. No quería que su chico del pan sufriera. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella lo miró con suplica, como pidiendo que no se enfadara por aquello.

-…Viajaré un mes a Cuba. Saldré el martes próximo.- escuchó decir a Marvel. Su corazón latió emocionado. Si Marvel se marchaba tendría más tiempo para dedicarlo a cosas mucho más importantes. Como derrocar el sucio juego de Snow.

-Marvel, cariño. Debo ir al tocador.- anunció Katniss, como voz calma.

-Desde luego.- dijo él, restándole importancia.

Ella se alejó y le hizo señas a Peeta para que la siguiera. Caminaron un largo trecho, hasta dar con un rincón solitario del teatro. No aguantó más y, tomándolo por el rostro, lo beso con pasión, con anhelo y con el profundo deseo de hacerle saber que solamente le pertenecía a él. Peeta no tardó en tomarla de la cintura y empujarla contra la pared.

-Gracias por las flores, son hermosas.- susurró Katniss, acariciando sus cabellos rizados.

-Katniss…- murmuró el rubio, tratando de recuperar el aliento.- Creí que iba a poder, pero no puedo. No soporto verte con él. Yo… demonios- masculló, tensando la mandíbula.

-Lo siento.- mustió Katniss, apoyando su frente contra la suya.- De verdad…

-No es tú culpa, cariño.- suspiró Peeta, besando brevemente sus labios.- Pronto todo mejorará. Deberé controlar mis celos, es todo. –finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que tú puede salir de…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.-la apremió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.- No te libras tan fácil de mí, Everdeen. Ahora dime, ¿te ha hecho algo el cerdo de O'Leary?

Ella negó con la cabeza, omitiendo contarle del beso rabioso de Marvel. Sólo deseaba que sus labios llevaran la marca de Peeta en ellos, por lo que se apresuró a besarlo de nuevo. El rubio gimió por el contacto, pero no demoró en responder con el mismo añico la caricia.

Dirigió sus pequeñas pero ágiles manos a la abotonadura de su chaleco, deshaciéndola rápidamente, le siguió su camisa. Gimió al sentir bajo su tacto la firme y caliente piel del pecho masculino. La musculatura dura y definida sencillamente la enloquecía.

-Katniss…- suspiró Peeta, cuando ella amenazó con ir más abajo.- Espera…

-Lo siento. –dijo ella, y su voz salió casi como un chillido.- Yo… uhmmm

Peeta atacó la curva de su cuello y el escote de su vestido, dejando un camino de besos húmedos y ardientes. Los suspiros, mezcla de placer y excitación de su amada, le hacían perder completamente los estribos.

-Marvel viajará a Cuba la semana entrante.- dijo Katniss, entre suspiros.- Un mes. Lo que significa…

-Que serás mía y solo mía.-murmuró Peeta, sonriendo contra su cuello, antes de seguir mordisqueándolo.- Te llevaré a cenar, al teatro, a la opera, adonde tú desees y me pidas…

-Sí.- asintió la morena, feliz, mientras se dejaba hacer.

Bajó sus manos a las faldas del fino vestido y las subió. Katniss, aprovechando la nueva libertad de sus piernas, no dudo en enredar una de ellas entorno a los muslos masculinos que tenía enfrente. Sus sexos se rozaron y ambos gimieron con placer. Exploró la curvatura de su trasero femenino, tan perfecto y redondo que le apetecía besarlo, y su entrepierna, húmeda y caliente. Definitivamente iba hacer suya a Katniss allí, contra esa pared y en aquel pasillo oscuro. Ella acariciaba su longitud por encima del pantalón, haciendo que se cerniera más contra su abultada excitación. Comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa interior de Katniss cuando sintió una voz detrás.

-¡Ja! Así deseaba encontrarlos. Debería darte vergüenza, Mellark.- rió Finnick.

Peeta no reprimió un gruñido de fastidio para su amigo y se apuró a tapar con su fornido cuerpo la desnudez a medias de Katniss.

-¿Ya es hora?- preguntó Peeta, haciendo referencia al fin del intervalo.

-Desde luego. Gatita, creo que el señor Hawthorne está buscándote y no se ve muy feliz…- suspiró Finnick.

Katniss gimió frustrada, mientras terminaba de acomodar su vestido. Si Gale estaba buscándola, entonces Snow estaría cien veces más furioso que él. En efecto, cuando apareció por el hall de entrada del Majestic, un furioso Gale se apareció ante ella. Se paso la mano por el pelo oscuro, con gesto nervioso.

-¿Sabes lo fastidiado que está Snow porque el señor O'Leary no cuenta con tu compañía en la mesa?- preguntó con palpable enojo- ¿Dónde mierda estabas?- siseó por lo bajo.

-No te importa.- responde también enojada. La situación tan tensa la pone mal. Ella siempre reacciona de la peor manera ante la presión.

-No hace falta que lo aclares.- dijo Gale, ignorando su respuesta.-No llevas tu labial, sospecho que has estado haciendo…- agregó con rabia, mirando a un costado, exactamente hacia donde el señor Mellark y el señor Odair se escabullían entre los grandes cortinados de terciopelo azul para regresar al salón del Majestic.- Sígueme.- farfulló con los dientes apretados.

Suspiró y con resignación siguió los ágiles pasos de su amigo, tan sigilosos como decididos. La condujo nuevamente a su camerino y allí se encerró con ella. Haciendo uso de su gran altura y musculatura, la acorraló contra una de las paredes, pero sin tocar su cuerpo.

-Deja de volverme loco, Catnip. Deja de ponerte en peligro.- rogó, clavando su mirada plomiza en la de ella, tan gris como sus ojos.

-No me digas como tengo que hacer las cosas. Estoy cansada de todo esto.- espetó Katniss, aburrida de las actitudes sobre protectoras de su amigo.- Ahora estoy encerrada aquí, contigo. No ayudas, ¿sabes?

-Estas actuando como una tonta de nuevo. Si Snow se entera del panadero, solo conseguirás ponerlo en peligro.- masculló el austriaco, apretando sus dientes blancos.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué eche por la borda a la única persona que me hace feliz?- respondió Katniss, con un profundo gesto de disgusto.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para hacer sentir mal a Gale. "¿La única persona que la hace feliz? Si me diera la oportunidad, yo…" Pensó Gale, antes de estampar su palma con furia contra la pared, sobre saltando a Katniss. Necesitaba algo con qué mitigar su dolor.

-No comprendo tu rabieta, Gale.- soltó Katniss al fin.

-Te quiero.- dijo él, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, siendo consciente de lo que acaba de decir.

Y Katniss optó por darle la peor respuesta de todas.

-Lo sé. – Musitó la morena.- Yo también te quiero, Gale.

-¡No!- chilló molesto.- Estoy enamorado de ti. Y tú no haces otra cosa que correr a los brazos de ese estúpido ricachón… Y sé que jamás me veras con otro ojos como lo ves a él… y…- No aguantó más y la estrechó contra sí. Cuando iba a besarla, ella puso sus manos en su fornido pecho, para alejarlo.

-Lo siento, Gale.- suspiró, cabizbaja.- No quiero perder tu amistad.- mustió, Katniss, mirándolo con súplica.

Gale la soltó con suavidad, controlando sus propios impulsos.

-Lo siento.- dijo él, antes de marcharse de allí dando una grandes zancadas.

Katniss caminó hasta su acostumbrado sillón, debía retocar rápidamente su maquillaje y volver al salón, por el camino pensaría alguna excusa para Marvel.

Mientras tomaba su labial rojo escarlata, notó un pequeño sobre de papel entre sus cosas. Tomó la pequeña misiva entre sus dedos y la leyó:

_Preciosa: Te espero mañana a las 15 hs en la tienda Rookery. Tengo noticias importantes. _

_Haymitch._

_P.D.: Róbale una botella de licor a tu jefecito, por favor. No soporto más la Prohibición. _

Rodó los ojos con la última línea, pero estaba ansiosa por saber las nuevas noticias. Realmente esperaba que el FBI interviniera y finalmente todos fueran libres de una vez.

Regresó al salón y se excuso con un malestar estomacal, mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Marvel, quien ignoró sus palabras y posesivamente colocó su mano entre sus muslos, casi debajo de las faldas de su vestido, abusando de la oscuridad del salón. Estando solo, no dudaba que él no pararía hasta lograr acariciarla íntimamente. Rogaba que aquel día jamás llegara.

Marvel movió sus dedos, acariciándola, y ella no puedo reprimir un respingo. Le disgustaba de sobre manera que él la tocara.

-¿Deseas que te traiga un brandy?- ofreció amablemente, con la esperanza de obtener una nueva excusa para marcharse de su lado.

-No, gracias. No bebo demasiado.- respondió él, seriamente.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. El alcohol me produce cansancio.- explicó el rubio.

Y voila. "La solución a todos los problemas" Pensó Katniss. Simplemente tendría que ponerlo ebrio y así no tendría problemas para lidiar con él. Sólo debía encontrar una bebida lo suficientemente fuerte para que con un solo vaso quedara fuera de combate. Agradecía que mañana visitara a un "experto en la materia". Sonrió con satisfacción.

-Vaya. Al fin sonríes.- señaló Marvel.- Eres muy hermosa cuando lo haces.- halagó, retirando la mano de sus muslos para acariciarle el rostro.

Algunas mesas más allá, Peeta retorcía el programa con furia.

* * *

Hola! Como prometí, una nueva actualización el viernes. Creo que va a quedar como definitivo este día.

Parece que las cosas están subiendo un poco de tono entre Peeta y Katniss, ¿qué sucederá mientras Marvel no esté? :)

Como siempre, mi enorme agradecimiento a las personas que siguen este fic y/o se animan a comentarlo ^^

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Bueno, en principio eran cosas de la época, que los hombres se iniciaran con una prostituta, aunque no siempre. Además, deseaba que Peeta también tuviera algo de acción, no solo Katniss, ella se entrego a Thomas en este fic. :)

_Juliper22: _El tema de los diamantes falsos lo voy a poner más adelante, de igual forma que el arreglo entre Katniss y Snow para no tener que prostituirse. Peeta, sí, el eterno enamorado, aunque en este fic deseo que oscile entre lo dulce y lo pasional, creo que con este capítulo resalto más lo último (la desea demasiado, jajajaja). El personaje de May y su relación con su hermano es sobre lo que más disfruto escribir, me encantan. :)

_Katri: _Obvio que estoy en primer lugar! Este Gale no se muere, para tu desilusión, pero tenele un poco de piedad... es prosti! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

**Una noche en el Majestic**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 **

_Chicago, 1920 (comienzos de año)_

Su jefe, Cornelius Snow, había sido claro con sus normas y roles a cumplir. Debía cumplir su tarea a como diera lugar, aunque estuviera muriéndose de miedo. Bailar era una cuestión. Seducir hombre, era otra.

Desde su rincón, envidiaba secretamente a Glimmer, la exuberante y bella bailarina francesa, por la que todos los hombres estaban interesados. ¿Quién se fijaría en ella? La pequeña y tranquila Annie Cresta. Quería romper a llorar allí mismo. Pero no podía echarse atrás. Mamá ya estaba grande para seguir trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche como costurera y ella, simplemente, daba asco con las labores manuales, lejos de ser una ayuda era un verdadero problema. Papá seguía atendiendo la tienda de comestibles, pero a veces el dinero escaseaba. Sus padres siempre habían sido muy permisivos con ella, la había dejado bailar todo lo que quisiera y jamás se opusieron a sus sueños, ni la obligaron a casarse con algún miembro de la pequeña comuna italiana de Chicago, para preservar las tradiciones. Ella no podía defraudarlos.

Suspiró resignada y se salió de su rincón. Se adentró entre la multitud de hombres que se encontraba allí, rogando que algún no fuera exigente se fijara en ella.

Rechazaba completamente que alguno de esos hombres panzones, viejos y con mirada libidinosa posara sus manos en ella, pero nada podría hacer si en verdad deseaba continuar bailando allí.

Iba tan sumida en sus meditaciones que jamás vio al hombre que tenía enfrente, hasta que chocó de lleno contra su duro pecho.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita?- preguntó el hombre, tomándola suavemente para evitar que trastabillara y cayera al suelo.

-Oh, Dios. Lo siento tanto, señor.- respondió Annie, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Aquello era un verdadero bochorno. Estaba quedando como una torpe en medio de esa corte de caballeros.

-No hay problema.- dijo él, con tono afable.- ¿Es usted bailarina del Majestic?- le preguntó.

-Sí. Lo soy, señor.- respondió ella, finalmente armándose de valor y mirándolo a los ojos. Y deseaba no haberlo hecho. Era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto nunca. Y eso que conocía muchos hombres, habiéndose criado enredada entre los juegos y las aventuras de su hermano mayor. Pero aquel hombre parecía algo escapado de algún mundo fantástico, con su perfil recto y agradable, su piel suavemente dorada, la cabellera cobriza y sus ojos… oh, sus ojos… verdes… verdes como el mar… ¿Cómo el mar? Un momento.

-Apuesto que eres una fantástica bailarina… las que menos aspavientos hacen, más hábiles son, al parecer.- dijo con humor, mirando de reojo a Glimmer que le hacía muecas seductoras a todos los hombres. – Dios, mío. Con esas plumas parece una urraca más que un pavo real.- puntualizó, volviendo su mirada a la de ella.

Annie rió por lo bajo, satisfecha de que hubiera en el mundo otra persona a la cual Glimmer no deslumbrara.

-Seguro piensas que soy un maleducado, no me he presentado. Soy Finnick Odair.- dijo él, tomando su mano para besársela.

-¿Odair?- titubeó Annie, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Era su príncipe! De cuando era niña.

-Así es.- afirmó él, mirándola con extrañeza.

Ella revolvió entre sus ropas, hasta sacar un pequeño y viejo pañuelo blanco. Su pañuelo de la suerte. Ese del cual siempre Philip se burlaba.

-¿Lo recuerda, señor Odair?- preguntó con timidez, enseñándole el pañuelo. Ahora sabía a qué correspondía la F, no a Federick, como ella siempre había pensado, sino a Finnick.

Él tomó el trocito de tela entre sus dedos, cuando reconoció sus iniciales, sonrió.

-Esto lo bordó mi madre. Eres la niña del parque.- dijo.

Asintió ella.

-Te recuerdo. Eras muy bonita. Lo sigues siendo.- agregó, con un timbre seductor que hizo que Annie se sonrojara con violencia.

-Gracias. Siempre esperé volver a verte para regresarte el pañuelo.- confesó, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los bordes de la tela.

-Había estado allí por casualidad, me había escapado del carruaje cuando paró para acomodar un herraje.- explicó Finnick.

-¿Por qué escapaste?- preguntó Annie.

-Porque estábamos volviendo de enterrar a mi madre y quería estar solo.- respondió Finnick, con el semblante triste.

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo ella débilmente.- No era mi intención traerte un mal recuerdo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo él, con una sonrisa.- Supongo que ahora no intervendrá tu hermano y me permitirás saber tu nombre, así podrás dejar de ser la "niña bonita del parque"

-Annie Cresta, señor Odair.- dijo Annie, haciendo una breve reverencia.

-No me digas "Señor Odair", sólo Finnick.- puntualizó, alzando las cejas.

-De acuerdo… Finnick. –asintió, sonriendo.

Finnick contaba las mejores historias y jamás marcaba su diferencia social. Todo lo que tenía de guapo, lo tenía de agradable. No se había despegado en toda la noche, con excepción de los momentos donde ella tenía que bailar.

-Entonces… ¿vendrás en otra ocasión?- preguntó con timidez, cuando terminó el espectáculo y todos estaban marchándose.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó Finnick- Buscaré la forma de convencer a Peeta para que venga también, trabaja demasiado y vendría bien un descanso.

-Estoy segura de que el señor Mellark lo disfrutará también. Dentro de un mes vendrá una cantante nueva, de París.

-¡Vaya! El señor Snow es bastante exigente con sus artistas. Una cantante parisina.

-Así parece.- asintió Annie, jugueteando con uno de sus collares de perlas.

-De acuerdo, traeré a Peeta ni bien pueda. Seguro le gustará y dejará de suspirar por esa chica que…- optó por callarse, no era correcto ventilar los pesares de su mejor amigo de esa manera. – En fin, me verás muy pronto, Annie.

-Así lo deseo.- respondió ella, dándole una sonrisa divertida. Él le dedicó una última y magnifica sonrisa antes de marchar.

Finnick Odair le gustaba. Y mucho.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920 (finales de año)_

Si le hubiera dicho que eso alguna vez podría pasar, nunca lo habría creído. Ver a Katniss con una expresión soñadora revolver su café, mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana la fría mañana de finales de octubre, era una imagen fuera de la realidad. Encantadora, sí, irreal, también.

Annie carraspeó un poco para sacar a su compañera de su ensoñación. Katniss se sonrojó un poco al verse atrapada mientras navegaba en sus pensamientos, unos muy apasionados que involucraban a cierto panadero con los ojos color del cielo.

-Alguien tuvo una excelente velada anoche, ¿no?-la pinchó con una sonrisa Annie.- Supongo que el señor O´Leary no es el dueño de tus suspiros.

-Calla, Annie.- respondió Katniss, mordiéndose el labio.- He logrado zafarme de cenar con ese canalla de puro milagro.

-Me callo, sí. Pero tengo razón.- dijo Annie, encogiéndose de hombros y sacándole la lengua.

Avanzó hasta las hornallas para calentar agua. Los días se estaban volviendo cada vez más fríos, señal inequívoca de aquel invierno sería muy crudo. De buena gana se compraría un par de botas de cuero nuevas y un abrigo largo con un aplique de cola de zorro para abrigar el cuello. Estar a la moda le fascinaba, pero no podría permitirse aquello. No cuando todos sus ahorros iban para pagar sus cuentas y ayudar a sus padres.

-Hoy iré a Rookery.- anunció su amiga, entre sorbo y sorbo de café.

-¿Alguna joya para vender? ¿O solo una visita al señor Mellark?- preguntó Annie, alzando las cejas negras con gracia. Un gesto calcado al de su novio.

-Ambas.-respondió con una risita tonta Katniss.

-Así me gusta. Te dejaré que ocupes el baño primero.-dijo Annie.- ¿Podrás comprar más té cuando regreses? Se está acabando.

-Claro, Ann. Gracias.- le dio un fugaz abrazo a su amiga, antes de marchar al cuarto de baño.

Cuando termino de bañarse y se dispuso a vestirse, suspiró con pena al ver las pocas opciones que tenía para vestirse. Quería verse bonita para Peeta. Odiaba las comparaciones, pero no podía evitar sentirse disminuida ante las elegantes mujeres con las que solía verlo rodeado en las pocas fiestas que había coincidido.

-¿Ann?- llamó a su amiga, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

La morena estaba tejiendo una larga bufanda. La única actividad manual que se le daba bien. Por el color azul marino del tejido supuso para quién sería.

-¿Sí, Kat?

-¿Tendrás algo para prestarme? No encuentro nada de mi agrado en el armario.- respondió Katniss, con la voz algo apenada. Quería vestirse de una manera linda, pero su capacidad para la moda era algo limitada. Annie siempre le reprochaba el que no hubiera aprovechado su estadía en la Ciudad Luz, capital de la moda europea, para aprender más sobre el asunte. Cuando Cinna hablaba de géneros, canutillos y lentejuelas, sencillamente se aburría.

-¡Claro que sí!- chilló emocionada Annie.

Le proporcionó un sencillo, pero encantador, vestido hasta debajo de la rodilla, color rosa pastel, decorado con algunas perlitas y bordados sencillos, que al combinarlo con sus medias claras y sus zapatos color beige, le otorgaba un estilo sutil y frágil.

-Deberías cortarte el cabello.- suspiró Annie, mientras le hacia un peinado de trenzas y perlitas.- Por mentón te quedaría estupendo.

-Sabes que me gusta llevarlo largo.- respondió Katniss, mientras se aplicaba un poco de rubor.

-Lo sé.- asintió su amiga con una sonrisa.- Peeta estará encantado contigo.

Katniss asintió.

-Gracias, Annie. Te debo una.

-Ni hablar.- respondió la morena, sacudiendo la mano como para sacarle peso al asunto. Le encantaba ver a su amiga así de contenta.

Cuando salió al porche, el frío le golpeó la cara, haciendo que se aguasen los ojos. Notó que cartero había dejado nuevas cartas. Dos para Annie, una de sus padres y otra de su hermano Phil. Y una para ella, de Prim. Chilló emocionada. Dejó las cartas de Annie en la pequeña mesa del recibidor y se dispuso a leer la carta de su pequeña hermana.

_21 de Septiembre de 1920_

_Querida Katniss:_

_¿Cómo estás? Lamento no haberte escrito antes, las clases en la escuela de enfermería absorben todo mi tiempo. Me alegra mucho saber que las cosas marchan tan bien en el Majestic, apuesto que estas conociendo gente muy interesante allí, como a tu amiga Annie y a Gale. Tendrás que presentármelos algún día, muero por conocerlos. Estoy segura de que Gale ha de ser muy guapo. ¿Cuándo vendrás a vernos, Kat? Mamá y yo te extrañamos horriblemente. Por favor ven pronto y aguardo con ansias tu respuesta. _

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Prim_

_P.D.: ¿No me veo monísima con mi traje de enfermera?_

En efecto, acompañado a la pequeña carta de su hermana había una foto de ella, posando con su traje de enfermera. Prim ya no era una niña. Era una hermosa mujer de diecisiete años. Sus rasgos eran tan adultos y hermosos. Seguramente tendría una fila de jóvenes doctores asediándola. No pudo reprimir una punzada de dolor al saber que no era testigo del crecimiento de su pequeña hermana y que no sabría cuando sería capaz de volver a verla.

Limpió la pequeña lágrima que, valientemente, escapó de su ojo y marchó rumbo al centro de Chicago.

Robba, la secretaría de Peeta, la recibió con la misma expresión atípica que la primera vez. Recodándole que debería hacer una cita previa la próxima vez que viniera. Al parecer Peeta era un hombre muy ocupado. Pero no lo suficientemente ocupado para ella, no. Ni bien la vio, corrió a abrazarla y besarla. Sus ojos azules parecían bailotear felices cada vez que la veían.

-Ansiaba tanto verte.- suspiró contra su oído, cuando la aprisionó entre la puerta y él, una vez que entraron en la oficina.

-Yo también.- aquello era más que suficiente para que Peeta sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de ponerse a aullar como un lobo de la alegría. Optó por algo mejor. Atrapar los carnosos y rojos labios de Katniss Everdeen entre los suyos. Podría hacer aquello toda la vía, si se lo permitiera.

-He venido a almorzar contigo.- dijo Katniss, entre risas, mientras Peeta le repartía besos por el cuello.

-Por supuesto. Comeremos lo que tú desees y donde tú lo desees.- dijo él, dándole un último beso en la frente para luego jalar de su mano e invitarla a tomar asiento en los sillones.

-Pues se me antoja un bistec con ensalada.- dijo Katniss, tomando asiento, reclinándose lo suficiente para apoyarse en el duro pecho de Peeta.

-Excelente elección. Conozco un restaurant cercano que tiene una carne excelente.- puntualizó Peeta, abrazando a Katniss por los hombros.- Creo que la trae de un lugar con un nombre algo extraño.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Argengina, Arguiguina…-respondió dubitativo.- Argentina. Creo que ese es el nombre.

-¿Dónde queda eso, Peeta?- preguntó Katniss, y su voz sonó como si realmente pensará que Peeta estaba jugándole una broma.

-Creo que en Americe del Sur. No es hora de la lección de geografía, Everdeen… o debo decir "Grant"- Peeta enarcó una ceja, esperando por fin saber por qué Katniss usaba aquel nombre.

Algo se removió dentro de Katniss. No quería hablar de aquello con Peeta ahora. Aún no estaba lista para hablar de Thomas con él. ¡Oh, Thom! Instintivamente soltó las manos del rubio para rozar con sus dedos el espacio vacío en su mano, donde alguna vez estuvo ese anillo tan especial.

-Sólo es un nombre artístico, Peeta.- respondió, con un tono algo amargo que hubiera preferido obviar.

-Está bien.- dijo él, a modo de disculpaba. No quería incomodar a Katniss y menos cuando estaba disfrutando de la compañía de uno y del otro sin ninguna interrupción.- ¿Vamos por ese bistec?

-Claro.- dijo ella, ahora un poco más animada- Pero primero debo ir a "Stanton & Harris"

-¿Deseas comprar algo en especial? Yo puedo obsequiártelo si así lo deseas.- dijo Peeta, sonriendo con amabilidad. Ella no era inmune a su sonrisa. La aflojaba y la relajaba aún si estuvieran hundiéndose en el medio del Atlántico.

-No, cielo. Debo… vender algo.- respondió con timidez, jugueteando con su pulsera con la perla.

-Comprendo.- asintió Peeta.- En marcha, entonces.

Dairus miró extrañado a Katniss, cuando la observó llegar junto al señor Mellark, quien parecía extremadamente complacido con la presencia de la hermosa, debía reconocerlo, mujer.

-Señorita Grant, qué gusto verla.- saludó amablemente el pelirrojo.- Señor Mellark. También es un gusto verlo.

-El gusto es mío, señor Harris- dijo amablemente Katniss.

-¿Cómo estas, Dairus?-preguntó Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, señor. Señorita Grant, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- preguntó Dairus, mirando con suma atención la delicada pulsera que tintineaba en la muñeca de la mujer. La reconcería en cualquier parte, puesto que era de su propia manufactura. ¿Entonces el señor Mellark era el pobre hombre que pretendía a la señorita y ella se deshacía de sus regalos? ¿Ahora lo haría en sus narices? "¡Valgame!" Pensó Dairus, con los sentimientos cada vez más encontrados.

-Deseo vender esta pulsera.- respondió Katniss, extrayendo un delicado estuche de su pequeño bolso. Dentro había una fina pulsera de diamantes engarzados en oro blanco. ¡Qué gusto exigente el de aquella mujer!

-Claro, señorita.- respondió el pelirrojo, tratando de que su voz no sonará molesta.

-¿Otro regalo de O'Leary, Katniss?- susurró Peeta, cerca de su oído.

-Sí.-asintió Katniss.- Una pieza exquisita. Verdaderamente hermosa. – suspiró soñadoramente.

-Aquí tiene, señorita.- dijo Dairus, entregándole el sobre con una jugosa suma de dinero.

-Pero esto es mi boleto de salida para no tener que acostarme con él.- dijo Katniss por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que el rubio la escuchara y asintiera.-Gracias, señor Harris.

-De nada, señorita Grant.

Peeta no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de malestar al ver todos los sacrificios que hacía su amada para sobrevivir. Tenía que actuar y rápido. Quería terminar con aquel suplicio lo más pronto posible.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, mientras se dirigían al restaurant. Katniss le contó de sus mejores amigos en el Majestic, Cinna, Portia y Gale, omitiendo la declaración de amor de este último; de lo fría y melancólica que le había parecido Londres y lo alegre y alocada que era París.

-Tienes que ir algún día, Peeta.- dijo entusiasmada Katniss, mientras pichaba un jugoso trozo de tomate.- Champs Elysée es tan romántico… ¡Oh, los macarrons! Definitivamente debes probarlos… podría morir comiéndolos.-Continúo.

-Pues debería llevarte como guía de turismo. No hablo ni un ápice de francés.- rió Peeta, contagiado por el entusiasmo que despertaba la capital francesa.

-¡Claro que sí!- chilló feliz- Al principio es complicado, pero es cuestión de aflojar la lengua.- explicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

Peeta no perdía pista de sus movimientos. Sin duda la versión adulta de Katniss lo fascinaba tanto o más que de niños. A pesar de los golpes sufridos, no había perdido aquella frescura que la hacía única. Habla de sus años en el extranjero con alegría, con excepción de Inglaterra. "¿Qué habrá sucedido allí?" Se preguntó, mientras masticaba un bocado de carne. ¡Demonios que estaba sabroso!

-Dicen que el francés es el idioma del amor… Di algo bonito.- la pinchó, echándole una mirada un tanto ardiente.

Katniss sonrió de lado, recordando las caricias audaces de la noche anterior. Él no comprendía, entonces podría decirle…

-_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_- susurró, mirándolo con los parpados levemente caídos

-¡Vaya! No sé qué habrás dicho… pero ha sonado… ardiente.- logró decir Peeta. La expresión seductora de Katniss había despertado un latigazo de excitación en su cuerpo que no estaba muy seguro de controlar.- ¿Qué significa?

-Mmhh… quizás algún día te lo diga, Peeta.- evadió ella, dándole sorbos a su té helado.

Cuando regresaron a Rookery, se toparon con Haymitch, quien iba escoltado por dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre llevaba un semblante serio y aparentaba unos cuarenta años, iba enfundado en un serio traje negro, con un largo sobretodo beige y un sombrero también negro. Ella llevaba también una expresión seria en el rostro, con el cabello cortado por el mentón de un color caoba y los ojos amarronados, llevaba un atuendo similar al hombre, solo que ella vestía falda, camisa y zapatos bajos.

-Preciosa. Chico. Qué bueno verlos.- saludó Haymitch, con el vozarrón afable. Lejos del alcohol, el rostro de Haymitch se veía menos añejo, pero aún serio, o más bien triste.

-Haymitch. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Katniss, con el brazo aún enlazado en el de Peeta.

-Muy bien, para serte franco. Chico, ¿podremos pasar a tu oficina?- respondió el hombre.

-Claro. Adelante.

Una vez instalados en la oficina, Haymitch comenzó a explicar la situación.

-Ellos son el agente Boggs y la agente Mason. Son los enviados del FBI.- dijo, señalando a los personajes que miraban a la joven pareja.- Ellos se infiltraran en el Majestic. Bueno, Johanna lo hará.

-Bien. ¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo?- preguntó Katniss, con cierto escepticismo. Snow no era estúpido. Podía oler los engaños en un kilometro a la redonda.

-Caesar le ha planteado a Snow la necesidad de incorporar una figura nueva al show. Al parecer la figura principal tiene tareas muy relevantes de las cuales ocuparse- explicó clavando la mirada gris en la mirada de Katniss, quien se sonrojó levemente.- Ha convencido a Cornelius de darle una oportunidad a una cantante italiana recién llegada a los Estados Unidos. Aquí es donde entra Johanna.

La mujer asintió.

-En efecto. Caesar me presentará como Gala Pegrotti, soprano recién llegada de Florencia. Somos del FBI, descubrimos papeles falsos como también inventamos papeles falsos- dijo Johanna con perspicacia.

-Pero… ¿Sabe cantar, señorita Mason?- preguntó Katniss, entrecerrando los ojos.

Johanna rodó los ojos e hizo una breve demostración. Una soprano con toda la regla. Peeta aplaudió emocionado cuando ella terminó de cantar, ganándose un codazo de su chica.

-¿Eso es suficiente, descerebrada? ¿Crees que haríamos semejante jugada sin que yo supiera cantar?- preguntó la mujer, rodando nuevamente los ojos, con fastidio.

-Supongo que no.- masculló Katniss. -¿Y qué hará usted, señor Boggs?

-Procurar que todos salgas ilesos. Snow es un pez gordo que hace tiempo que deseamos atrapar, pero es demasiado hábil como para dejar huellas.- respondió el hombre, sin cambiar su semblante. – Mañana la agente Mason será incorporada al elenco del Majestic, por lo que le pedimos la mayor de las discreciones, señorita Grant, o debo decir, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss asintió.

-Bien, creo que es todo, Abernathy- dijo Boggs, tomando su sombrero.- No te preocupes muchacho, esta vez lo atraparemos.- lo animó, palmeando levemente su hombro. Haymitch asintió, y Katniss pudo vislumbrar una nube de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Gracias, Boggs- dijo el hombre.

-Hasta mañana, señorita Everdeen. Señor Mellark gracias por prestarnos su oficina.- dijo Johanna, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero.

-¿Hace mucho que deseas atrapar a Snow, Haymitch?- preguntó Peeta, con cierta timidez, mientras le ofrecía un café.

-Digamos que sí, chico.- respondió el hombre, sacó de su abrigo una pequeña petaca. Libero el licor en la bebida para luego darle un sorbo, sin siquiera ponerle un gramo de azúcar.- Él es el culpable de que…- hizo una pausa como si aquello verdaderamente lo desgarra por dentro.- De que mi dulce Effie ya no esté conmigo.- agregó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Era Effie tu novia?- preguntó Katniss.

-Era mi esposa. Oh, Dios. Era tan hermosa. Era una bailarina excepcional. Trabajaba para el primer espectáculo de Snow, donde yo trabajaba como telonero. Siempre la veía tras bambalinas, apurada, precisa, coqueta. Me costó mucho conquistarla. Pero cuando lo hice, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida.- explicó Haymitch, con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal. El dolor palpable de su voz, hacia que Katniss y Peeta compartieran miradas y expresiones compungidas.- Presos del arrebato, nos casamos. No teníamos donde caernos muertos, pero ¿qué importaba? Teníamos veinte años y toda la vida por delante. Con mis ahorros y algo de dinero que me prestó mi padre logré comprar una modesta casita en la Veta, allí en nuestro viejo Woodmere. Effie no dudó en renunciar a sus sueños de bailarina para dedicarse al hogar. Criábamos gansos y gallinas. Eran tiempos felices. Pero no para Snow. Oh, no. Él sencillamente no toleraba que su bailarina más hábil, más hermosa, lo abandonara. Entonces decidió que si Effie no era suya, no era de nadie. Espero al momento indicado. Lo planeo minuciosamente… Simplemente esperó que Effie estuviera distraída, cruzando la plaza de Woodmere para desbocar el caballo del lechero, dándole un horrible pinchazo al animal, que no dudo en salir corriendo, atropellar a mi pobre bailarina y tirarla contra la fuente. El golpe la mató al instante. Yo lo vio. Vi a Cray, el fiel secuaz de Snow, atacar el caballo. Vi a Effie chillar y la vi morir. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ella deseaba cruzar a la tienda de hilados, quería lana para tejer las prendas del niño que estábamos esperando.

-Oh, Haymitch. Lo lamento tanto.- dijo Katniss, secando las pequeñas lágrimas que había soltado.

-Lo siento, Haymitch. Pero te prometo que lo atraparemos- dijo Peeta, mientras frotaba los hombros de Katniss, tratando de reconfortarla.

Ahora comprendían la adicción al alcohol de su viejo vecino. Esa expresión melancólica en el rostro. Esa tristeza que a veces lo hacía perderse.

-Gracias. Ustedes deben cuidarse…- dijo el hombre, con la voz algo ronca.- Es un ser despreciable.

-Lo haremos.- asintió Katniss.

-Cuídate, preciosa.- rogó Haymitch, levantándose de su asiento.- Cuídala, chico. A veces es un verdadero fastidio, pero es una buena chica.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Katniss, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo eres, preciosa. Un fastidio, digo.- rió el mayor.

Katniss cruzó los brazos y levantó la barbilla en señal de disgusto. Aquello motivó una risotada por parte de Haymitch. Luego de saludarlos se marchó.

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente la envolvió en sus brazos y le besó la frente. Un ligero espasmo le indicó a Katniss que él también tenía miedo.

* * *

Hello! Libre al fin de mi facultad puedo dedicarme a actualizar un poco más seguido! Oh yeah!

Ay, pero en qué lío se metieron todos! Hay tantas chances de que terminen todos saludando a los peces en el lago Michigan... No, no! No voy a ser tan cruel como Collins y a matar a todos los personajes, lo prometo ^_^

Dato importante, no me salto la veta patriota, pero en esos años, los restaurantes sofisticados ofrecían carne de Argentina (cuando Argentina era unos de los principales exportadores de carne, hoy ya no), por las características de terneza de la carne y bla bla, que no viene al caso.

Como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que siguen la historia! :)

_Juliper22: _Ay, sí. A estos dos los va a matar el deseo! Y mientras Marvel no esté, van a dar rienda suelta a todo, por aquello de que "mientras el gato no está, los ratones se divierten". Así que se vienen un par de escenitas más, como no podía ser de otra manera ^_-

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Supongo que sí, Gale hará algún que otro berrinche más. :)

_Katri Wishart: _Jjajajajj pobre Gale, ladillas podría agarrarse... ya que es prosti. Ahora, Haymitch borracho, loco y viudo... oh, the drama. Pobrecito. Y si, en los fics todas nos encargamos de que Peeta libere un poco de tensión. Insisto me imagino las mañanas en el tren y Katniss diciendo "Pero, Peeta, qué firme está la mañana!". La verdad, el flaco, un mártir. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 16**

_Chicago 1919_

A pesar de estar del otro lado del océano Atlántico, ciertas cuestiones sociales parecían mantenerse a raja tabla en ese nuevo continente. Una fiesta de blanco, por ejemplo. El sol de agosto era sencillamente abrasador, pero su padre había ignorado sus modestos pedidos de no asistir a la velada. Prácticamente la había arrastrado allí. Llevaban cerca de cinco años en América, ella esperaba que, una vez finalizada la Guerra, volverían a Londres. Entonces retomaría su círculo social. Se había perdido las bodas de algunas de sus viejas amigas el pasado invierno y aquello la afligía de sobre manera. Pero allí estaba. En el aburrido jardín de la mansión Undersee.

Las "_Bellezas americanas_" poco tenían que hacer al lado de sus adoradas "_Johasine Hanet"_, tan hermosas y llamativas. Las extrañaba tanto. Había tratado de cultivarlas, sin lograr el éxito.

La moza que la acompañaba y sostenía la gran sombrilla blanca parecía algo agotada por el paseo, por lo que le sugirió tomar un leve descanso en las bancas cercanas al rosal. La mujer, de rasgos africanos y la piel oscura como el chocolate que tomaba por las mañanas, asintió.

Luego de dejarla en la banca, decidió regresar al rosal para corta una gran rosa roja que había llamado su atención.

-¡Auch!- exclamó dolida, cuando una de las espinas le hizo un gran corte en el dedo. Las gotas de sangre que manaban de su dedo mancharon su inmaculado vestido.

-Tenga, señorita.- dijo una voz a su derecha. Volteó a ver un agradable hombre que le tendía un pañuelo. Lo tomó con delicadeza y tapo la hemorragia de su mano.

-Gracias, señor.- dijo, con voz suave.

-De nada, señorita…

-Cartwright. Delly Cartwright.- apuntó ella, sin perder la mirada de aquel hombre. Sin duda era atractivo, con su perfil recto, el cabello ondulado y dorado y los ojos azules. Sus ojos tenían una chispa especial, que pocas veces había visto.

-Supongo que es usted la hija de Lord Cartwright.- analizó el hombre, ofreciéndole el brazo para regresarla a la banca donde la esperaba su criada.

-Así es.- asintió ella.

-Soy Peeta Mellark. Tengo algunos negocios con tu padre.- dijo él, con voz despreocupada.- ¿Por qué no está en el salón, Lady Cartwright?

-Porque estaba muy aburrida allí, señor Mellark. Verá usted que el "un, dos, tres" del vals puede resultar algo monotemático a veces.- respondió ella con franqueza.

Peeta rió brevemente por la ocurrencia, ayudándola a sentarse. Él también había salido del salón por la misma causa. Encontraba aquellos eventos por demás aburridos, y aquel traje que blanco con pajarita que llevaba tampoco le agradaba mucho. Además, Finnick estaba algo ocupado atendiendo a su aburrida prometida, cuando le había confesado que era aburrida hasta la muerte no le había creído y pensaba que él solamente estaba exagerando. Pero no. Tampoco podía pasarse toda la velada con Maysilee y Madge, después de todo no eran más que unas niñas.

-Es un buen motivo para huir del salón.- dijo Peeta, al fin.- He de confiarle que salí de allí por el mismo motivo.

Delly sonrió satisfecha de que alguien más compartiera su poca aprehensión por ese tipo de eventos sociales. Al cabo de unos minutos de conversación, determinó que aquel socio de su padre era sumamente encantador.

-Me temo que debemos volver al salón, Lady Cartwright. No es prudente que sigamos aquí afuera. Podría dar lugar a habladurías.

Ella suspiró, puesto que tenía razón. Por muy agradable que fuera la compañía y la brisa fría que proveía del lago azul, debían regresar.

-Ah, señor Mellark. Veo que ha encontrado a mi hija. Es toda una fierecilla, la pobre.- dijo Lord Cartwright, con algo de sorna, mientras observaba la delicada mandíbula de su hija tensarse.

No podía cree que su padre se atreviera a ponerla en ridículo de esa manera, frente al único americano que no le había parecido un maldito estúpido.

Peeta asintió cordialmente y no abandonó por ningún momento su sonrisa cordial.

Continuaron hablando e incluso compartieron juntos la pista de baile. Cuando fue momento de marchar, Delly estaba más que convencida que el joven Mellark era un hombre sumamente encantador y anhelaba que él pudiera llegar a verla de alguna manera especial. Deseaba poder seguir en contacto con él, pero le parecía muy atrevido de su parte enviarle una misiva, por lo que decidió esperar al siguiente evento que coincidieron. Ahora tenía un buen motivo para asistir a los bailes y galas donde era invitado su padre.

-¿Alguna dama que ocupe un lugar especial, Peeta?- preguntó Delly, cuando hubieran conseguido la confianza suficiente, mientras bailaban en la Gala Benéfica de Navidad. La pregunta le había parecido tan atrevida, que ella misma se sonrojó, mientras Peeta la había girar en la pista.

-¡Delly! Qué curiosa eres.- dijo él risueño. Delly no recordaba haberlo visto nunca con el semblante serio.

-Lo soy. Ahora, ¿me responderías?- pidió, con la ansiedad palpitándole en la garganta, tanto que hasta le producía dolor.

-A decir verdad, sí.- respondió él.

Su corazón palpitó fuerte. Deseaba ser ella. Tenía que ser ella.

-¿Quién?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-No te responderé eso.- respondió Peeta, con la voz firme. El tono de su voz le anticipó que él no diría nada.

-Está bien.- asintió Delly, sonriendo para sacarle peso al asunto.

No tenía fundamentos para pensar que podría ser ella. Él jamás hizo algún ademán de querer cortejarla. Su acercamiento se limitaba entonces a una simple amistad, y aquello la destrozaba por dentro. Le había insinuado a su padre lo mucho que el joven Mellark le agradaba, y su padre, para sorpresa de ella, no discrepaba con la idea. Para ser un Lord inglés aquello era mucho.

Los meses pasaron, como así también los eventos, los bailes y las reuniones sociales. Peeta era tan atento con ella como siempre, ni más ni menos. Y ella, aunque se hubiera mentalizado para solo sentir una amistad por él, no podía. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, él jamás demostró interés por mujer alguna. Eso le deba esperanzas de que, algún día, la viera a ella con otra mirada.

Su amor se preservó latente y anhelante hasta el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Madge Undersee, la única hija del alcalde de Chicago. La velada había sido placentera. El espectáculo, encantador. Pero aún no había visto a Peeta.

Mientras paseaba por el gran balcón de la mansión, ese que comunicaba el jardín con el salón, lo vio salir. De la mano con una mujer. ¿No era aquella la cantante?

Parecían discutir o hablar. Ella bajó apresuradamente los escalones hasta el lago y él la siguió. Entonces ocurrió. La besó. La besó con la pasión que ella deseaba sentir. Y sintió el pecho dolor. Esa era la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de su querido Peeta. No una mujercita de la alta sociedad, como ella sospechaba, que le podía asegurar el acceso total la alta sociedad de Chicago. No. Era la cantante… de un burdel. La rabia se agolpó en sus venas, pero no era correcto que una mujer de su condición demostrara algo tan burdo, como el enojo y el capricho.

Los observó regresar al salón, escoltados ahora por un hombre algo moreno que no recordaba haberlo visto pasar. Peeta llevaba en rostro una expresión algo triste.

Y aunque bailando, él dijera que solo era una amiga de la infancia, no le creía. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer. Conquistaría el corazón de Peeta como diera lugar.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Rosas y sangre. La fragancia habitual de la oficina de Snow. Una vez más, ella sentada allí. Apretó los dedos alrededor del sobre de papel que tenía en sus manos, tanto así que las puntas de sus falanges estaban casi blancas. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Siempre que estaba frente a Snow tenía esa punzada de nervios, miedo y repugnancia que no la dejaba sola hasta que estaba sola en su camerino o entre los brazos de Cinna.

-Tengo el dinero, señor.- dijo, y su voz sonó temblorosa. Se recriminó internamente por ello.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya no será necesario.- respondió Snow, con la voz tan calma que le mandaba latigazos de temor por toda la columna vertebral.- Rebozamos de nuevos inversores y, mientras mantenga al señor O'Leary contento, su tarea estará más que cumplida.

Katniss sonrió levemente. Ahora podría enviarles más dinero a su hermana y a su madre. Pero nunca podía confiarse de nada que viniera de la mano de Snow.

-Quiero suponer que está haciendo todo lo posible por hacer feliz al señor O´Leary.- dijo, y su voz sonó amenazadora.

Ella tragó en seco y apretó el estómago, tratando de disminuir así su nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí.- respondió, rogando que su voz no hubiera salido acompañada de un titubeo.

Los ojos de Snow relampaguearon con ira, y ella supuso que así debía ver una peligrosa serpiente de cascabel al pobre roedor que sería su cena.

-Sabe usted muy, señorita Grant, que siento un profundo desagrado por las mentiras. Acordamos no mentirnos nunca, ¿verdad?- declaró, con la voz aterciopelada, mientras se paseaba por la oficina, sigiloso, acechando. Katniss apretó las piernas, para contener un temblor.

-Sí, señor.- asintió, desde su lugar.

-Entenderá entonces que usted acaba de mentirme.- indicó, posando sus pesadas y arrugadas manos, sobre los hombros de la única mujer del recinto.

La respiración de Katniss se hizo más pesada y sintió el temor trepando por sus tobillos, pellizcando sus piernas, hasta hacerse nido en su estómago. Las manos de Snow apretaron su agarre en sus hombros. Sentía esas duras garras clavarse en su piel, aún a través del sweater y la camisa de ploplin que llevaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó y su voz encerró un sollozo.

-Le explicaré. El señor O'Leary y el señor Mellark se disgustan profundamente. Comprenderá usted que si decide escabullirse a hurtadillas con el simpático y guapo señor Mellark, es de esperar que el señor O'Leary se resienta. – respondió su jefe, con voz docta. Ella deseaba opinar que lo que sintiera o le pasara al señor O'Leary le importaba un comino. Que si fuera por ella bien podría irse al demonio.- Sinceramente, señorita Grant, a quien usted desea abrirle las piernas no es de mi mayor incumbencia, siempre que entre sus múltiples amantes el principal sea Marvel O'Leary. Satisfágalo y luego haga usted lo que quiera. He notado que sus encantos no le son inmunes al señor Hawthorne. Así que, usted verá… sería una lástima tener que eliminar a dos hombres tan jóvenes, en la mejor edad… ¿No le parece, señorita Grant?- esto último lo dijo, casi en un susurro, en su oído, provocándole un profundo estremecimiento, envolviéndola con su aliento, mezcla de brandy y sangre. ¿Acaso ese era el aditivo especial?

-Por supuesto, señor Snow. Cumpliré mi tarea.- logró hilar.

-Hágalo de una maldita vez. No quiero ver la cara larga de ese maldito niño rico otra vez. El señor Mellark bien sabrá entretenerse con otra.- ordeno Snow, liberándola de la prisión de sus manos, caminando ahora hacia su escritorio.- Ahora, largo de mi vista. Y por favor, aproveche el dinero y compré un vestuario nuevo, parece recién salida de un convento. – dijo con desdén.

Katniss hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para lograr salir de esa oficina intacta. No es que le faltaran agallas ni coraje para enfrentarlo. Simplemente la Colt que estaba siempre en su escritorio era la que, con su único ojo de metal, parecía decirle que no hiciera nada estúpido y lamentable.

Se sentía profundamente herida. Snow la había tildado abiertamente de ramera. ¡Ella! Cuyo lecho no tenía más calor que el que su propio cuerpo emanaba. Un solo hombre había tocado el templo de cuerpo y se había adentrado en él. Uno solo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, conforme recordaba las atrevidas caricias con Peeta. Era tan sencillo bajar las barreras con él. Siempre había sido sencillo. Si de niña no había avanzado nada fue por el temor propio de la edad. Pero ahora, como mujer adulta, varios velos de temor caían a sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Deseaba a Peeta con tal locura que temía prenderse fuego con su propio ardor. ¿Quería a Peeta? Por supuesto. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía exponerlo al peligro del humor de Cornelius Snow. Oh, no. Eso sí que no. No había podido proteger a Thom de las balas ingratas del ejército alemán, pero no dejaría que él corriera la misma suerte, frente a una bala ingrata. No había otra opción. Alejarse era el camino.

¿Y si él elegía a otra? Sencillo. Haría algo estúpido, como sentarse a llorar.

Con el semblante amargo llego a su habitual camerino. Choco con la expresión de Annie en él.

-¿Adivina con quien me encontré?- dijo con voz cantarina, tendiéndole una caja alargada. No necesitaba preguntar, puesto que sabía la respuesta.

Trato de sonreír, buscando disolver el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tomó la caja que Annie le ofrecía, en su interior descansaba la pulsera que había vendido ayer.

_Nadie podría lucirla mejor que tú._

_Te quiere,_

_Peeta_

Oh, Peeta la quería. Lo sentía. Lo sabía. Y ella él. Con locura. ¿Con locura? Sí, con locura. No podía negarlo. Si cada vez que lo veía sentía ese hormigueo, como cuando tenía catorce y lo espiaba en el Quemador, cargando los pesados sacos, en esas mañanas de verano, sumamente cálidas, cuando solo usaba los pantalones de trabajo y la camiseta. Su mirada siempre chocaba con la de Adele, la hija del dueño de la frutería, aquella muchacha que también lo deseaba para ella, esas miradas desafiantes, ella quería hacerle saber que sería suyo, a como diera lugar. La vida lejos de él le suponía una agonía horrible.

El destino le había puesto un ardid muy difícil de resolver. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Ni pienses en alejarte de él, Gatita- masculló Annie, seguramente leyendo su mente. La mueca de disgusto de su amiga le advertía que no dijera nada estúpido.

-No puedo. Ya no.- suspiró Katniss, acariciando con las yemas la delicada pulsera de diamantes. Hermosos, uno tras otro, en esa delicada hilera de eslabones.

-Saldremos de esto. ¿Acaso piensas que eres la única que sufre?- dijo, con un tono con sabor a reproche.- ¿Qué tal si un día un amigote de Snow decide que desea "comprarme"? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Finnick? O peor, ¿Qué sucedería con Finnick si yo no lo hago? ¿Acaso Gale no está obligado a levantar las faldas de mujeres que no desea? Todos hacemos sacrificios, Katniss. Todos. Y todos sufrimos. No seas estúpida y no saques de tu vida lo único que puede hacer feliz.

-Tienes razón, Ann.- dijo en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio.-Lo siento.

Se abrazaron, dándose apoyo mutuo.

-Pero que bello cuadro, ¿puedo participar?- se escuchó el vozarrón de Cinna. No tardaron mucho en sentir los calidos brazos del diseñador envolviéndolas.

-No es justo. ¿Por qué tu puede abrazarlas así y yo no?- preguntó fastidiado Gale, entrando también.

-Porque, mi querido señor Hawthorne, yo siento un profundo cariño por estas dos bellas mujeres, pero, lamentablemente, no me excito con ellas… no podría decir lo mismo de usted.- respondió Cinna, riendo.

Gale rodó los ojos y farfulló una palabrota. El vestuarista dejó fluir su carcajada ante el fastidio del bailarín.

-Annie, Mags se está buscando. Van a comenzar el nuevo ensayo- dijo Gale, al fin.

-Sí, enseguida.- asintió Annie, librándose del cálido abrazo.

-Supongo que también debo ir…- dijo Katniss.

-No, no.- dijo Cinna, menando negativamente la cabeza.- Debo ajustarte tu traje nuevo. Así que, deprisa.- indicó y con rápidos movimientos la dejo en enaguas y liguero. Katniss no pudo reprimir un chillido. Hacía frío. Annie se rió por la reacción de su amiga, mientras salía de allí, y Gale no puedo evitar dar un rápido vistazo a aquel cuerpo semi desnudo. No tenía piedad con él. Y él la deseaba tanto. Tanto que era capaz de tomar allí mismo, tiritarte de frío y con esa expresión relajada, que solo reservaba para los más íntimos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Oh, no. Claro que no. Mientras el panadero estuviera allí, jamás podría hacerlo.

Panadero. Un panadero muy especial había resultado Peeta Mellark. Un panadero que había remplazo el calor de los hornos que lo habían acompañado en su juventud, por el elegante y lujoso hogar que tenía en su amplio estudio, hecho de mármol y metal, alimentado por fina leña que le otorgaba un aroma asilvestrado a la habitación. Frotó sus ojos con cansancio pero luego sonrió satisfecho, mientras contemplaba la carpeta amarilla y rebosante de papeles que tenía enfrente. Esa donde estaban encerrados todos los trapos sucios de Marvel O'Leary. Esperaba encontrar allí la punta de la madeja. Moma Rue irrumpió en la habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja con su almuerzo.

-¿Cansado, Joven Peeta? Apenas son las doce treinta- dijo la mujer, escrutando la cara de aquel hombre tan joven y bueno que quería y mimaba como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Algo así.- suspiró él, haciendo lugar para recibir la bandeja.- Gracias.

-Quizás sale demasiado- puntualizó la mujer, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio. A Peeta no le agradaba comer solo.

-No puedo evitarlo.- confesó, ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Es por la señorita?-preguntó Rue, con un tono pícaro.

-Sí. Me gusta verla cantar. Se ve radiante cuando lo hace.- respondió Peeta, siendo consciente de la sonrisa bobalicona que tenía en el rostro.

Moma Rue sonrió complacida. Le agradaba la faceta enamorada del joven, pero por otro lado temía que acabara con el corazón roto, otra vez.

-Me encantaría conocerla.- confesó Rue.- Invítala a cenar algún. Ha de tener un día libre.

-¿Un día libre? Es una estupenda idea.- sonrió Peeta. Era cierto. Katniss seguramente tuviera un día libre. Él jamás se lo había preguntado y se sintió culpable de no haberlo hecho. Sólo la veía en el Majestic o en la oficina de su tienda, entre prisas, porque ella debía marchar rápidamente o porque "Musculitos" llegaba en su fiel corcel metálico para llevársela lejos. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Rue asintió.

-Invítala.

Al final de la jornada de ensayos, Snow convocó a todo el personal de la compañía artística al gran salón, entre nerviosismo y miradas curiosas todos acudieron al salón principal del teatro. Snow los esperaba parado en el escenario, escoltado por sus fieles guardaespaldas, Cray y Thread, como así también por Caesar y una mujer que nadie supo reconocer. Nadie, con excepción del Katniss, a quien le dio un vuelco el estómago al ver a la agente Mason tal y como había prometido. Era una actriz excelente.

-Supongo que todos se preguntaran por qué los convoque.- dijo Snow, con tono tranquilo.- He de anunciarles que contamos con una nueva figura en el Majestic, por sugerencia del señor Flickerman. ¿Señorita Pegrotti, sería tan amable de pasar al frente?- preguntó el hombre, con los ojos verdes relampagueando de avaricia.

La mujer avanzó, con el gesto serio, hacia al frente. Paseo su mirada por todo el pequeño público que tenía y clavó los ojos en Katniss.

-La señorita Pegrotti es una cantante italiana muy habilidosa que sabrá compartir muy bien el escenario con la señorita Grant, ¿no es así?- Ambas mujeres asintieron, aún sin ser presentadas "formalmente". – Bien, quiero que todos colaboren como siempre con el nuevo personal, por favor enséñele las rutinas. Y ya saben. No quiero escándalos ni problemas, o los tendrán ustedes- terminó, con tono amenazador.- Señorita Grant, a mi oficina, ahora.

Katniss tragó en seco y aceptó la reconfortante caricia de la ancha mano de Gale en su espalda.

Avanzó por acostumbrado pasillo lúgubre hasta la oficina de Cornelius Snow.

-Espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para usted, señorita Grant.- dijo Snow, paseando la mirada del rostro de Katniss al de Johanna.

-Por supuesto que no, señor.- respondió Katniss, calmadamente.

-Me alegro que así sea. La señorita Pegrotti compartirá el camerino con usted.- anunció el jefe y Katniss asintió.

-¿Desea que le enseñe el lugar, señorita?- preguntó con amabilidad Katniss.

-Sí.- respondió la mujer.

Recién cuando estuvieron en la intimidad del camerino se animaron a respirar tranquilas.

-Gracias.- susurró Katniss y Johanna asintió, con una sonrisa débil en el rostro.

* * *

¡Actualización, sí! Últimamente estoy super inspirada y puedo actualizar más rápido.

Nuevos personajes en escena. ¿Se dará cuenta Snow de lo que están tramando? Mmmnnhhh

Como siempre, estoy muy agradecida con la gente que está siguiendo la historia! Gracias ^^

_Juliper22: _Annie y Finnick son lo más monono que hay! Y sí, planeo un final terrible para Snow, por ser tan mie**! Gracias por tu apoyo ! : )

Saludos,

Ekishka


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 17**

_En algún punto del Atlántico Norte, 1920_

Escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta de su camarote y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, era su amigo y vestuarista Cinna. Le había costado mucho convencer al señor Snow de que sería un talento totalmente desperdiciado si lo dejábamos allí, en Francia. Nadie iba a darle trabajo a Cinna, con su piel morena, heredada de su padre hindú.

-Katniss- dijo por lo bajo- Hay un chico enfermo, ¿crees que podrás ayudarlo?

-Claro.- asintió ella. Regreso al interior de su camarote para revolver entre sus cosas, llevaba consigo un pequeño botiquín. Tomó la pequeña valija consigo.- Llévame con él.

Descendieron hasta la tercera clase del gran buque que los llevaría a los Estados Unidos. Golpeo una puerta, mucho más modesta que la ella tenía y rápidamente abrieron.

-Aquí está.- dijo Cinna, señalando con la cabeza a Katniss. El hombre que les abrió tenía el semblante serio y con atisbos de preocupación. La escrutó con sus ojos grises y helados, seguramente preguntándose como una mujer de tamaño pequeño y frágil podría resolver esa situación. La determinación en el rostro femenino le hizo entender que quizás estuviera equivocado.

Avanzaron por el camarote, donde había varias literas y, al final de la fila, vio al chico en cuestión. Era sumamente parecido al hombre que les abrió y ahora los escoltaba hasta la cama. El joven estaba pálido y sudoroso.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Katniss.

-Dice que le duele terriblemente el abdomen.

Katniss asintió y diligentemente corrió las sabanas y las mantas que cubrían al muchacho, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes. Si bien a Katniss le cohibía la desnudez, era una enfermera entrenada y no podía dejarse amedrentar por un poco de piel. Para alivio suyo, el joven llevaba solamente el torso desnudo. El hombre respiró agitadamente cuando ella paseo sus dedos entre sus músculos.

-¿Te duele aquí?- preguntó, pero el joven la miró preocupado sin decir una palabra.

-No habla fluidamente el inglés.- intervino Cinna.- Gale, por favor, pregúntale a tu hermano si le duele donde ella lo toca.

El hombre asintió y habló en un idioma extraño. El joven asintió y dejo liberar un tímido "Sí", en inglés, mirándola.

-¿Y aquí?- volvió a preguntar Katniss, presionando con sus dedos donde creía que estaba el problema. El joven se retorció de dolor y entre jadeos volvió a confirmar sus sospechas.- Es el apéndice.- le dijo a Cinna, con tono preocupado.- Hay que sacárselo.

Todos allí hicieron diversas exclamaciones de asombro. Ella los ignoró y comenzó a preparar sus cosas. Había asistido varias operaciones de ese estilo, y mucho peores, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Sacó de su valija todo lo que necesitaba.

-Señor, por favor, dígale a su hermano que debo operarlo. Es urgente.- dijo Katniss, acomodando la cama y su paciente.

-¿No podrá esperar a que lleguemos?- preguntó el hombre, preocupado.

-Me temo que no. Si esperamos, podría morir.- respondió Katniss, con tono serio.

Gale abrió los ojos con temor y le explicó a su hermano lo que sucedía. El joven semblante del joven se tornó temeroso y volteó a mirar a la mujer.

-Te prometo que no te haré daño.- dijo Katniss con dulzura, acariciándole el rostro. Él asintió.

Katniss lavó sus manos varias veces y emplearon cloroformo para dormir al joven, sólo Cinna y Gale se quedaron con ella para sujetar al muchacho. Frotó el paño con alcohol por la zona y suspiró antes de comenzar la incisión. El muchacho se removió del dolor. Ella actuó rápidamente, se desplazó por la cavidad hasta encontrar el problema, estranguló el apéndice, controló las hemorragias y cerró heridas.

Al cabo de unas horas, el semblante del joven se había relajado y dormitaba tranquilo en su cama. Katniss guardó sus cosas y salió a cubierta a descansar, había pasado un momento muy estresante.

-Señorita.- escuchó a su lado.- Quiero darle las gracias… yo… nosotros… no tenemos mucho dinero, pero…- dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole una bolsita, donde el tintineo metálico revelaba su contenido.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, rechazando la bolsa.

-De preocúpese. No necesita pagarme, señor.- susurró Katniss, con las manos apoyadas en el barandal.

-Pero usted ha salvado la vida de mi hermano.- dijo con tono serio el hombre.

-Soy enfermera. Es mi deber.- respondió ella, con voz solemne.

Su mirada dura, le indicó a Gale que nada conseguiría si se ponía a discutir. Se limitó asentir con la cabeza, ya encontraría la forma de agradecer su noble gesto.

No podía negar que era hermosa, con el pelo oscuro atacado en un rodete flojo y los ojos llamativos como los de un felino, grises como los suyos. Quien los viera pensaría que son hermanos o primos. Pero no. Le había impactado su forma de actuar, sin duda era una mujer audaz y valiente, y la manera en que el sol del atardecer delineaba su figura y le da un sutil brillo a su escote, la hacía también, una mujer ardiente.

-Entiendo. Pero… necesito saber su nombre, al menos- pidió, sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Aquella mujer le agradaba, y mucho.

Ella pareció titubear al principio.

-Katn…hy, Kathy Grant- respondió en un susurro.

Él sonrió, tenía un nombre algo particular.

-¿Al menos aceptaras mi agradecimiento acompañándome a cenar, Catnip?- preguntó. El resto de la tripulación de la tercera clase daba una fiesta hoy en las bodegas.

-Es Kathy.- puntualizó Katniss, haciendo un mohín de molestia con la cara.- Voy a pensarlo. Además debo revisar las heridas de su hermano. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

-De acuerdo. Mi hermano se llama Vick, yo soy Gale. –respondió, como una sonrisa tímida.

De pronto, otro joven se acercó, también de rasgos similares al que estaba hablando con ella. El más joven habló rápidamente, de nuevo en ese idioma que no comprendía. Gale le respondió, parecía estar explicándole algo, luego la señaló a ella.

-Gracias por ayudar a nuestro hermano.- dijo el más joven, en un rústico inglés, haciendo una reverencia.

-De nada.- respondió Katniss, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El muchacho marchó, seguramente a visitar al hermano enfermo.

-No comprendo el idioma que habla, ¿de dónde eres, Gale? He de llamarlo así, puesto no me ha dicho su apellido, señor.- murmuró Katniss, mirando la vastedad del océano azul.

-Somos de Austria, de Viena. Hawthorne es nuestro apellido. Tendrá que disculpar nuestro precario inglés, sobre todo a mis hermanos, Rory y Vick que jamás se aprestaron demasiado a aprender. –respondió Gale, apoyando los brazos en el barandal.- ¿De dónde es usted, señorita Grant?

-Entiendo. Soy de Inglaterra.- dijo Katniss, acomodándose el vestido que llevaba, resaltando sus senos y la breve cintura.

-¡Vaya! Es usted muy…-"Caliente" pensó Gale, pero decir aquello sería ganarse un bofetón de primera.- Animosa, para ser inglesa. Pensé que las mujeres inglesas eran más bien frías.

-Pues ya ve que no. – dijo ella, con sutil enfado.

-Espero no haberla ofendido.

-No, señor Hawthorne.

-No me diga así. Prefiero que me llame Gale.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Puedo llamarla Kathy, o prefiere que le diga Catnip?- preguntó, burlón.

Katniss lo miró enojada, ¡era un atrevido! Pero el rostro relajado del hombre le hizo suponer que estaba de broma. Suspiró.

-Dígame "Kathy", puesto que ese es mi nombre.- respondió ella- Iré a cenar con usted. Me gusta la puntualidad y el estofado de cordero, sabrá usted concederme esas dos cosas, ¿no?

Gale sonrió, haciendo más encantador su rostro, si era posible.

-Por supuesto que sí… Catnip.

Ella libero un bufido y se marchó de allí. La observó andar, con el paso seguro, pero con un sugerente meneo en las caderas. Aquella muchacha le encantaba.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920 (finales de año)_

Katniss mordió su labio nerviosa. Al día siguiente Marvel marchaba a Cuba y como sea debía sacarle algo de información. La función de esa noche estaba terminando y él no había sugerido nada. Era de actuar.

-Hoy es tu última noche, ¿no es así?- murmuró, procurando que su voz sonara lo más sugerente posible. Entornó los ojos grises pintados de ahumado y trató de formar un ligero puchero con los labios carmesí.

-Así es, preciosa.- respondió Marvel, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la piel cremosa y oliva que dejaba al descubierto el vestido de finos tirantes que ella llevaba.

-Pensé que tú y yo podríamos hacer algo…- dijo Katniss, acercando un poco el pecho hacia él, buscando que captara la indirecta.

-¿Qué te apetece?- preguntó él, con la voz ronca, poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Pensé que podríamos pasar un lindo rato juntos… ¿quieres?- preguntó, acariciando el rostro masculino con su mano.

-Vamos nos de aquí.- dio por toda respuesta. Tomó la pequeña mano que tenía en el rostro y la besó.

-Aún no termina la función.- dijo Katniss, tratando de disimular lo nerviosa que la ponía aquella situación. Rogaba que la dosis de alcohol que tenía en la diminuta petaca de su bolso fuera suficiente para ponerlo ebrio y fuera de combate.

_Flashback_

-¡Haymitch, espera!- dijo Katniss, corriendo por el hall de Rookery

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?- preguntó el hombre volteándose.

-Necesito que me recomiendes una bebida- respondió ella, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Ahora se te da por beber? Caramba, preciosa, el chico no está feo como para que necesites beber.- dijo con sorna Haymitch, mirándola divertido.

-No seas idiota, Haymitch. Necesito el alcohol para otra cosa.- aclaró Katniss molesta.

-¿Tienes que encargarte de uno de los socios, no?- preguntó Haymitch, alzando una ceja.

Ella asintió. Él rebusco en su abrigo y le entregó una botella pequeña, llena de un líquido transparente, en aspecto, como el agua.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Vodka. Y del bueno. Puedes poner a dormir un caballo con esto- explicó el hombre.

-Gracias.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, dándole un breve abrazo.

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Qué importa si aún no termina la función, Kathy?- dijo Marvel, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de levantarse de la mesa.- Vamos.

Katniss asintió e internamente agradeció que Peeta no hubiera acudido esa noche al Majestic, no podría verlo a los ojos. Salió del lugar del brazo de Marvel y trató de mostrarse lo más relajada que pudo, como si irse de esa manera fuera lo más común para ella.

Montaron en el auto de Marvel y ella se vio asaltada por el último recuerdo que tenía dentro de ese vehículo. Meneó la cabeza y se infundió valor. No necesitaba acostarse con él, simplemente hacer que hablará. Si atacaba el asunto de Cuba rápidamente, adivinaría sus intenciones.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas banales y ella no prestó atención al camino. Cuando contempló la mansión O'Leary, en las afueras de Chicago, supo que no le sería tan fácil escapar y el miedo comenzó apoderarse de ella. No podía dejarse vencer.

Le mostró el salón principal, el hall, la oficina y, finalmente, el dormitorio. Katniss tembló ligeramente al ver la cama amplia, con el edredón oscuro, en perfecta armonía con el resto de la decoración de la habitación. Masculina sí, pero delicada.

-Pediré que nos suban algo de beber. Tú puedes ponerte cómoda.- le indicó el joven, mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto.

Suspiró pesadamente, resignándose. Dejó en una silla cercana su abrigo, la estola y, con cuidado, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido. En la habitación en penumbras, sólo iluminada por la luna, su pulsera con perlas y plata libero sus sutiles destellos. "Lo haces por él, Katniss" se animó, apretando los ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas. Peeta no debía saber nada de aquello, sólo le causaría un dolor innecesario.

Cuando Marvel regresó, ella vestía únicamente la enagua de satén negro y encaje francés, al tono con su ligero y las medias de seda. Los zapatos de tacón le estilizaban hermosamente las piernas.

-Eres muy hermosa- susurró él, avanzando hasta ella, aflojando el nudo de su corbata.

-Gracias- mustió ella, cuando lo tuvo enfrente. Dirigió las manos temblorosas a los botones del chaleco que él llevaba. El hombre se dejo hacer. Rápidamente se deshizo de las prendas de arriba, dejando a la vista un torso no tan musculoso como el de Peeta, pero si tonificado.

Marvel tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó profundamente. Ella no podía evitar comparar la demandante caricia con las sensuales y delicadas que Peeta le regalaba. Gimió, fingiendo una profunda excitación. Las manos masculinas viajaron de su rostro a la cintura y cuando iban a explorar más hacia el sur, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-La bebida, señor- dijo un hombre, entregándole una bandeja con champagne y copas.

-Gracias, Rick- respondió el rubio.

El joven dejó la bandeja en el buró. Katniss se acercó como un felino, escondiendo la pequeña botella.

-Oh, permíteme hacerlo- dijo ella, seductoramente, acariciándole el brazo.

El asintió. Katniss sirvió la bebida rápidamente, procurando que él no viera el toque extra en su copa. Se la ofreció y él la tomó con elegancia entre sus dedos.

-A tu salud. Para que tengas un maravilloso viaje.- ronroneó Katniss. Alzaron las copas y cada quien bebió de la suya.

-Vaya que esta fuerte- murmuró Marvel, cuando terminó la suya.

-Ha de ser Extra Brut.- dijo Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estimo que sí.- susurró él, sin importancia.

Entre besos llegaron a la cama, donde Katniss se aseguró que Marvel quedara debajo de ella.

-Voy a extrañarte.- mustió ella, acariciando el pecho desnudo, haciendo acopio de su auto control para no golpearlo mientras él posaba sus manos en la curva de su trasero.

-Tendrás al señor Mellark para entretenerte- dijo Marvel, su voz la ya sonaba algo pastosa.

-No me interesa el señor Mellark, no sé por qué dices eso.- mintió la morena, besando su cuello. Los roncos gemidos de Marvel le indicaban que estaba en lo correcto con aquella caricia.

-No mientas.- balbuceó.- Sé que te gusta… ese… nuevo rico- continuó. Katniss sintió la ira agolparse en sus venas. Clavó sus uñas en la fina piel de su hombros y apretó con saña sus dientes en el cuello masculino. Él libero un profundo gemido de dolor.

-Háblame de Cuba. Nunca he estado allí.- pidió ella, frotándose ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

-Es un lindo lugar. Las cubanas son ardientes.- respondió él, entre jadeos. Atrapó con sus manos los senos cubiertos que tenía enfrente, ella dio un respingo. – Son ardientes, casi como tú, querida.- rió, mientras seguía acariciando sus pechos. Katniss tenía tantas ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo, pero optó por desabrochar su cinturón y su pantalón. Debajo suyo, la erección de Marvel se apretaba contra su centro y se odió que su cuerpo respondiera aquello, humedeciendo su ropa interior.

-¿Haces algo más allí, aparte de meter a las cubanas en tu cama?- preguntó Katniss, liberando un pequeño jadeo.

-Negocios, querida.- respondió Marvel, antes de liberar un profundo gemido, cuando ella recorrió su longitud con los dedos.

-¿Qué tipo de negocios? Anda, dime.- susurró, otra vez recostándose contra su pecho. Él los obligó, con movimientos torpes, a voltearse. Ahora ella estaba de debajo, y eso podría suponer un problema. Pero lo notó adormecido. El hombre no tardó en sujetar sus manos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que sus senos se expusieran más, casi saliéndose del escote de su enagua.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- murmuró Marvel, mientras le acariciaba con su lengua el escote.

-Eres un hombre muy habilidoso con las finanzas- respondió, tratando de mantener la compostura ante las, indeseables, caricias.- Alguien así, debe tener algo muy interesante allí.- casi chilló, cuando sintió su boca apoderarse de uno de sus pezones. Recordó las palabras de Gale y trató de imaginar que era Peeta quien le estaba propinando todo aquello.

-Tengo algo muy interesante aquí.- dijo con sorna soltando sus muñecas para dirigir sus manos a los muslos femeninos, abriéndole las piernas para colocarse en medio, haciéndole sentir su erección. Katniss se removió incomoda. Debía actuar. Con prisa.

Logró voltearlo nuevamente e hizo lo único que le vino a la mente. Tomó su corbata de seda que estaba en las cercanías y ató sus manos al cabecero de la cama. Luego, desplazó su ropa interior y liberó su miembro de su prisión. Comenzó a acariciarlo íntimamente. Marvel abrió los labios para protestar, pero Katniss lo calló con beso breve.

-Relájate. Solo me gusta jugar un poco, ¿me lo concedes?-Él asintió, fascinado.

-Oh, sigue así, por favor.- sollozó, y ella apretó el agarre de su miembro.

-Entonces, ¿negocios?

-Sí.- asintió gimiendo.- No pares.- rogó.

Katniss sonrió con malicia, disminuyendo la intensidad de su caricia.

-¿Qué tipo de negocios?- susurró, roncamente. Lo besó profundamente, acariciándolo con la lengua, luego retomó su ardua tarea.

-Ron. Exportaciones de ron.- susurró, con voz jadeante- Tengo… ¡_Ahh_!... cultivos de caña de azúcar- Katniss lo observó retorcerse de placer y luego liberarse en sus manos. El efecto liberador del orgasmo lo adormeció y ella continuó acariciándolo hasta que la respiración rítmica y profunda le indico que estaba dormido.

Con prisa tomó sus cosas y se marchó de allí. Convenció al adormecido criado de que no era más que una simple prostituta y que el señor O´Leary había pedido expresamente que la llevaran de nuevo a Chicago.

Llegó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, entrando como un vendaval. Se metió al baño con la misma intensidad y comenzó a ducharse. Confiaba que el ruido del agua, amortiguara su llanto. Pero no fue así.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz adormilada de Annie del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí.- mustió, para luego colocarse una mano en la boca que le permitiera contener sus sollozos.

Terminó de bañarse y cuando salió del baño se dio de bruces con su pequeña amiga.

-¿Qué sucedió? Tienes los ojos rojos.- preguntó preocupada Annie.

-Nada. Solo me ha entrado un poco de jabón- respondió Katniss con la voz temblorosa delatora.

-Eso es una burda mentira y lo sabes. Te ha visto marcharte con Marvel. Snow estaba más que complacido.- retrucó la morena, cruzando los brazos por el pecho.

Katniss rió sin ganas, si Snow se sentía complacido o no le importaba un bledo.

-Casi me he acostado con Marvel- dijo al fin, en un suspiró.- Conseguí algo de información, pero cómo haré para decirle a Peeta lo que tuve que hacer sin hacerle daño.

-¿Cómo "casi"?-preguntó extrañada su amiga.

-Sólo nos quedamos con lo "previo", Annie. Luego se quedo dormido.- respondió Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Así como así? ¿Dormido? Me es difícil creerte, Katniss, si te desnuda con la mirada cada vez que te ve

-Le he puesto algo en la bebida. Vodka. Llene su copa con vodka y lo tapé con champagne. Tiene poca tolerancia al alcohol.- explicó Katniss, apoyándose en la pared.- Le até las manos al cabecero.- suspiró.

Annie sonrió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese pobre diablo se despertará solo, a medio hacer, atado al cabecero y con un dolor de cabeza horrible?

Katniss asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La carcajada de Annie se coló por el pequeño corredor que unía el baño, las habitaciones y la escalera de acceso.

* * *

_Oh la la la Katniss! _

¿Qué pasará con Peeta cuando se entere de lo que hizo su noviecita? Mmmhh huelo problemas?

Ya tenía algunos capítulos más escritos, así que no tenía sentido esperar hasta el viernes para actualizar. Esto va a tomar más de 20 capítulos como era mi plan original, creo que voy a tener que extenderme a 25 me parece.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen la historia, aunque no dejen un review, contar con sus "vistos" también aporta muchísimo! :)

_Juliper22: _Como me hiciste reír con lo de Delly mosca muerta, acá más mosca muerta que nunca (siempre me pareció muy sospechosa ¬¬). Por supuesto que Snow no sabe nada, por ahora, sino ya hubiera tomado medidas. A Peeta le queda pintado el papel de príncipe azul, no te parece? :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Uhmm sí, es buena esa alianza :)

_Katri Whishart: _Ay, por Dios! Me matas con los reviews, genia! Tenemos la mejor carne y acá Peeta es pasión (como el futbol y comer pizza con mate, pura pasión). Katniss le daba la guita a Snow para no tener que empeñar el orto, hablando mal y pronto, entrega el efectivo para no tener que entregar otra cosa; ahora que se la puede quedar se la manda a la hermana, para que siga estudiando, y otra parte se la fuma ella en lo que venga. Si, básicamente los planes son darle a la matraca. Es bastante famosa la frase que dijo Katniss, pero demuestra sus intenciones non santas. Obvio que a Johanna voy a tratar de engancharla con Gale, así no queda solito musculitos penando. Todavía estoy meditando si matar o no a un personaje, no me decido aún. Delly va a romper los kinotos, pero hasta ahí, sino te imaginas que voy a estar escribiendo el fic hasta el día del arquero. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 18**

_Woodmere, 1912_

"Malditos sacos de harina. Malditos sean los panes. Odio esto" Protestó mentalmente Ashton mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Hoy era jueves y, por ende, el día que tenía que buscar harina en el Quemador y llevarla a la panadería.

Apoyó el pesado saco de harina en la puerta del Quemador y decidió tomar un breve descanso. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente. Él no deseaba cruzarse con ninguno de sus amigos puesto que, haciendo una tarea tan burda como acarrear los sacos de harina como si fuera un esclavo, perdería su estatus de bribón entre sus pares.

Pero si había algo que odiaba más que cargar sacos, era que la gente siempre lo confundía con su estúpido, amable y siempre gentil hermano mellizo, Peeta. La gente siempre decía que eran parecidos como dos gotitas de agua. En aspecto, podría ser, por dentro no. Peeta daba asco. Todo perfecto. Peeta hace los mejores panes, saca las mejores notas, es el mejor en deportes, hace los mejores glaseados. Maldito Peeta.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio una niña en la vereda de enfrente que lo saludaba con insistencia. Miro a los costados, dándose cuenta de que a quien saludaba era a él. No la conocía, pero era lo suficiente hombre para decir que aquella jovencita era muy hermosa. Ella no insistió con el saludo y se fue.

Se apresuró a cargar el saco y seguirla. Ella llevaba una gran cesta con ropa apoyada en la cadera, que hacía que las faldas de su vestido, algo corto para su edad, revelaran un poco más de la piel cremosa de sus piernas. El pelo oscuro trenzado se bamboleaba casi al compas de sus caderas. Sin duda aquella mujer era muy atractiva. Pero de pronto ella tomó una ruta y le fue imposible seguirla, porque había llegado a la puerta de la panadería. Dejaría el saco rápidamente y retomaría la ruta, con el fin de poder cruzar algunas palabras con esa chica.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó con tono autoritario Peeta.

-Eso no te importa, cara de perro.- respondió con rudeza Ashton.

-Hay un montón de panes que hacer, mas te vale que no te escapes… como siempre haces.- indicó Peeta, apretando la masa que tenía entre sus manos.

-Bien puedes hacerlos tú, ya que eres el habilidoso.- dijo desdeñoso, Ashton, encogiéndose de hombros y luego pasando sus manos por el cabello para acomodárselo. Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando en eso escuchó el vozarrón fuerte de su padre.

-Ashton. Más te vale que te pongas a trabajar, porque te daré una tunda que no te levantarás en una semana- amenazó Klein, aburrido del carácter malhumorado y ácido de su hijo. Le dolía profundamente que los mellizos no se llevaran bien.

Los ojos azules de Ashton crepitaron de ira, pero no dijo nada. Tomó el mandril blanco y se puso amasar junto a Peeta.

-Me alegro que hayas recapacitado.- rió Peeta, pinchando a su hermano, sabiendo que era la única manera que podría interactuar con él.

-Cierra la puta boca.- dijo entre dientes Ashton mientras le imprimía excesiva fuerza al bollo blanco que tenía enfrente.

Hicieron panes toda la tarde, para el final del día estaban completamente exhaustos. Todos subieron al departamento familiar del primer piso para cenar y dormir. Mientras fingía dormir, puesto que aún no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a la chica con la cesta de ropa de la cabeza, vio como Peeta abandonaba su lecho. Aquello era completamente extraño en él, que tenía el sueño profundo y mañana le tocaba levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para ocuparse de los repartos. Aguardó unos segundos y luego lo siguió.

Peeta prendió la luz de la cocina y abrió la puerta trasera, encontrándose con el enfadado rostro de la chica que secretamente amaba desde que tenía diez años, Katniss. En los últimos meses se había puesto más hermosa que nunca, aún con el mohín de enfado que llevaba. Como siempre reprimió el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y atrapar su boca rosa con la suya.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuchó a Peeta preguntar.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

"¿Con quién diablos habla?" Se preguntaba Ashton, escondido detrás de la puerta entornada de la cocina.

-Sucede que te he visto en el Quemador y ni siquiera te has dignado a responder mi saludo.- respondió una voz femenina- Sé que deseas que tus padres no sepan que somos amigos, pero hay normas mínimas de educación.

"Así que Bebe Peeta tiene una noviecita inadecuada" Se regodeó Ashton, esperando el mejor momento para atacar, casi podía saborear la venganza.

-Espera. No sé de qué hablas. Hoy no he ido al Quemador.-dijo Peeta y luego hizo una pausa.- Ah. Hoy fue mi hermano Ashton.

-Pero eras tú.- retrucó la chica.

-No. Somos mellizos- explicó Peeta- La gente cree que en realidad somos gemelos, porque somos muy parecidos, pero él tiene el cabello más lacio y es unos centímetros más alto. También su nariz tiene una pequeña desviación que se hizo cuando éramos pequeños, quiso empujarme y al final terminó cayendo él.

Ashton recordó ese día y frunció el ceño. Había querido empujar a Peeta porque su padre había preferido los glaseados de él en lugar de los suyos, diciendo que le faltaba práctica.

Los escuchó murmurar algo y luego la puerta se cerró. Se apresuró a esconderse, ya pescaría a su hermano con las manos en la masa de nuevo.

Algunos días más tarde, mientras fumaba unos cigarrillos con sus amigos en la plaza la vio de nuevo. La chica de la trenza. Sus amigos no tardaron en chiflar, dado que de nuevo ella llevaba ese vestido algo corto. Esta vez iba con una niña pequeña que parecía algo avergonzada de la reacción que provocaba la mayor, que hacía caso omiso a los silbidos. La pudo apreciar mejor, tenía unos rasgos preciosos y unos hermosos ojos grises. El vestido se le ceñía en la cintura breve y en los pequeños medianos. Una muñeca.

Días más tarde, observó a Peeta bajar de nuevo a la cocina en la noche. Lo siguió como la otra vez y escuchó el cuchicheo de la conversación. Escuchó la risita de la chica. Su hermano era tan hilarante. Rodó los ojos con fastidio e hizo su entrada triunfal. Peeta estaba tan absorto en la conversación que jamás notó que él se había acercado. Se asomó por la ventana y contempló a la chica. Era la chica de la trenza. Era SU chica de la trenza, con la que llevaba fantaseado noches enteras. Y estaba tonteando con su imbécil hermano Peeta. Lo miraba embelesada, como si fuera la criatura más fantástica del mundo.

-¿Qué haces, Bebe Peeta?- preguntó Ashton, rabioso.- ¿Regalando panes? Le diré a mamá y te dará una tunda.- amenazó, mirando el paquete que la chica tenía las manos.

-No me los regala. Pago por ellos- dijo ella con notable enfado. Viéndola ahora de cerca, le parecía aún más bonita.

-Tú te callas, muñeca.- espetó con desdén, pero dedicándole una mirada lasciva.

-Púdrete, Ashton. Vete o le diré a papá que sacas dinero de la caja.- gruñó Peeta, volteándose para encarar a su hermano.

-No te creerá, Bebe Peeta.

_Chicago, 1920_

Llegó a Rookery todavía no muy segura de cómo le daría la información a Peeta sin que este la acribille a preguntas. Entró a su oficina y lo encontró con el gesto fruncido mirando unos papeles y dándole pequeños sorbos al café negro que tenía servido en una taza. Estaba tan concentrado que ni se percató de la presencia femenina en su oficina.

-Ejem.- tosió Katniss y él levantó el rostro sobre saltado, pero se relajó inmediatamente al verla.

-Katniss, qué gusto verte.- dijo Peeta, levantándose de su asiento para avanzar hacia ella.- Deberás disculparme. El lunes no he podido asistir, pero te compensaré llevándote a cenar. ¿Te agradaría?

-Me agradaría muchísimo. Pero sabes que debemos ser discretos.- respondió Katniss, despojándose de su abrigo, sombrero y bufanda, para entregarse al abrazo que el rubio que tenía enfrente le ofrecía. Sólo se sentía en casa cuando tenía el rostro hundido en la calidez del fornido pecho de Peeta. No tardó en enredar sus brazos en su cuello para ofrecerle su boca.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.- suspiró satisfecho Peeta, algunos minutos más tarde. Katniss rió suavemente y rompió el abrazo para dirigirse a los sillones. Él no tardó en seguirla.

-He conseguido información.- murmuró la morena acurrucándose contra él.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó con interés Peeta, envolviéndola con sus brazos.- ¿Qué tipo de información?

-Sobre Marvel.

La familiaridad con la cual ella pronunciaba el nombre de su ridículo adversario hacia que se tensara en su asiento. Sabía que Katniss lo había elegido a él, pero el hecho de que Marvel fuera el afortunado de poder lucirla donde quisiera lo ponía más que enfermo.

-¿Qué información tienes sobre O´Leary?- preguntó, tratando de no poner el rictus amargo usual cada vez que pronunciaba ese apellido.

-Tiene cultivos de caña de azúcar en Cuba y exporta ron.- respondió Katniss, acariciando la piel desnuda de los brazos masculinos, dado que él llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta los puños.

-¿Ron? Interesante.- murmuró Peeta, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia. Haría que su fiel investigador, Castor, averiguara sobre aquello.

-Quizás sea otro proveedor de Snow- dijo Katniss, elevando la mirada hasta los ojos de Peeta.

-Es muy probable.- afirmó él, con una sonrisa de lado. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso.- ¿Cómo has conseguido ese dato? ¿Acaso la agente Mason intervino?

Ahora fue el turno de tensarse para Katniss. ¿Hablar o no hablar? He aquí el dilema. Se mordió el labio y buscó de no sonar nerviosa cuando le dijo:

-Me lo ha dicho durante la cena, como al pasar.

-¿Han ido a cenar?- preguntó molesto

-Sí.- mintió Katniss.

-Mierda. No me agrada que vayas a cenar con él.- bufó el rubio.

"Si supieras…" Pensó Katniss con interno pesar.

-Lo siento, Peeta.- mustió Katniss, mirándolo a los ojos.- Sabes que son… "gajes del oficio"

-Lo sé. Lo lamento. Es que lo celos…- murmuró él, algo avergonzado.

-Peeta…- lo apremió.

-Lo lamento, Kat.- dijo él, con una sonrisa tímida.- Es que me importas demasiado. Te quiero demasiado.

-Oh, Peeta.- gimió Katniss, antes de dejarse besar de nuevo. Ella nunca había sido buena con las palabras, pero deseaba expresarle de alguna forma que también lo quería con la misma intensidad.

Entre abrió los labios y permitió que la cálida lengua de Peeta la invadiera, comenzando una caricia sugerente y sensual, que enviaba oleadas de excitación a todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo tenía el poder de ponerla así con un simple gesto? No tardo mucho en llevar sus manos al cuello masculino, para poder estrecharse más a él.

Peeta sintió aquello como una total invitación y no dudo en acariciar su espalda hasta situar sus inquietas manos en su cintura breve. La empujó suavemente, hasta lograr recostarla en el amplio sillón de cuero color verde, evitando aplastarla con su cuerpo. Se separó un poco, solo para deleitarse con la visión excitada de Katniss, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y la boca ligeramente abierta, invitándolo a tomar más y más de ella. Sintió sus pequeñas manos deshacerse de los botones de su chaleco y luego de la camisa. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sus delicadas yemas le acariciaron la piel firme del torso. Pero no iba a quedarse atrás. Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Pidió permiso con la mirada azul, antes de colar una mano por el borde de su falda marrón. Ella se lo permitió.

Katniss no pudo evitar retorcerse ansiosa, la pulsión en su bajo vientre la estaba haciendo agonizar y se magnificó cuando sintió los dedos de Peeta recórrele la piel del muslo. Cuando quiso tomar conciencia, tenía la falda levantada hasta apenas la ropa interior, revelando su ligero de color marfil y la ropa interior al tono. Él la acariciaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ella necesitaba calmar su ardor de alguna forma. Aprovechando su nueva libertad no espero más para invertir los roles, quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él. La fricción de su centro húmedo contra la potente y endurecía hombría de Peeta, les arrancó un profundo gemido, que solo pudo verse calmado con más fricción. Sintió sus anchas manos en sus senos, acariciando aún por encima de la ropa, sus endurecidos pezones que clamaban por atención. No aguantaba más, necesitaba unirse profundamente con él, sentir a Peeta dentro suyo, solo así lograría aplacar el dolor.

-Katniss…- jadeó Peeta.- Necesito hacerte el amor, cielo- rogó, entre abriendo los ojos, mientras la tomaba fuertemente de las caderas para apretarla más contra su hombría.

-Por favor, Peeta. Hazlo.- casi sollozó Katniss.

Aquel ruego, casi lastimero, no hizo otra cosa más que encenderlo aún más si era posible. Dirigió rápidamente sus manos a los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba y, uno a uno, le revelaron el delicado escote de la enagua. Bajo su camisa por los hombros, acompañada por los breteles de la fina prenda que llevaba debajo. Sentía los sutiles gemidos de Katniss por el roce de sus dedos con la piel que se exponía.

-Peeta…- gimió ella, cuando con maestría atrapó finalmente la tierna piel de sus senos con los labios.

Sintió las agiles manos de Katniss tantear los botones de su pantalón. Entonces, tomándose unos segundos para respirar, contemplando la respiración errática de la hermosa mujer que tenía en su regazo, meditó que ella no merecía aquello. No así. Katniss debía recibir romance y seducción, no una relación rápida en el amplio sofá de su oficina. Eso no sería digno. Él tenía que brindarle algo digno de ella, una hermosa cena y luego sí, si ella así lo deseaba, una maravillosa noche juntos. Él debía satisfacer sus deseos y mimarla, no relegar a un burdo acto sexual apurado, buscando una satisfacción efímera.

Con determinación, tomó las muñecas de Katniss.

-Espera, cariño…- susurró, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderla.

-Pero Peeta…- mustió ella, mirándolo sin comprender.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… no es correcto.- respondió.- Quiero decir, te deseo. Te deseo muchísimo, Katniss.- se apresuró a decir.

-¿Pero?- insistió ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Quiero hacer lo correcto. Tú mereces algo más que esto. Romance. Un compromiso.- respondió Peeta, acunando las mejillas de Katniss entre sus manos.

-No quiero nada de eso. Te quiero a ti.- dijo ella, firmemente.

-Eso es más que suficiente para mí. Pero permíteme concederte lo otro, cielo.- rogó Peeta.

Katniss suspiró, bajando los hombros desnudos.

-Si así lo deseas, así será, Peeta.- respondió.

Peeta sonrió ampliamente, tal y como a ella le encantaba.

-Gracias.- La abrazó una vez más, siendo consciente de que lo único que separaba su piel de la cálida piel de Katniss, era la enagua. Ella hundió la cara en la curva de su cuello, depositando un beso breve. –Te amo.- murmuró, antes de besarle la sien.

-Y yo a ti.-respondió Katniss, aún escondida en su cuello. El corazón de Peeta latía con tal emoción que lo sentía retumbar por toda la sala. Haciendo una leve presión en sus hombros, la retiró de su escondite para besarla con ternura.

-Señor Mellark- llamó Robba, del otro lado de la puerta.- Lord Cartwright está aquí para su reunión de las dos.

-Dile que aguarde un momento.- dijo con la voz ronca Peeta.- Malditos británicos y su maldita puntualidad.- masculló luego.

-Sí. Son odiosos con la puntualidad.- concordó Katniss, con una sonrisa breve. Se retiró de encima de Peeta, y éste sintió la lejanía del calor que ella ejercía sobre él. La observó acomodarse la ropa, primero las ligas, luego la falda, más tarde la camisa.- ¿Vendrás hoy? Es el debut de Johanna.- preguntó amablemente.

-Por supuesto. No me lo perderé por nada.- respondió él, aún regalándole la visión de su tonificado abdomen.- Es una artista formidable.

-¿Acaso canta mejor que yo?- preguntó Katniss, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nadie canta mejor que tú, Kat.- respondió él con una sonrisa.- Ven aquí, gatita celosa.- exigió, para besar sus labios una vez más. Jamás podría cansarse de aquello.- ¿Cuándo tienes tu día libre?

-El domingo.

-¿Podríamos hacer algo juntos, como salir a dar un paseo?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió ella, besándolo una vez más.- Peeta, cielo, no hagas esperar más a Lord Cartwright.

Peeta asintió y se levanto del cómodo asiento. Prendió rápidamente su camisa y chaleco, y pasó las manos por su cabello para acomodarlo.

- Te veré en la noche.- susurró Katniss, dejando caer sus parpados como una invitación, con gesto de femenina seducción. Él se apresuró a besarla de nuevo.

-¡Señor Mellark!- chilló Robba de nuevo.

-¡Demonios!

-¡Peeta!- rió Katniss, corriendo a por su abrigo y sombrero. Sino hacia eso, él jamás la dejaría marchar. Besó sus dedos, ahora enguantados y le envió un beso por el aire, guiñándole un ojo.- Hasta la noche.

La secretaria de Peeta entró como una tromba a la oficina, escoltada por el Lord Cartwright.

-Lo siento, Lord Cartwright. Negocios.- se disculpó Peeta, ofreciéndole el asiento que estaba delante de su escritorio.- ¿Desea tomar un té?

-No gracias, señor Mellark.

Peeta asintió y miró a su secretaria, quien captó el mensaje para que los dejara solos.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, milord?- preguntó serenamente Peeta.

-Seré breve y directo, señor Mellark. El señor Pearson ha pedido la mano de mi hija en matrimonio y aún no le he dado mi veredicto, porque deseaba hablar primero con usted.- respondió seriamente el hombre.

-No logro comprender por qué debería hablar conmigo primero, señor. Es usted quien tiene la última palabra respecto de su hija.- dijo Peeta, tensándose en su asiento. Aquello no le olía nada bien.

-Delly no es inmune a sus encantos, señor Mellark. Y me ha expresado su claro deseo de contraer nupcias con usted.- explicó Lord Cartwright.- Es mi única hija y comprenderá usted que deseo complacer todos sus deseos, más cuando ha perdido a su madre tan pequeña.

-Lo entiendo señor. Pero me temo que con Lady Cartwright sólo me une una sincera amistad. Si ella ha mal interpretado mis intenciones, me disculpo ante usted y ante ella.- dijo solemnemente Peeta.

-Comprenderá usted que eso significa que nuestros negocios se verán un poco trastocados.- indicó, ya no tan amable, Lord Cartwright.

Sintió el vuelco en el estómago. Lord Cartwright era uno de sus principales accionistas y sin él sus negocios se verían turbados de manera significativa.

Ante el silencio del joven, el hombre continuó hablando.

-Usted decide, señor Mellark. O se casa con Delly o puede olvidarse del negocio.- declaró con firmeza.- Tiene dos días para responder. Qué tenga usted una buena tarde.- agregó, levantándose del asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Hasta luego, Lord Cartwright.- dijo Peeta con hilo de voz, sabiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

Miró una vez más los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y se hundió el asiento. Observó el perchero, donde Katniss había olvidado su bufanda. Suspiró, viendo con cierta pena el objeto. Había tomado una decisión horrible.

* * *

Hola, hola! ¿Qué decisión habrá tomado Peeta? ¿Tendrá que casarse con Delly? Uy, uy!

Estoy en plena época de finales de la facultad, pero voy hacer mi máximo esfuerzo para poder mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones, que nadie entre en pánico.

Como sin mis fieles lectores no soy nadie, no queda más que agradecerles que siempre estén allí! Gracias ^^

_Ileli Nie: _Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y que la estas siguiendo, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber!:)

_Entdeckerin: _No te preocupes, no voy a maltratar mucho a Peeta, pobrecito :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _No es mala idea, veremos si logran aliarse más adelante. :)

_Catherine Cosseth: _Si, es desagradable, pero necesitaba sacarle información y tuvo que recurrir al método más viejo del mundo. La cara de Peeta cuando se entere, si es que lo hace, va a ser impagable. :)

_Juliper22: _Ay, sí! Gale es calentón, sobre todo con Katniss, pero como decis, no se toma atribuciones de más, y al final termina poniendo la amistad antes de las necesidades... física. En cuanto a Katniss, bueno, pobrecita, necesita resolver la situación en la que vive, y cualquier información sirve. Y Marvel, sí, pensó claramente con la entrepierna. :)

_Katri Wishart_ : Snow está haciendo de las suyas, por necesita la plata. Como me reí con lo de Wada Nara, me imagine la situación! Podría ser material para un nuevo fic "Katniss declara ante la AFIP". Como se van a cuidar cuando tengan setttso, no sé, a usar la imaginación, muchachis, porque el látex era algo muy sofisticado para la época. Todavía estoy viendo que hacer con Gale y Johanna, si los pongo juntos o no, no sé, y Delly, uf, va a joder, pero poquito, lo prometo. (Pd: ya comenzaron THG college edition en la facultad, tuve que cambiarme de grupo y mi amiga me puteo diciendo "Sos peor que Peeta uniéndote a los profesionales"; me reí muchísimo, ella estaba indignada). :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 19**

_Woodmere, 1914_

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de madera de la destartalada casa del señor Abernathy, no recordaba si alguna vez en la vida hubiera visto en condiciones la casa de ese pobre hombre. Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió, haciendo su característico rechinido, y asomó la cara somnolienta de Haymitch Abernathy.

-¡Ah! Buenos días, preciosa.- saludó el hombre, tallándose un ojo, llevaba un pantalón raido de un color indefinido, puede que alguna vez fuera marrón, y una camisa blanca llena de manchones.- ¿Traes mis camisas?

-Así es, señor- asintió Katniss, sosteniendo el gran canasto en su cadera.

-Pasa, preciosa. Ya sabes donde dejar las cosas.- murmuró él, adentrándose en su casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

Katniss se introdujo en la casa, sin importarle el "qué dirán" de los vecinos, después de todo, a pesar de ser el borracho de la Veta, el señor Abernathy era un ser humano con una moral intachable, jamás se le conoció mujer ni escándalo. El caos en la sala y la cocina era el mismo que el día anterior, cuando retiro las prendas para lavarlas. La sala apenas iluminada por la poca luz que se filtraba entre las rendijas de las persianas cerradas, dejaba ver los sillones revueltos y la capa de polvo persistente en el mobiliario.

-Tendrás que esperarme, preciosa. He de ir a conseguir las monedas para pagarte. Sírvete pan y leche si quieres- dijo Haymitch, señalando la cocina, donde entre los platos y utensilios sucios sobre la mesa resaltaba una hogaza de pan y una botella de leche.

-No hay problema, señor. Aquí lo espero.- respondió amablemente Katniss, mientras separaba las camisas prolijamente planchadas.

Miró el pan con curiosidad. Era de los que hacía Peeta. Reconocía su mano en el intrincado dibujo que tenía la corteza del pan. Su padre le hacía solo tres rayones anchos, su hermano Fred un solo, largo.

Sintió las mejillas enrojecer recordando lo que se había propuesto por la mañana, ni bien el sol le acarició las mejillas.

-Hoy le diré que lo quiero.- murmuró Katniss, sonriente, mientras con las yemas de los dedos recorría la corteza del pan, tarareando una canción.

-¿Ya te he dicho que tienen una voz maravillosa, preciosa?- preguntó el señor Abernathy, ingresando a la cocina. En la comisura de sus labios llevaba colgando un cigarro.

-Sí, señor.- asintió Katniss, con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya lo sabes. Cuando quieras hago de ti una estrella.- dijo el hombre, mientras le entrega el dinero.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Con paso firme, pero nervioso, Finnick Odair atravesó los largos corredores de la mansión familiar hasta llegar al comedor diario, donde lo esperaba su padre, con su acostumbrado gesto amargo. No recordaba sencillamente ni una vez que su padre hubiera sonreído genuinamente, más no sea por pura cortesía.

-Bueno días.- saludó Finnick, mirando a su padre.

-Buenos días, Finnick.- respondió August, apenas separando la mirada azul del diario matutino.

Finnick suspiró, aquella no iba a ser una mañana fácil. Se sirvió un café y untó sus tostadas.

-Estaba esperando que pudieras concederme una audiencia esta mañana.- dijo Finnick, solemnemente.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿O finalmente dejaste embarazada a la mujerzuela con quien te paseas alegremente y ahora tienes que resolver el asunto?- preguntó duramente su padre, ahora sí mirándolo a los ojos, antes de arrojarle el periódico, abierto en la sección social- Explícame esto, Finnick. Juro que te hacía más inteligente.- agregó con crudeza.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho leyeron con claridad el titular que rezaba "_El Joven Odair y la bailarina del Majestic. Un romance ardiente"_ A lo largo del artículo se detallaban los múltiples paseos que había dado con Annie, todo cubierta de una manta indecorosa que lejos estaba de la realidad, puesto que su contacto con Annie jamás había abandonado la emoción de un beso ardiente y fugaz. Respectaba genuinamente sus deseos de mantenerse casta hasta el matrimonio y así él lo cumpliría.

-¡¿Qué esperas que le diga al señor Coin cuando venga a reclamarme?!- preguntó furioso su padre, elevando la voz- ¡Qué tengo por hijo un idiota!

-Pues sí, soy un idiota. Pero soy un idiota por seguir bajo tu mando, padre.- respondió rubicundo, Finnick. –Pues ya no más. Es lo que he venido a decirte. Me hago a un lado de la firma, ya no seré yo quien se ocupe del banco.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dedicarte a bailar?- dijo con sorna August.- No seas ridículo, Finnick. He de considerar que sólo has cometido un desliz. Veré como resuelvo el asunto con el señor Coin, después de todo siempre he tenido que recomponer las cosas que tú…

-¡No!- gritó Finnick, golpeando la mesa con el puño, haciendo saltar la porcelana- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Tengo mi propio negocio. Lo he fundado yo.

-¿Con cuál dinero, si es que puedo saber?

-Con el que me ha prestado el señor Mellark, que gustosamente le estoy devolviendo con intereses.- respondió con suficiencia Finnick.

-Oh, el buen señor Mellark. ¿Y de qué se trata ese nuevo negocio que tienes?- dijo amargamente el señor Odair, posando sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, con gesto de total fastidio. Finnick siempre había sido un muchacho difícil, pero aquello era demasiado. -¿Burdeles? Sé que eres un experto en el tema.

-Hoteles. Tengo una cadena de hoteles en la costa oeste.- gruñó Finnick, apretando los puños. En general, trataba de ser jovial y afable, pero su padre siempre le provocaba querer darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Hoteles? ¿En la costa oeste? ¿En serio, Finnick? Ah, no me digas. Crees que será una gran zona turística. –pinchó August, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo será. Y triunfaré y tendrás que callarte.- dijo el cobrizo con completo disgusto.- He llamado a mi cadena de hoteles como mi madre, usando su segundo nombre.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué detalle de tu parte. Ojala estuviera viva, para ver cuán estúpido resultó su brillante niño adorado.

-Llegará el día donde en cada ciudad importante de este país veas uno de mis hoteles y te acordarás de mí, padre. Cada vez que veas la palabra "Marriott", recordarás mis palabras.- espetó furioso y dolido Finnick.

-Esta discusión no tiene ningún sentido, Finnick. Estaré las próximas dos semanas en Nueva York y espero que para entonces tengas resuelto todo este asunto. Para fines de este invierno te quiero ver contrayendo nupcias.- respondió severamente August, levantándose de su asiento.- Usa la cabeza, Finnick. Úsala de una maldita vez.

Finnick le dedico una mirada furiosa a su padre mientras lo observaba irse. Una vez más se convenció que no era para ese hombre más que un simple títere al que prendía usar en función de su real conveniencia. Unir la fortuna Odair con la fortuna Coin les aseguraba a ambas familias una inmensa estabilidad financiera por la próxima década. Pero él tenía otros planes. Lo primero que haría sería anular su compromiso con Alma y luego terminaría sus negocios en California, no sin antes casarse con su adorada Annie y sacarla del horrible pozo que era el Majestic.

-Una cosa más.- la voz fuerte y autoritaria de su padre resonó en el comedor nuevamente, pero aquello no importaba porque la maestranza estaba acostumbrada a las fuertes riñas entre padre e hijo- Este viernes es tu cumpleaños. He organizado una fiesta en tu honor y espero que te comportes.- indicó con dureza.

El cobijo tensó la mandíbula y asintió.

Lejos de la mansión Odair, más específicamente en los suburbios de Chicago, Katniss contemplaba el maravilloso trabajo que Annie orgullosamente le mostraba. Una larga bufanda azul en la que había estado trabajando durante dos largas semanas, conociendo la poca habilidad de la joven Cresta, aquello era todo un logro.

-Le encantará, An.- afirmó Katniss, acariciando la ristra de flecos de lana de la bufanda.

-Eso espero.-suspiró Annie.- El viernes es su cumpleaños, le diré que venga al Majestic para poder dársela.

-Estupendo. ¿Sabes cuáles son sus actos favoritos? Quizás podamos convencer a Mags para que nos deje hacerlos y agasajarlo.- sugirió la morena, sonriendo, mientras le daba vueltas a su cucharita de té.

-Es una excelente idea.- asintió Annie.-Le preguntaré, pero creo que su acto favorito es la parodia del Can Can.

-Oh. Tendremos que bailar bastante.- rió Katniss- No creo que a Rory y Vick les haga mucha gracia. Tienen que dar muchos saltos.

-Y Gale.-agregó Annie.- Hablando de Gale. La señorita Pegrotti no le ha despegado la vista.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Katniss, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de celos.

-Oh, sí. Es de esperarse. Gale es todo un partido. ¿No te enfada, o sí?- puntualizó Annie, alzando una ceja ante el tono que había puesto su amiga con la pregunta.

-No, por supuesto que no. –negó Katniss.

-Todos pensábamos que ustedes acabarían juntos. Hasta que apareció Peeta.- comentó la más joven.- Gale… él…

-Está enamorado de mí. Lo sé.-afirmó Katniss, con la voz algo dolida.- Pero estoy con Peeta y soy feliz con él. Pero también deseo que Gale lo sea.

-Y Gale encontrará la forma, Kat.- dijo conciliadoramente Annie- Es difícil cuando esto pasa, pero luego todo se soluciona. Tu misma lo dijiste cuando Rory me confesó sus sentimientos. Sólo que hay momentos donde…

-Sería más fácil ceder, ¿no?- sonrió Katniss, anticipando que su amiga le sucedía lo mismo respecto del menor de los Hawthorne.

Annie asintió y luego desvió la mirada al tejido azul.

-Debo conseguir un papel bonito para envolverla.- comentó, desviando la conversación.

-La señora Tax tiene una selección muy bonita en su tienda.- respondió Katniss.

Por la noche, el teatro rebosaba con su acostumbrado público. Era el debut de Gala en las tablas de Majestic y el equipo de Panem estaba algo nervioso y preocupado de que todo saliera perfecto.

-Todo saldrá bien.- susurró Katniss a una Johanna algo pálida. La mujer asintió mientras Portia le daba los últimos toques a su peinado.

-¿Están listas?- preguntó Gale, entrando al camerino.- Oh, vaya. Estás maravillosa.- halagó el austriaco mirando a la falsa italiana.

-Gracias.- mustió Johanna.

Johanna se levantó de la butaca y salió del lugar escoltada por Portia y Katniss.

-Catnip, espera- la retrasó Gale.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Gale?- pregunto con curiosidad Katniss.

-Esa mujer… Gala… es algo sospechosa.- murmuró él, pasándose la mano por el pelo negro- La vi el otro día merodeando cerca de la oficina de Snow y…

-Sshh…- dijo Katniss, alterada, acorralando a su amigo contra pared.- Cállate- exigió en voz baja.- Ven el viernes a casa.- pidió, acercando los labios a su oreja, de modo que ningún otro miembro de la compañía que pudiera pasar por el pasillo los escuchara.

-Pero…- susurró él, embriagado por la cercanía femenina.

-Gale…

-De acuerdo. Iré.-afirmó él.

-Buen chico- sonrió Katniss, besándole la mejilla. Se echo a caminar rápidamente por el corredor hasta llegar a la zona del escenario.

Cuando su turno terminó, salió del escenario en busca de Peeta. Mientras Marvel no estuviera, tenía toda la libertad de estar con él. Lo vio junto a Finnick, ambos parados en la barra, con el gesto serio. Parecía estar muy absortos en su conversación que no notaron cuando ella se acercó.

-¡Venga, que caras!- rió Katniss- ¿Dónde es el funeral?

-Hola, Gatita- saludó Finnick, esbozando una sonrisa.- Por ahora no muerto nadie pero quien sabe…- agregó misterioso.

-Calla, Finnick- ordenó Peeta- Hola, cariño.- murmuró solo para Katniss, besándola en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Oh. A mí no me saludas así.-dijo Finnick, con falsete indignado, apurando su whisky.

-¿Cómo que no? Ven aquí, Odair.- rió Peeta, estirando los brazos para asir a su amigo.

-Pues, sobro. ¿No es así?- pinchó Katniss, uniéndose a la broma.

-Jamás.- ronroneó Peeta, abrazándola por la cintura.- ¿Qué planes tienes cuando salgas de aquí?

-Los que tu tengas, Peet.- respondió ella, paseando un dedo por su pecho enfundado en una blanca camisa.

-Podríamos ir a cenar.-propuso Finnick- Ahora que no tenemos a O'Leary olisqueando donde no debe.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Finn.- sonrió Katniss.- Le avisaré a Annie en cuanto terminé de bailar.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Finnick.- ¿Quién es ese hombre que siempre baila con ella, Gatita? Siempre está mirándome con una expresión muy fea.

Katniss aguzó la mirada hacia el escenario.

-Es Rory Hawthorne. Tu competencia, querido Finn. – respondió la morena, deleitándose con la expresión contrariada del cobrizo.

- ¿Competencia? ¿Estás diciéndome que pretende a MI Annie?- preguntó indignado Finnick.- ¡Ya verá!

-En efecto. Pero cálmate, mi joven amiga solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo risueña Katniss, aceptando el brazo que Peeta le pasaba por los hombros, completamente divertido por los celos de su amigo.

-¿Hawthorne, cielo? No me digas que ese pariente de Musculitos.- dijo Peeta, rodando los ojos.

-Sí. Es su hermano menor. – respondió Katniss.- Y mucho más bribón que su hermano mayor.- aclaró, guiñándole un ojo a Peeta.

Finnick farfulló una serie de insultos, mirando de mala manera al hombre que mecía a su chica entre sus brazos.

-Oh, vaya. Qué mala suerte tenemos, señor Odair, con los Hawthorne.- puntualizó Peeta, ganándose un codazo por parte de Katniss. – Lo siento, es que la situación en muy divertida.

-Pues es igual de divertida cuando maldices a Musculitos, Peeta.- siseó Finnick, entrecerrando los ojos verdes.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estamos a mano.- suavizó el rubio.

Algunas horas más tarde montaron todos en el auto de Finnick rumbo a la zona comercial de Chicago. Jamás se había divertido tanto. Estaban en medio de un cuento cuando un hombre se les acercó.

-Buenas noches, ¿Dándole más material a los tabloides, señor Odair?- preguntó el hombre, parado ahora junto a Finnick, con porte soberbio que irradiaba aristocracia y arrogancia.

-Desde luego, ¿de qué vivirías, si no fuera así, O'Leary?- respondió Finnick, con una gran sonrisa, enlazando su mano con la de Annie, quien estaba muy tensa a su lado.- ¿Vas a llevarle el chisme a tu prima, de primera mano?

-Deberías ser más respetuoso, maldito engreído.- siseó molesto el hombre, cargando la atmosfera de tensión.- Sabes que esto no quedará así, Odair, que no la humillarás como a ti se te dé la gana.

-Por supuesto que no, Homes, no esperaba más. Y no te preocupes, resolveré el problema cuanto antes. – repuso tranquilamente Finnick, sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Maldito.- masculló el hombre, marcándose.

-Homes O'Leary, el hermano menor de Marvel.- aclaró Finnick ante la cara de confusión que llevaban ambas mujeres y el hecho de que el hombre, haciendo gala de una total descortesía no se había presentado.

-Oh. Ya veo. La soberbia la llevan en la sangre.- suspiró Katniss, retomando su cena.

-Exacto.- concordó Finnick, y prontamente retomaron el ambiente jocoso y distendido que llevaban.

El viernes de esa semana amaneció especialmente frío y Katniss envidiaba el entusiasmo y energía de Annie, mientras ella se acurrucaba como un gato cerca de la estufa donde estaba cocinando una sopa con verduras.

-Sí que estas animada, Annie- dijo Katniss, sonriendo a ver a su amiga tan contenta.

-¿Lo estoy?- preguntó Annie, con inocencia.- Es que Peeta me llevará por la tarde hasta la mansión Odair para darle la bufanda. El padre de Finnick dará una recepción en honor a su hijo.

-¿Estas invitada?- preguntó sorprendida Katniss, dando una vuelta con la cuchara de madera al líquido.

-No. Por supuesto que no. Pero Peeta sí. Luego regresaré con mi bicicleta.- respondió Annie, mientras acomodaba la cubertería en la mesa.

-Oh, An. Es muy lejos. Te harás daño. ¿Por qué no le pides a Gale que te lleve?

-¿Y sucumbir a la ira de Rory? No, gracias. Además, no me vendrá mal un poco de ejercicio.- declaró con gracia la menor.

-Como tú digas.- dijo Katniss, volviendo a la sopa.

Homes O' Leary tenía un oscuro secreto, a pesar de que era muy joven para tener un oscuro secreto, lo tenía. A sus veinte años seguía perdidamente enamorado de la misma mujer que cuando tenía cinco. Y no era ni más ni menos que su prima. La fría, seria y correcta, Alma Coin. Entre los negocios y asuntos que su familia, estaba uno de los principales periódicos de Chicago, donde él estaba a cargo del área de redacción e imprenta. Por eso supo de primeras que Finnick tenía un amorío con una bailarina del burdel favorito de su hermano mayor, Marvel. Por eso había encarado a Finnick Odair, el prometido de su amada prima Alma.

-¿Está listo?- preguntó, o más bien, demando, Alma, observándolo entrar al salón principal de la mansión Coin.

-Así es, Alma, querida.- respondió Homes, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Alma.

-Excelente. Confío que el primo Henry nos haya proporcionado el más exclusivo de sus modelos.- dijo Alma con suficiencia, abandonando el asiento donde cómodamente estaba dedicada a la lectura.

-Lo es. Es un Ford T precioso.- afirmó Homes, ofreciéndolo el brazo para escoltarla a la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Oh, Homes! Es maravilloso. Finnick estará encantado con él.- exclamó Alma, contemplando el precioso Ford T decorado en la gama del negro, marfil y plata.

El muchacho no pudo reprimir un pinchazo de celos. ¿Por qué su prima era tan abnegada con un hombre que no hacía otra cosa que despreciarla? En cambio él…

-No comprendo cómo puedes obsequiarle un auto después de lo que salió publicado en el tabloide, Alma- renegó Homes, dándole piedra libre a sus celos.

-Porque un desliz lo tiene cualquier hombre de nuestra condición, Homes. Además quiero agradar a Finnick en su cumpleaños. Sé lo mucho que le gustan los autos.- respondió Alma, paseando los dedos por el capot color marfil.

-No hará más que humillarte. Jamás demostró ningún afecto por ti.- prosiguió celoso el rubio.

-Eres cruel, Homes. Sabré como dominar a Finnick. Agradezco tu preocupación.- respondió con sarcasmo Alma, mirando de mala manera a su primo.- Ahora he de retirarme. Debo alistarme para la recepción.

-Te quiero, Alma.- exclamó Homes, no era la primera vez que le confesaba aquello.

-No seas ridículo, Homes.- dijo seriamente Alma, adentrándose en la mansión.

Homes pateó las piedras de la grava, completamente frustrado, odiando más a Finnick Odair si era posible.

-Gracias por llevarme, Peeta. Es muy gentil de tu parte.- sonrió Annie, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Peeta.

-De nada, Annie. Es un placer.- respondió el rubio.

-Aquí te espero, An.- dijo Katniss, de pie junto a la ventanilla de Peeta.- Qué tengas una linda velada, Peeta.- le susurró al conductor, antes de darle un beso breve en los labios.

-Gracias. Pero estaré ansioso por regresar a tus brazos.- dijo Peeta, algo atolondrado aún por el beso. Los besos de Katniss siempre tenían ese efecto en él.

-Andado, tortolito.- exigió Annie, con una sonrisa. Peeta asintió.

La entrada de la mansión contaba con una extensa arboleda de nogales, todos coloreados con colores otoñales, exacerbados por efecto del sol de la tarde. Al final, la edificación se erguía majestuosa y señoril, mostrando los rasgos típicos de un edificio de finales del siglo XIX. Annie suspiró soñadora contemplando el paisaje que se exhibía ante sus ojos, mientras que Peeta no podía evitar regocijarse pensando lo feliz que se pondría su amigo de verla allí. Detuvo el auto en el espacio asignado y con cuidado sacó la pesada bicicleta de la parte trasera.

-Iré a buscar a Finnick. Aguarda aquí, por favor.- dijo Peeta amablemente.

Annie asintió, acomodando los pliegues de su falda.

Unos minutos más tarde su cobrizo atravesó el playón de entrada dando unas zancadas.

-¡Annie! Esto sí es una sorpresa. Cuando Peeta me dijo que estabas aquí pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo- dijo Finnick, con felicidad en su voz.- Ven, cariño.- agregó conduciéndola por un camino de arbustos.- Allí estaremos lejos de los ojos chismosos.- explicó, señalado la glorieta blanca que estaba al final del camino.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Finn.-dijo Annie, dejándose conducir. Cuando llegaron a la glorieta, le entregó nerviosa, el paquete que apretaba entre sus pequeñas manos.- Sé que no es la gran cosa pero…- suspiró, delatando el nerviosismo en la voz.

Finnick tomó con curiosidad el paquete para encontrarse con una delicada bufanda azul.

-¿La has hecho tú?- preguntó emocionado.

-Sí.- mustió Annie, bajando la mirada.- Doy asco con las labores manuales pero…

Él le levantó el rostro, posando delicadamente sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Se veía tan tierna con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Es preciosa, Annie. – susurró.- Jamás digas que das asco en absolutamente nada. No es así.- agregó entre susurros antes de besarla.

Annie gimió con satisfacción, dejándose besar. Se separaron únicamente para buscar el oxígeno que les estaba haciendo falta.

-Te amo, Annie.- susurró Finnick, apenas rompiendo el beso.

-Y yo a ti.- respondió Annie, aún extasiada con la caricia.

Se envolvieron en un estrecho abrazo, a sabiendas de que alguien podría verlos o encontrarlos y desatar un desastre.

-Creo que deberías volver a tu fiesta.- dijo Annie, contra su pecho.

Finnick suspiró con resignación y Annie lo miró con cariño.

-Supongo que sí. Pero no me apetece en lo más mínimo, sólo quiero quedarme aquí. Contigo.- respondió Finnick, rozando su nariz recta contra la pequeña y respingada de la chica que tenía enfrente.

Regresaron al sector del playón donde estaban estacionados los autos. Allí se encontraron con una inesperada sorpresa.

-¡Ahí estas!- exclamó Alma.- Mira lo que te he traído por tu cumpleaños, Finn.- señalando el auto que estaba detrás suyo.- El primo Henry lo eligió especialmente para ti.

El cobrizo quedó unos segundos estupefacto, mirando el vehículo.

-Alma. Qué sorpresa.- muy a su pesar, su voz sonó nerviosa.

Annie posó sus obres verdes como esmeraldas en el fabuloso automóvil que estaba allí, al lado de esa mujer exquisitamente vestida y adornada con delicadas joyas. Luego fijo la mirada en la rústica bufanda que Finnick llevaba en sus manos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Por más que se esforzara, jamás podría ser como aquella mujer, alguien digno de estar con él, compartiendo modales y costumbres. Nunca dejaría de ser lo era, una simple bailarina de burdeles. Con el dolor golpeándole el pecho, apresuró su marcha hasta su bicicleta.

-¡Tú!- gritó Alma, y Annie volteó para ver el rostro furioso de la rubia.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?!

-Alma, déjala en paz.- exclamó Finnick, buscando la manera de evitar un conflicto que alertara a todos los chismosos invitados.

-Cállate, Finnick.- rugió Alma, avanzando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Annie.- Escúchame bien, niñita, es MI prometido. Mío. Desaparécete o tendré que tomar medidas.

-¡Alma!- bramó Finnick, acortando con unas pocas zanjadas que lo separaban de las mujeres.- Cierra la boca y déjala en paz de una vez. Vete al salón.- ordenó.

-Pero Finn…- mustió Alma.

-Ahora. O le diré a tu padre el desagradable comportamiento estás mostrando.- indicó furioso, apretando la mandíbula.

-Maldita _flapper_.- espetó la rubia con ponzoña, antes de retirarse con un gesto altanero.

-Annie…- murmuró Finnick, mirando con gesto dolido a la chica de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado. Annie apretó el agarre en el manubrio

-Ve con ella, Finn. Será peor si no lo haces.- susurró Annie, buscando que su voz no saliera teñida por el dolor que estaba sintiendo internamente.

-No.- negó con firmeza el cobrizo.- Es hora de ponerle fin a este problema, yo…

-¡Finnick, entra de una maldita vez!- rugió August desde la amplía y robusta puerta de la mansión, con los ojos azules chispeantes de ira.

-Adios, Finn.- susurró Annie, aprovechando que el joven se había volteado hacia la casa, emprendió su salida. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, recordando las épocas donde nadie podía vencerla montando en bicicleta.

-¡Annie!- gritó Finnick, viéndola marchar.- Ann…- susurró mientras observaba a la muchacha andar a toda velocidad.

Entró apresurado al salón, casi tumbando a su propio padre. Buscó entre los presentes a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

-Peeta, lamento interrumpir.- dijo el joven Odair, colándose en una ronda de señores que departían amablemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Finnick?- preguntó Peeta con preocupación, al notar el semblante contrariado de su mejor amigo.

-Es Annie. Se ha marchado. Alma le gritó y yo…- balbuceó Finnick.

Peeta asintió.

-Iré a buscarla y la llevaré a su casa.- dijo Peeta. Le palmeó la espalda.- Yo me encargo.- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. Eres el mejor.- asintió Finnick, sonriendo.

Las lagrimas hacían que viera borroso el camino y optó por detenerse a un costado. Dejó la bicicleta en el pasto y dio rienda suelta a su llanto contra un olmo. Finnick jamás sería suyo. Solo un loco resignaría una vida holgada y lujosa, para someterse al yugo del trabajo simplemente por amor. Alma era lo ella nunca podría aspirar a ser, solo con ver sus gráciles movimientos lo sabía.

-¡Annie!- gritó una voz masculina, acompañada por el inconfundible ruido de un motor.

Volteó enjugándose las lágrimas para ver a un Peeta serio y preocupado. Corrió a sus brazos, puesto que lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo fraterno. Él no tardó en apretarla fuerte y acariciar gentilmente su cabello.

-Oh, pequeñita.- susurró Peeta.- No llores. Finnick resolverá el asunto muy pronto. Ya lo verás.

Ella meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-No quiero que él resigne sus cosas…- susurró, aun entre los espasmos del llanto.

-No lo hará. Finn es muy inteligente y tiene su propio negocio.- respondió Peeta, esbozando una sonrisa.- Se ha desligado de su padre.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con sorpresa Annie.

-Sí.- respondió Peeta.- Ven. Nos iremos a casa. Cocinaré unos fantásticos bollos de queso. ¿Quieres?

-¿Cocinar, tú?- preguntó ahora risueña.

-¿Dudas? Soy un excelente cocinero, Annie Cresta.- dijo Peeta, fingiendo estar muy ofendido.

-Eso quiero verlo- desafió ella, ayudando a Peeta a meter la bicicleta en el auto.

-Ya verás, pequeña.- dijo Peeta, sonriendo de lado.

Katniss terminó de armar la bandeja con café y galletas, para dirigirse luego a la sala. Gale todavía estaba analizando toda la información que tenían y enterarse de que Gala era una agente encubierto también había supuesto una sorpresa.

-Lady Aterlli aporta dinero, Ripper el alcohol. Queda resolver que hacen las demás figuras, como el Marvel O'Leary y Claudius Templesmith- dijo Gale, observando la lista de personajes escritos en papel que tenía entre sus manos.

-Exacto. Para eso debemos acceder a la oficina de Snow.- explicó Katniss, mientras acomodaba la bandeja en la mesa de café. A Gale le encantaba como, así inclinada como estaba, los medianos senos de su amiga se bamboleaban adentro de su ropa. "¿Cómo se sentirá tocarlos?" pensó el austriaco. Y la sola idea le enviaba una suave oleada de excitación por el cuerpo. Pero debía controlarse si no desea tener problemas con ella.

-¿Qué haremos con Cray y Thread? Ellos vigilan constantemente la puerta.- preguntó Gale, poniéndose de pie, tomando la taza de café que le ofrecia.

-Deberemos crear alguna distracción.- suspiró Katniss, dándole un sorbo breve a su café.

-¿Cómo qué?

-He notado que Cray tiene los ojos puestos en Glimmer. Si logramos convencerla para que nos ayude…- respondió Katniss, siguiendo con la mirada el paseo de su amigo por la sala.

-Es una buena idea. La convenceré. Sé que no es inmune a mis encantos.- dijo con algo de sorna Gale, mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá pegado a la ventana.

-¡Gale, cuidado!- exclamó Katniss, levantándose con rapidez.

-¡Auch!- chilló Gale, cuando algo le pinchó el trasero. Era las agujas de tejer de Annie. Con tan mala suerte que en su sobre salto, manchó su camisa y la ropa de Katniss con el líquido.- Lo siento. – murmuró abochornado.

-Esto te pasa por inquieto.- lo reprobó Katniss.- Vamos. Quítate la camisa. La lavaré y traeré una del hermano de Annie que dejó olvidada.

Gale la observó embobado mientras ella rápidamente lo ayudaba a sacarse la camisa. Se retiró y volvió a los pocos minutos solamente vistiendo enaguas y con una camisa blanca en las manos.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- exclamó alegremente Annie entrando al salón.- Oh, vaya.- jadeó.

Katniss se sonrojó furiosamente, siendo consciente de su cuasi desnudez y de que sus manos estaban en la abotonadura de la camisa de Gale. Eso era, sin duda, demasiado sospechoso.

_Diablos._

* * *

Aquí estoy! Para celebrar que me fue excepcionalmente bien en uno de mis múltiples finales decidí actualizar, así, de buena que soy.

Creo que este capítulo quedo bastante largo y ya sé lo que me van a decir... ¿Qué paso con la decisión de Peeta? En el próximo capítulo llega la respuesta, paciencia, primero tenía que avanzar sobre la relación entre Finnick y Annie...son tan tiernos.

Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que están siguiendo la historia, sé que están ahí, en el anonimato. ^^

_Juliper22: _Ay, si... oculta cosas, como la Katniss original, después le va a terminar explotando la olla en la cara. Esta es una Delly muy caprichosa, veremos que decide Peeta, por ahora, es un misterio. :)

_Catherine Cosseth: _Es la respuesta más sensata, pero hay dinero de por medio y este es un Peeta muy dedicado a sus negocios, veremos para que lado inclina la balanza. Soy de Argentina. :)

_Katri Wishart: _El hermano de Panpita quizás aparezca, quizás no, incluí un flashback de él por digamos que la historia arranca con el chabón, más que nada por eso. Es un Peeta romántico, quiere hacer las cosas bien, además, no se, ponerlos a gar*** en la oficina, era medio morbo; pero sabes que cuando finalmente concreten, va a ser como el Vesubio mínimo. Lo de los métodos anticonceptivos lo sabía, eran de cuero finito, el tema es que hacer una descripción de eso en medio de un fic, no sé, medio que te la baja, igual gracias por googlearlo. Me reí muchisimo con lo de Peeta y la AFIP, me lo imagino justificando haberes y bienes personales "Los panes lo entiendo, ¿pero el queso para los bollos como lo justificas?". El papá de Delly le cabe romper las bo**s, veremos que decide Peet, capaz cumple el sueño americano y tienen muchos hijitos rubios y perfectitos. Lo del team- amiga, si, la abandone porque el grupo que nos tocaba era el distrito 12 en medio del bombardeo, un desastre y un quilombo, básicamente. Snow es el docente que nos evalúa, es viejo, barrigón y con menos onda que pelo de chino. :)

_Ileli Nie: _Gracias! Es la idea, generar un poco de intriga, para hacer la cosa un poco más interesante! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Si aparecen muertos ya sé quien fue :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 20**

_Houston, Texas, 1916_

La vastedad de aquellas tierras áridas y ligeramente rojizas lo obnubilaba. Pero más lo obnubilaba que todo aquello fuera suyo. Contempló con tranquilidad como el rodeo devoraba pacíficamente los grandes rollos de pasto que tenían en el amplio corral. Una de las vacas, algo atrevida, estiro su larga lengua y le profirió un lametón caliente y pegajoso. No pudo reprimir una mueca de asco que le arrancó unas cuantas risotadas a los cow-boys que lo ayudaban en el establecimiento.

-Parece que ha pegado una enamorada, patrón.- exclamó Chaff, el capataz y su mano derecha en aquel emprendimiento, dándole una firme y masculina palmada en la espalda.

-Así parece.- suspiró sonriendo Peeta, mientras con el pañuelo se limpiaba los restos de baba y pasto.

-Han de oler que usted es buen muchacho, sino no se acercarían. No son estúpidos estos animales.- explicó, calzando su bota de cuero en la tranquera.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que la había conquistado por mi cara bella.- respondió Peeta relajadamente.- ¿Qué lo que querías enseñarme, Chaff?

-Pues verá. Hay un lago negro, bastante raro, allá por el norte. Toma unas horas a caballo pero es importante que lo vea. No parece agua.- le respondió Chaff, alzando las cejas oscuras con algunos hilos plateados por la edad.

Peeta asintió y ambos se dirigieron a los establos, donde descansaba tranquilamente "Sakhira", la hermosa yegua Mustang que había adquirido hacía poco tiempo. Con su pelaje caramelo y la crin rubia hacia completo honor a su nombre, Sakhira en el idioma Wichita significaba "Sol".

Luego de galopar por algunas horas dieron, casi de bruces, con el dichoso lago. No era muy grande, pero si sospechoso. Sakhira estaba alterada ante la mancha, la olfateó y luego alejó la cabeza violentamente.

Se arrodilló frente a la gran mancha y la tocó. Era una sustancia oleosa, pegajosa, con un olor ligero. Tomó la precaución de llevar un recipiente para tomar una muestra. Luego él y Chaff regresaron, preocupados porque ninguno de los animales del rodeo bebiera de aquello.

Cuando en la oficina de hacienda enseño el recipiente con su oscuro contenido, solo uno de los hombres no se mostró desconcertado.

-¡Qué buena suerte tiene usted, señor Mellark!- exclamó jovial el hombre.- Ha encontrado petróleo.

-¿Petróleo?- preguntó dubitativo Peeta, mirando el líquido negro.

-Sí, mi amigo. Está a punto de hacerse muy rico.- susurró por lo bajo.- También tengo uno de esos.- agregó, casi sin mover los labios.- Comuníquese con estas personas que lo ayudarán.

Tomó el papel que el hombre le ofrecía y así lo hizo.

Días más tarde, los representantes de la Exxon Mobil se presentaron en su establecimiento, examinaron la laguna y elaboraron el contrato de concesión para la extracción de aquella sustancia de sus tierras. Todos los años recibiría jugosas sumas de dinero por aquello. De esta forma, estrechando la mano con esos hombres, Peeta se convertía en unos de los aspirantes a magnate más joven de su tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?- murmuró Peeta esa noche, mientras daba vueltas en su mullida cama. La brisa cálida de verano que entraba por su ventana poco lo refrescaba.

Regresó a Woodmere casi a finales del verano. El pueblo no había cambiado ni un ápice desde que se había ido, diez meses atrás. Su padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos al igual que su hermano mayor Fred, no así su madre que no perdió oportunidad de echarle en cara el hecho de que Ashton seguía en la cárcel.

-¿Qué me aconsejas hacer, padre?- preguntó Peeta, mientras cenaban en la única fonda más o menos elegante que tenía Woodmere.

-Creo que deberías formarte, Peeta. Estudiar Negocios o algo así. Eres muy capaz, hijo mío.- respondió Klein, dándole un afectuoso apretón en el brazo. Fred asintió, lo mismo que su esposa Bonnie, a quien había tenido el placer de conocer ese mismo día.

-Entonces lo haré. Estudiaré.- asintió el rubio, con una sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente mientras corría a la oficina de correos y comunicaciones para solicitar la guía, se topó con alguien que realmente deseaba ver. Hermosa y sin duda mucho más crecida que la última vez que la vio, iba Primrose Everdeen, con el cabello rubio y largo anudado en una trenza y un vestido que recordaba muy bien.

-¡Prim!- la llamó y ella se volvió, regalándole una fantástica sonrisa.

-¡Peeta! Qué alegría. Has vuelto- exclamó ella, regresando sobre sus pasos.

-¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?- preguntó amablemente.

-Ya no soy una niña, Peeta. Pero he estado muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal es Texas?- respondió, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Bien. Ya sabes. Caluroso y desértico.- respondió con vehemencia.

Hablaron un largo rato sobre cuestiones sin sentido, hasta que Peeta sintió la pregunta, pujando desde su garganta por salir.

-¿Y Katniss?- se mordió el labio, siendo consciente de lo lastimero que había sonado.

-Está en Inglaterra. Es enfermera.- respondió, con una sonrisa leve.- Enfermera en plena guerra. A todas las preparan por si en algún momento deben ir al frente, Peeta.

Aquella información hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Katniss enfermera. Katniss enfermera en el frente de batalla. Meneó la cabeza imaginando todos los cuadros posibles, viéndola con el rostro cansado y sucio atendiendo pacientes. Ella. Que odiaba la sangre y los enfermos.

-Buscaré la forma de traerla de vuelta.- dijo solemne.

Prim asintió.

-Confió en ti, Peeta.- murmuró Prim.- Debo irme, mamá no tarda en regresar del trabajo.

Rebuscó en las guías y analizó sus opciones. Rápidamente se puso en contacto con la Northwestern University en Chicago. Para finales del verano había logrado ingresar a la universidad, conoció a un gran amigo y a un excelente investigador. Castor. Silencioso pero muy hábil en su materia.

Surgieron varios obstáculos en los meses venideros. Primero, trasladarse a Europa era casi imposible, pocos buques atravesaban las zonas en conflicto. Segundo, dar con Katniss no había sido fácil, la dirección que empleaba en sus cartas remitía siempre a un mismo lugar. El hospital St. Mary. Tercero, después de marzo de 1917, Katniss Everdeen había dejado de figurar en todos los sitios posibles.

Desahuciado como estaba, se volcó netamente a sus negocios y finanzas, impidiendo que cualquier mujer entrar a su vida, con excepción de Seeder y Lyme. Dos prostitutas con las que había sucumbido a un momento de total debilidad, únicamente porque ellas poseían rasgos similares a los de la única mujer que celosamente amaba.

Para 1918 la única información que Castor pudo proporcionarle era que una mujer joven, cuya descripción coincidía con la de Katniss, había ingresado a Francia, con el apellido "Grant". No estaba aclarado el nombre. Y Grant era un apellido inglés muy común.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Definitivamente esta era su oportunidad. Había dos caminos posibles o fingía lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando que estaba a punto de pasar o decía la verdad. Su corazón, egoísta, palpitó emocionado frente a la primera posibilidad. Pero nada más contemplar por el rabillo del ojo el pálido rostro y los ojos grises aguados de Katniss, para saber que, por mucho que lo deseara, era imposible. No quería verla ni mucho menos hacerla sufrir. Por eso se apresuró a decir:

-No es lo que piensas, Mellark. Fue un accidente. Volqué el café. Mira.- explicó Gale, señalando sus pantalones grises manchados de negro.

-Es verdad, Peeta.- dijo con voz temblorosa Katniss.- Gale tiro la taza de café porque se pinchó con una de las agujas de Annie.

Peeta frunció el ceño y paseó la mirada azul por Katniss, que temblaba de frío vestida solo con la enagua de satén, Gale, que lo miraba desafiante mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa, y el sofá, donde brillaba la punta de la aguja de tejer. Qué pena. Tenía la excusa perfecta para partirle la cara de una buena vez al "amigo" de su amada chica. No obstante, relajó el gesto y avanzó por el salón. Se quitó la chaqueta del frac y la pasó por los hombros desnudos de Katniss.

-Deja de mirarla.- masculló al fin.

-Apuesto que la he visto así más veces que tú.- desafió Gale, sonriendo de costado. Peeta gruño.

-¡Gale!- reprimió Katniss, con la cara roja.- Calla de una vez. Iré a cambiarme, Peeta. Bajo en un momento.

Al pasar por al lado de Annie, notó los surcos de maquillaje en el rostro de su amiga, y los ojos verdes ligeramente enrojecidos.

-Annie, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó con preocupación Katniss.

-Nada. Ve a cambiarte. Luego te explicó. No te preocupes, controlaré que estos dos no se arranquen la cabeza mutuamente.

Katniss asintió. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, escuchó la vocecita de su amiga decir:

-Peeta, me prometiste bollos de queso y no veo que los estés haciendo.

-A la orden, mi sargento.

-Gale, limpia el piso.

-Pero…

-Hawthorne manchaste mi piso de madera con café. Piso que enceré ésta mañana. Limpia el piso… ¡Ahora!

Cuando regresó a la planta baja, descubrió a Gale de cuclillas encerando el sector donde se había derramado la bebida, farfullando algo sobre "enanas mandonas". Peeta, en cambio, estaba feliz amasando sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina, mientras le contaba a Annie sobre la primera vez que hizo esos dichosos bollos.

-… quedaron tan duros, que mi hermano Fred los usó como piedras para tirar al río.- explicó Peeta.

Verlo allí parado, vestido de gala, con la camisa arremangas hasta los codos, en su cocina se le hizo la imagen más surrealista de todas. "¿Qué más podía pasar?" se preguntó Katniss, mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. De pronto se escuchó un golpeteo incesante en la puerta. Gale se aprestó a abrir.

-¿Sí?

-¿Señor Hawthorne? Estoy buscando a Annie.- se escuchó la voz de Finnick decir.

Annie salió apresurada de la cocina, seguida por Katniss con el semblante desconcertado y Peeta que iba, literalmente, con las manos en la masa.

-¿Finn?- preguntó, observándolo de pie en el pequeño hall de entrada. Llevaba el aspecto de haberse metido en alguna pelea, las ropas desarregladas, algún que otro magullón y un golpe en la mejilla.- ¿Qué paso?- inquirió alarmada, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Lo hice, Annie. Rompí mi compromiso con Alma.- respondió con orgullo.- Aunque mi padre, su padre y su primo decidieron romperme la cara.- agregó, dejando salir una risita, que luego se transformó en una mueca de dolor.

-Oh, Finn.- gimió Annie, abrazándolo con cuidado.- Es maravilloso. Ven, te curaré esas heridas.- agregó, conduciéndolo hasta uno de los sillones.

Katniss se apresuró a ir por el botiquín que tenían en el cuarto de baño.

-Es fantástico, amigo. Me alegro mucho por ti.- dijo Peeta.

-Lo es. ¿Estás cocinando, Peeta?- respondió Finn, mientras que dejaba que Annie le mirara las heridas. Katniss no tardó en regresar con el botiquín y comenzar a curarlo.

-Así es. Voy a terminar de cortar la masa.

-¿Qué tal un pie de manzana, abuela?- pidió Gale en broma, mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá, previo chequear que no hubiera ninguna aguja.

Peeta lo miró de mala manera y, señalándolo con un dedo lleno de masa, exclamó:

-Algún día, Hawthorne, me daré el gusto y te patearé el trasero.

-Pues aquí te espero, panaderito.

-Peeta. Gale. Basta.- los reprimió Katniss, mientras atendía a un magullado Finnick.

Annie no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando Katniss acabó por desnudar el torso de Finnick. Nunca había visto un hombre así, con excepción de su hermano. Había notado que el tipo de su amado cobrizo era más bien atlético, pero jamás imaginó esa definición en su musculatura ni lo dorada que parecía su piel. La línea de vello que comenzaba en las cercanías de su ombligo la obligaban a continuar la mirada hacia abajo, hasta perderse en la cintura del pantalón. La curiosidad que sentía por aquello traía aparejada una cálida oleada de excitación.

-Toma, An.- murmuró Katniss, ofreciéndole una porción de gasa blanca.

-¿Y qué hago?- preguntó Annie, con la voz temblorosa.

-Te limpias la baba.- respondió la mayor de las mujeres, encogiéndose de hombros.

Varios matices de rojo surcaron el rostro de Annie y volteó hacia otro lado. Finnick se rió de buena gana ante su bochorno, pero no dudo en toma una de sus pequeñas manos para besárselas.

-Todo esto es tuyo ahora, Annie. Verás tú que hacer.- dijo con desfachatez. Ella se volvió sorprendida, para descubrir la expresión seductora de él.

-Yo… uhmmm- balbuceó.

Gale sintió un poco de pena por su pobre hermano, quien había puesto bajo llave sus sentimientos por ella, a fin de preservar la amistad. Estaba claro que esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Confiaba que su hermano conseguiría una mujer que lo quisiera como Annie quería a Finnick o, muy a su pesar, como Katniss a Peeta. ¿A quien pretendía engañar? Nunca lograría que ella lo viera así. La observó parada contra el marco de la puerta, mirando con atención como el rubio se movía como pez en el agua en la cocina. Quizás no podía quedarse con la chica, pero si podía fastidiar a Mellark a su antojo.

-¿Quieres café, Gale?- ofreció Katniss, volteándose ligeramente hacia él

-Sí, por favor.- respondió el moreno, avanzando hacia la cocina.

-De acuerdo. Pero esta vez no lo vuelques.- indicó ella, buscando una taza y la cafetera.

-Encontraré otra forma para conseguir verte desnuda.- suspiró Gale, sabiendo que aquello molestaría al panadero de sobre manera.

Peeta gruño disgustado, pero viendo el gesto relajado de Katniss, comprendió que era una broma.

-Vamos a ser honestos, panadero. No me agrada que estés con ella. Si la haces sufrir no me quedará otra opción más que matarte, ¿te queda claro?

-Si la tocas indebidamente o haces algo raro, tú vas a correr con esa suerte. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-De acuerdo.- respondió Gale y ambos estrecharon las manos ante el gesto fruncido de Katniss.

-Parecen perros, peleando por el territorio.- dijo con amargura ella, con los brazos cruzados por el pecho.

-Sí. Pero no voy a orinarte, cariño- dijo Peeta con una sonrisa antes de besarle la mejilla.- Los bollos están listos, ¿quieres uno?

-Desde luego. – respondió Katniss, aún mirándolo con desdén.

Momentos más tarde, Gale se despidió de todos, recordándole a Katniss que convencería a Glimmer para que los ayudara.

-Suena un poco peligroso.- murmuró Finnick, afligido, una vez que Katniss terminó de relatarse toda la situación que tenían montada con Snow.

-Sin duda lo es. Pero necesitamos acceder a la oficina de Snow para conseguir información.- concordó la morena, mientras se entrega al reconfortante abrazo del panadero. – Es la única manera lograr inculparlo. Johanna y Boggs nos están ayudando.

-¿Y una vez que logren eso…?

-Seremos libres de los juegos de Snow.- respondió con regocijo Katniss. – Lo primero que haré será ir a Nueva Orleans a visitar a mi hermana y mi madre.

-¿Y tú Annie?- preguntó Peeta, acariciando los hombros de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No lo sé. Supongo que primero alegrarme porque mis padres no se vean amenazados todo tiempo.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Luego se casará conmigo, Peet.- agregó Finnick.

-¡Finnick!- exclamó Annie sorprendida, jamás habían hablado de algo semejante.

-¡Dios mío, Annie! Después de lo que acaba de pasar no creerás que te dejaré escapar así tan fácil, ¿o sí?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Finn, eres el maestro del romanticismo.- dijo con sarcasmo Peeta y Katniss contuvo una risita.

Finnick rodó los ojos y, con mucho esfuerzo, logró arrodillarse ante una muy abochornada Annie. Ella la observó revolver entre su ropa hasta que sacó una cajita negra.

-Ann Ann, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- preguntó con voz solemne, enseñándole un precioso y antiguo anillo.

-Sí.- respondió con timidez ella. Finnick tomó su mano con delicadeza para colocarle el anillo.

-Te amo, Ann.- susurró antes de besarla.

Katniss contuvo un sollozo emocionado y se apretó contra el pecho de Peeta para no arruinar el momento de sus amigos.

-Katniss…- mustió Peeta y ella le bastó mirarlo a los ojos para saber que se proponía.

-Ni se te ocurra.- siseó, apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Pero qué…?- exclamó dolido el rubio.

-Ay, Peeta. El hombre siempre teme tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.- soltó Annie, feliz. Pero su expresión alegro duró poco segundos al ver que había hablado de más.- ¡Oh, mi Dios! Katniss, lo siento…

-Está bien.- suspiró la morena, separándose de Peeta.- De todas formas, algún día tendría que decirlo.

-¿Decir qué?- inquirió Peeta, confundido.

-Soy viuda, Peeta.- respondió ella, en voz bajita.

Algo dio un vuelco en su interior. Katniss casada, Katniss viuda. Si algo sabía de ella, era su profunda reticencia a relacionarse con los demás, por lo que debió haber querido mucho a ese hombre para casarse con él. No pudo evitarse sentir el pinchazo amargo de los celos. Alguien se le había adelantado, alguien había tenido mucho más coraje que él.

-Quiero saberlo, Katniss.- demandó, luego de permanecer en sepulcral silencio por algunos minutos.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en unos azules, inundados de una tristeza que le estrujaba el alma. Por mucho que le pesara, debería abrir una vez más las puertas de su fugaz pasado.

-Conocí a Thomas mientras trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital St. Mary, en Londres. Él estaba internado allí por una lesión mal curada en el campo de batalla, era teniente. El pabellón donde estaba alojado era donde yo realizaba mis tareas. Al principio nuestra relación era exclusivamente la que tiene un paciente con una enfermera, pero luego… él- explicó y quedo perdida entre sus recuerdos un instante.- Él me recordaba tanto a ti, Peeta. Supongo que después de todo no había dejado de quererte, y encontrar a alguien que fuera como tú, tan lejos de casa, fue muy reconfortante.

Varias emociones se arremolinaron en el pecho de Peeta.

-Luego, simplemente sucedió. Thom era encantador y un bálsamo para la soledad que eran mis días, lejos de Prim y mamá, en medio de la guerra. Lo quería mucho y cuando llegó el momento de separarse, el debía volver al frente, supuso un dolor y una desesperanza terrible.- relató, con cierta amargura.- Cuando me pidió que me casara con él, acepté sencillamente. Nos casamos una tarde de primavera en una ceremonia muy breve y al día siguiente el marchó a la guerra. Nunca más volví a verlo. Mantuvimos la correspondencia, anhelando el momento que la guerra terminara y pudiéramos estar juntos.- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y ver a Annie con el rostro compungido tampoco ayudaba.- Hasta que un día un soldado esperaba en mi puerta para anunciarme que Thomas había muerto durante una emboscada.- y, finalmente, un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

El panadero no dudo el envolverla en su cálido abrazo, mordiéndose los labios para no liberar aquella pregunta que le picaba en la boca.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Thomas no hubiese muerto, Kat?- preguntó, con algo de timidez Finnick, ganándose un mirada de reproche de, ahora, su futura esposa.

-Hubiéramos marchado a Helmsley para vivir en los campos de su familia.

El corazón de Peeta latió con fuerza contemplando que, muy a su pesar y por mucho que le desagradara alegrarse de una desgracia ajena, la muerte de aquel hombre le devolvió lo que más quería en el mundo. Si Thomas no hubiese muerto, sería él quien ahora disfrutara de tener a Katniss en sus brazos, quizás con algún pequeñín revoloteando a su alrededor. La sola imagen lo apuñalaba en la fibra más intima. Miles de dudas martillaban en su mente y ella, como si pudiera oír aquello, lo miro largamente y luego lo invitó a seguirla.

Se encerraron en la cocina, cerrando la puerta para ganar intimidad.

Katniss recapacitó por unos instantes, evaluando que ella jamás se abriría a cualquier hombre. Pero cuando lo miró bien, no era cualquier hombre. Era Peeta, su Peeta. El muchachito que conocía de toda la vida, el que siempre tenía un pan blando reservado para ella y una palabra de aliento en el momento más oscuro, cuando su madre se dejaba morir arrumbada en la cama. Debajo de ese traje elegante y ese porte ligeramente aristocrático, seguía siendo el mismo joven que conocía y del cual se había enamorado.

-Peeta, mi amor por Thomas era y es diferente a todo que lo que siento por ti.- suspiró, estudiando las dudas que surcaban el rostro masculino.- Me sentía sola y él estaba allí, fuimos amigos y camaradas, antes de convertirnos en un matrimonio. Incluso me ayudó de reconciliarme con el recuerdo amargo de mi última noche en Woodmere. Él confiaba plenamente en que tú no habías sido.

-Te entiendo, Katniss.- dijo él, con convicción.

-Peeta.- mustió ella, mordiéndose el labio y retorciendo la tela de su vestido suelto, en un gesto tan suyo.- Mi amor por ti es de esos que queman, que hacen una marca en lo más profundo, que no se borra. Te amo.

Parpadeó sorprendido, sabiendo lo mucho que le había costado pronunciar aquello.

Dio unas zancadas y acordó la distancia entre ellos, para poder estrecharla y besarla con ardor.

-Te amo, Katniss. Con locura.- logró decir entre besos y suspiros.- Dime que te casaras conmigo.

-Pídemelo cuando todo esto termine, por favor.- rogó ella, mientras le daba total acceso a su cuello.

-Pero…

-Por favor.-mustió.

-De acuerdo.- asintió él, antes de retomar la delicada tarea de besarla.

Siendo ausentes las presencias de Finnick y Peeta en el Majestic, Annie y Katniss sufrieron el asedio de varios hombres durante los intervalos. El cobrizo pasaría unos días en casa de su amigo, a fin de no cruzarse con su padre.

-¡Oh, me da vueltas la cabeza!- suspiró Annie, cuando lograron regresar a su casa.- Jamás he tomado tanto en la vida. Esas bebidas que importa Snow son verdaderamente fuertes.- agregó, dejándose caer sin cuidado en el sofá.

-¿Por qué has bebido tanto, An?- preguntó Katniss, haciendo su característica expresión de placer al verse liberada de los tacones.

-Era la única manera de que el joven Jounes me resultara encantador. ¿Has visto en la vida una persona con ojos más saltones? Creí que uno de sus ojos caería en mi vaso.- respondió, resoplando.

Su amiga hizo una pronunciada mueca de asco ante tal imagen.

Annie se sacó sus largos guantes negros, contemplando con regocijo el anillo de compromiso.

-Quita esa expresión boba.- rió Katniss.- Es un anillo muy bonito.

-¡No puedo!- chilló emocionada Annie.- Era de su madre.

Katniss suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer té, dejando a su amiga navegando entre sus ensoñaciones.

El zoológico de Chicago le pareció maravilloso y sorprendente, pero la alegría que le producía estar allí no era ni un ápice de lo que sentía a ver a Peeta a su lado, paseando los dos como si nada malo pasara. Ese domingo había amanecido soleado pero frío y se arrepintió enormemente de no haber comprando el maravilloso abrigo que vio en una de las tiendas del centro. Quizás lo hiciera la semana entrante.

-¿Sientes frío? Tienes los labios muy azules.- dijo con genuina preocupación Peeta, cuando terminaron el paseo. Le acarició con el pulgar el labio inferior y ella se perdió en su mirada azul.

-Un poco.- confesó, con timidez.

-Ven. Pasaremos por mi casa, estamos próximos a la hora del té.- indicó con tranquilidad.- Además hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó con curiosidad Katniss.

Él asintió con la cabeza pero no develó más información, sólo se dedicó a charlar sobre cosas triviales.

La cantante no pudo disimular su expresión de asombro al contemplar la majestuosa entrada del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Peeta. Un portero, uniformado de rojo, les abrió la elegante puerta de vidrio y metal dorado, haciendo un leven gesto con la cabeza. Peeta la invitó a subir a un ascensor, una encantadora jaula de hierro negro llena de ribetes y torciones que imitaban a una enredadera con hojas y flores, jamás había subido a algo semejante.

-También me emocioné la primera vez que subí.- confesó Peeta, con una sonrisa tímida, rascándose la nuca.

-Produce una sensación extraña en el estómago.- murmuró Katniss, mientras contemplaba entre las hendijas los pisos pasar lentamente.

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo en el cuarto piso, donde, igual que en los demás pisos, sólo había una puerta. Peeta golpeó suavemente y unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió.

-Joven Peeta.- saludó Moma Rue y luego se quedo atónita al verlo acompañado de una joven.

-Moma, ella es Katniss Everdeen.- dijo Peeta, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó Katniss, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

El apartamento era magnífico, decorado con un estilo art deco, donde resaltaba la calidez de la madera y robustez del cuero negro de los sillones. Había algunas plantas repartidas por los rincones, dándole un toque fresco al ambiente.

Estaba tan absorta contemplando el lugar que jamás notó cuando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien tocó una de sus piernas. Bajó la mirada asustada para encontrarse con la mirada chocolate de un niño, que la miraba con fascinación.

-Eres la chica del cuadro.- dijo el pequeño.

-¡Tresh!- lo reprendió Moma, entrando al salón donde Peeta había decidido que se serviría el té, venía cargando una amplia bandeja.- No molestes a la señorita.

-No es molestia.- dijo Katniss con dulzura, acariciando el pelo del pequeñín.- Dices que hay un cuadro mío, ¿me lo enseñas?

Tresh asintió emocionado y le ofreció su pequeña mano para guiarla. No tardaron mucho en llegar a un corredor. Entre varios cuadros pintados, Katniss se encontró, con acertada exactitud, reflejada en uno. Sus rasgos no eran los que llevaba ahora, sino los que tenía a los quince.

-Eres más bonita en persona.- confesó con timidez Tresh, haciendo que Katniss saliera de su nube.

-Gracias.- sonrió, acariciando los apretados rizos negros en la cabeza del niño.

Cuando volteó para regresar al salón se encontró con la abochornada mirada de Peeta. Ambos permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio, procesando el hecho de que existiera ese retrato.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Me gustaba la idea de que fueras lo primero y lo último que viera antes de irme a dormir.- confesó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombres.

Impulsiva, se arrojó a su cuello para besarlo. Jamás se cansaría de descubrir cuan encantador podía ser ese hombre.

Atónito, pero no por eso disgustado, aceptó feliz su caricia.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Peet.- murmuró Katniss, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Peeta sonrió contra sus labios.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- cuestionó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le sonreía con ternura.

Él sólo se limitó a besarle la frente y llevarla de la mano de regreso al salón, donde Rue los esperaba con la mesa llena de manjares.

-Su amigo, el joven Huracán, ¿volverá está noche?- preguntó Rue, ante de dale un sorbo a su té mientras miraba severamente a Tresh que mordisqueaba una galleta con la boca abierta. El niño cerró la boca de inmediato.

-¿Finnick? No, regresó a su hogar.- respondió Peeta.

-¿Joven Huracán?- preguntó divertida Katniss.

- ¿Por qué le dice así, señora Rue?

-Ese muchachito entró en la cocina, que son mis dominios dentro de esta casa, y en el afán de hacerse un té prácticamente destrozó la mitad de la cocina.- respondió con ligero disgusto la mujer.

-Finnick retiró el agua del fuego, se quemó y, en la necesidad de librarse de aquello, tiró todo en su camino hasta la pileta de la cocina.-explicó Peeta, mientras pinchaba un pequeño trozo de pastel.- Se disculpó muchas veces y hasta ofreció pagar los daños. Pero Moma sigue un poco enfadada con él.- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Muchachito torpe, debió pedírmelo.- sentenció Moma.

Ocuparon la tarde entre risas y anécdotas. Entre Moma, Peeta y el pequeño Tresh convencieron a Katniss de que cenara con ellos y pasara la noche allí. Terminó aceptando luego de llamar a la señora Tax, la única en su manzana que tenía teléfono, para avisar a Annie que pasaría la noche allí.

Las habitaciones principales estaban en el ala oeste del piso, mientras que en las cercanías de la cocina se encontraban las dependencias donde, estimaba, dormían Rue y Tresh. Katniss dio varias vueltas en la amplia cama del cuarto de huéspedes, sintiendo las piernas enredarse con la tela del camisón que Moma le había cedido y le quedaba extremadamente holgado, comparándose con la robustez de la mujer. No podía dormir. Finalmente optó por liberarse de la prisión de mantas e ir por un vaso de leche tibia, confiando no despertar a todos los habitantes del lugar.

Tuvo un escalofrío cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría superficie de madera. Salió al corredor y observó la débil línea de luz que asomaba por debajo de la puerta del cuarto que era de Peeta. Supuso que él tampoco podía dormir. Se mordió el labio decidiendo que hacer. Confiaba que, luego de un poco de charla, ambos encontrarían el sueño. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó.

-Adelante.- escuchó del otro lado.

Abrió timidez y se encontró a Peeta sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, leyendo.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- le preguntó con dulzura.

-N-no puedo dormir.- confesó, con las mejillas ardidas. Quizás la calefacción del cuarto estaba muy fuerte.

-Ven aquí.- le pidió, dejando el libro que tenía en las manos, una gorda edición de Moby Dick, en la mesa de noche.

Katniss terminó de entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Fue consciente de su escaza vestimenta, apenas se camisón ancho y blanco, que se resbala por sus hombros y el interior de seda. Roja como una cereza madura, se sentó en la cama a su lado, encima de las mantas, abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó amablemente Peeta, mirándola con curiosidad. Luego posó una de sus manos en sus pies.- Dios mío, Katniss, estás helada. Metete debajo de las mantas.

-No es nada. Yo…- balbuceó, pero la mirada azul e imperativa le hizo saber no tenía caso discutir y, en el fondo, moría de ganas de estar en el lecho con él.

Se deslizo entre las mantas y él la acurrucó contra su pecho.

Peeta sintió la dureza de los pezones de su amada a través de la tela del camisón y su propia camisa de dormir, una punzada de excitación se extendió por su ser.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que te casarías con Adele, la hija del dueño de la frutería.- confesó Katniss, con trivialidad.

-¿Adele?- mustió Peeta.- Ni hablar. Recuerdo que me tejió un sweater para unas navidades.

-¡Vaya! Qué habilidosa.- señaló Katniss, omitiendo la punzada de celos.

-¿Habilidosa? Fue la cosa más horrenda que vi en mi vida.- rió Peeta.

Siguieron riéndose unos instantes más de la nula habilidad de la pobre Adele, quien luego se había casado con un pescador y ya criaba dos hijos, hasta que ambos quedaron en silencio, contemplándose con intensidad. Nunca supieron quien se acercó primero, pero lo que si sabían era que se deseaban intensamente.

La suave y caliente lengua de Peeta pidió acceso, lamiendo con sensual sugerencia el labio inferior de Katniss. Ella entreabrió los labios y se dejo hacer, anudando una de sus manos en los rizos dorados de la nuca de su querido Peeta. Con un movimiento ágil, él se colocó encima de ella, cuidando se no aplastarla.

-Katniss…- mustió, sobre sus labios.- Si deseas parar…- suspiró, sintiendo las yemas, ahora tibias, de las manos femeninas acariciar la piel de sus hombros, colándose por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

-Quiero seguir, Peet.- afirmó ella, con la voz algo ronca.

Él sabía que Katniss no era virgen, pero tampoco iba a permitirse ser brusco con ella. Tenía su pasado, como él el suyo, pero aquella sería su primera vez juntos. La besó una última vez en los labios con ternura antes de emprender un candente y tortuoso camino hacia su cuello. Dejó un rastro húmedo de cálidos besos en la fina piel de sus clavículas y adivinó la forma de sus senos a través del camisón. Sintió en su palma la dureza de uno de ellos, mientras que, por sobre la tela, lamía el otro. Ella liberó un gemido que lo motivó a seguir e incrementó la dureza en sus pantalones de dormir.

Katniss frotó los muslos inquieta, buscando amansar la pulsión que sentía en su centro. Peeta se incorporó un poco, liberándolos de la ropa de cama, y con su mano acarició la planicie del vientre femenino para continuar hasta las piernas. Subió la prenda que la cubría y ella le facilitó la tarea de sacársela. Ella creía firmemente en la igualdad, por lo que no dudo en deshacerse de la camisa de Peeta.

Aquello era muy superior a lo que había tratado de adivinar en sus sueños más tórridos. La piel de Katniss era oliva, pareja, cremosa y suave al tacto. Observó su pecho subir y bajar errático por la respiración, dándole un ligero bamboleo a sus senos medianos. No dudo un instante en volver a besarla y luego aplicarse a besar todo aquello.

-Peeta.- suspiró Katniss, cuando lo sintió besar su vientre. Él elevó la mirada, mientras sus dedos rozaban la parte superior de su ropa interior, alta hasta casi el ombligo. Los ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y eso la excitó más.

Retiró la última prenda que la cubría, descubriendo así el secreto más preciado de su cuerpo. Escondido en esa delicada mata de rizos, estaba la llave del más sutil de los placeres.

Gimió con fuerza, casi liberando un sollozo, cuando los hábiles dedos masculinos se abrieron paso entre sus pliegues.

-¿Te gusta?- mustió Peeta, mientras la acariciaba con suavidad.

Ella asintió, antes de devorarle los labios, buscando mostrarle cuanto adoraba todo aquello. Uno de sus dedos se adentro en su ser, luego se siguió otro, mientras el pulgar le imprimía una caricia suave a su delicado botón. La bola de placer que se había formado en su bajo vientre tomó una presión impresionante y, momentos más tarde, dejó salir un gemido profundo y liberador, que Peeta buscó recoger con su boca.

-Te necesito adentro mío.- confesó, completamente desinhibida, con el sexo aún palpitando.

-Y yo necesito hacerlo.- gimió él, mientras se apresuraba a sacarse los pantalones.

Su hombría apareció ante sus ojos. Largo, grueso y potente, con una mata color caramelo en la base. Katniss no dudó en acariciarlo con cierta timidez, enviando al demonio los vagos recuerdos de su breve noche con Marvel. Aquello con Peeta era completamente diferente. El rubio gruñó ante la caricia y le indicó, con la mano, que ritmo deseaba llevar.

Cuando no aguantó más, se posicionó entre las piernas de Katniss, quien se abrió gustosa para él. Se tomó unos breves segundos para contemplarla, excitada y hermosa, completamente entregada para él. El amor en su mirada lo hacía estremecer. ¡Oh, cuanto había soñado y fantaseado con eso! Si hasta había recurrido a prostitutas para saciar su sed de ella. Ahora la tenía solo y únicamente para él, y jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo. Posó la punta de su miembro en su entrada y la miro nuevamente, esperando que ella le confirmara que era eso lo que deseaba.

-Por favor, Peet. – suspiró Katniss.- Hazlo, por favor.- rogó, mordiéndose los labios para aliviarse.

-Te amo.- murmuró él, mientras empujaba con cuidado sus caderas, milímetro a milímetro conquistando el templo que era Katniss para él. Ella lo recibió cálida y húmeda, pero suave como la más delicada seda de la India.

Completamente dentro de ella, aguardó unos instantes para dejar que se acostumbrara a la invasión. Como respuesta, ella alzó más su cadera hacía él y lo abrazó con las piernas.

-Oh, Peeta.- suspiró, cuando comenzó a moverse.- Es hermoso, cariño.

-Tú hermosa. Tan delicada…-mustió contra su cuello, enterrando el rostro allí, desfrutando de la fricción.

Le imprimió más velocidad a sus caderas, iniciando la danza más vieja del mundo. Katniss le hizo saber cuánto disfrutado de todo eso con sus dulces gemidos y jadeos.

-¡Peeta!- chilló, excitada, arañando su espalda.

Él se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para hacer más demencial el ritmo de sus caricias, alcanzando una profundidad mayor.

-No pares.- rogó, retorciéndose.

No podría negarle jamás nada que ella le pidiera y menos, en la cama. Sintió su orgasmo devorador, empujándolo al abismo de placer por donde ella había caído. Sus paredes lo estrujaron y no pudo hacer otra cosa que derramarse allí mismo.

Se desplomó sobre ella, sintiendo su respiración rápida sobre la húmeda piel de su cuello.

-Te amo, Peeta.- susurró Katniss. La sintió como quedaba lánguida y satisfecha debajo suyo, aflojando el agarre de sus piernas.

Salió de su interior con cuidado y se giró, procurando llevarla consigo. Katniss se abrazó a su torso desnudo, pasando una pierna por encima de las poderosas que él tenía.

-Te quiero sólo para mí, Gatita.- confesó Peeta, acariciándole la espalda.- No te queda opción más que casarte conmigo.

Katniss se rió ante su ocurrencia. Elevó la mirada plateada, brillante y resplandeciente de amor solo para él.

-Me casaré contigo, Peeta.- asintió, mientras le delineaba con paciencia las líneas de sus marcados músculos.

Preso del júbilo la estrechó más, si era posible, contra su cuerpo. Esa era la respuesta que había esperado toda su vida. Katniss Everdeen aceptaba pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Ella deshizo un poco el abrazo, solo para atraer las mantas hacia ellos y cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, luego volvió acurrucarse contra él. Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

La mañana los encontró relajados, satisfechos y felices. Katniss fue la primera en despertar, sin poder creer donde estaba, regocijándose de estar entre los brazos de su amado rubio. Lo observó dormir, con el gesto despejado y los labios finos apenas entre abiertos. No se resistió a apretarse contra él, absorbiendo su calor. Él se removió un poco e inconscientemente también la apretó.

Sintió en su vientre la dureza de su miembro que también comenzaba a despertarse junto con él pero, lejos de sentirse incómoda, sintió un latigazo de excitación, descubriendo así que tanto las noches como las mañanas eran muy interesantes junto a Peeta. ¿Lo serían también las tardes?

Peeta abrió lentamente sus orbes azules, acostumbrándose a la luz tenue de la mañana y a la imagen de Katniss con el pelo oscuro algo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas. Pero era la mirada brillante y la sonrisa traviesa lo terminó por despertarlo.

-Buenos días, Kat.- murmuró, sonriendo y desperezándose un poco. Paró en seco cuando fue consciente del estado de su miembro y la cercanía con Katniss. Ella pensaría que era un pervertido, que vivía todo el tiempo encendido, pero lo cierto era que era su femenina presencia la que lo ponía así.

-Buenos días, cariño.- respondió Katniss, elevándose un poco para besarlo, al principio tiernamente y luego con ligera intensidad.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.- sonrió Peeta, mientras se dejaba besar y acariciar.

Katniss trepó por su cuerpo, hasta lograr ponerse a horcajadas sobre su vientre macizo. La cascada oscura de su cabellera le tapa los senos e invitaba a la aventura. Desafío que el rubio aceptó gusto, acariciando todo aquello que se ofrecía. La tibia y sensible piel de sus pezones no tardó en reaccionar, adoptando una rigidez tal que le robaba roncos gemidos a ambos.

El rubio no perdió el tiempo y coló una mano entre sus cuerpos, abarcando con avaricia el jardín de delicias que ella llevaba entre sus piernas. Se adentró entre sus trémulos pliegues y acarició con maestría su manojo de nervios. Katniss jadeó, para luego morderse los labios, reprimiendo los gritos de placer que pujaban por salir de su garganta, temiendo despertar a todos en la casa. No era justo que Peeta la castigara así.

Lo obligó a retirar con suavidad su mano y levantó las caderas, buscando su miembro con las manos temblorosas del casi orgasmo al que el panadero la había empujado. Colocó su virilidad en las puertas de su sexo y se dejó caer, lenta y tortuosamente sobre él, arrancándole los sonidos más guturales y primitivos a su rubio compañero. Comenzó un sube y baja lento y sutil, casi imperceptible. Encajaban con una perfección tal que no podían evitar alabarla con más y más.

Peeta la tomó por la cadera y un glúteo, impulsándola con más velocidad.

-¡Oh, Peeta! No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.- gimoteó la cantante, clavando los dedos y las palmas en el pecho fornido, dejando algún que otro arañazo.

Sintió como era apretado con tenacidad, las húmedas paredes lo succionaban con una cadencia erótica que no podía hacer otra cosa que elevar la fuerte cadera y dejar en ella toda su esencia. Katniss cayó rendida arriba sobre su cuerpo, poco le importaba, era tan delicada y liviana que podría quedarse así toda la vida.

-Fue maravilloso.- confesó Katniss, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración en el hueco del cuello de Peeta.

Aunque sabía que no podía verlo, él sonreía ampliamente, mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Ambos rodaron a un costado y extrañaron su calidez cuando sus sexos se separaron.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Katniss, refugiándose en el pecho masculino.

-No lo sé.- respondió Peeta, besando el tope de su cabeza.- Ni me importa.

Katniss dejó escapar una risita tonta y ambos se entregaron de nuevo al sueño.

-¿Joven Peeta?- se escuchó la voz de Moma Rue, luego de unos fuertes golpes.- Son más de las nueve, ¿no debería marchar ya a la tienda?

-¿Las nueve? Ya voy.- exclamó Peeta, con expresión desorbitada. Hoy debía ir a Rookery sí o sí, puesto que llegaba un nuevo cargamento desde Francia.- Lo siento, cariño. Tengo que ir a la tienda, yo…

-Mmmhh… Te perdonaré esta vez.- respondió coqueta, estirándose, revelando todas sus curvas y valles, excitándolo de una manera demencial.

-No hagas eso.- suplicó Peeta, haciendo acopio de su autocontrol para no saltar sobre ella como un animal en celo.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó desconcertada, apoyándose en sus codos.

Quizás era la necesidad tantos años acumulada. Quizás fuera que la luz matinal sobre su delicioso cuerpo imprimía una imagen digna de una criatura mítica. Quizás simplemente fuera que la amaba con locura, con ardor, preso de una irracionalidad incontenible. O quizás era todo eso junto, lo que lo impulsó a tomarla una vez más, saboreando todo su ser, recordando para siempre la presión de sus piernas en las caderas, la suavidad de su piel y los delicados sonidos que hacia al llegar a la cumbre.

* * *

Buenas! Quise actualizar antes pero fue imposible, ahora que estoy de "vacaciones" trataré de escribir más rápido, de hecho tengo un montón de retazos escritos, falta juntarlos! :)

Oh, oh! El momento tan esperado llegó! Juro que me costó escribirlo y no quedó del todo como yo quería, espero haber plasmado al menos la idea. ¿Qué les pareció?

Como siempre digo, sin mis seguidores (declarados y anónimos) no soy nada, por eso les agradezco que dediquen minutos de su valioso tiempo a leer las locuras que escribo. Gracias! ^^

_Katri Wishart: _Qué te puedo decir? Un Fic sin quilombo, no es fic! Finnick finalmente resolvió la situación, aunque le ligo un par de tortazos en el medio, ahora es libre de casarse con Annie (Yeeeiiii). Te juro que me hice la imagen de Finn a lo Alan Faena y casi me pillo. Heyyy sexy baker! Finalmente plantó el arbolito! ¿No es re lindo? Me fije lo que me pasaste, es buenísimo y le di asistiré, y le avisé a mi hna también (la Gale Fan)... Ojala se de! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Era la idea, hacerlo divertido :)

_Catherine Cosseth: _Soy la peor, creo que te deje de nuevo con la intriga, pero se estaba haciendo larguísimo el capítulo sino. El próximo sin falta. Lo prometo. :)

_Edy: _Gracias por dedicarme un tiempito a pesar de que estas a full! :)

_Juliper22: _Ay, sí, Katniss tiene una nubecita de mal suerte arriba de la cabeza! Pero esta vez Gale la salvó. La relación entre Peeta y Katniss va a estar siempre en la cuerda floja, al menos hasta que resuelva todo el lío que tienen en torno a Snow. Y Finnick si, fue un visionario! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 21**

_Woodmere, 1919_

_"Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido aceptada en la prestigiosa Academia de Enfermería de Batón Rouge, favor de enviar…"_ Leyó Primrose, no bien desplegó la carta que había recibido minutos antes de manos del afable cartero, que nunca olvidaba elogiar su creciente belleza. La rubia liberó un gritito de júbilo. Había sido aceptada en la academia, con una media beca, lo cual era muchísimo. Pero ser hija de Josephine Everdeen o mejor dicho, Auster, tenía cierta ventaja. Su madre había estudiado allí, cuando aún era considera como un miembro de la honorable familia de médicos Auster. La familia le había vuelto la espalda a Josephine cuando decidió huir con un simple muchachito del pueblo, sin siquiera terminar sus estudios. El resto de su formación había concluido en el hospital municipal de Woodmere.

-No creo que podemos pagar esto, mamá.- dijo con cierta pena Prim, cuando su euforia dio paso a su mente fría.

-Usaremos el dinero que Katniss nos envía.- resolvió la mujer.

-Pero…

-Estoy segura de que tu hermana estaría completamente de acuerdo, Prim.- afirmó su madre, mientras continuaba el bordado que estaba haciendo.

-Katniss.- suspiró Prim.- ¿Cuándo regresaras?

No necesitaba ver a su madre para saber que la acongojaba la misma pena, pensando en la frágil mujer que era su hermana enmascarada de rudeza. En su última carta había contado que estaba en París y que conseguiría la forma de regresar a América.

Observó por la raída ventana de la sala como Haymitch Abernathy regresaba a su hogar, llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin verlo. Quizás él tuviera más noticias de su hermana mayor. Pensando en ella recordó al amable hijo del panadero, Peeta. De seguro estaba por terminar la universidad. Extrañaba su carácter afable y realmente anhelaba que pudiera encontrar el amor, más allá de lo que sintiera por Katniss.

Se mordió el labio cuando un remordimiento le pinchó por dentro. Jamás se había atrevido a contarle a Peeta que Katniss se había casado.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

"Desbordante" era una palabra adecuada para describir la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, y no habían hecho ninguna otra cosa que distara de demostrarse la mutua devoción. Salidas y paseos. Largas horas de charla. Pero sobre todo…

-¡Oh, mi Dios! No pares, cielo.- suspiró, presa de la ardiente pasión.

Él no respondió y continuó abocado a su tarea, completamente dedicado a lo que estaba haciendo. Acariciar, lamer y succionar el tibio sexo que tenía enfrente.

Poco le habían importado sus tareas, cuando ella se apareció a la media tarde en su oficina con un vestido muy sugerente para la época, obra de Cinna. Ahora la tenía tendida sobre su amplio escritorio, con el hermoso vestido subido hasta las ingles, a su merced, devorando eso que amorosamente le ofrecía. Hundió la lengua en su estrecho canal y ella dejó escapar un gemido extendido y profundo. Reemplazó su lengua por las falanges y, momentos más tarde, sintió en sus manos el demoledor efecto de su climax. Aquello no hizo otra cosa más que inflamar más, si era posible, la erección que palpitaba en sus pantalones.

-Eres fantástico, Peet.- susurró, con la voz ronca por la pasión, y una sonrisa satisfecha aflorando en los labios.

Jamás se cansaría de ver esa expresión que ponía luego del orgasmo, que lo motivaba a darle muchísimos más.

-Tú eres fantástica.- respondió él, ayudándola a sentarse en el escritorio, ahora esa superficie de madera lustrada tendría otro significado para él.

Katniss rió un poco.

-Cariño, creo que debemos resolver un problema.- mustió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?- preguntó curioso.

-"Este"- respondió Katniss, acariciando la potente erección por encima del pantalón.

Peeta iba a retrucar, pero se dejó a su merced cuando ella desabrochó su pantalón, acariciando directamente la piel de su longitud.

Presos de su pasión, se dirigieron rápidamente a los sillones de la oficina. En el mismo lugar donde había titubeado la última vez, ahora Katniss lo acogía de la manera más profunda que una mujer podía hacerlo con un hombre. Brincaba sobre su miembro, mientras él la sostenía por las caderas, por debajo del vestido, sintiendo la firmeza de su carne.

-Sigue así.- rogó él, cuando Katniss dibujó un círculo con su cadera.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sensual, mientras repetía la acción.

Él gruñó por toda respuesta, apretando el trasero de la mujer que tenía encima.

Adoraba el color ligeramente rosado que tomaban sus mejillas y como fruncía el ceño cuando estaba a punto de llenarla. En los pocos días que llevaban inmersos en la pasión había aprendido a admirar todos esos gestos que hacían a la intimidad con Peeta. Lo sintió tensarse dentro de ella y empujar la cadera hacia arriba, apretándola más, incitándola a acompañarlo.

Ambos se dejaron ir allí mismo. Katniss resbaló relajadamente sobre el fuerte pecho del rubio y este relajo el agarre en la carne firme de su trasero, pero sin abandonar el contacto con esa curvatura.

-Vas a terminar matándome- confesó Peeta, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello oscuro que Katniss tenía pegados a la frente.

-Temo que sea al revés, Peet.- respondió Katniss, besándolo amorosamente antes de levantarse de su sitio.- Demonios, ya son cerca de las cuatro. Debo irme…- agregó con pesar, mirando el reloj de pared que relucía sobre la chimenea.

Peeta hizo un sonido lastimero y una mueca de puchero. No le gustaba dejarla ir. Pero no había otra opción, así que debía atragantarse con la decepción de verla partir. Aún tumbado en el amplio sofá la contempló ponerse con rapidez los interiores y acomodar sus ligas. Katniss era hermosa y sensual en sus gestos, y no podía negar que estaba fascinado con cada una de sus curvas. Observándola de perfil mientras ella acomodaba su cabellera se la imagino en otras situaciones, qué formas adoptaría cuando fueran mayores o estuviera esperando un niño suyo. Un bebé. Luego de estar haciendo frenéticamente el amor durante cuatro días seguidos en cada minuto libre que tenían para entregarse mutuamente, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando uno. Un sentimiento de alegría lo embriagó. Adoraba esa idea. Pero, ¿qué pensaría ella al respecto? No sería adecuado preguntárselo directamente, debía encontrar el modo.

-¿No piensas alistarte, cielo?- preguntó risueña, viéndolo todavía tumbado.

Él sonrió y se levantó, acomodando sus pantalones y su camisa. Avanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Estaba fantaseando con que…- y sus palabras murieron allí, incapaz de seguir. Posó las manos en el vientre plano de ella, confiando que captara el mensaje y le ahorrara el bochorno.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó, completamente despistada, Katniss.

-Un niño.- mustió y se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante tal pronunciación. Agradecía que ella no pudiera verle el rostro.

-Imposible, Peet.- dijo relajada Katniss, acariciándole las manos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Peeta, buscando que su voz no sonara a desilusión.

-Una mujer sabe cuando lo está o no. No lo estoy.- respondió con suavidad, soltándose para poder girar. La expresión algo triste del rubio le estrujo el corazón.- Los niños nunca han sido una misión en mi vida.- confesó, tomándolo por las mejillas.- Pero no me importaría tenerlos contigo, cielo. Solo que ahora no. No es momento.

-Tienes razón.- asintió él, tomando una de sus manos para besarle la palma.- Lo siento, creo que te he incomodado.

Ella meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Nunca lo haces.- afirmó.- Te quiero. Ojala no tuviera que irme.- mustió.

Él bajó el rostro, lo suficiente para besarla tiernamente.

-Pronto llegará el día en que estemos juntos. Más que ahora.- la reconfortó.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó, algo llorosa.

-Siempre.- afirmó con convicción.

Katniss le regaló una sonrisa y luego terminó de alistarse para marchar al Majestic.

-Sé que tienes una cena de negocios. Te veré mañana, Peeta.- lo saludó, antes de besarlo por última vez, sabiendo que debía hacerlo rápido, sino no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para separase de él.

-Nos vemos mañana, amor mío.

Johanna, Gale y Katniss no podían creer su suerte cuando descubrieron que Snow, el Gran Jefe, se había marchado esa misma mañana a la ciudad de Detroit y no volvería hasta el sábado. Pero como toda noticia buena tiene su cara malvada, Cray, la mano derecha de Snow había quedado a cargo del "negocio" y con ello, de la oficina de Snow.

- Por favor, Glimm, eres la persona perfecta para este trabajo.- rogó, con voz seductora, Gale, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la bailarina más sexy del Majestic.

-No lo sé, Gale. Parece peligroso.- respondió dubitativa la rubia.

-No lo será, estaremos cuidándote las espaldas.- afirmó el moreno, dirigiendo una mirada breve por encima del hombro de la bailarina hacia donde Johanna y Katniss cuchicheaban.

-Quiero algo a cambio.- afirmó ella, adoptando una expresión un poco más dura.

-Lo que desees.- asintió el bailarín.

-A ti.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó desorbitado.

-Te quiero a ti. Quiero pasar una noche contigo.- respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Gale suspiró, la expresión de convicción de la rubia acabó por convencerlo de que no estaba bromeando.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó él y nada pudo hacer cuando los precipitados brazos de la mujer se enroscaron en su cuello para poder robarle un apasionado beso. Él ni siquiera cerró los ojos para saborearlo y las miradas atónitas de las otras mujeres recayeron en él.

El beso fue breve, luego todos se dirigieron con cautela al pasillo que los conducía a la oficina de Snow. Glimmer se acomodó la ropa, de modo que en el vestido corto, rebosante de lentejuelas, sus senos se vieran más exuberantes. Le dirigió una mirada encendida al austriaco y luego ignoró olímpicamente a las mujeres. Poco les importaba aquello, puesto que el objetivo principal corría por otro lado.

La rubia golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina y una voz grave la invitó a pasar. Pasaron algunos minutos, los tres espías contenían la respiración ocultos en el corredor. Finalmente la rubia y el secuaz salieron de allí, el hombre iba tan embobado con ella que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cerrar. Johanna y Katniss se precipitaron a la oficina, mientras Gale quedaba custodiando la entrada.

Revolvieron cajones, recopilaron papeles y datos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- murmuró con sorna Johanna observando un extraño objeto, escondido en una gaveta.- Así que nuestro querido Snow es adicto al opio.

-¿Al opio solamente?- preguntó Katniss, con un sonrisa de lado, mostrando una botella a medio tomar de aquel vodka potente que Haymitch le había facilitado.

-Esta oficina apesta a encierro y a vicio.- señalo Johanna.

Escucharon los ligeros toques, señal de que debía huir. Tomaron apresuradamente lo papeles y se marcharon.

Más tarde esa noche, Gale se encargó personalmente de escoltar a Johanna hasta su domicilio, para que nada malo le pasara a los documentos. Ella vivía en un pequeño departamento, junto con el agente Boggs, donde, a los ojos de los demás inquilinos, jugaban a ser un matrimonio, aunque él pareciera doblarle la edad.

-Entonces entre tú y Boggs…- comenzó Gale como buen chismoso.

-No sucede nada. Él es un excelente compañero.- aclaró ella, arrebujándose en el abrigo.

-¿Vives con un hombre y no sientes nada por él?- preguntó curioso.

-Me dobla la edad, Gale. Es como un familiar para mí, un segundo padre. Aunque el mío bien está en Carolina del Norte, trabajando de leñador. – respondió con tranquilidad Johanna.- Eres muy curioso, precioso.

Gale rió con ganas ante al apodo.

-Solo es curiosidad. Jamás me imaginé que una mujer tan bella como tú pudiera terminar trabajando en una agencia tan ruda como el FBI- señaló el moreno.

-¿Eres de los que creen que la mujer es una especie de trofeo que debe exhibirse y guardarse en la casa?- preguntó con escepticismo, entornando los ojos café.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, comprendiendo que su mirada echaba chispas. Analizando la cuestión, él tampoco creía que las mujeres pudieran limitarse solo a eso. Bien recordaba a su madre enseñándoles a él y a sus hermanos a cazar en los bosques, luego de que su padre muriera. Todas las mujeres que conocía parecían tomar con tenacidad su destino. Y eso le gustaba.

-No. Creo que las mujeres pueden hacer muchas otras cosas, además de estar en la casa.- respondió al fin.

-Me gusta tu pensamiento, Hawthorne. Llegará un día donde las mujeres dirijan países y economías completas.- dijo orgullosa, escondiendo bajo las facciones el increíble asombro que le despertaba el hecho de que él no hubiera expuesto una colección de pensamientos machistas.

-No sé si llegaran a esos extremos.- la pinchó.

-Ya lo veras, Gale.- dijo desdeñosa.

-No te enfades, por favor- pidió amablemente.- Anda, cuéntame cómo terminaste en el FBI.

-Por mi padre.- dijo con simpleza.- Mi padre vino a América librándose de su viejo empleo como agente para el Imperio Ruso. Nos costó mucho huir, pero finalmente logramos llegar aquí como polizontes. Éramos mi padre, mi madre y mi pequeño hermano Joseph. Un primo de mi padre nos consiguió un lugar en Nueva Orleans y, gracias, al fino trabajo de mi padre consiguió falsificar nuestros documentos.

-Vaya. Llevas el espionaje en la sangre.- señaló sorprendido Gale.

-Algo así.- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Mi padre nos enseñó varios idiomas, los que él aprendió en su trabajo, así conseguí entrar en el FBI, cuando decidí entregarme a la aventura y escaparme de lo tradicional.- explicó con una sonrisa.- A mi edad se espera que una mujer esté criando varios niños. No es mi estilo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó despreocupado, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso a una dama?- dijo molesta Johanna.

-¿Dama? No veo ninguna dama- respondió Gale en tono bromista. Recibió otro golpe.- Sólo bromeaba.- rió.

-Tengo veintiséis años.- dijo ella al fin.

-Tampoco eres Matusalén para enfadarte tanto.- señaló el moreno, mientras giraba el volante para doblar.

Johanna bufó, pero en fondo disfrutaba muchísimo la compañía de ese hombre. Estaba acostumbrada por su trabajo a lidiar con varios especímenes de su género, pero el parecía ser muy especial. Lo observó detenidamente, el perfil recto, el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises como el hielo. La expresión seria y calmada, que lejos de invitar al descanso, suponían la excitación previa a la tormenta.

-¿Cómo conociste al borracho?- preguntó con sorna, luego de un breve silencio.

-¿A Haymitch? Era el esposo de mi prima Effie. No era un familiar directo, era hija del primo de mi padre. Pero la adorábamos, era encantadora. Aunque era varios años mayor que yo, era muy cariñosa, en especial con los niños. Solía trenzarme el cabello y enseñarme a bailar.- respondió con cierta añoranza.- Todos quedamos destrozados cuando murió, en especial porque era muy joven. Apenas tenía veinte, yo tenía seis.

-Qué pena. Lo lamento mucho.- dijo él con pesar.

-Fue una pena. Más porque la sospecha es que su muerte no fue tan accidental como parece.- dijo ella secamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Murió atropellada por un caballo cuando cruzaba la plaza del pueblo. Pero alguien azotó debidamente al animal para que lo hiciera.- respondió, frunciendo el ceño. – Effie era bailarina en el primer espectáculo que monto Snow y este de disgustó muchísimo cuando ella lo abandonó para retirarse a la vida tranquila que Haymitch le ofrecía.

Gale la miró con una expresión boquiabierta. "¿Acaso el muy cretino no había dejado vida sin tocar?" Pensó mirándola con los ojos grises muy abiertos.

-¿El mundo es muy pequeño, verdad?- preguntó Johanna, ante la expresión que él llevaba.- Aquí es.- indicó, señalando el pórtico apenas iluminado por el tinte amarillento del farol.- Gracias por traerme Gale.

-Fue un placer. Qué tengas un buen descanso.- respondió él, con la cabeza aún maquinando.

-Tú también.- dijo ella amablemente, mientras descendía del vehículo.

La mañana de ese viernes le había resultado altamente productiva y, para cuando Castor le acercó el resultado de las finanzas de Marvel O'Leary, no pudo evitar levantar los brazos en señal de júbilo. Tenía todo planeado. Iba acabar con ese sujeto de una vez y por todas.

-Oh, Marvel. Te haré sufrir.- masculló.

La cena de negocios había resultado un rotundo éxito y estaba más que feliz de que las cosas marcharan tan bien. Nada podría opacar el regocijo que sentía. Tenía un floreciente negocio, una albacea de dinero enorme, y estaba a pasos de terminar con aquello que atrapaba a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Cuando pasó el almuerzo, Peeta estaba plenamente convencido de que nada podía salir mal. Hasta que una visita inesperada llegó.

-Señor Mellark, Lady Cartwright está aquí.- anunció Robba, del otro lado de la puerta y él le permitió el acceso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga Delly. Pero lejos de la visita agradable que él esperaba, la rubia aristocrática entro hecha una tromba a la oficina.

-¡Voy a casarme con el señor Ross Pearson!- exclamó, colérica.

-Felicidades.- dijo él, mirándola escéptico, buscando la razón de su furia.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?- preguntó con ligera tristeza.- Sé que mi padre te consultó primero a ti. Peeta… ¿P-por qué me rechazaste? – dejó escapar un sollozo, que trató de atrapar con su mano enguantada.

-Delly, yo… no podía hacerlo.- respondió con toda la suavidad que le fue posible, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti?- preguntó rabiosa, con las lágrimas pujando por salir.- Volví de una breve visita a Nueva York y me entero de que mi padre me arregló un matrimonio. Y que encima tú habías rechazado la oferta.- agregó enojada.

-Lo siento, Delly. No puedo sentir más que una amistad por ti. Eres una mujer encantadora y te valoro como tal.- dijo Peeta, titubeando si sería adecuado o no frotar sus hombros para reconfortarla. Le dolía mucho ver a su amiga sufrir así, y más siendo él el causante de su dolor.

-Peeta. Estoy enamorada de ti.- confesó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Delly, lo siento. Pero no puedo corresponderte- confesó él con cierta aflicción.- Estoy enam…

Ella no lo dejó terminar porque estampó sus labios con los suyos, queriendo calmar su corazón dolido. Entregándole a él su primer beso. El rechazo dolía como miles de agujas clavándose en su delicado cuerpo.

Peeta posó sus manos anchas en los delicados hombros cubiertos por el suave paño italiano que conformaba su lujoso abrigo, para poder alejarla con delicadeza. La reticencia que ella mostraba para abandonar la situación, hacía que tuviera que imprimir una mayor fuerza en sus hombros.

La puerta abriéndose era algo sumamente inoportuno en ese momento tan emocional. Delly lo soltó, sobresaltada por verse descubierta besando a un hombre de esa manera, y Peeta pudo girar la cabeza para observar al intruso. Los violentos ojos grises le indicaron que estaba en gravísimos problemas.

Katniss giró en sus talones, echándose a correr lo más rápido que sus tacones se lo permitieran. Peeta la había herido de una forma horrible y cruel. Arrojó descuidadamente la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Robba y le pidió, con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz, que se lo diera al "Señor Mellark" cuando este se desocupara.

-¡Katniss, espera!- escuchó decir a Peeta, y retomó su carrera.- ¡Katniss!

Ella no le dio tregua y recién pudo alcanzarla cuando trataba de abrir la puerta del auto de Gale. La tomó bruscamente del brazo para hacerla voltear.

-Escucha, fue un error. Delly es solo una amiga, yo no quería…- farfulló desesperado.

-Me haces daño, Peeta. Suéltame.- dijo Katniss, zarandeando su brazo. Él aflojó el agarre.- No eres mejor que ningún hombre de los que asisten al Majestic, Mellark. Me usaste, saciaste tu necesidad y ahora vuelves a los brazos de tu princesita.- agregó, con veneno en la voz.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó irritado.- Katniss, por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No me interesa lo que tengas para decir. Eres un mentiroso.- rebatió con dureza, notándose al auto, ante la mirada seria de Gale. Un solo gesto de ella y saltaría arriba del rubio.- Vámonos, Gale.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para que no lo golpeara con la puerta metálica y le bastó con ver la expresión dolida de Katniss a través del vidrio del auto de Gale, antes que éste arrancara a toda prisa, para saber que aquello podía suponer un horrible punto de inflexión en su relación. Golpeó molesto el suelo. Demasiadas personas se habían metido entre ellos y no estaba dispuesto, bajo ningún concepto, a seguir tolerando aquello. Giró sobre sus talones y con determinación regresó a paso firme a su oficina, donde Delly aguardaba aún por él. Ella se sobresaltó cuando Peeta abrió con brusquedad la puerta, la ira que emanaba de sus ojos y el gesto rubicundo en su rostro le hizo ver que las cosas no había resultado ni un ápice como lo había planeado.

-Escúchame bien- siseó Peeta.- No tienes ningún derecho de venir a mi oficina, interrumpir mis tareas y generarme uno de los peores disgustos de mi vida, sólo porque a ti se te antoja que debo casarme contigo.- rugió, y ella se encogió en el mullido asiento. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

-Peeta… yo…

-Ni una mierda, Delly.- ella gimió ante el insulto.- La mujer que se marchó es la misma mujer que amo desde que soy un niño. No habrá otra en mi vida si no es ella, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Delly asintió con un gesto de dolor. Peeta no se apiadaría de ella ni por un instante.

-No soy un caballo, con el que te encaprichas y tu padre decide regalártelo.- agregó con amargura.- No provengo de una familia acaudalada y me hecho a mí mismo y eso, mi querida Delly, me da el derecho de casarme con quien yo quiera.- explicó con cierta crueldad.

-Peeta, lo lamento.- sollozó la rubia, escondiendo el delicado rostro entre sus enguantadas manos.

-Delly, Ross es un buen muchacho.- dijo él, ablandando el tono.- Está loco por ti. Sé de buena fuente que cuando tu padre le entregó tu mano, mandó a llenar el jardín de la casa con esas benditas rosas que tú quieres tanto.

Ella lloró más fuerte y Peeta, que en el fondo no podía tolerar que una mujer sufriera y menos por su culpa, se colocó de cuclillas al lado de su asiento. Le retiró las manos del rostro, contemplando sus mejillas ardidas y mojadas. Su expresión de cachorro no puedo hacer más que arrebatarle una sonrisa.

-Dale una oportunidad, Dell.- le pidió, acunándole el rostro con una mano.

Delly trató de decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta era tan fuerte que se lo impedía, por lo que optó por asentir con la cabeza.

-Así me gusta.- rió él.- Ven, deja el protocolo de lado y dame un abrazo.

Y así lo hizo. Hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando su esencia tan masculina, y se permitió dejarse arrullar por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no recibía un abrazo así? Quizás mucho tiempo.

-Perdóname, Peeta.- susurró Delly, apenas separándose de él.- Le pediré disculpas a Kathy.- afirmó.

Él meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Déjalo así. En parte es mi culpa. Ella y yo tenemos una relación algo complicada.- explicó Peeta.- Esto debo resolverlo yo mismo.

-De acuerdo.- suspiró Delly, aún con el remordimiento sopesando en su interior.

-¿Quieres un té o algo?- ofreció amablemente, erguiéndose.

-No, gracias. Pasaré por el tocador y luego me marcharé a casa.- respondió ella.- Tengo un ajuar que encargar.- suspiró.

Peeta sonrió complacido.

-De acuerdo. Luego me dirás que debo regalarte.- dijo él.

-Oh. Ya lo tengo decidido.- soltó risueña y Peeta la miró sorprendido.

-¿Tan rápido? Dime que es.

-Quiero que hagas el pastel. Sé que te salen magníficos.- respondió radiante, levantándose del asiento con un grácil saltito.

Cuando la joven aristócrata se marchó, él salió raudo de la oficina en búsqueda de la única persona que podía darle una mano con su problema.

Gale miró con suma preocupación a Katniss, su amadísima amiga no dejaba de llorar y sollozar, emitiendo una serie de soniditos lastimeros. Terminó aparcando el auto en las cercanías del paseo lateral del lago. Ella lo miró sorprendida, detrás las lágrimas.

-Ven. Daremos un paseo.- indicó el austriaco, mientras bajaba del auto. Lo rodeó para poder abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

Caminaron en silencio hasta un lugar apartado, lejos de la mirada de los transeúntes.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó con suavidad, mientras le tomaba el rostro con delicadeza. Una tras otra las lágrimas no dejaban de desfilar por su perfil.

-Peeta…Me engañó- respondió con un gran suspiró.

-¿Te engañó?

Katniss asintió con dolor.

-Solo quería acostarse conmigo, Gale. Y cuando lo hizo, regresó corriendo a los brazos de una preciosa rubia.- dijo con amargura.

El moreno sentía bullir la ira, primero porque la había hecho sufrir, segundo porque se había acostado con ella y tercero porque le había dado la impresión de que era mejor hombre de lo que él había creído. ¡Si hasta había aceptado su derrota frente a él!

-Lo mataré- gruño Gale, mirando hacia el lago con rabia.

-No vale la pena, Gale.- dijo Katniss, meneando la cabeza.- Era de esperarse. ¿Quién ama a una persona luego de estar seis años sin verse?

-Realmente pensé que te quería, Catnip.- mustió Gale, sorprendido y rabioso por la actitud del comerciante.

-Yo también.- sollozó Katniss.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y ella se aferró a su pecho, descargando todo su dolor allí. Se quedaron varios minutos así, hasta que ella, lentamente, fue rompiendo el contacto.

-Eres un gran amigo, Gale. Gracias.- mustió Katniss, antes de pararse de puntitas para besarle la mejilla.

La palabra "amigo" lo hería como la más mortal de las dagas, pero confiaba plenamente que, sin el panadero ladino en medio, a la larga terminaría conquistándola. No iba a bajar los brazos ahora.

Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que Katniss estuviera completamente calmada. Luego regresaron al vehículo.

Aquella noche, Katniss se esforzó por aparentar que nada malo sucedía. Desde el escenario divisó la figura de Peeta e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por ignorarlo." ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Pretendería acaso que ella fuera su amante mientras él tenía un prestigioso matrimonio? De eso ni hablar" Pensó con rabia la morena, mientras se colocaba su abrigo y retocaba su maquillaje. Esa noche, luego del show habitual, tenían permiso para divertirse y celebrar el cumpleaños de Gale.

De pronto se sintió muy mal, había aguado el día especial de su mejor amigo con sus lágrimas. Era una pésima amiga. Tendría que recompensarlo como sea. Se reprochó ser tan desatenta e hizo la nota mental de comprarle un regalo la semana entrante.

El viejo bodegón llamado El Holo, los recibió lleno de humo y música que recordaba con alegría a la vieja Europa. Un grupo de irlandeses interpretaban el _River dance_ e invitaban a todos a bailar. Como no había más bebida que el whisky que había podido robar de la barra del Majestic, diez botellas en total, el grupo estaba más que achispado.

-Si no la controlas tendrás que llevarla en andas, precioso.- dijo con suspicacia Johanna, colocándose a la derecha de Gale, que tomaba de a sorbos el whisky con dos piezas de hielo. Su mirada de acero estaba clavada en su amiga, que bailaba despreocupadamente en medio de la pista junto con los otros. Reía tontamente por efecto del alcohol, y eso la hacía más encantadora aún.

-Eso me temo.- murmuró Gale, sonriendo de lado.

-Eso esperas.- puntualizó la mujer, dándole un pequeño codazo.

Él dejo salir su risa y chocó su vaso con el que ella tenía.

-Me conoces bien.- dijo él, riendo.

Johanna solo se limitó a sonreír, buscando así ocultar los celos que comenzaban a formarse en su pecho. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Gale definitivamente estaba haciéndose lugar en su corazón, y ella no deseaba eso, porque sabía que sería muy desdichada. Lo observó encaminarse hasta donde estaba la dichosa Katniss, no podía odiarla, era tan… tan… Katniss. La persona más transparente que hubiera conocido. Él posó sus manos en su cintura y ella volteó a verlo, invitándolo a unirse a la danza.

-Gale, creo que deberías llevar a Katniss a casa, no se encuentra bien.- murmuró con preocupación Annie, mientras le pasaba un paño mojado a su amiga por la frente. La fiesta seguía, pero Katniss estaba demasiado borracha para continuar en ella.

-La llevaré a mi casa, está más cerca. Necesito que me ayudes.- respondió él.

Annie asintió, observando cómo Gale levantaba a la morena en brazos. Él se despidió de todo con un leve gesto y algunos lo miraron con picardía al ver que llevaba una mujer de esa manera.

La cargaron en el auto y ella a penas se enteró. Una vez en el departamento de los Hawthorne, Annie la desvistió diligentemente, mientras Katniss se limitaba a dejar salir risitas tontas y mascullar palabrotas sobre lo mucho que le giraba todo.

-No le digas nada a Peeta.- dijo Katniss con voz pastosa, riendo como si hubiera cometido una divertida travesura.

-No le diré nada.- respondió su amiga, siguiéndole el juego, mientras la ayudaba a meterse en la cama.

Cuando Annie se retiró, dado que Rory la alcanzaría hasta su casa, Gale entró al cuarto donde yacía Katniss, para comprobar que estuviera bien. Estaba borracha como una cuba. El disgusto se aquella tarde le había dado fuerte y no había tenido mejor idea que ahogar, literalmente, sus penas en alcohol.

-Ay, Catnip.- suspiró Gale, acariciándole delicadamente el rostro, sentado sobre la cama, a su lado.

-Gale.- mustió Katniss, entre sueños.- No te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.- contó, despertándose un poco, con la voz pastosa.

-No hace falta.- dijo él, restándole importancia.

-¡Sí!- afirmó la morena, haciendo un mohín.-Te lo voy a dar…- confesó estirando los brazos para tomarle la cara.- Así.- explicó, antes de besarlo.

Él no se resistió a lo que le ofrecían tan amablemente. Entre abrió los labios y pidió permiso con su lengua para entrarse. Katniss accedió gustosa.

* * *

Ya estoy aquí! Nueva actualización, nuevo conflicto! Oh, oh, oh! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Peeta se queda sin el pan y sin la torta? ¿Katniss y Gale darán rienda suelta a la pasión presos de un ataque de YOLO? Mmmhh... próximo capítulo la semana entrante... muajajajaja

Esta semana recibí nuevas notificaciones de seguidores, muchas gracias!

De todas maneras, agradezco a todas las personas que siguen la historia, ya sea que me lo hagan notar o lo hagan desde el anonimato, se agradece de igual manera! ^^

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Sí, por fin! :)

_Baisers Ardents: _Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! :)

_Catherine Cosseth: _Ahora sí! Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la famosa respuesta de Peeta. :)

_Juliper22: _Annie y Finnick son mis chuchis favoritos y quería hacer una escena bien linda para ellos, ahora están libres de Alma. Nadie podría resistirse a un Peeta así, tan apasionado y dedicado a amarla de esa manera! Espero que no te enojes mucho con el final de este capítulo, más cuando te habías reconciliado con Gale. :)

_Katri Wishart: _Si, definitivamente tienen muchas ganas de agarrarse a palos esos dos y Finnick, era obvio que no la iba a sacar barata. Lo de la apoyada me lo imagine con sonido y todo (tengo una imaginación muy sexy) (ja) (malísimo). Todo en la vida llega, los panaderitos sexys también, a no desesperar. Buenísimo que no te pareció burdo, a veces es complicado relatar este tipo de escenas sin irse al caraj*. Lo único que los para a estos dos... es Delly metiendo la pata! :)

_Ivonnette: _Bueno, hago una contestación general a todos tus reviews, gracias por todos. En primer lugar, sí, Katniss y Kathy son la misma persona, al menos durante el comienzo de la historia, algunos capítulos más adelante queda explicado de donde sacó el nombre. Segundo, siempre pasa, hay algunos fics que quedan relegados ante otros, pero buenísimo que te tomaste el tiempo para leer este. Tercero, de momento Prim no se lo dice directamente, se lo trata de explicar por carta. Cuarto, Annie y Finnick son los más tiernos del relato y Marvel y Snow los más odiosos, sin duda; sin embargo, la relación de Katniss y Peeta va a ser complicada a lo largo de la historia, dado que es el motor de la misma. Espero haber podido resolver algunas de las dudas que me fuiste planteando y muchas gracias por tus reviews! :)

_Edy: _La escena entre Katniss y Peeta causó estragos me parece! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 22**

_Woodmere, 1900_

Si bien Haymitch Abernathy no era el muchacho más adinerado de todos, si podía considerarse el más feliz. Después de todo se había casado con la chica de sus sueños. La excepcionalmente bella y dulce, Effie Trinket. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo y muchos ramos de flores silvestres, de esas que crecían a orillas del río, conquistarla. Pero cuando la vio radiante en el altar junto a él, supo que todo había valido la pena.

Cruzó la plaza como todas las mañanas para llegar a la única panadería del pueblo. La panadería de la familia Mellark. El panadero, Kelin, era la persona más afable que hubiera tenido el placer de conocer. No así su esposa, era la persona más gruñona que hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer. Asomó la cabeza con timidez en el local y sonrió al comprobar que Klein estaba atendiendo con la ayuda con el mayor de sus hijos, Fred. Sus hijos más pequeños, los mellizos estaban jugando en un improvisado corral de madera. Más bien, parecían estar riñendo.

-Santo Dios. Todos los días es lo mismo.- gruño Klein, separando a los dos muchachitos, con visibles marcas de dientes uno y el otro.- ¿Cómo estas, muchacho?- preguntó cansinamente el hombre.

-Muy bien, señor.- respondió Haymitch, sin apartar la vista de los "adorables" niños.

-Me alegro. ¿Están por encargar uno de estos, tú y tu esposa? Piénsalo bien, muchacho. Estos dos diablos tienen casi tres años y ya pelean como dos borrachos.- dijo el panadero, tomando a uno de los niños en brazos, el que tenía el cabello más rizado.- Fred, por favor, ocúpate de tus hermanos mientras atiendo al señor.- le pidió al mayor de los niños, quien obedientemente acudió al pedido de su padre. - ¿Qué vas a llevar, muchacho?

-Dos hogazas de pan de centeno.- respondió Haymitch, rebuscando en sus bolsillos para dar con el dinero.

La alegre campanita de la panadería volvió a sonar.

-¡Josephine! ¡Qué alegría verte!- exclamó Klein. No era secreto en Woodmere que durante un verano ellos tuvieron un romance pasajero, mientras ella vacacionaba con su familia.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Klein, ¿cómo estás?- saludó la mujer, con el rostro aún fresco de la juventud pero con las marcas del cansancio por el trabajo y atender a su familia.- Katniss, cariño. Estate quieta.- pidió, acomodando a la niña que llevaba en brazos en su cadera.

-Muy bien.- respondió el hombre, mientras terminaba de acomodar el pedido de Haymitch.- ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Algo cansada-respondió, esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Katniss, quieta.- demando. Pero la niña no daba tregua, hasta que su madre decidió bajarla.

-Es preciosa.- señaló el panadero, mirando a la niña desde atrás del mostrado, mientras ella deambulaba con las piernas aún regordetas.- Son veinte céntimos, muchacho.

-Aquí tiene, señor.- dijo Haymitch, entregándole el dinero.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y, saliendo por ella, alcanzó a escuchar:

-¿Has hecho un nuevo amigo, cielo?- preguntó la mujer.

Volteó ligeramente para ver como la niña tiraba con fuerza de la ropa de uno de los niños.

-Lo siento, Jo. Pero mi Peeta es un rompe corazones.- rió el panadero.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

El "plic, plic, plic" de una gota lejana que caía se sentía como un "bum, bum, bum" en su cabeza. Haciendo una contraída mueca de dolor, Katniss comenzó a despertarse lentamente. La tenue luz matinal le castigaba los ojos e impedía que pudiera abrirlos. Luego de una breve lucha lo consiguió. La cabeza le dolía a más no poder y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama, percibiendo que no estaba en su cuarto. Giró con rapidez la cabeza y eso le provocó un leve mareo. Llevo sus manos a la sien, tratando de analizar que había sucedido. Tenía breves flashes, el Majestic, las luces del escenario, una fiesta, una polca, risas. Un beso. ¿Un ardiente beso con Peeta? Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Recordó cuan disgustada estaba con él y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Notó un olor familiar entre las sabanas. Olfateó la almohada. ¿Dónde había sentido este perfume? Aspiró más fuerte. Gale. Ese era el perfume de Gale.

Se tocó los labios recordando el beso que se habían dado. ¡Él debía pensar que era una desvergonzada! Pero, ¿hasta dónde había llegado? Recordaba la mano de Gale acunándole el rostro y su lengua cálida acariciando la suya. Lo demás es totalmente confuso.

Se levantó nuevamente, esta vez notando que estaba semi desnuda, apenas vestida con la enagua y los interiores de seda. A los pies de la cama estaba la ropa que él había usado en la fiesta. ¿Acaso ellos dos…? La simple idea agitó su respiración. ¿Había sido capaz de algo tan vil? ¿Acostarse con su mejor amigo por despecho?

-Catnip. Buenos días.- saludó afable Gale, entrando al cuarto, llevando consigo una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Gale…- mustió, mirándolo con preocupación.

Estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos, que jamás notó como sus breteles resbalaban por la piel cremosa de sus hombros, exponiendo gran par de su pecho.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Te traje el desayuno y unas aspirinas, supongo que debes sentirte un poco mal después de lo de anoche.- dijo, poniendo una mueca burlona al final, mientras dejaba la bandeja a un costado.

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Gale?- preguntó alarmada.

-Catnip.- suspiró él, sentándose junto a ella.- No pasó nada malo. No te preocupes, solamente bebiste de más.- explicó, posando sus amplias manos en el hombros delicados de la mujer, subiendo con los pulgares los breteles caídos. Ella, al darse cuenta, se ruborizó completamente y subió las mantas hasta el cuello.

-El beso…- murmuró Katniss, casi con quejido lastimero.

-Ah. Eso.-siseó triste Gale.

-¿Tú y yo nos…?- comenzó la morena, cerrando los ojos con gesto adolorido.

-No, Gatita. Nada sucedió. – respondió él, con firmeza.- Tomate tu desayuno y cuando este lista te llevo a tu casa. Annie debe estar muy preocupada por ti. Ella te desvistió anoche, cuando te trajimos.

Katniss asintió, recibiendo la bandeja que él ponía en su regazo.

_Flashback_

Era el momento más maravilloso que le hubiera ocurrido en su vida. Si bien había besado a varias mujeres y había estado con muchas de ellas, los labios de Katniss sabían a gloria. Su suave lengua acariciando la suya, mientras las manos desesperadas buscaban abrirle la camisa.

Un gemido placentero abandonó su boca cuando la sintió acariciarle el pecho. Acabo por tumbarla completamente en la cama. Solo lo separaban de ella la ropa de cama.

Atacó su cuello con avidez. Sentía su pulso acelerado y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo se entremezclaba con su femenino perfume, volviéndolo loco. Besó la parte sensible de su oreja y ella liberó un profundo gemido. Eso lo excitó de sobre manera, sentía la erección aumentar en sus pantalones, esperando ansiosa el momento de actuar, de entrar en el hermoso cuerpo de Katniss.

-Te amo.- murmuró Gale, mientras delineaba sensualmente la curva de su delicado cuello.

-Y yo a ti, Peet.- murmuró ella, con la voz algo somnolienta.

Gale despegó con rapidez los labios de la tibia piel y la observó en su cama, con la respiración errática, los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en los labios. Completamente relajada y entregada a él… creyendo que es Peeta Mellark quien hace magia en su cuerpo.

Se incorporó con agilidad, volviendo a la posición inicial, sentado a su lado. Ella finalmente cae rendida al sueño y el único sonido que se escucha es el del ritmo acompasado de su respiración.

Sus manos revuelven el cabello oscuro como el de la mujer que yace en su cama. El dolor que siente es tan pesado que casi no puede respirar, le oprime el pecho. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? Ingenuo de pensar que se estaba entregando a la pasión por los mismos sentimientos que él.

La observó ponerse de costado, con el brazo encima de las mantas, revelando su pecho, los senos escapando de las copas de la enagua, con los pezones todavía erguidos por la excitación previa. La sola imagen era excitante y caliente.

Pero simplemente no podía soportar tocarla de nuevo. Hacerle el amor con ella pensando en el estúpido panadero adinerado le dolía más que cien latigazos en la espalda.

Suspiró largamente, buscando sobre ponerse de aquello. Se levantó, le besó la frente y se marchó. Katniss jamás sería suya. Estaba claro.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Por favor, Gale. Necesito saber…- suplicó Katniss, luego de tragarse las dos aspirinas.

-Fue solo un beso. Estabas borracha, no sabías lo que hacías, Catnip. Olvídalo ya.- dijo él, tratando de sonar lo más neutro posible.

El rostro serio del austriaco le dio la pauta de que no mentía. Si él decía que solo eso había sucedido, entonces debía ser verdad.

-Siento haberte causado tantas molestias.- murmuró Katniss.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Para eso son los amigos, Gatita.- puntualizó, esbozando una sonrisa débil.

Lejos de allí, específicamente en la tienda Rookery, Dairus recibía con una amplia sonrisa a un no tan sonriente Peeta. Las ojeras violáceas debajo de sus ojos azules indicaban que había pasado la noche en vela. Por primera vez, el personal de su tienda lo veía desalineado, iba con un sencillo pantalón marrón, botines, camisa blanca y tiradores.

-¿Lo tienes, Dairus?- masculló el rubio, tamborileando los dedos sobre la vitrina de vidrio.

-Sí, señor.- afirmó el pelirrojo, enseñándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino.- ¿Qué le parece?- preguntó abriendo la caja, dentro de ella, descansaba el anillo de oro blanco y diamantes más lujoso que pudo conseguir, de la línea más exclusiva de Cartier.

-Es perfecto.- respondió Peeta, sonriendo débilmente.- Ponlo en mi cuenta, Dairus.

-De acuerdo, señor.- respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Te veo luego.- se despidió Peeta.- Qué tengas un buen día.

-Lo mismo digo, señor. Y buena suerte.

Katniss le había pedido esperar a que la locura en la que estaban inmersos terminara. Pero él no podía esperar más. Tenía que simbolizarle de alguna manera que él era suyo y de nadie más.

Cargó en su auto el gran ramo de flores junto con el abrigo nuevo que le había comprado, luego subió él. Le esperaba una dura batalla para convencer a Katniss. Todavía le dolía lo mucho que lo había rechazado la noche anterior. Incluso Gale le había dado un empujón para alejarlo de ella, poniendo una mueca burlona y triunfal. Había regresado triste y abatido del Majestic, se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir y bebiendo de a sorbos la única botella de whisky añejo que tenía. Esa que Finnick le había regalado antes de la Prohibición.

Golpeó con cierta rudeza la puerta del dúplex número 10 de la calle West. Una Annie algo dormida aún lo recibió, apretándose la abrigada bata.

-¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Annie, dejándolo pasar.

-¿Dónde está Katniss, An? Lamente irrumpir así.- respondió el rubio, apretando el ramo entre sus manos.

Annie se mordió el labio inferior.

Katniss se apretó el rodete, aún con el pelo húmedo y vistió nuevamente su vestido, que apestaba a tabaco. No aguantaba más por llegar a casa y cambiarse. Gale y ella hicieron el trayecto hasta su casa en silencio, en un ambiente ligeramente tenso. Cuando dobló en la esquina, vio el auto de Peeta estacionado enfrente. Un nudo de nervios se formó en la boca de su estómago. No estaba lista, ni quería, discutir con el panadero, porque estaba segura que sus sentidos fallarían y terminaría aceptando cualquier cosa que él le propusiera con tal de estar a su lado.

-Gracias por traerme, Gale. ¿Te apetece una taza de café?- dijo Katniss, cuando él estacionó detrás del auto de Peeta.

-Te lo agradezco, Kat. Pero debo regresar a casa. Tengo un asunto que atender.- respondió Gale amablemente.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces.- asintió Katniss, descendiendo.

-Nos vemos.- murmuró él, mientras arrancaba.

Subió pesadamente uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar al porche. Buscó las llaves en su pequeño bolso y se adentro en su hogar. Tal y como había sospechado Peeta aguardaba por ella en el salón, junto con una Annie todavía en ropas de dormir.

-Los dejo solos.- mustió Annie, saliendo disparada hacia las escaleras.

El aspecto de Peeta no era mejor que el suyo, estaba desaliñado, con aspecto cansado y una expresión tristísima en el rostro. Seguramente ya supiera que había pasado la noche en el departamento de los Hawthorne.

-No me acosté con Gale.- espetó con cierta crueldad, mientras se entregaba al hecho de que tendría que hablar con Peeta.

Él relajó el gesto.

-Katniss, por favor, escúchame. Todo fue un maldito error… Delly, ella…- balbuceó Peeta, avanzado hasta donde la morena estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que ella te besó? Tus manos estaban en sus hombros.- retrucó Kantiss, buscando que él no notara lo mucho que la hacía estremecer cuando la tocaba, como en el este caso, tomándola delicadamente por los brazos.

-Ella me besó. Se enfadó porque no quise casarme con ella, Kat. Su padre anuló todos los negocios que teníamos. Tuve que buscar nuevos inversores. No podía casarme con ella ni con ninguna otra que no fueras tú, Kat.- explicó Peeta desesperadamente, buscando con su mirada azul la renuente mirada gris.

Katniss miró a un costado y suspiró, antes de enfocar los suplicantes ojos azules de Peeta.

-Me pediste que me quedará contigo siempre y así lo haré. Aún si no me quieres a tu lado.- mustió él, acariciando los finos brazos femeninos.- Katniss, por favor…- suplicó.

-No vuelvas a besar a otra mujer, porque juro que te mataré.- gruño ella, antes de arrojarse desesperada a sus brazos.

Peeta la estrechó radiante de felicidad.

-No lo haré, cariño… Delly, es…

-Shhh.- susurró Katniss, enterrando la cara en su pecho. – No lo estropees, Mellark.

Él rió y asintió con la cabeza. De pronto sintió los demandantes labios de Katniss encima de los suyos, una y otra vez, besándolo incesantemente.

-Sufrí horriblemente. Y es culpa tuya.- dijo Katniss, apaciguando la cadencia apasionada que había cobrado los besos.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo siento.- mustió el rubio.- ¡Dios! Tenía tanto miedo que hubieras marchado de nuevo… solo me relajé cuando Annie me dijo que estabas en la casa de Gale.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No podría marcharme. Aunque estuvieras con Delly, necesitaría verte, Peeta. Estoy demasiado enamorada de ti.- confesó, caminando hacia uno de los sillones. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, volvió a hablar:- Besé a Gale, Peeta. Lo siento.

-¿Sólo lo besaste una vez?- preguntó curioso, sin siquiera alterarse por su confesión.

-Sí. ¿Es lo único que vas a decirme?- preguntó asombrada Katniss, enlazando sus dedos con los masculinos de Peeta.

-Acabas de confesarme que estas completamente enamorada de mi, aunque me casará con otra tú seguirías viéndome. Un simple beso con Gale no va a alterarme, Everdeen. Siempre que sea el único.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros

Katniss rió, algo abochornada y culpable.

-Delly es sólo una amiga. Ella me confesó sus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponderla. Pero estoy seguro que no siente por mí más que un capricho. De todas maneras, le expuse claramente mis sentimientos. Ya no habrá más confusiones.- dijo Peeta, acariciando el dorso de las manos de Katniss con sus pulgares.- Lo que nos lleva a…- comenzó, soltando el agarre.- No tolero que más personas se inmiscuyan entre nosotros, Gatita, por eso yo quiero pedirte…- comenzó, sacando una cajita de uno de sus bolsillo.- Que de una buena vez te cases conmigo. – pidió, enseñándole el anillo más magnifico que hubiera visto jamás.

-Peeta… yo…- balbuceó, sintiendo los ojos plateados anegárseles de lagrimas.

-¡Por favor, Katniss! ¡Acepta de una vez! Mira como está este pobre muchacho.- chilló Annie, asomándose por la escalera.

-Sí.- asintió la morena, riendo y llorando a la vez.- Nadie más se interpondrá entre nosotros, Peet.

-Nadie.- asintió él, antes de besarla.

Annie liberó un gritito de júbilo, al ver que por fin las cosas tomaban un cauce normal.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que le habían otorgado mayor formalidad a su relación, si bien debían ocultarse de Snow y sus secuaces, no podía evitar sentirse tantísimo más relajada. El anillo que Peeta le había dado lo llevaba siempre colgando de fino hilo de plata que disimulaba entre sus vestidos y la piel, de esta manera nadie notaba que estaba allí. Desde el día de su borrachera, Gale se había mostrado algo distante con ella, si bien había agradecido la preciosa corbata de seda que ella compró para él, mantenía un trato cordial y distante.

-Quita esa cara larga, precioso. No va contigo.- soltó Johanna, posándose a la derecha del austriaco mientras este lustraba sus zapatos de baile.

-Jo… Gala.- suspiró Gale, girando ligeramente la cabeza para enfocar el precioso rostro de la mujer.- ¿Cómo van las _cosas_?

-Todo marcha muy bien. Boggs se está encargando de todo. Parece que esta vez atraparemos a un pez gordo.- respondió, sentándose descuidadamente en el suelo junto a él, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.- _Afuera _también lo buscan. Realmente ha montado una buena.- rió. – Espero que nos asciendan después de esto.

-Me alegro. El francesito se enfadará contigo por sentarse así y arruinar el vestuario.- dijo Gale, mirando sin nada de disimulo las largas y torneadas piernas de Johanna extendidas por el suelo. El vestido corto con fleco se había levantado lo suficiente como para revelar el encantador ligero color negro. Tragó en seco ante tal visión.

-No lo hará. Este vestido es tan corto que apenas me tapa el culo.- señaló Johanna, luego de una larga pitada.- Además, creo que te gusta lo que ves, pequeño.

-No me provoques.- siseó tenso- Y no me llames así, apenas me llevas un año.

Johanna rió con ganas y estiró la mano, para tocar su frente, haciendo presión donde sus cejas oscuras se juntaban.

-Relájate, precioso.- pidió ella, descendiendo la mano, para acunar su rostro masculino.- El mar está lleno de peces. ¿Acaso Austria no tiene al Danubio?- preguntó, dando de lleno al tema mudo que a ambos atormentaba.

-El Danubio es un río, descerebrada.- respondió Gale, mordiéndose el labio.

-Pero tiene peces, estúpido.- señaló Johanna.

-Sí.- afirmó el moreno.

-Entonces también aplica para lo que estoy diciendo.- señaló la falsa italiana.

-Eres imposible.- murmuró Gale, meneando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Me agrada que te parezca así.-dijo ella, sonriendo de lado.

Katniss miró de reojo a la pareja y se alegró de ver una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de su amigo. Quizás se cumpliera lo que ella tanto amelaba para él, que encontrará el amor. Tocó su pecho, buscando el sutil relieve de dibujaba aquel objeto que significaba su unión con Peeta.

Era su último lunes de libertad y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. No podía aguantar a que pasara todo el espectáculo para que finalmente pudieran dar rienda suelta a la pasión desenfrenada que sólo ellos podían conciliar.

Lo vio parado en la entrada del teatro. Seguramente estaría esperando a Finnick. Le encantaba contemplarlo un rato y después atacar. La espalda ancha y fuerte, los brazos firmes, las piernas poderosas y ese trasero que solo se relava ante ella y adoraba apretar cuando estaban enfrascados en su mutua devoción. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando la mejilla contra la espalda de su abrigo.

-¡Vaya! Me habían dicho que el servicio del Majestic era excelente, ¡pero esto es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado!- exclamó el rubio.

_Esa voz._

Se soltó de él como si quemara, poniendo una expresión horrorizada. No podía ser.

El hombre volteó lentamente, revelando unos rasgos muy similares a los que ella amaba tanto.

-¡Oh! Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que la muñeca- dijo él, con un tono duro y una sonrisa burlona.

-Ashton.- mustió Katniss con un hilo de voz, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

* * *

Yeeeeiiiii! Acá estoy! Actualización express!

¿Qué les pareció? Estuve muy tentada de meter un Galeniss, pero decidí no meter más drama en el asunto. Gale parece que se dio cuenta de como vienen las cosas. Para la lectora que sospechaba que volvía en hermano de Peeta, si volvió (pero no en forma de fichas). ¿Qué pasará? Jum...

A mis lectores fieles, muchas gracias por seguir ahí, leyendo. A mis lectores nuevos, bienvenidos! ^^

_Catherine Cosseth: _Me alegro que te hayan gustado las escenitas lemmons y me reí mucho con la frase del perro! :)

_Katri Wishart: _Vamos, un piquito entre Gale y Katniss, nada más! Flor de piquito, con lengua y todo! Si, a Peeta se le soltó la cadena y prácticamente la mandó a la mierda a Delly, sé que estabas deseando que pase algo así (ja). Ni me hables del trailer! Quedé como moto! Por Dios, Sam Claflin! Me lo morfo, aún con ese traje horrendo (total por lo que le va durar puesto jaajajaj), por favor, el culo Reef que tiene ese muchacho me pone mal! Pero sabes que tengo un mal presentimiento con esta película, o nos cagan las escenas del tren o la escena de la playa... Ya nos cagaron a Josh Hutcherson en prácticamente en pelotas (Ya sé, es como un nene para mí... pero el pendejo esta como un tren) (Baba) (De caracol). No te aburro más con mi despliegue de euforia post trailer, pre "quieroquelleguenoviembretaquelopario"! Nos leemos luego, loquilla! :)

_Gust: _Perdón, Johanna y quién? :)

_Everllarkglee4ever_ : XD

Saludos,

Ekishka


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 23**

_Nueva York, 1919 _

El número 30 del la calle Madison no era justamente lo que tenía en mente. Delante de sus narices tenía un destartalado edificio, decorado con arbusto raquítico, cubierto ligeramente por nieve. Claramente no era el edificio elegante que él había imaginado, un edificio digno de la Fundación Callegher. Algo le decía que la Fundación Callegher lejos estaba de la filantropía. Pero él había viajado desde Chicago para averiguar que se traía entre manos esa dichosa fundación. Había aumentado el caudal dinero destinado a la misma y era su deber, aunque su padre no se lo hubiera pedido expresamente, averiguar el por qué. Quería adelantarse al pedido de su padre y quizás, con suerte, lograra agradarlo por una vez en la vida.

La puerta cedió sin el mayor esfuerzo y adentro en el edificio. El interior no tenía mejor aspecto que lo que había visto por fuera. Subió las rechinosas escaleras de madera hasta la segunda planta. Avanzó por el poco iluminado corredor hasta el apartamento número 16. Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos y aguardó. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, dándole la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Era como verse en un espejo. El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos y casi las mismas pecas. Quien lo estaba viendo, un muchachito igual a él, algunos años menor, estaba cohibido de igual forma.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el joven, saliendo de su estado aletargado producto de la sorpresa.

-Finnick Odair.- respondió, tragando fuerte. - ¿Y tú eres…?

-August Callegher, señor.- respondió el muchacho.- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor… Odair?

Miles de preguntas atosigaron la mente de Finnick antes de que pudiera dar con algo para responderle al chico que lo miraba curioso.

-Pase, por favor.- dijo August, al ver que Finnick no respondía.

Entró al modesto apartamento. Otro niño leía un raído libro de cuentos sentado en un sofá. Elevó la mirada curiosa para mirarlo mejor. Después de todo, Finnick desentonaba con el ambiente tan austero, parado allí con fino traje italiano, sus zapatos negros lustrados y su largo abrigo de paño, con las solapas ligeramente llenas de nieve.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, August?- preguntó Finnick, al fin.

-Dieciocho, señor Odair.- respondió el muchacho.

-Llámame Finnick, por favor. – pidió el cobrizo, analizando la situación, apretando el puente de la nariz.

Pero no fue hasta que una mujer se asomó en el pequeño salón, que comprendió todo. Pálida, ojerosa, probablemente enferma, y mucho más delgada que la última vez que la había visto, Agnes Callegher estaba allí. Su niñera. Esa que una buena noche, cuando tenía cinco años, se marchó.

-¿Quién es, cariño?- preguntó Agnes, entrando al salón, con paso lento.- ¡Oh, mi Dios!- exclamó, abriendo enormemente los ojos marrones. – Finnick…- susurró.

-Mamá…- dijo August, mirando con cierto temor a Agnes.

-Aggy.- dijo Finnick.- Dios, necesito sentarme.- agregó luego de una pausa.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa, mirándose las caras. Por el rostro de Agnes, lentamente, una a una, bajaban lágrimas. Apretaba en su pecho la cabeza del más pequeño, Peter, de 6 años.

-Mi madre está enferma y Peter necesitaba algunas vacunas, fue por eso que pedimos dinero.- confesó August, rompiendo el mortuorio silencio.- Prometo que lo devolveré pronto, tengo un nuevo trabajo y…

-No es necesario, August.- dijo Finnick, esbozando una sonrisa débil.- Dime que más necesitan.

Agnes lo miró sorprendida.

-No soy estúpido, Aggy.- farfulló Finnick- Peter también…- ella asintió con la cabeza.- Bien. Así que el honorable y respetable August Odair si ha hecho algunas cosas más en su vida.- soltó, más para sí mismo.

-Finnick, lo siento… - comenzó Agnes.- Lo quiero. Sabía que estaba mal, Finn. Tu madre…

-Por favor, no.- pidió Finnick, sintiendo la punzada de dolor que siempre arremetía contra su pecho cuando alguien mencionaba a Rose.

-Tu madre lo sabía.- completó la mujer.- Ellos dos…

-Se casaron por obligación. Lo sé. Mi madre jamás fue feliz a su lado. Pero él debía haberla respetado.- sentenció molesto. La mujer bajó la mirada culpable. A pesar de que el malestar bullía en su sangre, Finnick no sabía odiar. O al menos solía reservar todo su rencor hacia su padre, ese hombre que no era capaz de invertir ningún segundo de su vida en sus hijos.

-Finnick…- susurró Agnes con cautela.- Realmente quiero a tu padre, es por eso que siempre guarde las apariencias. Jamás quise incomodarte a ti ni a tu hermana. August nunca ha sabido tomar las riendas de su vida, Finn.- sollozó- Lo he querido desde antes que se casara con tu madre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el cobrizo, con gesto extrañado.

-Era sirvienta en la casa Odair. Comencé mis labores allí cuando cumplí los dieciocho, al salir del orfanato donde había vivido siempre. Fue amor a primera vista. Un amor imposible.- relató ella, acariciando el cabello cobrizo del más pequeño.- August era el joven amo de la casa. Nuestro romance comenzó al llegar invierno, sin embargo, cuando llegó el verano debió casarse con tu madre. Era algo que estaba pactado desde niños. Todos sufrimos. Tu madre también, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su primo.

No pudo disimular su sorpresa, puesto que eso no lo sabía. Siempre había considerado que el poco amor entre sus padres se debía al carácter frío de su padre. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que su madre podría andar con el corazón roto también.

-Pero tú fuiste mi niñera…- soltó Finnick.

Ella asintió.

-Tu madre tenía el corazón muy blando y sabía lo mucho que sufría tu padre, por eso me dejó permanecer a su lado como tu niñera. Soporté todo lo que pude, hasta que descubrí que estaba embarazada. Entonces decidí huir.- explicó con dolor.- August tardó muchos años en dar conmigo de nuevo. – suspiró- Sin embargo, once años más tarde, mi amor por él estaba intacto. Quiso llevarme con él a Chicago, pero yo no quise.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó asombrado Finnick, suponiendo que al verse su padre libre, ella debería estar deseosa de poder casarse con él.

-Ya te lo dije, no quería entorpecer tu vida y la de Maysilee- respondió Agnes, bajando nuevamente la mirada.- No quería fastidiar a nadie.

-Entonces mi padre ideó el tema de la Fundación. Para darte dinero.

Ella asintió.

-Me dio una chequera, de modo que sacó el dinero que necesito.- explicó la mujer.

Finnick paseó la mirada por el lugar y trató de entender como alguien con acceso total a la cuenta bancaria de su padre no derrochaba todo.

-Ahora comprendo porque las donaciones a la Fundación son tan limitadas.

Ella asintió nuevamente. Él podía leer el miedo en su rostro. ¿Acaso temía que él restringiera el acceso a la cuenta bancaría?

-Finnick, entiendo que debes estar muy disgustado con esto. Pero devolveremos el dinero. – dijo Agnes, animandose a estirar la mano y tocar la amplia mano masculina que estaba posada sobre la mesa.

-No estoy disgustado. Estoy sorprendido.- confesó él, tomando la mano de la mujer. – Después de todo, no todos los días te enteras que tienes dos medio hermanos.

-Comprendo- murmuró ella, relajándose por el tono que él estaba usando, lejos del enfado inicial, parecía contento con la idea.

-Siempre he querido hermanos varones.- rió, apoyando su cara en la palma derecha, contemplando como ahora dos muchachitos parecían relajarse. – Vamos a comer algún lugar, ¿les apetece?

Peter palmeó con jubiló sus manitos. Finnick rió ante la actitud del niño.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan aturdido y confundido como en ese instante. Si creía que los problemas habían sido encausados, al menos en su mayoría, claramente estaba muy errado en su percepción.

Casi sin notarlo, sintió el masculino y fuerte brazo rodearle el cuello para estrecharlo.

-¡Pero si son nada más, ni nada menos que mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo!- exclamó con denostado sarcasmo ese hombre que creyó olvidar cinco años atrás. Lo sentía tan lejano en su ser que verlo era casi irreal.- ¡La lavandera de la Veta y el panadero prodigio!- siseó Ashton, apretando las mejillas contra ellos.

-¡Suéltanos, imbécil!- demando Peeta y rápidamente se vio liberado, lo mismo que Katniss, a quien no dudo en abrazar y estrechar contra sí, lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿A qué no son tiernos?- preguntó con desdén Ashton, mientras rebuscaba en su abrigo hasta dar con la cigarrera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- demandó Peeta, rabioso.- No se supone que deberías estar en prisión.

-Eso quisieras, Bebe Peeta.- respondió su hermano, encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Lamentablemente para ti, pero muy felizmente para mi, mi condena ha terminado. Parece que el juez de Woodmere era algo flojo.

-Catnip, es hora de empezar.- se escuchó a Gale decir, detrás de ellos.- ¿Qué demo… son dos?

-¡Gale!- respondió Katniss, con la voz algo chillona.- Enseguida voy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Jamás viste un par de mellizos?- preguntó con rudeza Ashton, clavando los ojos desafiantes en los desconcertados de Gale.

-Sí. Por supuesto.- respondió el moreno.

-Entonces quita la cara de estúpido.- siseó el rubio.

-Ashton. Déjalo en paz.- sentenció Peeta.- Vamos adentro. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- agregó.

-Peeta.- mustió Katniss, elevando la cara hacia su prometido.

-Estaré bien.- sonrió él, besándola dulcemente en los labios.

-¡Ay, qué tiernos!- exclamó Ashton- Me dan náuseas.- agregó con desdén.

Katniss lo miró de mala manera antes de encaminarse hacia Gale, quien en forma protectora le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros. Ambos se adentraron en el teatro, dejando a la dupla de hermanos a la merced de la paciencia de uno con el otro.

-Explícame que haces aquí.- demandó Peeta, una vez ubicados en una mesa en las cercanías del escenario.

-Trabajo.- respondió escuetamente Ashton, mientras liberaba el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Tú?- preguntó sarcástico Peeta, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.- Discúlpame. Pero eso si que no me lo creo.

-El señor Millonario no cree que los demás podamos trabajar.- siseó Ashton, entornando los ojos.- Maldito arrogante. Tienes tu puta fortuna gracias a mí. Debería matarte.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre robarle a la familia más rica del Woodmere. Además, de haber sido tú quien obtuviera la recompensa, la hubieras derrochado en putas y alcohol. A esta hora estarías durmiendo debajo de un puente.- exclamó disgustado Peeta, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Bah! Siempre has sido un imbécil aburrido, Peeta. Me extraña verte aquí. No es tu estilo. Pero viendo que tu noviecita oficia de "cocot"…- suspiró su hermano, apoyando la cara sobre su mano derecha.- "Oh, la, la"- exclamó, irguiéndose y relamiéndose los labios, al ver una joven que se acercaba.

-¡Peeta! ¿Y Finn?- preguntó Annie, quien venía hacia ellos con su gracioso andar, haciendo que los flecos de pedrería se mecieran encantadoramente. Peeta se levantó del asiento para saludarla y así ocultar a su hermano.

-Me telefoneó esta tarde. Me ha dicho que en cuanto resuelva un asunto importante, vendría de inmediato.- respondió Peeta.

-Bebé Peeta, ¿no vas a presentarme?- dijo Ashton, mirando socarronamente las piernas de Annie, ladeando la cabeza por atrás de su hermano.

Los labios de Annie se abrieron en una perfecta O al ver el parecido entre ambos hombres. La mirada azul y suplicante de Peeta le auguró que las cosas no marchaban muy tranquilas en aquella mesa.

-Annie Cresta, ¿señor…?- dijo Annie, buscando el tono más neutral que podía en la voz.

-Ashton Mellark, señorita Cresta.- respondió el rubio, tomando la enguantada mano de Annie para besársela. – Soy el hermano de Peeta. ¿Nos hará el honor de acompañarnos?- preguntó, con la mirada brillante.

-No hasta que llegue mi prometido, señor Mellark.- respondió con dureza, liberando con rapidez su mano.

Ashton hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Estimo que Finnick llegará en una hora, An.- interrumpió Peeta, al notar la incomodidad de su amiga ante las miradas insinuantes de su hermano.

Annie asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de allí.

-Ni lo intentes.- farfulló molesto Peeta, mirando gélidamente a su hermano.- Deberías marcharte.

-Como te dije, estoy aquí por trabajo.- dijo Ashton, mirando de reojo a la saltarina Annie que reía junto a los hermanos Hawthorne.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- preguntó Peeta, removiendo el hielo de su whisky.

-¿Conoces a "Big Jim"?- preguntó Ashton, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

-¿Big Jim? ¿James Colosimo?- volvió a preguntar Peeta, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos azules.- ¿La mafia, Ashton? ¿Ese es tu concepto de "trabajar?

-Siempre serás un cobarde, Bebe Peeta.- rió Ashton, deleitándose con la incomodidad de su hermano más odiado.- Sí. La mafia. Durante mi estadía en prisión, por cortesía tuya, conocí buenos muchachos. Ellos me contactaron con Big Jim no bien salí de prisión. Necesitaban una cara nueva para un negocio muy especial.- explicó, tamborileando los pies al ritmo de la música que comenzaba a sonar. - ¡Vaya! Una más hermosa que la otra. Este lugar es una caja de sorpresas.

Peeta rodó los ojos antes de mirar hacia el escenario donde Johanna, bajo su alias de "Gala", cantaba con una voz ronca y sensual quería haría perder los estribos a cualquiera.

-¿Qué tipo de negocio?- preguntó Peeta, retomando la conversación y haciéndole una señal a la camarera para que le trajera más alcohol.

-A este ritmo vas a terminar como el borracho estúpido de la Veta, Bebé Peeta. A Klein no le gustará eso.- soltó Ashton con crueldad.- Negocios de la mafia, Peet. Hay un tipo aquí adentro molestando y mi misión es estudiar los movimientos del Majestic a fin de poder ejecutarlo apropiadamente. – agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hablas de Snow?- indagó Peeta. Quizás por una vez en la vida su hermano, lejos de ser un problema, fuera la solución.

Ashton asintió.

-"Papito Nieve"- indicó, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio y lacio.

-Bonito apodo.- dijo Peeta, alzando las cejas.

-Big Jim tiene grandes planes para Chicago. Pero Papito Nieve es un problema. Sobre todo porque ambos desean lo mismo. – explicó Ashton.- ¡Oh, sí, nena!- exclamó eufórico cuando Johanna comenzó a desvestirse, tapada por grandes abanicos de plumas.

Peeta alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso los bailes del Majestic se estaban poniendo cada vez más picantes? ¿Katniss también tendría que desnudarse? Gruñó y masculló una maldición por lo bajo.

En las afueras de Chicago, a casi orillas del lago Michigan, se yergue la mansión Coin. Soberbia como sus amos, la casa impone respeto y decoro. Esa imagen hace que el nudo de nervios que Finnick Odair siente en su estómago se acreciente. Pese a la renuencia de la maestranza, logra entrar a la casa y conseguir que la señorita Alma lo atienda.

-Finnick.- dice Alma, mientras posa delicadamente sus pies en el salón principal.

-Buenas tardes, Alma.- saluda Finnick, inclinando levemente la cabeza, sabiendo cuanto adora esa mujer la formalidad.

-¿A qué vienes Finnick?- pregunta con crudeza la rubia, mirándolo con odio, ahora que están frente a frente.- ¿Has sentado cabeza?

-No.- respondió el cobrizo con firmeza.- He venido a pedirte disculpas nuevamente. Debí haber hablado contigo primero antes de comunicarles mi decisión a nuestros padres.

-Tus disculpas no me valen de nada, Finnick. Me humillaste en frente de toda la sociedad de Chicago.- espetó rabiosa, apretando la falda de su vestido.- No comprendo que tiene esa maldita _flapper_ que no tenga yo.- confesó, con los ojos cristalinos anegados de lágrimas, mezcla de rabia y desazón.

-Lo siento, Alma. Tú sabes que lo nuestro jamás podría funcionar.- suspiró Finnick, posando sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de ella.- Esto no se trata de Annie.

-¡No digas su nombre en mi casa!- exclamó rabiosa.- ¿Cómo puedes que lo nuestro no podía funcionar? Ni siquiera… yo…- sollozó.

-Alma…- suspiró Finn, comenzando a soltarla.- Lo siento.

-¡Te quiero!- soltó ella, finalmente.

Finnick abrió con sorpresa sus maravillosos ojos verdes. Eso sí era nuevo. Alma era fría y calculadora, jamás pensó que pudiera albergar algún tipo de sentimiento que supusiera un atisbo de pasión.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, preso de la estupidez del momento.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Finn.- respondió, casi con un susurró, elevando la cara lo suficiente como para luego, impulsándose, acortar la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Finnick, estampándole un beso. Su primer beso. Tenía que ser con él. No había otra forma.

Juntó toda la gentileza que le fue posible y la separó con delicadeza, sin responder a su caricia.

-Lo siento.- murmuró el cobrizo, sin apartarle la mirada.

La expresión de Alma se contrajo con dolor y luego le estampó su palma en la cara.

-Vete de aquí, Odair. Jamás vuelvas a pisar esta casa.- ordenó furiosa.

Él asintió y, dando unas zancadas con sus poderosas piernas, atravesó el salón y luego se marchó, dando un sonoro portazo.

Alma se desplomó en el elegante sillón que estaba detrás suyo, dando rienda a su llanto. El que estaba conteniendo desde que su padre esa mañana le había comunicado que Homes se casaría con ella, para resguardar su honor luego del mal trago que Finnick había supuesto para toda su familia. Incorporándose, caminó hacia el gran ventanal que enseñaba el majestuoso jardín. A través de él observó que estaba estacionado el Ford T que le había comprado.

-Me las vas a pagar.-masculló disgustada.- Annie Cresta.- estrujó entre sus manos la cortina de seda, hasta casi rasgarla.

Johanna observó a Boggs de mala manera, el hombre simplemente se limitó a devolverle una mirada cansina. El amplio sobre de papel marrón que él le tendía sería muy fácil de disimular si ella llevara su acostumbrada gabardina del trabajo, no ese minúsculo vestido con lentejuelas.

-Llévalo al camerino.- susurró Johanna, mientras se apretaba a Boggs tras bambalinas. Él estaba de encubierto, fingiendo ser un operario del teatro.

-No puedo. Además mi tren marcha en dos horas, debo irme.- dijo él, entre susurros, mientras apretaba el sobre contra el vientre de la mujer.

-¿Y cómo mierda quieres que esconda esto?- masculló Johanna, apretando la mandíbula.

Él estiró el cuello y sonrió.

-Allí viene tu príncipe andante.- susurró, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué supone que haces, Gala?- preguntó una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

Muy a su pesar, las mejillas de Johanna se colorearon ligeramente.

-Gale.- dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.- ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó y él la miro perplejo, si hasta hacía veinte minutos la había visto semi desnuda en el escenario- Ven aquí.

-¿Qué tramas, Jo?- susurró el austriaco, mirando de reojo a Boggs, que los miraba aburrido.

-Nada. Es solo que…- empujó a Boggs tras el cortinado, tomó el sobre y rápidamente abrazó a Gale.- Quieto.- masculló, mientras con agiles manos, introducía el sobre en el posterior de su pantalón, de modo que quedara oculto detrás del abrigo.- Vamos a mi camerino.- pidió.- Disimula.- pidió, forzando una sonrisa, cuando Cato y Clover les echaron una mirada extrañada.

Entraron al camerino a tropel, sin importarles la desnuda Katniss que pegó un grito cuando los vio.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- siseó Katniss, mientras se tapaba como podía con su bata.

-Sucede que tengo en mi poder el tramo final de nuestra investigación. Estamos muy cerca de dar el golpe final.- respondió Johanna, triunfal, sacando de los pantalones de Gale el sobre.- He aquí la información. Necesito que se la des a Peeta.

-¿Por qué al rubio?- preguntó Gale frunciendo el ceño, con malestar.

-Porque el rubio tiene mejor seguridad que todos nosotros. Además frente a Snow hace el papel de tonto enamorado. Nada más.- respondió Johanna, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras avanzaba hacia Katniss.

-¿Tonto enamorado?- preguntó molesta la morena, arrebatándole el sobre.

-Tranquila, Gatita. Tu prometido ha hecho las cosas muy bien frente a Snow, jamás sospechará de él. – explicó con una sonrisa.

Katniss relajó el rostro e instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, donde descansaba el anillo.

-¿Prometido, Catnip?- preguntó con dolor Gale.

-Gale…- susurró ella.

-¿Sabes qué? No digas nada.- masculló él, saliendo del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo que hizo temblar los espejos.

-Debería hablar con él y…- dijo Katniss, buscando el vestido que le tocaba ponerse.

-Déjalo. Se le pasará. Él…- comenzó Johanna.

-¿Te gusta, no es así?- la cortó Katniss, alzando una ceja.- Gale es un cabeza dura y la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como un idiota. Pero es un buen amigo y merece una buena mujer a su lado.- explicó, mirándola con escepticismo.

Johanna asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Había una sola cosa que odiaba más que nada en el mundo y era verse descubierta en una de sus debilidades.

-Lucha por él, Jo.- pidió Katniss, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Vaya, cuando quieres no ere tan descerebrada.- dijo Johanna, riendo, ganándose un bufido molesto por parte de la morena.

Tenía las dotes histriónicas suficientes para hacer eso bien. Más que bien. Solo debía ir hasta allí y fingir que todo estaba bien. Se acomodó el escote y confió que su compañero supiera interpretar las indirectas, muy directas, que pensaba soltarle.

-De acuerdo.- escuchó decir, conforme se acercó a los caballeros en el intervalo.- Te ayudaré. – afirmó.- Pero luego tu y yo saldaremos viejas cuentas.- aseguró.

-Tenemos un trato, entonces.- respondió jovial el segundo hombre, a quien, acertadamente, abrazó.

-Peeta, cariño.- dijo Katniss, buscando de ignorar su hermano.- ¿Qué haremos esta noche?- preguntó, haciendo un mohín seductor, sintiendo la afilada mirada azul en la mejilla.

-No pienso separarme de ti- respondió Peeta, tomándola por la barbilla.- ¿A qué hora termina la función?

-A las diez de la noche. – respondió Katniss.

-A esa hora tendré el auto listo para huir de aquí contigo.- sonrió él, mirando con fingida complicidad a su hermano. Éste los miró con desdén.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

Tal y como había prometido, luego del acostumbrado saludo al público, montaron en auto de Peeta rumbo a su departamento.

-¿Es seguro? Confiar en tu hermano, digo.- preguntó Katniss, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa, mientras apretaba su bolso, donde descansaba el dichoso sobre.

-No lo sé, cariño.- suspiró Peeta, puesto que a él también lo acosaban las mismas dudas.- Simplemente es otra opción más para destruir a Snow.

-Entiendo.- asintió ella, estirando la mano para rozar la de él.

-Solo quiero que esta locura termine para estar solo contigo.- confesó el rubio, estacionando el auto, de modo que el valet lo ubicara donde correspondía.

-También yo.- afirmó Katniss, con una mueca algo triste.

Con total naturalidad, Katniss se movió por el departamento de Peeta, cuidando de no molestar a Moma Rue y al pequeño Tresh. La matrona les había dejado lista la cena y, mientras Katniss la calentaba, él fue a cambiarse.

-Como adoro esta estampa.- dijo jovial mientras entraba a la cocina, para descubrir a Katniss revolviendo algo que parecía un estofado. Se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en la base de su cuello.- Quizas podamos saltar la cena para ir al postre.- murmuró contra la tibia piel, arrancándole un suspiro placentero a la morena.

-Eres muy impaciente, Peeta.- dijo Katniss, apagando el fuego.

-Cuando se trata de posiblemente estar contigo en la cama, si.- respondió, obligándola a girar, para atacar sus labios aún pintados de furioso carmesí.

-¡Peeta!- lo reprendió Katniss, dejando salir una risita tonta. Esa que solo reservaba para él.- Primero cenaremos y luego, si te comportas, veremos.

Él hizo un mohín de disgusto, que rápidamente cambio cuando le presentó el caliente plato de estofado por la nariz.

Varios minutos más tarde, Katniss salió del cuarto de baño que estaba conectado con el cuarto de Peeta completamente refrescada, luciendo la ropa de dormir que ya descansaba en el armario de él. Si su madre supiera la forma en que ellos duermen sin estar casados, pondría el grito en el cielo. Pero ahora no se preocuparía por los posibles disgustos de su madre. No cuando tenía a su rubio predilecto aguardando por ella en la cama. Se mordió el labio, para reprimir la sonrisa que le producía verlo sentado en la cama con esa camisa de dormir que marcaba ligeramente su musculatura.

Dando un brinco, como si fuera una niña, se precipitó en la cama, haciéndolo rebatar un poco.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó Katniss, mientras apartaba las mantas para meterse en la cama.

-_El misterioso caso de Styles_- respondió Peeta, alzando ligeramente la tapa de color verde oscuro con el título del libro y nombre del autor. Agatha Crhristie.- Es nuevo.

-Parece interesante.- puntualizó Katniss, apoyándose en un codo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo es. Es un policial.- explicó Peeta, marcando con una cinta la página donde retomaría la próxima noche.- Esta mujer tiene mucho talento. – señaló, resbalando dentro de la cama y tanteando en ella para alcanzar el cuerpo de Katniss. Ella no lo dudó se acurrucó contra él. Era el único lugar donde ambos estaban tranquilos y podían disfrutar el uno del otro.

Katniss suspiró, pensando que al día siguiente debería enfrentar nuevamente a Marvel, cosa que le disgustó de sobre manera. Pero todavía faltaban muchas horas y pensaba aprovecharlas con Peeta. Estiró un poco el cuello y depositó un beso en el mentó de Peeta. A ese, le siguieron muchos más. Él liberó un ronco gemido, cuando ella delineó la parte sensible de su oreja con la lengua. Sin embargo, Peeta no se quedó atrás, haciendo que ella finalmente terminara a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Le recorrió los muslos, inmiscuyendo sus manos entre el género del camisón y la seda de su piel. Se deleitó, como siempre hacia, con la redondez de sus glúteos, subiendo aún mas, forzando a que la prenda de dormir lo acompañe en su recorrido. Finalmente el camisón salió por la cabeza de Katniss, dejando libre su cuerpo, con excepción de su sexo, aún oculto por los interiores.

Giraron de manera tal que ahora él estaba encima de ella, devorando la piel de cuello, de sus clavículas y sus senos, que clamaban por su atención, con los pezones endurecidos por la excitación.

Katniss se sintió humedecer aún más, cuando la caliente lengua de Peeta acarició la punta de uno de sus pechos, mientras masajeaba el otro. Gimió presa de la pasión desbordante y enterró una de sus manos en la tupida cabellera rubia, para atraerlo nuevamente hacia ella. Sus bocas entablaron una ruda batalla, mientras ella, con manos diligentes, se deshacía de las prendas de Peeta. En unos pocos instantes lo tenía completamente desnudo ante ella, con la virilidad, potente y enervada, rozándole uno de sus muslos. Lo empujó levemente para dejarlo boca arriba. Acarició su miembro, tal y como a él le gustaba. Pero acariciarlo de esa manera no le era suficiente, necesitaba saborearlo de alguna manera. Se inclinó sobre él, posando los labios en la punta hincada. Entreabrió su boca, permitiendo que se lengua tomará contacto con esa piel tierna y suave. Se animó a más, lamiendo toda su longitud. Los jadeos entre mezclados con gemidos de Peeta, le indicaban que iba muy bien con su aplicada tarea. Sin abandonar su mano la base del miembro, abarcó todo lo que pudo con su boca. Comenzó una caricia cadenciosa y húmeda que arrancó un profundo y primito gemido del rubio, que no apartaba la vista, maravillado con lo que su prometida le estaba haciendo.

Cuando ya no pudo más, con una velocidad casi sobrenatural, la tumbó y le retiró la ropa interior. Su amplia mano rondó su sexo, abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues. Estaba completamente humeda y lista para recibirlo. Hundió dos de sus dedos y ella gimió con placer.

-Peeta… te necesito.- rogó, arqueando la espalda, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos y succionaba su seno.

Él jamás se negaba a sus pedidos. Y menos cuando lo hacía con tanta urgencia. Retiró la mano con suavidad, se colocó de rodillas entre sus muslos y ella abrió más las piernas, invitándolo. La penetró de una sola estocada e hizo autocontrol para no derramarse enseguida cuando ella lo apretó con fuerza.

Katniss elevó sus piernas, abrazando la cadera de Peeta, enterrando sus talones en el firme trasero masculino. Sonrió gozosa cuando comenzó ese vai-ven glorioso que los conducía al edén de placeres que solo ellos sabían concebir.

Algunos momentos más tarde, comenzó a embestirla con ímpetu, aumentando la burbuja de presión que sentía en el vientre. Su orgasmo fue tan liberador, como el que invadió a Peeta, segundos más tarde. Le encantaba cuando, al derrumbarse con cuidado, enterraba su rostro en la curva de su cuello y sentía la respiración caliente y agitada. Le acarició la musculada espalda y la piel, ahora mojada, de la nuca. Relajó las piernas, dejándolas caer a ambos lados de las tan masculinas que tenía encima.

Peeta rodó trayendo a Katniss consigo, acurrucándola contra su pecho, solo se movió para acarrear las mantas y cubrirlos a ambos, todavía algo sudorosos y jadeantes.

-Te amo, Peet.- susurró ella, apretándose con él, dejándose arrullar por el bombeo de su corazón.

-Y yo a ti, Kat.- respondió Peeta, envolviéndola en un abrazo estrecho. Mientras la tuviera así, nada malo podría pasar. Ahora les restaba dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Wooaahh! Actualización! Sí! No actualizo hasta el sábado que viene, buuuuhh! Finales volumen 2! Buhh

Mi idea original era actualizar antes, pero estaba super corta de imaginación. Vi Piratas del Caribe 4 con mamá y me volvió la imaginación de súbito ;) Salvo hasta la parte donde mi madre se le ocurre decir "Ay que lindo el cura se queda con la sirenita! Van a tener sirenitos!"... Dios... Mamá!

Divagues a parte, se empiezan a mover las cosas (por fin)! :)

Algo que me olvido de aclarar siempre que pongo esa palabra es ¿qué es "flapper"? Flapper le decían a las chicas díscolas como Annie, con el pelo corto y vestidos cortitos que bailaban el fox-trot y demás bailes donde tuvieran que mover las piernas como si las tuvieras dislocadas. Por eso Alma se refiere así respecto de Annie.

A mis seguidores, eternamente gracias! Desde el anonimato hasta los que se hacen presentes en cada review! ^^

_Juliper22: _No no, Galeniss no! Me daré el gusto y escribiré uno, pero ahora no. Puro Everllark!Gracias por tu aprecio hacia mi forma de escribir, la verdad que si, el drama en exceso creo que es contraproducente y aburre, sobre todo en fics largos porque lejos de pensar "Uy, ahora qué pasará?", estás... "Uff, y ahora qué más?", se pierde mucho el hilo de la historia así, pero sobre todo, agota al lector. El hecho de que le busquen una solución medianamente lógica a los problemas, también me pareció importante, porque como decís, son adultos, tienen que poder dialogar y entenderse. Me pone muy contenta que me hagas saber que dejo "picando" los capítulos, porque a veces no estoy segura de hacerlo bien, de no ser super obvia con lo que viene. La idea de hacer esa imagen de chiquitos se me ocurrió viendo a una de mis sobrinas y además me resultó muy divertido relatar como podría haber sido una interacción de ese estilo. Bueno, ya te estoy aburriendo con tanta chachara! Ashton todavía no se sabe bien a que bien, pretendo guardar el misterio hasta el final. :)

_Catherine Cosseth: _Me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena, fue muy divertido de relatar. No era la idea plasma un deja vu, pero si a vos te pareció así, está más que perfecto. :)

_Katri Wishart: _Jaajjajaja Me gusta ser jodida! Sale Gale, entra el hno de Peeta... y quien sabe quien más! Muajajaj... Con lo que loqueamos por fb, ya quedo claro nuestras babas por el trailer! Sam te vemos y nos hacemos pis encima! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Matar a Gale o Ashton? o a los dos? Por supuesto que vi el trailer! Qué emoción! :)

_Edy: _Noo, infarto, no! Por lo menos sobreviví hasta el final! :)

_KristenRock: _Pobre Gale, sufre como un condenado! Tenemos propuesta, sin castración, por ahora! :)

_ : _Veremos, veremos qué sucederá! Ashton es medio nefasto, lo sé. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 24**

_Hietzing, Austria, 1910_

El rústico cajón funerario fue lentamente descendiendo, mientras la tierra lo tragaba para ya nunca más dejarlo salir. Gale se mantuvo estoico al lado de su madre, sin permitirse derramar una sola lágrima, ahora él era el hombre de la familia y sobre sus juveniles hombros recaía la responsabilidad de velar por ella. El viento helado del invierno le azotaba el rostro mientras su madre se enjugaba las lágrimas con esa delicadeza tan suya mientras apretaba el pequeño bollito de tela que llevaba en brazos, la menor de los Hawthorne, Posy. Sus ojos grises contemplaron como, puñado a puñado, el cajón donde reposaría por toda la eternidad su padre era tapado con tierra. Su padre, Olaf Hawthorne, que siempre había tenido una salud de hierro, había enfermado de gravedad meses atrás, finalmente, luego de una agónica lucha, había abandonado este mundo.

-Vamos a casa.- ordenó su madre, Hazelle, en ese idioma que solo usaba en la intimidad del hogar, el inglés.

-Sí, madre.- respondió Gale, posando sus amplias manos en los hombros de los muchachitos que lo escoltaba. Sus hermanos menores, Rory y Vick.

Hicieron el tramo desde el cementerio hasta la casa en sepulcral silencio. Los Hawthorne vivían en una modesta casita de madera a las afueras de Hietzing, en un terreno lindante con el bosque. Su principal fuente de dinero eran los embutidos y las curtiembres, siendo sus productos muy recurridos por varias personas del pueblo. Pero ahora, sin Olaf, la obtención de las materias primas suponía un menudo problema. Y eso era lo que atormentaba la mente de Gale, mientras miraba de reojo el chiquero del cerdo y el tocón con el hacha de su padre todavía prendida de él. ¿Qué harían ahora? Sus padres siempre hicieron todo lo posible para que ellos tuvieran una vida relajada, lejos de los trabajos duros. Solía acompañar a su padre a las excursiones de cacería en el bosque, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un tenaz cazador como lo era él.

-_Mom_- susurró Vick- _Die nachbarn sind gekommen um beileid_- explicó, dejando la puerta levemente entre abierta, por donde se asomaban algunas mujeres.

-_Lasst sie gehen-_ respondió Hazelle, mientras colocaba con cuidado a Posy en su cuna de madera, apenas tenía cuatro meses.

Cinco mujeres entraron, ataviadas de negro y expresiones de luto, llevando en sus manos pequeñas ofrendas como pactaba la tradición. Hazelle hizo acopio de toda su calidez y aceptó sus palabras y regalos una a una.

Los días pasaron con lentitud y pronto se hacía urgente la necesidad de volver a los bosques. Hazelle despertó a sus hijos mayores muy temprano en la mañana.

-Gale, Vick. Arriba. Vamos.- dijo la mujer entre susurros mientras los zarandeaba con cuidado.

-Mmmh… ¿Mamá?- mustió Gale, mientras trataba de taparse hasta arriba con las mantas.

-¡Gale! Levanta de una vez, muchacho.- demandó su madre.

Por el tono sabía que no convenía hacerla rabiar. Apartó con rapidez las mantas y se levantó. Destapó a Vick y, entre quejidos y algún que otro pellizco, lo levantó. Su madre sonrió satisfecha al verlos levantados finalmente y ellos estaban agradecidos de poder ver de nuevo esa mueca en ella.

Con mayor suavidad despertó a Rory y le dio la orden de cuidar de Posy durante algunas horas, el más pequeño asintió mientras se desperezaba.

Cuando todos estuvieron desayunados y vestidos, salieron rumbo al bosque. Gale y Vick miraron a su madre con curiosidad mientras ella rebuscaba entre algunas ramas y rocas. Al cabo de unos instantes regresó con algunos cuchillos de caza y dos arcos con flechas.

-_Was sollen wir tun, mom?_- preguntó con sorpresa Vick.

-En inglés, Vick.- regañó Hazelle.

-¿Qué…haremos, mamá?- repitió, ahora con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No le agradaba tener que usar el idioma de su madre.

-Aprenderán a cazar. – respondió Hazelle, encogiéndose de hombros.- No es lo que hubiera querido su padre, deseaba que estudiaran. Pero no nos queda otro remedio. Lo siento.- explicó, con la voz algo quebrada.

Gale abrazó a su madre, acariciándole con suavidad el cabello castaño rojizo que solamente había heredado Posy. Su madre, oriunda de Gales, en el húmedo Reino Unido, era el único souvenir que su padre se había traído, en su única visita a las Islas. Un escándalo para la época. La hija de unos comerciantes galeses que huía por amor con un austriaco. ¿Dónde hubiera visto alguien semejante locura?

-No te preocupes, madre.- dijo Gale, con tono firme, casi imitando el porte de su padre.- Aprenderemos y saldremos adelante.

Hazelle suspiró y asintió.

Sorpresa tal para sus hijos al notar de la extraordinaria habilidad de su madre con el arco, al parecer había sido una disciplina que había tenido que aprender durante su estadía en el liceo para señoritas.

-Hacen mucho ruido.- farfulló molesta Hazelle, volteando a ver con ojos furiosos a sus hijos que no hacían más que pisar toda cuanta hoja seca y ramita hubiera en el paso.- Pasos ligeros. Observen donde colocan los pies. Cazar es como aprender una danza, requiere disciplina y aplomo.

-_Entschuldigung!_-lamentó Vick, abajando la mirada, luego de pisar un montículo de hojas secas.

-¡Vick!- reprendió Hazelle, cuando por el ruido perdió un conejo.

Día tras día, Hazelle y sus hijos se internaron en el bosque, cada vez con más éxito, pero el ruido de las pisadas no cedía. No hasta que les enseñó unos cuantos pasos de danza, lo que les dio ligereza y agilidad al pisar. Rory moría de risa al ver a sus hermanos practicar, pero pronto fue su turno, por lo que la única risueña fue Posy, que les regalaba sus gorgoteos de bebé desde su cuna.

-_Mom! Mom!_- chillaba como loco Rory- _Ein hirsch!_

-_Wie sie sagen, Rory?-_ preguntó Hazelle, saliendo al patio. Sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a sus hijos cargando con un gran venado muerto. Jamás olvidaría sus expresiones de orgullo plasmadas por todo el rostro.

-_Fantastische!_- exclamó emocionada- _Es ist großartig. Ich bin so stolz auf dich_.- agregó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Para finales del verano siguiente, los hermanos Hawthorne no solo se había vuelto excelentes cazadores sino que, también, estupendos bailarines. Su madre, al notar la habilidad de los jóvenes para la danza, había continuado enseñándoles. Al punto de ser aceptados en una modesta academia del centro de Hietzing. Aunque ellos no lo supieran en ese momento, esa diversión a la cual asistían por las tardes, sería el pase de acceso a la aventura más grande de sus vidas.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

La grava de la entrada gruñó cuando el vehículo que lo transportaba se arrastraba sobre ella. Era el único sonido que se colaba dentro del auto, dado el silencio sepulcral que reinaba. Su chofer era un hombre centrado en su oficio y elegido por su disciplinada actitud. El ambiente estaba tenso. Desde que había puesto de nuevo los pies en América se había enterado de las buenas nuevas, mejor dicho, de las nuevas. De buenas aquellas noticias no tenían nada. Sin mediar palabra con el chofer, descendió del auto en cuanto se detuvo enfrente de la amplia puerta de la mansión. Su acostumbrado ejército de sirvientes salió a recibirlo.

-Es bueno tenerlo de nuevo en casa, señor- dijo solemnemente Rick, el mayordomo.

Marvel sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras ingresaba con paso firme a su morada. La segunda persona que se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra fue su hermano, Homes.

-Marvel. Has regresado. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- dijo Homes, dejando a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Fatal. Una maldita tormenta del Caribe nos hizo ver las estrellas. Pero ya estoy aquí.- contestó Marvel, aflojándose el nudo de su corbata de seda gris.- Me enteré que vas casarte con nuestra querida prima Alma.

-Así es.- asintió Homes, con una sonrisa.- Era mi deber salvar el honor familiar.

-Olvídate del honor, Homes. Sólo tú puedes querer a esa chica.-siseó con ligera molestia el mayor de los O'Leary.- Tus años de perro faldero no harán que te quiera.

-¿Qué sabes tú del amor?- espetó con rabia Homes, apretando los puños.

-Lo suficiente para saber que Alma sólo ha tenido ojos siempre para Odair.-respondió Marvel, haciendo un gesto a la sirvienta para que sirva el té.- De todas maneras, supongo que querrás vengarte de Odair.

Homes entrecerró los ojos.

-No, no me apetece. Ya tengo lo que quiero.- dijo el menor.

-Una mujer fría como el hielo que no te quiere. – puntualizó Marvel, alzando una ceja.- Si no te quieres vengar, yo lo haré. Además, voy a cargarme a su amigo también.-

-¿A Mellark?- preguntó Homes rodando los ojos. Su hermano mayor llevaba cuatro largos años en una lucha sin cuartel contra Peeta Mellark. Era completamente ridículo. - ¿Otra vez?

-Sí, Homes, otra vez. Tiene una vocación especial por meter la nariz donde no lo buscan.- respondió Marvel.- El muy maldito ha estado hurgando entre mis finanzas.

Homes rió por lo bajo.

-No sólo en tus finanzas, mi querido hermano. – soltó el meno- Es un secreto a voces que tiene un ardiente romance con esa cantante que tanto te gusta… ¿Kathy?

Marvel se tensó al sentir su nombre. Todavía recordaba cómo había despertado el mañana siguiente, atado a la cama, semi desnudo. Rick fue en su ayuda, jurando no decir una palabra. Maldita. La haría pagar por eso. Y ya sabía cómo.

Sin decir más, salió del salón, dejando a Homes completamente desconcertado. Luego escuchó el rugido del Ford T y supo que se había marchado.

Cornelius Snow no era un hombre cuya paciencia fuera una de sus virtudes más notables. De hecho, carecía casi completamente de la misma. Sus preciados documentos no aparecían por ningún lado y había amenazado reiteradas veces a Cray con su colt. Sin esos papeles no podía continuar con su especial negocio.

-Le reitero señor, no he visto esa carpeta marrón que usted tanto busca.- dijo Cray tratando de sonar lo más firme que le era posible, algo difícil de lograr, sintiendo la fría caricia de la colt en su sien.

-¿Saliste de la oficina?- preguntó con fingida suavidad Snow.- Acordamos que no saldrías de la maldita oficina.

Cray tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Señor.- dijo con voz temblorosa.- Solo salí un momento… Glimmer…

El dueño de la compañía Panem no necesitaba saber más. Su estúpido ayudante había sucumbido a las artes más burdas de su bailarina más exultante. Había salido de la oficina y alguien había entrado a hurgar en ella. Miró con sus crueles ojos verdes a los suplicantes ojos de su ayudante. Haló el gatilló. Un disparo. El sonido sordo del cuerpo que cae en la alfombra.

-¡Thread!- exclamó Snow, rondando el escritorio para sentarse en su acostumbrado sillón de cuero.

-¿Sí, señor?- murmuró el hombre, tomando con fría naturalidad la imagen que estaba viendo.

-Ya sabes qué hacer con el.- respondió Snow con vehemencia, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Su segunda mano derecha, ahora primera, asintió. En rolló la alfombra, dejando el cuerpo de Cray en el medio y luego montó el gran rollo sobre su hombro, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Snow pasó su callosa y manchada mano por el cabello, tupido y blanco, en clara señal de estar muy estresado por la situación. Se agachó para buscar en la gaveta su viejo compañero, el ron añejo. De pronto un destelló de luz llamó su atención. Estiró la mano y asió eso que tanto brillaba. Una pequeña perla. "_Esas malditas putas_" Pensó, mientras sus cejas pobladas y blancas se unían casi formando una V perfecta.

En la zona residencial por los valores más caros de propiedad de todo Chicago, a Peeta le costaba, como siempre, alejarse de Katniss Everdeen. "Los pequeños placeres de ser el jefe" Se dijo así mismo, cuando decidió obviar a su tienda en la mañana, para dedicarse a tareas muchísimo más placenteras, como hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, para poder besar la tersa y firme piel de su espalda. Ella se arqueaba y removía conforme aumentaba su placer, estrujando las sabanas con las manos, enterrando el rostro en la almohada para dar rienda suelta a sus gritos de placer; mientras se deleitaba embistiéndola por detrás. Tener a Katniss tan entregada al placer lo volvía sencillamente loco. Apretó sus caderas con más fuerza. Le imprimió un mayor ritmo a sus caderas. En aquella posición conseguía una profundidad deliciosa y una vista hermosa del redondeado trasero de su prometida. Cuando la sintió abrazarlo con fuerza, supo que ambos estaban cerca de la explosión.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Peeta!- gimoteo, volteando ligeramente. Regalándole esa mirada salvaje que solo conciliaba en el sexo.

-No aguanto más, cielo.- jadeó Peeta, derramándose allí mismo, mientras ella explotaba en un hermoso orgasmo.

Se retiró con cuidado de su cuerpo y luego se desplomó en la cama. Ella no dudó un instante en acurrucarse contra él, como un gatito.

Adoraba la estampa de Peeta luego de hacer el amor, sobre todo porque resplandecía de amor, todo y solo para ella, y se regodeó gozosa y egoísta. Acarició su pecho, jugueteando con la capa de suave vello dorado que había allí, ascendiendo hasta delinear la mandíbula fuerte y sus labios. Él besó la yema de sus dedos. Casi sin poder evitarlo, la misma duda afloró en su mente "¿Por qué no podía aquello durar para siempre?" Cuando cruzara el umbral de su departamento para marchar al Majestic volvería a su monótona y morbosa realidad.

Como un latigazo, el recuerdo de Marvel atormentó su mente. Hoy volvería a verlo. Demonios. Debía contarle a Peeta sobre la última noche de Marvel en Chicago. Decirle que ellos dos…

Lo observó con detenimiento, Peeta había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo mientras ella lo acariciaba con suavidad. Adoraba verlo dormir. ¿Cómo soportar volver a su vida anterior? Cuando sentía que lo más normal en su vida, en ese momento, era despertar al lado de él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a él que conocía hasta sus más ínfimos detalles, como que hacía un doble nudo con los cordones de los zapatos, que no endulzaba el té y que el naranja era su color predilecto.

Con extremo cuidado se levantó de la cama y se colocó el albornoz que él le había regalado de fino satén color rosado. Observó la gran extensión de parque había enfrente, a través de la ventana. La gran mayoría de los árboles habían perdido su follaje y otros lucían galas doradas y bronce en sus copas. Pronto estarían todos cubiertos de nieve, no bien llegara Noviembre en unos pocos días.

Se sobre saltó cuando sintió unas manos conocidas acariciarle los hombros.

-¿He dormido mucho?- preguntó Peeta con suavidad. Ella, sin voltearse, sabía que esbozaba una sonrisa acompañada de un gesto placido.

-No, no. Apenas unos minutos.- respondió Katniss, apenas con un susurro.- Peeta… Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo con cuidado, volteándose. Él no dijo nada, pero su semblante cambió a la preocupación.- Es sobre Marvel.

Peeta hizo acopió de su autocontrol. Odiaba ese nombre posado en sus dulces labios y odiaba que lo mencionará en ese lugar tan suyo, tan de ellos dos, como eran esas cuatro paredes revestidas en delicado empapelado.

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó el rubio con marcada desgana, sin abandonar el contacto con los hombros envueltos en satén de Katniss.

-Peeta… uhmm… la última noche que Marvel estuvo en Chicago…- titubeó. ¿Cómo era capaz de liberar aquello a sabiendas de que le haría daño?- Fui a su casa.- soltó, finalmente, con suspiro.

Él la soltó como si quemara, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Te… te acostaste con él?- preguntó Peeta, con dolor.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo lo… lo acaricié.- dijo con timidez.

Peeta se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón que había junto a la ventana. Se sentía rabioso, celoso. Algo horrible ardía en su interior y sentía que no se calmaría hasta que atestara su puño en el rostro anguloso de Marvel O'Leary.

-Peeta, lo lamento.-mustió Katniss, arrodillándose ante él.- Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes… pero jamás encontré el momento… Y no deseaba que te enterases de aquello sino no fuera por mi boca. – explicó, haciendo chocar su adolorida mirada gris con la indignada mirada azul.

-Pues, deberías habérmelo dicho antes.- farfulló él, sin saber muy bien que decir.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kat? ¿Acaso Marvel te agrada más que yo?- preguntó, preso de los celos.- ¿Acaso estuviste el último mes comparándonos?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a estampar su palma sobre su masculina mejilla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – preguntó rabiosa.- ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitas para confiar en mi amor por ti? Soy cantante en un burdel, Peeta. En un burdel administrado por Cornelius Snow y me he pasado todos los meses dándole jugosas sumas de dinero para pagar mi libertad, para no tener que subir al escalafón de puta, para reservar ese placer sólo para ti.- espetó con furia, con las lágrimas bajando por el rostro.- No sabes lo que es mi vida, Peeta, y a ti te preocupa que te compare con Marvel. ¡Eres un imbécil!- agregó con amargura, mientras se apresuraba a vestirse.

Peeta permaneció mudo, sintiendo como su mejilla picaba por el golpe, procesando la información, viendo como Katniss se convertía en un torbellino de lentejuelas y sedas.

-Para que tu estúpido ego esté tranquilo, Mellark, estas muchísimo mejor equipado que Marvel.- dijo molesta.- Solo lo acaricié y luego lo deje atado a la cabecera de su cama.

-Katniss, lo lamento. Sólo estoy celoso.- dijo Peeta, con voz arrepentida, levantándose y avanzando hacia donde ella luchaba por ponerse un zapato.- Soy un idiota, lo reconozco. Odio a Marvel. Como así también a cualquiera que pose sus manos sobre ti.

-Celebro que reconozcas tu idiotez, Peeta.- puntualizó Katniss, apartándose el cabello de la cara con gesto molesto.- Tú sabías como era mi trabajo, Peet… No debías ponerte celoso, ni…

-Lo sé. Lo sé.- susurró él, envolviéndola con los brazos.- Lo siento, Kat.- murmuró contra la curvatura de su cuello.- Quizás soy muy egoísta, pero solo te quiero para mí.

Katniss rió brevemente.

-Al final resultaste muy posesivo.- puntualizó ella, mientras que con las manos acariciaba la musculosa espalda.

-En lo que respecta a ti, sí.- asintió, con tono bromista.- Necesito que me expliques algo… ¿Lo dejaste atado a qué?

Ella liberó una risita traviesa, antes de explicarle que había sucedido esa noche. Peeta no pudo reprimir una carcajada pensando en el pobre Marvel maniatado en su cama y semi desnudo.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso conmigo?- preguntó con un ronroneo seductor.

-¿Atarte? Puedo hacerlo cuando menos te lo esperes, Mellark.- respondió Katniss, ahora dejándose besar.

-Es una promesa, Everdeen.- afirmó Peeta, entre besos.

-Debo irme a casa, Peet.- susurró Katniss, cuando lo sintió juguetear con el cierre de su vestido. El panadero liberó un gemido lastimero.- Tampoco quiero irme, cariño. Pero debo alistarme para ir al teatro.

Peeta suspiró resignado y, soltándola con suavidad, se tumbó en la cama de espaldas. Sintió el peso de Katniss a su lado.

-Sabes que si por mi fuera no me iría nunca de aquí. Pero debo marchar. Hoy regresa O'Leary y debo ocuparme de él. – dijo la morena, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.- Sabes que me tiene presionada, que si no estoy a su lado en el teatro le confesará a Snow que no quise acostarme con él.- explicó, paseando los dedos de su mano libre por sus pectorales.

Asintió sin decir nada, pues lo enmudecía la rabia de no poder nada por ella. De momento.

Cuando Katniss Everdeen, en fundado en su alias de Kathy Grant, taconeo por los pisos de mármol del Majestic supo que algo anda mal. Las miradas nerviosas de algunos de los operarios, la expresión de cachorro perdido de Glimmer, hasta pudo ver un atisbo de temor en el frío matrimonio ruso.

-¡Gatita!- dijo nervioso, Cinna, envolviéndola en un abrazo fraterno.- ¿Lista para trabajar, _fille du feu_?- preguntó, sin que el nerviosismo abandonara el tono de su voz.

-Claro. – afirmó Katniss.- ¿Qué sucede, Cinna?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Snow está furioso.- dijo escuetamente.

Snow furioso y las miradas nerviosas de sus compañeros. Todo calzaba. Estaba fregada.

Casi como si estuviera muerta en vida se dejo vestir, peinar y calzar. Incluso dejó que Portia le cortara el cabello como se llevaba ahora. Su larga cabellera se redujo a una prolija melena por el mentón, con graciosas ondulaciones.

Nervios. Tensión. Era lo único que se respiraba en el Majestic, tras bambalinas. Frente al público todo era risas y alegría.

-¡Vaya, Gatita! ¡Qué cambio!- exclamó sorprendido Finnick al verla.- Estás maravillosa.- puntualizó con su acostumbrada sonrisa seductora.

-Gracias, Finn.- respondió Katniss, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

El cobrizo alzó las cejas al ver el estado de la cantante.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con suavidad.- ¿Un azucarillo?- ofreció mientras sacaba la golosina de uno de sus bolsillos.- Vamos, tómalo. No muerdo… a menos que tú me lo pidas- aclaró, alzando las cejas y sonriendo de lado con desfachatez.

-¿Aprovechando que el gato no está, Odair?- preguntó Katniss, siguiéndole el juego-¿Siempre cargas azúcar en tus bolsillos?

-¡Me gustan!- rió Finnick, estirando la mano la mano con el dulce. Katniss finalmente lo aceptó y se lo puso en la boca.- ¿Verdad qué está bueno?

-Odair, Odair. ¿Cazando donde no le corresponde? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. No necesitaban voltear para saber que Marvel O'Leary estaba detrás de ellos.

-Con lo agradable que estaba el ambiente, viene usted a apestar todo, señor O'Leary.- dijo jovial Finnick, sin abandonar su sonrisa.- Entiendo sus raíces afrancesadas… pero un baño de vez en cuando…

-¡Finnick!- chilló Katniss, dándole un golpecito en el brazo. Si su amigo comenzaba a bromear duda mucho poder mantener la compostura frente al petulante socio de Snow.

-¿Me extrañaste, Kathy?- canturreó Marvel, ignorando las palabras de Finnick.

-Demasiado.- respondió escuetamente Katniss, buscando que su voz no saliera teñida de sarcasmo.

-Me alegro que así sea. No bien termine mi breve reunión con el señor Snow quiero que te reúnas conmigo, tengo una estupenda sorpresa para ti- dijo Marvel, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Será un placer.- asintió Katniss.

El rubio se marchó y Finnick lo imitó haciendo una serie de muecas que le arrancaron unas cuentas carcajadas a la morena.

Haymitch Abernathy tomó de a sorbos su cargado café negro, una de las pocas cosas que podían animarlo en su forzada sobriedad. Miro con los ojos cansinos el reloj de pared. Eran las 19:36. Finalmente sintió una figura a su lado.

-Lamento la demora, señor Abernathy.- dijo el hombre que se sentó a su lado.

-No hay problema, chico.- respondió el hombre- ¿Y bien?

-Está todo listo.- respondió Peeta, mientras le hacía señas a la mesera para que le traiga un café.- Solo resta esperar al agente Boggs. Me telefoneó antes de marcharse. Volverá en dos semanas.

-¿Con refuerzos?- preguntó Haymitch, sonriendo de lado.

Peeta asintió.

-Sí. Hasta mencionó fuerzas especiales.- respondió el rubio.

-¿Ah, sí? Explícate, muchacho.-pidió el hombre, mientras garabateaba algo en el largo mostrador con unas cuantas gotas de café que se había escapado de su taza.

- El MI6 y la DGSE, señor Abernathy.- dijo Peeta.- Snow ha metido las narices en terrenos donde no debía.

-Ese maldito estúpido.- masculló Haymitch, fijando la mirada en las botellas que reposaban sobre las estanterías, vacías y con algo de polvillo encima de ellas.

-Lo haremos pagar.- afirmó Peeta, palmeando la espalda del hombre de aspecto abatido.

-Que así sea, muchacho.- murmuró Haymitch.- Anda. Ve al teatro. La preciosa ha de estar esperándote.

-Hoy regresa O'Leary.- dijo con pesadez el rubio.

-Fin del recreo. De vuelta al juego.- suspiró Haymitch, sonriendo de lado.

-Algo así.- puntualizó Peeta.

Gale, Johanna, Annie y Katniss andaban a los tropezones por el oscuro pasillo que los conducía a la oficina del Gran Jefe. El ruido incesante de una gotera perdida en alguna parte los ponía más frenéticos.

-Ya lo saben. Actúen como si nada pasara.- susurró Katniss.

Annie asintió repetidas veces, sin que el temor abandonara su rostro. Snow había pedido expresamente verlos a ellos cuatro, al parecer tenía cuestiones muy importantes que plantearlos.

Conforme se aceraban a la puerta podían escuchar música. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, la música zona más fuerte. Entre los cuatro se dirigieron miradas extrañadas, antes de llamar a la puerta. Un hombre enorme y moreno les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. En un rincón de la oficina, un potente gramófono reproducía un disco con las piezas de Offenbach.

-¡Oh, pero si es mi excepcional grupo de estrellas!- chilló Snow, mientras blandía una botella de vodka en sus manos.- Las pequeñas zorras y el gigoló.- señaló- No me ponga esa cara, señor Hawthorne. Sabe muy bien lo que es.

Gale frunció el ceño, oliendo el peligro que suponía toda esa situación. Protectoramente se posicionó un poco más adelante, de modo de poder proteger a las tres mujeres.

-No se ponga así, señor Hawthorne. Los he convocado para darles maravillosas sorpresas.- dijo con voz sádica Snow, apoyando con brusquedad la botella sobre el escritorio. Un resto de bebida se escurría por su barba blanca.

-Señor…- susurró Annie.

-¡A callar!- bramó el mayor.- Cierra el pico, pequeñita. Si quieres que tu padre siga teniendo ese negocio de poca monta.

Annie gimió con dolor.

-¿No son preciosos, Brutus?- preguntó Snow, con fingida dulzura, mirando al corpulento hombre que estaba a su derecha con expresión de pocos amigos. - Preciosos, sí. Y muy estúpidos también. ¿Realmente creían que no me daría cuenta?

Paseó la mirada verde y maligna por los rostros que tenía enfrente. El gesto fruncido del señor Hawthorne. La mirada desafiante de la señorita Pegrotti. La señorita Grant acompañándola con el gesto. El gesto de profundo temor de la señorita Cresta. ¿Qué le impedía alzar a su compañera de toda la vida y acabar con ellos? Pero no, primero los haría sufrir, los haría pagar, hasta verlos retorcerse y luego les daría el toque de gracia.

-Bien, imbéciles. Quiero mis documentos de vuelta.- demando molesto.

-¿Qué documentos, señor?- preguntó Katniss, con fingida inocencia.

-Mi querida señorita Grant. ¿Sabe usted que la señorita Primrose tiene un excelente desempeño en la academia? Va a ser una enfermera tan excepcional… Sería una pena truncar a una persona tan brillante.- dijo, casi con un ronroneo, el viejo.

Katniss se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no saltarse encima de él y matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero no. Deseaba que Cornelius Snow se pudriera en la cárcel.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.- respondió finalmente Katniss, liberando un suspiró.

-Entenderá que no está usted en posición de hacer nada estúpido, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.

-Así me gusta.- asintió Snow.- Como los veo poco colaboradores con mi causa, he decidió premiarlos de la mejor posible, quizás así encuentren la honestidad en sus corazones.- explicó- Para el señor Hawthorne, además de ocuparse de Lady Aterlli, se ocupará de la señora Wiress y la señora Purnia. Eso lo pondrá en forma. Su hermano Vick también recibirá ese privilegio. No hay que ser egoístas.

La expresión de Gale se transfiguró al asco y la desesperación, puesto que siempre había logrado mantener a sus hermanos lejos de la cara más lúgubre del Majestic.

-Para la señorita Cresta he elegido al mejor ejemplar de la reserva, alguien que ha decido pagar muchísimo dinero por el privilegio de pasar una noche completa con usted.- dijo con malicia.- El señor Jounes estará gustoso de tenerla en su cama, señorita.

Annie enrojeció de vergüenza y horror. Lo único que tenía para entregarle a Finnick, aparte de su corazón y devoción eterna, era su pureza. Él le había dicho que con gusto esperarían al matrimonio, pero ahora…

-Viendo que la señorita Pegrotti ha sido muy requerida por varios hombres, ¿Quién soy yo para negarles ese placer?- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Tiene una larga lista de amantes esperando por usted, señorita.

-¡No!- bramó Johanna, con furia, sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

-¿No?- preguntó Snow, chasqueando la lengua.- ¿No? Apuesto que al OGPU y al señor Dzerzhinski le encantará saber el paradero de su padre… señorita Mason

La expresión de terror de Johanna le hizo comprender a Snow que estaría más que dispuesta a colaborar con la causa.

-En cuanto a usted, señorita Everdeen. La cabeza, seguramente, de este grupo brillante.- comenzó, clavando su mirada verde y brillante como la de una serpiente.- Tengo el mejor de los planes. El señor O'Leary ha pedido su mano en matrimonio y yo, gustosamente, se la he dado.

* * *

Volví! Soy la peor, lo sé! Pero lo importante es que actualice! Yeiiii

Estamos en la transición hacia el final de la historia, cada vez falta menos, pero todavía quedan varios cabos sueltos por resolver, así no desesperen! ¿Ahora si que la complique, no? Katniss se tiene que casar con Marvel... Muajajajajjaja (suena "Night on Bald Mountain " de Mussorgsky de fondo). A mis lectores que están en Alemania les pido mis más humildes disculpas si alguna palabra en alemán está mal, entre el traductor de Google y una amiga se hizo lo que se pudo. Si, en la primera parte hay palabras en Alemán porque en Austria se habla ese idioma y dialectos, los Hawthorne hablarían el dialecto realidad, pero es imposible encontrar tal cosa en Internet.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia, tanto de forma expresa como desde el anonimato! ^^

_Catherine Cosseth: _Bueno, con respecto de Marvel, como veras, sobrevivió lamentablemente. Las escenas de sexo, si, busco que sean lo más delicado posible, para que no desentone con el resto del fic, el tema del sexo oral bueno, hay quienes les gusta y quienes que no; mi idea era básicamente ir mutando las posiciones entre ellos. Leí tus fics, las ideas de ambos son divertidas, quizás lo único que había que ver es el tema de la prolijidad en el escrito y la ortografía, a veces uno escribe de un tirón todo y listo, pero es importante volver a leer el texto y tratar de evaluar si se entiende bien o no, más si va a estar publicado, es importante ponerse en el lugar del lector, la narración debe ser fluida y clara, sobre todo porque no todas las personas leen de la misma manera, en mi caso, por ejemplo, leo "en diagonal" buscando las ideas principales en primera instancia, y luego una segunda leída para el tema de los detalles. También es importante respetar mayúsculas y minúsculas, sobre todo en los diálogos, sino se pierden entre tanto texto. Por último, como dijo otra autora, a la hora de escribir un fic sobre una historia que ya existe, respetar lo más que se pueda el entorno de los personajes, más si son los principales, o aquellos que realmente esté explicito en el original las relaciones filiares que tienen, por ejemplo, en THG, Katniss tiene una hermana, es clave respetar eso, después si, se le pueden agregar tías, abuelas, etc., si no, ahora hablo como lector, no se entiende nada, puesto que vamos con la idea hecha de que Katniss tiene una hermana, no cinco. Con los personajes que no tienen familia o no está aclarado en el libro se puede jugar mucho más. Finalmente, para mi, es clave no incorporar muchos modismos del habla coloquial en el texto, más si esos modismos son del país, por ejemplo, un caso para Argentina, Katniss debe decir "Si, en seguida voy", no "Bancame un toque que ya voy". Espero que mis comentarios no te hayan ofendido, y si lo hicieron, te pido disculpas. Nadie nació sabiendo ni escribiendo, todo requiere práctica. :)

_Juliper22: _Ashton es el más misterioso de todos, ¿qué hará ahora? Además de pelarse a morir con Peeta, siempre serán como dos chiquilines. Maysilee no sé como reaccionará, ¡tendrá dos hermanos mayores y uno menor! Se llena la casa de chicos, pobrecita. ¿Qué te pareció la vendetta del anormal de Marvel? ¿No estuvo encantador? :)

_Katri Wishart_ : ¿Querías alegrías para Zoolander? Ahora no va a parar de darle a la matraca, en agua fría la va terminar metiendo. Finnick se comió un cachetazo y agradó la familia, está como quiere el cristiano. Ashton viene básicamente a romper los kinotos, esa es su función en la vida, y laburar para la mafia, veremos que pesa más, si la mafia o romperle la paciencia al hermano. Capaz en una de esas madura el pibe. Mejor, más Sam para mi (gritos histéricos y sacudidas de manos). Ahora si, podemos batirnos a duelo por Hugh Jackman (grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...grrrrrrr). Con los exámenes ya ves, me fue bien, aprobé pollos... dos finales y me recibo! :)

_Edy: _jajajajjaja aguanta por favor! No paro con las sorpresas en este fic! :)

_Everllarkglee4ever: _Supongo que con este capítulo la balanza de inclinó hacia Marvel para ser el primero en morir! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 25**

_Woodmere, 1909_

"¡Maldita cría de la Veta!" Gritó una voz y, con temor, Katniss volteó el rostro en dirección al sonido. "¡Sí, cría estúpida! ¡A ti te hablo! ¡Deja de revolver mi basura!" Bramó de nuevo la voz. Era la gruñona esposa del panadero. La mujer tenía aspecto feroz y blandía desde la puerta trasera de la panadería un gran palo de amasar. Pero tenía tanta hambre y el tacho estaba rebosante de sobras. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrastro al final del callejón. La mujer regresó al interior de la panadería, mientras Katniss se deslizaba rendida por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Su padre había muerto en las minas de California pocos meses atrás y su madre se había sumido en una tristeza tal que tanto ella como Prim estaban próximas al abandono total. En ese momento desfallecía de hambre y era tarde, casi de noche. Para reivindicar su mala suerte, una copiosa lluvia se desplomó en esos instantes, bañándola por completo.

Su estado le producía una ligera somnolencia, por lo que trató de ponerse lo más alerta que pudo cuando sintió unas pisadas acercarse a ella.

-Por favor, no…- rogó con voz casi inaudible, tratando de levantar una mano para protegerse. De seguro sería la señora Mellark con su gran palo dispuesta a darle una tunda.

-No te haré daño.- dijo una voz algo infantil.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logró abrir los ojos para chocar con una mirada azul, de un azul profundo, detrás de la cortina de agua. Era un muchachito de su edad, quizás mayor, con el pelo rubio pegado a la cabeza por efecto del agua.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico.

Katniss no respondió y trató de levantarse. En vano, volvió a resbalar y caer. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias.- mustió ella, apoyándose en la pared.

-Toma.- indicó el rubio, tendiéndole un gran paquete.- Siempre que quieras pan, ven después de las ocho.

-No tengo dinero.- murmuró Katniss, ligeramente reconfortada por el calor que salía del mojado paquete.

-No es necesario que me pagues… Katniss.- dijo él, meneando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes mi…? Oh, eres el chico de la ribera.- sonrió, recordándolo abochornado ante su padre.- ¿Peeta?

El rubio asintió.

-Bueno, de ahora en más serás "el chico del pan"- susurró Katniss, con una sonrisa débil.

Se sentía tan debilitada que sus piernas flaquearon cuando quiso dar unos pasos. Peeta no dudo en atajarla, a pesar de sus esfuerzo por desplazarse sola.

-No es necesario, Peeta.- logró decir Katniss, mientras sentía como él la cargaba en su espalda.

Habían sido tantos días de hambre que era ligera como una pluma. Peeta la cargó a lo largo de diez calles hasta la entrada de la Veta.

-Gracias.- dijo Katniss, aun abrazada al pan. Y sin pensarlo dos veces le depositó un breve beso en la mejilla. – Chico del pan.- río antes de adentrarse en la zona más pobre de Woodmere.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

_ "Insisto, señor Lawrence, esto no se ha terminado…Confiar que Alemania no volverá a resurgir y buscará la guerra de nuevo sería un acto de total soberbia de nuestra parte" _

_ "¡Eso es una estupidez, señor Dietric!"_

_ "¡No lo es! ¿Y qué puede decir de los japoneses? No parecían muy conformes con el Tratado de Versalles"_

"_¡Otra estupidez! ¿Qué pueden hacer los japoneses desde esa mísera isla?"_

_ "¡A callar señores que estamos en la iglesia!"_

Los dos hombres que tenía sentados atrás dejaron de farfullar. Las primeras notas de la marcha de Wagner azotaron su pecho de una manera escalofriante. Se puso de pie en forma automática, sin voltear. Se sentía ahogado e infeliz, aquel ambiente festivo y rebosante de flores invernales le parecía una burla. Sintió un codazo en las costillas que lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Quita esa cara, Peeta, que estas aguando el momento.- susurró Finnick a su derecha.

Si no existiera el hecho de que era su mejor amigo y mano derecha, le hubiera decorado la cara de un golpe. Nadie parecía comprender o compartir su dolor.

Buscó cambiar el semblante, sin voltear a ver atrás. Voltear sería muy doloroso.

No pudo ver el rostro de la novia puesto que iba escondido detrás del velo. El resto de la ceremonia se concentro en ver la figura de los novios casándose y las palabras del párroco que hablaban de amor eterno y fidelidad.

Finalmente, cuando la ceremonia terminó, todos salieron a saludar a los novios en el atrio, mientras aún resonaban las notas de la marcha que Félix Mendelssohn había compuesto y rotulado "Sueño de una noche de verano". La lluvia de arroz y pétalos de flor le daba todavía un toque más de ensueño a la imagen. Entonces se animó a elevar la mirada. Delly estaba radiante, todo lo radiante que una novia tiene que estar el día que contrae nupcias. Su mirada verde brillante lo alegró un poco y esbozó su mejor sonrisa para su amiga, después de todo, como dijo Fin, no podía aguar la fiesta.

Pero la dueña de sus tormentos reposaba unos metros más hacia su izquierda, con el brazo enlazado con el de Marvel y la mirada ausente. Cruzaron brevemente las miradas. Dolor y dolor era lo único que podían reflejar.

Desde que Katniss le había anunciado el escabroso plan de Snow para casarla con Marvel no podía dormir, no podía pensar y, sobre todo, no podía dejar de maldecir la puta suerte. ¿Acaso la suerte jamás estaría de su lado? ¿Sería dos amantes trágicos por toda la eternidad?

Todos los planes parecían truncos y no veía la hora de que el agente Boggs regresara. Lo cual sucedería al día siguiente. Mientras tanto debía soportar esa estampa horrible. El ridículo hombre llevando a la persona que más quería en el mundo lejos de su lado.

Se sabía egoísta. Katniss también la estaba pasando mal. Pero solo obtenía información a través de Annie. Katniss le había rogado prácticamente de rodillas que no volviera al Majestic y que se cuidara, que Snow iría tras él si ella no obra como se pedía. Jamás la había visto tan alterada y aterrada. Aunque muriera de ganas de ir solo por la agonía de verla, mantendría a raja tabla lo que ella le había pedido.

Ahora que la tenía a pocos metros, picaban las manos por tocarla, por besarla, estrecharla contra sí y decirle que todo saldría bien.

-Peet, debemos ir al hotel The Drake. Allí es la recepción.- anunció Finnick, a su lado.

-De acuerdo.- mustió Peeta.

-Todo saldrá bien, amigo.- lo consoló Finnick, pasando el brazo por sus hombros.- Verás como en unos pocos meses será a ti a quien le arrojemos arroz y flores.

-¡Eso es! Anímate, Peet.- exclamó Annie, sonriendo.

Peeta sonrió. No podía negar que tenía amigos estupendos. Observó a Katniss casi trastabillar al ritmo de andar que Marvel le había impuesto. "¿Acaso no se da cuenta que con esos tacones no puede correr como una atleta?" pensó el rubio, batiendo las fosas nasales de la ira.

-Katniss me advirtió sobre esto.- dijo Annie.- No te preocupes, ella lo pasa igual o peor que tu.- suspiró, recordando el mar de lágrimas que había vuelto su amiga, Cinna estaba horrorizado por no comía y tenía que reducir un talle los vestidos, Portia ya no sabía qué hacer para cubrir sus ojeras y Gale estaba demasiado exhausto como para consolarla.

-Lo sé. Es solo que…- sus palabras murieron ahí, mientras veía el Ford T de Marvel arrancar a toda prisa.

-Vamos. Una fiesta nos espera.- anunció Finnick, buscando de sonar jovial.- Quizás unas señoritas te alegren la velada.- ronroneo, mirando en dirección a un grupo de jovencitas amigas de la novia que cuchicheaban y de a ratos miraban hacia ellos.

-¡Finnick!- siseó molesta Annie.

-Tranquila, cielo. Sólo lo digo por Peeta.- rió el cobrizo, alzando las manos a modo de disculpa.

Annie limitó a hacer un mohín de disgusto. Finnick descendió algunos escalones para marchar hacia su auto.

-Nos vemos en un rato. Y…- la morena titubeó- Esto te lo manda la Gatita.- anunció ruborizándose mientras le estampaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Annie Cresta! Volteó un segundo y ya ves- chilló Finnick, poniendo los brazos en jarra y expresión de enfado.

-Es que soy irresistible, Finn. Si te descuidas algún día te la robaré.- exclamó Peeta, riendo.

-Vamos, amigo. No me tientes a golpearte como lo hice con Jounes.- amenazó Finnick, en broma, mientras le abría la puerta del auto a una muy ruborizada Annie.

El arreglo que había tenido que zanjar Finnick era muchísimo más sencillo que el suyo, bastaron unos cuantos miles de dólares para que Snow le devolviera la libertad a Annie, muy a su pesar no logró sacar del Majestic, pero al menos consiguió que no tuviera que acostarse con el señor Jounes. Quien, cabe destacar, se llevo la peor parte puesto que no solo se quedo sin la chica sino que sintió la furia de los puños de Odair en la cara.

El hotel The Drake está especialmente vestido para la ocasión, el más elegante de sus salones rebosaba de concurrentes y los novios saludaban pacientemente a cada uno de sus invitados.

-Estás preciosa, Delly. Felicidades.- dijo Peeta sonriendo frente a la novia.

-Gracias, Peeta.- sonrió la rubia- Soy muy feliz y todo gracias a ti. Ross resultó ser un hombre estupendo.

-Ya lo creo. Apenas estuviste comprometida casi dos meses.- rió el rubio, viendo como el novio rodeaba la cintura de Delly posesivamente.

-No queríamos esperar más.- suspiró la novia, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Cuando encuentras el verdadero amor…

Peeta volvió a felicitarlos a ambos. Si bien se esforzaba por mostrarse todo lo feliz que podía por su amiga, le era imposible no sentir todo aquello como un palmo en la nariz.

Los novios abrieron el primer vals y luego, lentamente, una a una las parejas se fueron sumando. Logró divisar a Katniss del otro lado del salón. Ya no llevaba el traje color rosa pálido que uso durante la ceremonia, sino un vestido largo, de ligera forma tubular con el escote recto y sin mangas, con los bordes decorados con bordados plateados, que resaltaban sobre el gris del vestido. La tiara que llevaba pegada a la frente obraba de maravillas contra su pelo oscuro. Ella moría por bailar, sabía él cuando adoraba el vals. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse estoica al borde de la pista de baile hasta que Marvel dispusiera que bailaran.

-Anda, Peeta. Baila conmigo.- pidió Annie, a su derecha.

Él aceptó de buena gana el ofrecimiento y observó la mirada sospechosa que de dedicaron con Finnick. Esos dos tramaban algo.

¡Oh, qué alegría! Entre tantos giros y compases, el cambio de pareja y la fortuna lo favorecieron y una elegante Katniss Everdeen aterrizó en sus manos. Sus amigos los miraron satisfechos antes de entregarse a su burbuja personal.

-Te echó muchísimo de menos.- mustió Katniss, mirándolo a los ojos, como si lo descubriera por primera vez.

-Mi vida es un infierno sin ti, Kat.- susurró Peeta, acariciando su cintura.

Ella se mordió el labio para ahogar un suspiro.

-Pide una habitación.- indicó Katniss, mirando por sobre el hombro de Peeta que Marvel no estuviera merodeando.

-¿Y cómo lograras escabullirte de las garras de O'Leary?- preguntó con preocupación el rubio.

-Se irá temprano, tiene "asuntos" que atender mañana temprano.- respondió ella.- Dile a Annie el número de habitación y te buscaré allí ni bien Marvel se marche. Sabes que puedo ser muy escurridiza cuando me lo propongo.- dijo sonriente.

-Sí que lo eres.- asintió Peeta.

-Esta vocación suya por poner las manos donde no le corresponde va acabar por hartarme, señor Mellark.- farfulló Marvel, apareciendo de repente.- ¿Me permite? Quisiera bailar con MI prometida.

Peeta se tensó al sentir esa voz y giro el rostro levemente para encontrarse con la iracunda mirada verde. Por instinto estrechó más a Katniss contra si, sin embargo ella deshizo el agarre con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarlo, suplicándole que no hiciera nada estúpido. Y así, prácticamente atado de manos, los observó marchar. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la entrada del hotel.

-204- susurró Annie. Katniss asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras sentía el rostro dolerle por tanta sonrisa impostada.

-Gracias, Ann.- dijo, casi entre dientes sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Annie le obsequió un ligero apretón en el brazo, buscando infundirle así todo su apoyo.

-Bien. Acepto que te quedes en la fiesta.- dijo Marvel, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo de paño.- Después de todo el señor Mellark se retiró hace horas, así que no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme, ¿verdad?- siseó al final, mirándola fijamente.

Katniss alzó la cabeza de manera altanera, recordándose una vez más que debía aguantar aquello por el bien de todos, en especial el de Prim.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad me apetece continuar la velada en compañía de mis amigos.- dijo Katniss, casi como un gruñido.

-De acuerdo. Te veré mañana entonces.- anunció Marvel, mientras le depositaba un beso breve en la mejilla.

Ella asintió y espero a perderlo de vista para frotar enérgicamente el lugar donde la había besado, buscando borrar su rastro. Agradecía haber tenido la astucia suficiente para lograr evadir la cuestión de acostarse con él. "Causas femeninas" había alegado una vez y "un terrible dolor de cabeza" en otra ocasión.

Buscó su abrigo, que le permitía camuflar su vestido, y se colocó el sombrero que Annie había llevado. Logrando pasar totalmente desapercibida y coló rápidamente por uno de los ascensores, todavía más modernos que los que había en el edificio donde vivía Peeta. Llegó a la segunda planta y con facilidad encontró la habitación 204. Tocó con suavidad y esperó. Con una fuerza abismal, Peeta la hizo entrar de un tirón.

-¡Katniss, amor mío!- exclamó el panadero preso del júbilo, mientras devoraba con necesidad sus labios. Ella correspondió con la misma necesidad.

Entre manoteos lograron deshacerse del abrigo y el sombrero. Peeta ya se había puesto cómodo mientras aguardaba por ella, solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del traje y la camisa.

-Peeta.- rió Katniss, mientras él dejaba un rastro de húmedos besos en su cuello, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas.

-Llevo deseando hacer esto toda la maldita noche.- murmuró contra su piel oliva mientras tanteaba el cierre del vestido. Ya tendrían tiempo de hacer las cosas con paciencia.

En un rápido movimiento el género del vestido cedió y finalmente cayó, arremolinándose a los pies de Katniss. Gimió frustrado al ver que aún quedaba una capa más de ropa por deshacerse para poder acariciar el cuerpo de la morena a su real antojo. Ella, sin mostrar reticencia alguna, se aprestó a deshacer los botones de su camisa y abrirse paso hasta rozar con la yema de sus dedos la fina capa de vello que cubría sus pectorales.

-¿Cuándo llegará el día que las mujeres no lleven tanta ropa?- farfulló entre besos mientras posaba sus dedos al final de la enagua para sacarla por su cabeza.

Katniss rió por el comentario para luego regalarle una mirada seductora.

-¿Así que te gustaría que anduviera con menos ropa, Peeta?- preguntó, mientras posaba las manos en la cintura de su pantalón.- Sería muy generoso de tu parte compartir con todos una vista impecable de todo esto.- puntualizó, señalando juguetonamente su cuerpo, ahora solo cubierto por los interiores hasta arriba de la cadera, el liguero y las medias.

-De eso ni hablar.- gruñó Peeta, mientras envolvía con una mano uno de los senos libres y con la otra le apretaba la curva del trasero.- Ya te lo he dicho. Soy muy egoísta en lo que respecta a ti.- agregó con tono suave.- Oh, Dios.- gimió, cuando sintió la delicada y ágil mano de Katniss acariciar su longitud en el espacio estrecho que había entre sus cuerpos.

Ella liberó una risita cuando él la levantó en volandas para depositarla en la cama. La contempló por unos instantes antes de bajar a beber de sus pechos. Katniss no escatimó en gemidos cuando los labios masculinos aprisionaron uno de sus pezones, ya duros por la excitación. Peeta torturó su otro seno, sin abandonar del todo el anterior, acariciándolo con su pulgar. Luego emprendió la ruta de descenso hasta el jardín de los placeres ocultos bajo las últimas prendas. Con una lentitud casi demencial se deshizo del ligero, dejándole las medias. Deleitándose con la imagen erótica de Katniss apenas cubierta por esas medias de seda y las joyas que no se había molestado en sacar. Joyas que él había elegido especialmente para ella.

Katniss se retorció excitada observándolo erguido sobre sus rodillas, entre sus muslos, como decidiendo que hacer. No dudo en gemir su nombre cuando él acarició entre sus pliegues y se hizo paso entre ellos con su lengua. Lo necesitaba tanto que unos instantes estaba explotando en un sonoro y sensual orgasmo. Peeta gruñó contra su vientre y trepó hasta su rostro para besarla profundamente. Ambos gimieron cuando el miembro hinchado y duro rozó su entrada. Se hundió con ansiedad en ella y como respuesta, Katniss envolvió su cintura con sus piernas.

Se arrastró adelante y hacia atrás, primero con lentitud para luego adquirir un ritmo cadencioso como su cuerpo así se lo podía.

-Así, cielo… Justo ahí.- susurró Katniss, contra su oído, antes de delinear su parte más sensible con la lengua.

Completamente preso de sus deseos aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que sintió como era aprisionado por el sexo de Katniss, mientras jadeaba y mascullaba su nombre. Él no tardó en derramarse ahí mismo y desplomarse sobre ella.

-Te amo demasiado.- logró decir Peeta, contra la piel de su clavícula antes de incorporarse lo suficiente para rodar en la cama y llevarla consigo.

-Y yo a ti.- mustió Katniss, refugiándose entre sus brazos.

Sus respiraciones arrítmicas le robaban sonrisas y no tardaron mucho en reanudar la deliciosa tarea una vez más.

La mañana siguiente Peeta sintió el golpe de los rayos del Sol directo en su cara. Para ser casi invierno el Sol aún estaba fuerte. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y buscó a Katniss con la mirada. De ella ni el rastro. Su ropa no estaba y había acomodado prolijamente la suya en uno de los sillones de la habitación. "¿Pero qué mierda está sucediendo?" pensó molesto mientras le atestaba un puñetazo frustrado al colchón. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la recepción del hotel.

-¿Señor Mellark?- lo llamó una voz y el volteó hacia el recepcionista.

-¿Sí?

-Su esposa le ha dejado un mensaje.- dijo el hombre con tono neutral mientras le ofrecía un pequeño sobre.

-Gracias.- respondió con tono dubitativo.

"¿Mi esposa?" se preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja deshaciendo el pegamento del sobre.

_Querido Peeta: Quizás te preguntes por qué me he marchado sin despedirme, me hubiera sido imposible separarme de tu lado mirándote a los ojos, y sin duda aquello empeoraría las cosas. Me ha dolido muchísimo irme así. El martes iremos a la apertura de la temporada de ópera, espero que podamos encontrarnos allí. _

_Te ama, Katniss_

Guardó la pequeña epístola en el bolsillo y, sonriendo casi como un lunático, abandono el hotel para ir directo a la calle Beckerly, donde se encontraba secretamente alojado Haymitch. Ellos dos tenían muchas cosas que planear para el martes a la noche.

El sexo debía ser algo gratificante, una especie de camino al éxtasis, la expresión de amor más pura a la que podía aspirar. Pero para Gale Hawthorne el sexo se había vuelto un completo fastidio. Las noches que no eran noches, sino una prolongación de un día eterno que no parecía tener fin, lo habían vuelto un ser huraño. Cuando su hermano Vick se sentó a su lado en el sillón de su pequeño departamento y lo vio ojeroso y cansado al igual que él, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Horriblemente culpable.

-Lo siento.- mustió Gale, dejando caer la cara entre sus manos, con los codos apretando las rodillas.

-No te martirices, Gale.- suspiró Vick, palmeándole la espalda.

-Debí evitarlo de alguna manera.- farfulló contra sus palmas.

Vick suspiró, apretando levemente el fornido hombro de su hermano.

-Ni modo. Ahora ya estamos en esto. Recuerda por quienes lo hacemos.- consoló el más joven, mirando la fotografía que reposaba en un estante, donde había estaban Hazelle y Posy con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Los hermanos Hawthorne se habían mostrado muy felices cuando la foto llegó junto a una carta anunciando que las cosas marchaban bien en Austria y que el dinero que mensualmente les enviaban era bien aprovechado. Incluso Posy podía asistir regularmente a clases de piano y francés. La alegría de su hermana pequeña y velar por la tranquilidad de su madre era dos cuestiones que los tres tenían muy presente.

-Ve a descansar, Gale. Me ocuparé de la cena.- anunció Rory entrando a la sala.- Tú también, Vick.

El hermano del medio asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Sin embargo, Gale seguía apesadumbrado sentado en el sillón.

-Hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer, tienes que descansar.- insistió Rory, frunciendo las pobladas cejas oscuras.- Te he dicho mil veces que estoy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para tomar alguno de tus trabajos "extra".

-Y ya te he dicho mil veces que no. Algunas son viudas, Rory, pero otras no. ¿Sabes lo que es tener que escabullirse por entremedio de una bordura de arbustos antes de que un colérico marido salga con un Winchester en la mano para volarte los sesos?- preguntó con desdén Gale, poniéndose perezosamente de pie.

-¿Colérico? Cornudo querrás decir.- puntualizó el menor, alzando las cejas.

-Pues a decir verdad, es lo que son. Cornudos.- rió Vick.

-Al ritmo que llevamos, mis queridos hermanos, eso no va a pasarnos a nosotros.- enfatizó Gale, pasando los brazos por los hombros de sus hermanos.

-Brindo por eso.- asintió el menor y los tres se echaron a reir.

El descanso le había sentado de maravillas a Gale. Cuando llegó al Majestic varias bailarinas ya estaban calentando sus musculos y Cinna iba de aquí para allá, como si fuera un torbellino, haciendo ajustes a los vestidos y trajes. Siguió de largo del escenario para adentrarse en el pasillo que conducía a los camerinos. El suyo estaba al final. Pasó por el que ocupaban Catnip y Johanna, como la puerta estaba entre abierta llegó a él un suspiro acongojado. Con suavidad empujó la puerta para encontrarse a una muy llorosa Johanna.

-Jo…- mustió Gale.

-¡Vete!- chilló volteando a verlo, las lágrimas dejaban surcos salados en su ovalado rostro.-Vete.- repitió débilmente.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que te sucede.- respondió él con firmeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Se colocó de cuclillas enfrente de ella, que esta sentada en una de las sillas enfrente del tocador. Le dolía verla así. Tenía que reconocer que se acordaba de ella más de lo habitual o de lo que el considera normal. Quizás fuera su carácter fuerte, o su personalidad desinhibida. No estaba seguro. Pero si podía decir que la mujer que tenía enfrente le gustaba.

-No puedo hacer lo que Snow me pide.- susurró al fin, para liberar otro sollozo.

Gale frunció el ceño, disgustado completamente con el viejo horrible que tenía completo dominio de sus vidas como si fuera un titiritero. Apretó los puños, con rabia contenida.

-Ojala pudiera no pensar, simplemente hacerlo.- suspiró Johanna.- Odio admitir estas cosas, precioso.- repuso, chasqueando la lengua, con las lágrimas aun resbalándole por la cara.- Nunca he estado con un hombre.

El astriaco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Johanna no le parecía una mujer que tuviera demasiados escrúpulos respecto del sexo. Pero venir a enterarse de que era virgen, eso si era una novedad.

-No pongas esa cara de idiota. Me haces sentir peor.- refunfuñó ella, tensando la mandíbula.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Gale, alzando las cejas.- Creí que tu…

-¿Pensabas que porque trabajo para los federales rodeada de hombres soy una especie de puta?- preguntó con veneno, entornando los ojos color café.

-No, no. No es eso…- negó él. Ciertamente no sabía que decirle.

-Vivo rodeada de hombres. Estoy acostumbrada a llevar misiones donde debo besar o dejarme acariciar… sólo un poco, lo suficiente.- explicó ella.- Pero esto es diferente… Dios, incluso, jamás he besado a alguien por quien tuviera verdaderos sentimientos.- agregó con amargura.

Comprendió el dolor en aquellas orbes color café, suplicando un mínimo de cariño, algo que fuera de verdad. Extendió la mano, lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad y borrar el rastro agrio de sus lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, ella apoyó la cara en su mano y posó la propia sobre la de él.

-Jo…yo… uhmm.- divagó Gale, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Él tenia que seguir adelante, por mucho que quisiera a Kathy, ella no lo miraría jamás con otros ojos que no fueran los de un amigo.

Coraje. Se impulsó lo suficiente para aprisionar los rojos labios de Johanna entre los suyos, ella gimió por la sorpresa, pero aceptó su caricia. Se separaron solo cuando el aire se les hizo necesario.

-Me gustas.- logró decir Gale, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-¿Y la descerebrada?- preguntó Johanna, con la voz entrecortada y las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas.

-Tiene al panadero. Nada puedo hacer. Tú me gustas y…- no pudo continuar porque ella había estampado su boca nuevamente contra la de él.

-Es suficiente para mí.- murmuró ella, contra sus labios, sonriendo.

-Pero Jo…- comenzó Gale, entre besos.

-Averiguaremos que pasa más adelante, precioso.- afirmó ella, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él no se resistió más y se rindió ante la invasión de la lengua dulce de Johanna. Posó una de sus manos en su cintura breve y la otra la hundió en la corta melena cobriza oscuro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe ambos se sobre saltaron, completamente ruborizados.

-¡Oh, Santo Dios! ¡Lo siento!- chilló Katniss, cerrando de un portazo.

Ambos se miraron, sonrojados y jadeantes. Gale se puso se pie y Johanna lo acompañó. Era más baja que él, casi podía apoyar el mentón en su coronilla. Le besó la frente mientras la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Gale?- murmuró contra su pecho.

-¿Sí, Jo?- preguntó, acariciándole la espalda.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- confesó, sin abandonar el refugio de su pecho.

Gale suspiró. "Johanna, siempre tan directa" pensó, sonriendo de lado. Hundió el rostro en la curva de cuello, depositando un beso casi como un suspiro. Ella se limitó a apretar el agarre sobre su espalda. ¿Era correcto tomar aquello?

Johanna se separó lo suficiente para alzar la mirada hasta la plomiza y dubitativa mirada de Gale. Lo miró con deseo, puesto que era así como se sentía. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto en la oficina de Peeta Mellark. Por su profesión sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo del amor. Sin embargo, en su trabajo era una cuestión sencilla, porque básicamente estaba rodeada por idiotas machistas. Pero Gale era completamente diferente. Iba a permitirse ser imprudente una vez. Iba a permitirse quererlo. Aunque él estuviera enamorado de otra mujer. Él volvió a besarla, llevándola a un lugar elevado y desconocido. Con cada beso aumentaba la necesidad del siguiente.

Con manos inexpertas tanteo los botones de su camisa.

-Espera. Vamos a mi camerino.- pidió él, tragando con fuerza, envolviendo con su amplia mano la grácil mano de Johanna sobre su pecho.

La miraba con tal intensidad que pronunciar palabra se le hacia imposible, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron del camerino se toparon con la mirada curiosa de Katniss, quien alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos…?- murmuró, sonriendo de lado.

-Oh, por favor cállate.- rogó Gale, con las mejillas coloreadas de un sutil rosado.

Katniss rió y dio unas palmaditas, dejándolos marchar tranquilos. Entró al camerino y se sentó frente al espejo. Observó su rostro ojeroso luego de una larga noche de insomnio. Justificado insomnio. Luego de estar casi tres semanas sin estar al lado de Peeta, perder el tiempo en algo tan estúpido como dormir le parecía un insulto. Sonrió recordándolo totalmente dormido y desnudo en esa majestuosa cama. Sus manos ansiaban poder recorrer su espalda como había hecho antes de marcharse, aprovechando que el dormía tendido sobre el vientre. Lo amaba tanto. Miró la foto de Thom y se mordió el labio con culpa. También lo había amado, pero de otra manera.

Portia y Cinna la vistieron y peinaron para la ocasión, llevando esa noche la gama del violeta y el oro. Sus dos colegas se mostraron muy satisfechos de encontrarla tan alegre aquella tarde. Ella se mostró muy dispuesta para trabajar esa noche. Solo necesitaba otra dosis de Peeta para sentirse viva y amada de nuevo. El amor del chico de pan era lo único que podía sosegar las incesantes palabras de Marvel O'Leary que retumban en su cabeza "_Me casaré contigo y haré de tu vida un maldito infierno, mí querida y jodida puta"_. Le había apretado tanto el muslo mientras le gruñía aquello en el oído que había tenido una semana entera un horrible moretón.

La calle Beckerly no era más que una calle típica de los suburbios de Chicago, llena de casitas una igual a la otra. Pero lo que nadie sabia era que, en el número doce de esa calle, se había montado un reducto de agentes federales que, apretados y acalorados, discutían en una minúscula cocina.

-¡Vayamos de una vez al maldito Majestic y atrapemos a Snow de una vez!- chilló una voz con un marcado acento británico.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo, señor Blight.- indicó Haymitch con tono cansino.

-¿Y por qué no? _Mon Dieu_… Ustedes los americanos.- farfulló otra voz, ésta vez con acento francés.

-Porque Snow tiene una larga hilera de secuaces encubiertos, señor Heavensbee.- respondió Boggs. – Entrenados especialmente para oler a los federales.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieren, señores?- preguntó nuevamente el Blight.

-Una emboscada.- respondió con simpleza Peeta, quien se había mantenido al margen.- Se de buena fuente que el martes es la apretura de la temporada de opera. Si logramos que Snow vaya…

-Las plazas son limitadas por lo que…- continúo Boggs

-Tendrá solo sus dos secuaces de cabecera.- terminó Haymitch, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y como conseguiremos plazas en la opera, señor Mellark?- pregunto el francés.

-De eso me encargo yo, tengo buenos contactos en el teatro de Chicago- respondió firmemente Peeta.

-Entonces el martes saldremos de pesca y agarraremos al pez gordo.- sonrió Haymitch.

-Exacto. Antes de que decida asesinar a alguien más.- asintió el señor Heavensbee.- Todos extrañamos al viejo Woof. El Mouling Rouge no es lo mismo sin él.- agregó con tristeza.

-Lo atraparemos esta vez.- dijo Boggs, palmeando su espalda.

Peeta observó por la ventana, algo sucia, de la cocina como la nieve comenzaba a caer. Rogando para sus adentros que el martes siguiente finalmente terminaran sus problemas. Él mataría dos pájaros de un mismo tiro. Atraparía a Snow y a O'Leary a la vez. Si señor.

* * *

¡Ay, cómo me costó escribir este capítulo! No terminó quedando como esperaba, pero es un capítulo de inflexión hacia el final que se aproxima. Creo que nos quedan unos tres capítulos por delante. No quiero hacer la "historia sin fin".

Como siempre agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia, me pone muy contenta cada nuevo follow que recibo como así también con mis fieles lectores anónimos. ^^

_Everllarkglee4ever: _ jajajajaajaj ¡Tranquila! :)

_Katri Wishart: _¡La culpa de todo la tiene el rubio mala leche de pollos! Esa materia me dejo tan seco el cerebro que mira lo que me cuesta actualizar. No lo podes negar, estuve re buena con Zoo, ahora la tiene a Johanna. Zoo como el chapulín de los panes amerita un "Dame las drogas, Lisa". Si, estuve medio soreta con poner palabras en alemán, pero no lo niegues, le dio un toque sofisticado al fic. Cuando quieras pelamos por Hugh, acordate que estoy entrenando, manejalo. Lo dejo a tu criterio como diría la sabia Karina Olga. :)

_Juliper22: _jajajjajajajaj ya lo van agarrar. :)

_Guest: _Me alegro que tenga de la cabeza el fic y te prometo que Peeta solo va a sufrir... un poquito... nada más :)

_Edy: _jajajaj por favor, un poco de confianza! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 26**

_Woodmere, 1913_

"_En lo profundo del prado, allí, debajo de un sauce…"_ tarareó con su dulce voz. La observaba con detenimiento desde la otra orilla, escondido detrás de unas rocas y unos altos pajonales. Solo cuando estaba sola cantaba de esa manera.

Katniss remojó otra camisa en la orilla para luego comenzar a tallarla sobre una roca muy limpia. De tanto en tanto, tarareaba la canción, otras vez, entonaba las estrofas de la canción popular. Lo cierto era que, de cualquier forma, era maravilloso oírla.

Peeta no podía evitar sentir una ansiedad terrible cada vez que ella levantaba la mirada, puesto que no deseaba verse descubierto. Lo tenía completamente fascinado y moría de ganas de ser algo más que su amigo o, en su defecto, el chico del pan. Deseaba atrapar esos labios rojos entre los suyos y hacerle saber cuan infinito era su amor. Por lo pronto, sólo podía conformarse con verla allí, oculto. Sin la mirada de los otros, ella se mostraba fresca y natural, como en ese instante que por apurarse por acomodar el cabello que se arremolinaba en la cara, se mojó la cara. Hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Cuando se puso de pie admiró la hermosa forma que iba tomando su cuerpo, tan delicada y grácil. Había abandonado los rasgos de niña para dar lugar a una mujer que prometía ser muy hermosa.

Completamente ajena a su presencia, comenzó a acomodar la ropa mojada sobre los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles, de modo que se secara. Luego se sentó en una de las rocas, disfrutando de los rayos del sol en el rostro.

Contemplando su expresión tan relaja, Peeta no dudó ni un segundo. Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, como si de un cazador se tratara, sacó su equipo de dibujo y comenzó a retratarla.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

_ "Oh, sí. Así, precioso." _

_ "¡Más fuerte!"_

Lady Aterlli siempre se supo una mujer demandante y algo, bastante, caprichosa. Sobre todo en la cama. Y más si estaba en la cama acompañada de su joven divertimento. Un escandaloso orgasmo acometió contra ella con las últimas embestidas de Gale. Tal y como acostumbraba hacer, el joven se retiró de su cuerpo y se derramó fuera. Sudoroso y ligeramente entumecido rodó a un costado en la amplia cama, recuperándose de a poco.

-Eres fantástico.- aseguró ella con una sonrisa, colocándose de costado para contemplarlo mejor.

Rozó con las delicadas yemas de sus dedos cada músculo y cada vena marcada de aquel esplendoroso cuerpo. Quizás adoraba a ese joven más de la cuenta. O simplemente estaba encandilada con su rendimiento en la cama, algo muy difícil de encontrar en los hombres de su edad, demasiado gordos, o demasiado ebrios, como para darle todos los orgasmos que quisiera. Por eso, cuando su querido primo le había ofrecido al muchachito a cambio de una jugosa suma de dinero, no lo había dudado ni por un instante.

-Debo irme.- anunció Gale, con la voz algo adormecida.

-Quédate.- demando Cecelia.- Quiero despertarme y que lo primero que vea sea tu hermosa cara.- dijo sin ningún tapujo.

-Me temo que no será posible.- suspiró Gale, con fingido pesar. Lo único que le apetecía ahora era darse un baño, dormir y luego correr a los brazos de Johanna.

-Mi primo te explota demasiado.- refunfuñó.- Quédate y te daré el doble de dinero que mi primo te da.- ofreció, acercando la nariz a su cuello.- Por favor.- rogó, rozando con los labios el cuello tenso.

-Lo siento.- suspiró el hombre, rodeándola con los brazos para continuar con la charada.

-¿Sabes? Cuando Cornelius sea alcalde, te compraré y serás mío para siempre.- anunció, dirigiendo una mano descarada a su miembro relajado.

-¿Y cómo hará el señor Snow para derrocar al actual alcalde?- preguntó Gale, con sutil inocencia, apartando la mano femenina de su miembro para luego acariciar su sexo aún húmedo. Ella suspiró, satisfecha.

-Mmhh cómo se acostumbra en nuestra familia, precioso.- respondió Cecelia, entre suspiros placenteros.

Gale le abrió completamente las piernas y se colocó encima de ella, besando sus senos y luego bajando por la planicie de su vientre.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo, delineando con la punta de su lengua la cara interior de sus muslos e ingle- Por favor.

-Mmhh.- gimió ella.

Se adentró entre sus pliegues, lamiendo todo aquello que le era ofrecido. Con la maestría de sus dedos y se lengua, la llevó al borde de nuevo.

-Con veneno, precioso.- gimió, dejándose caer en la espiral de placer.- Lo va a envenenar.- suspiró satisfecha, como si aquello fuera algo completamente corriente.

Despegó el rostro de aquel sexo, buscando disimular su expresión de sorpresa.

-Debo irme.- insistió de nuevo.

-No, por favor.- rogó ella, cerrando ligeramente sus piernas.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Gale.- Volveré en otra ocasión.- mintió.- Tengo trabajo que terminar.- explicó con la voz ronca y sensual, abarcando con la palma uno de sus senos. Depositó un pequeño beso allí y se incorporó.- Adiós.

-Contaré las horas para tenerte aquí de nuevo.- ronroneó ella, tocándose ligeramente el pecho.

Gale asintió y salió del cuarto desnudo, con la ropa en la mano.

Copito tras copito, perezosa pero persistente, la nieve cubría con elegante manto blanco las calles, casas y edificios de toda la ciudad. El despertador de lata chilló y se sacudió violentamente, anunciando las ocho y media de la mañana, hora de levantarse. Liberó un gemido de frustración y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Pero, resignándose a los hechos, como tener que levantarse, se desperezó, muy a su pesar. Liberó un sonoro _"Brr"_ de frío cuando sus pies desnudos se adentraron en las frías pantuflas de paño.

-Buenos días.- murmuró Annie, cuando se cruzaron el pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

-Buenos días.- mustió Katniss, apretándose la bata alrededor de cintura.

-Hoy es la gran noche, ¿no?- preguntó la más joven, esbozando una sonrisa y Katniss asintió.

El día nevado los recibió a todos por igual, por eso cuando el despertador sonó en el dormitorio de Peeta Mellark, esté dio un ligero brinco. Saltó de la cama y, sobre su ropa de noche azul marino, colocó su abrigada bata color borgoña. Hoy era la gran noche. Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

-Buenos días, joven Peeta. Al parecer alguien tiene una buena mañana.- saludó Rue, quien se había despertado con anterioridad y estaba preparando el desayuno. Las tostadas saltaron en el tostador.

-Buenos días, Moma. Pequeño Tresh- los saludó, observando como el niño mecía sus piernas enfundadas en un abrigado pantalón de príncipe de Gales, sentado a la mesa, devorando una abundante porción de hot cakes con miel.- Es una excelente mañana.

-Me alegro de verlo tanto contento, joven. Ya llevaba demasiados días triste.- dijo Moma, mientras le alcanzaba el desayuno.

-Es verdad.- puntualizó Peeta, mientras untaba una tostada.- Pero eso cambiará a partir de hoy.

-¿Volverá Katniss?- preguntó Tresh, mirando con súplica al joven rubio.- Extraño oírla cantar y practicar para el coro.

-Te prometo que volverá, pequeño- aseguró el joven, guiñándole un ojo. El niño sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Eso está muy bien.- condescendió Moma, sentándose a la mesa.

Tanto Annie como Katniss echaron varios puñados de sal sobre los escalones de la entrada y el breve camino para disolver el hielo. De pronto apareció un muchacho con un gran paquete montado en una bicicleta, con un ritmo algo tambaleante sobre la nieve.

-Entrega para la señorita Kathy Grant.- anunció el joven, con voz cansina.

-Soy yo.- dijo Katniss, adelantándose hasta la joven.

-Bien. Esto es para usted entonces.- dijo, entregándole la caja.

-Gracias. Déjeme buscarle una propina.- respondió, tomando la caja que le ofrecía.

Entró al dúplex y regresó con algunas monedas que el hombre aceptó gustosamente. Tocando ligeramente su gorra, se marchó de allí.

-Vaya, ¿qué será?- preguntó Annie, mirando con curiosidad el paquete sobre la mesa.

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo.- respondió Katniss, deshaciendo el moño que llevaba la caja.

Dentro reposaba un atrevido vestido negro decorado con finos hilos dorados que hacían intrincados dibujos de flores y hojas. Sobre el vestido reposaba una pequeña nota.

_Verás que cuando lo deseo, no soy tan terrible._

_Quiero verte en él ésta noche._

_Marvel_

Katniss rodó los ojos y sintió unas enormes ganas de prender en llamas aquel vestido. Pero sólo debía soportar aquello algunas horas más y luego sería libre. Al fin.

La primera parada que hizo el joven panadero esa mañana tan fría fue en su oficina de Rookery. En las cercanías del escritorio que habitualmente ocupaba Rooba, su secretaria, se encontraba su cuasi reflejo. Su hermano Ashton. Por primera vez en su vida parecía tener un gesto sorprendido mientras miraba con detenimiento los intrincados caireles de una lámpara.

-Buenos días.- saludó Peeta.

-Ah. Buenos días.- respondió su hermano, volviendo los ojos hacia él- ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

-Sí. Acompáñame a mi oficina.- respondió el menor, haciendo un ademán señalando la puerta.

Una vez adentro, mientras Ashton miraba con curiosidad la oficina, Peeta rebuscaba entre los legajos aquello que su hermano requería. Una pieza clave para desarmar el intrincado juego de Snow.

-Ésta será mi única colaboración para contigo, ¿lo sabes, no?- dijo con voz firme Peeta, mientras le tendía un pequeño manojo de papeles a su hermano.

-Desde luego.- respondió el mellizo mayor, tomando lo que le era ofrecido.

Peeta suspiró cansinamente desde su sillón.

-Jamás entenderé por qué me odias tanto.- soltó- Necesito que me des una respuesta. Somos adultos.- se quejó con dolor.

-Porque tú has nacido con la buena estrella.- respondió su hermano, frunciendo el ceño, mientras apretaba los papeles en sus manos.- Todo te sale bien.

-Eso es una estupidez. A ti también te saldrían las cosas bien si hicieras el esfuerzo.- espetó Peeta enfadado. Había esperado veintitrés largos años por aquella respuesta y lo mínimo que esperaba era que no fuera tan absurda.

-Para ti todo ha sido sencillo, eres el favorito de nuestro padre y de Fred.- siseó con enojo Ashton.- Siempre eras el mejor en deportes, el mejor horneando, el mejor glaseando… Todo, por una maldita y extraña razón, te sale bien a ti… Todas las mujeres besaban el firmamento que tú pisabas.

Se masajeó las sienes, haciendo un gesto de total disgusto.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que toda la vida me has hecho perrerías porque… me tienes celos?- preguntó Peeta con escepticismo.

Ashton hizo un mohín de disgusto, enfadado por la resolución tan sencilla a la que había llegado Peeta.

-¿Celos? No. Simplemente no te soporto.- dijo finalmente.

-Bien- resopló Peeta- Supongo que puedo vivir con eso. Ya tienes lo que necesitabas de mi, ahora vete y trata de no volver a interferir en mi vida. Has hecho suficiente.

El mayor farfulló algo inteligible, pero que sonaba cercano a la palabra "idiota".

-Ashton… ¿Por qué Katniss?- preguntó Peeta, mientras observaba a su hermano con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta.

-Porque me gustaba y quería hacerte sufrir.- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Sabiendo esa dolorosa verdad, podría finalmente cerrar capítulo de su molesto hermano en su vida.

Lejos de lo que Peeta pensaba, ciertamente su hermano tenía otros planes en mente, que ejecutaría cuando reuniera el momento y las circunstancias adecuadas. Su poco cariño para con su hermano iba a algo más profundo, algo que le fue inculcado de pequeño. Ethel Mellark nunca había ocultado su predilección por él, era quizás la única cosa que le permitía diferenciarse de Peeta. Jamás había tenido que sufrir por la falta de amor de su madre. Ella siempre había tenido un marcado rechazo por el menor por la simple razón de ser una copia fiel del único hombre que la había sentir completamente desdichada, Klein Mellark. Ethel no soportaba que Peeta se le pareciera tanto y ese rechazo también se le inculcó a él y a Fred, no teniendo éxito en su hermano mayor, quien sentía predilección por el pequeño y tierno Peeta. Él siempre había querido la aprobación de su padre, pero jamás eran suficientes los esfuerzos, nunca lograba superar a su hermano. Con tiempo también desarrolló un marcado rechazo por su padre. Después de todo él tenía mayores aspiraciones y era, en definitiva, el culpable de que su madre fuera tan infeliz. Lo que el dulce Peeta no sabía era que su padre se había acostado con Ethel por despecho, cuando la muchacha de quien había estado tan enamorado huyera con minero. De ese despecho, y fuera del matrimonio, la hija mayor de los zapateros del pueblo quedó embarazada. Ella hizo todo lo posible porque la amase tanto como a esa jovencita, pero si bien Klein era bueno y paciente, nunca pudo responder a lo que ella esperaba. Años más tarde, luego del nacimiento de Fred, su madre se empecino en que deseaba una hija mujer. Para su desgracia, obtuvo dos hijos hombres. Luego de aquello, nunca más toleró que Klein volviera a tocarla. En definitiva, detestaba a su padre y detestaba a Peeta por ser igual a él.

Dejando de lado las cavilaciones familiares, debía dirigirse prontamente a un lugar completamente escondido y reservado, donde se encontraba escondido Big Jim, frente a quien había prometido fidelidad. La única herramienta para formar parte de una muy especial familia. Ashton deslizó suave, pero firmemente, el informe que su hermano le había dado sobre la ancha y lustrada superficie del escritorio de su jefe. Big Jim tomó los papeles que le ofrecían y los leyó con detenimiento.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo, muchacho.- felicitó Big Jim, levantando la mira de su lectura.- ¿Alguien ha sospechado de ti?

-En lo absoluto, señor- respondió Ashton.- Me he manejado con absoluta discreción, no queremos que Papito Nieve sospeche.- explicó, omitiendo el hecho de que la información la había obtenido a través de su mellizo. Quizás ese fuera su primer acto humilde para con él.

-Bien hecho.- asintió el hombre.- Pietro, Miguel, vayan al embarcadero once de inmediato.- ordenó Jim. Garabateó algo en un papel.- Aquí está el nombre con quien deben _tratar._ Si se pone difícil, ya saben que hacer.- explicó, tendiéndoles el papel.

Ambos hombres asintieron y salieron de la oficina donde estaban reunidos. Ashton quedó solo frente a Big Jim, a pesar de saber que había hecho su trabajo, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso en su presencia, sobre todo porque quería asegurarse un lugar dentro de la organización y ganarle al nuevo competidor que había venido desde Nueva York, Al Capone. El hombre se agachó hasta la gaveta, el rubio tragó en seco nervioso. Una caja de fina madera apareció sobre la mesa y la empujó hasta él.

-Anda. Toma uno. Directos desde Cuba.- indicó Big Jim.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas levantó la tapa para ver dos docenas de habanos delicadamente ordenados. El fino aroma a tabaco inundó la sala, relajándolos. Tomó con cuidado uno y se lo llevó a la nariz para apreciar mejor el aroma. Aquello era estupendo.

Apenas si había tenido tiempo de terminar el cierre de su pantalón cuando a trompicones y carreras había salido de la casa. Gale Hawthorne en los últimos tiempos había sabido convertirse así mismo en un reducto de secretos. Sabía, por ejemplo, que Claudius Templesmith gustaba de la compañía masculina aún en la intimidad, pero por cuestiones de política mantenía las apariencias. O que el respetado Dr. Aurelius tenía otra familia en paralelo. Pero el secreto que había recaído recientemente en sus oídos debía ser contado. Montándose rápidamente en su auto salió en pos de la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

-L-lo quiere envenenar.- soltó entre jadeos, luego de la carrera que se había echado escaleras arriba hasta el departamento de Johanna.

-Gale, ¿qué dices? No entiendo.- dijo la mujer, dejando paso para que el hombre entrara. Poco importaba lo que los vecinos pensaran. Después de todo no eran más que una horda de chismosos, en especial la señorita Venia.

Gale terminó de entrar y se apoyó contra la puerta, cerrando brevemente los ojos, normalizando su respiración.

-Snow planea matar al Alcalde Undersee.- soltó finalmente. Johanna liberó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¡Maldito!- chilló finalmente.- Debemos detenerlo.

-Hoy por la noche. Catnip y el panadero piensan ocuparse.- contó el austriaco, sonriendo de lado.

-Entonces debemos hablar con ellos cuanto antes.- afirmó ella.- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Lady Aterlli. Se vuelve muy habladora luego de….- respondió, con la voz muriendo lentamente.

Johanna bajó la mirada. Se sentía completamente celosa y rabiosa. Pero poco podía reclamarle a Gale, cuando ella también, muy a su pesar, había tenido que abrirse a otro hombre.

-Jo…- comenzó Gale. Ella meneó la cabeza y se acercó para abrazarlo.- Lo siento.- susurró, depositando un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-También yo.- suspiró ella, mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

En el cruce de las calle Wabash y Randolph se yergue el modesto, pero esplendoroso, Teatro de Chicago, con su novedosa marquesina llena de costosa luminaria. Lo cierto es que aquel teatro había recibido jugosos aportes de dinero de diversos miembros de la sociedad de Chicago. Sin embargo, pocas personas gozaban de la real simpatía del señor Dalton, el dueño y gerente general.

-Bueno, señor Mellark, lo que usted me pide es bastante arriesgado.- comenzó el señor Dalton, uniendo sus manos debajo de su mentón recubierto de espesa barba.- Sin embargo, lo ayudaré. No me apetece tener ese tipo de gente entre mi público selecto.- espetó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Muchas gracias, señor Dalton.- dijo Peeta, algo más relajado en su asiento.

-El señor Snow estará situado en la primera línea de asientos, de modo que estará lejos de las puertas y no podrá huir.- explicó Dalton, señalando en el plano del teatro que tenía enfrente, tendido sobre su escritorio.- Los federales podrán ubicarse aquí.- agregó señalando en el plano.- Podrán agarrarlo con facilidad.

-De acuerdo. Es necesario que la intervención se realice durante el intervalo, de modo que el público esté exento de cualquier problema.- puntualizó el rubio, marcando las salidas con el dedo.- ¿Dónde se ubicará el señor O'Leary?

-El señor O'Leary y su prometida tienen reservado el palco de la izquierda.- respondió Dalton.

Peeta reprimió un gruñido al escuchar la palabra "prometida".

Durante el resto del día la nieve no dejó de caer, acumulándose más y más en las calles, dificultando la circulación. Casi tropezándose en las escaleras del Majestic, Katniss logró entrar a su habitual lugar de trabajo. Si bien aquella noche no cantaría, requería de la ayuda de Portia y Cinna para verse elegante en la opera. Es noche "El Barbero de Sevilla" sería un espectáculo muy interesante de ver.

-Siento que te estoy traicionando, Cinna.- mustió Katniss, mientras su fiel amigo le subía con delicadeza el cierre del vestido. Observó el reflejo en el espejo, sin duda era una pieza de vestuario exquisita. Cinna colocó sus manos en los brazos de la mujer, paseándolas por su longitud, mientras apoyaba el mentó en su hombro.

-De eso nada, Gatita. Estás preciosa. No harás otra cosa que volver loco a ese miserable.- sonrió Cinna.- La diadema dorada quedará fabulosa, ¿llevarás el anillo?- agregó, soltándola con suavidad.

-Por supuesto. Jamás me lo quito.- respondió, llevándose la mano al pecho, donde sentía el relieve de su peculiar dije. Se volteó para encarar a su vestuarista y fiel amigo.- Tengo miedo.- confesó, mordiéndose el labio.

-Todo saldrá bien.- sonrió Cinna. Luego se acercó al gran alhajero donde guardaban todos los accesorios y sacó la diadema dorada, colocándose la luego como si fuera la corona de una emperatriz.- Perfecta. – sentenció antes de hacerla girar de nuevo.

-Gracias.- mustió Katniss, girándose ligeramente para besarlo como acostumbra hacer.

Casi a las ocho de la noche, Marvel se apareció en el Majestic, con su típica expresión de desdén. Katniss revoleó con fastidio los ojos antes de avanzar hacia él. Johanna se adelantó y la tomó con cuidado del brazo.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos del Majestic.- susurró con complicidad.- Házselo pagar, descerebrada. – agregó, mirándola seriamente.

Katniss sonrió de lado y asintió. Esa lucha no era solo por ella y Peeta, sino por todo Panem.

-Buenas noches.- saludó secamente a Marvel, quien le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla hasta el auto que los llevaría hasta el teatro.

-Buenas noches.- correspondió él.- Ansío verte sin ese abrigo encima.- confesó- De hecho, ansío verte sin nada encima.- agregó con lo que, a los ojos plateados de Katniss, fue un infeliz intento de sonrisa seductora.

No respondió nada, solo libero un sonido similar a un bufido.

El auto era un modelo amplio, nuevo y deportivo, con chofer incluido. Marvel se sentó muy pegado a ella y le indicó al chofer que ya podían marchar.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?- preguntó, poniéndose ligeramente de lado de modo que pudiera verle la cara.

Katniss asintió.

-Veo que vas muy callada esta noche.- suspiró el rubio.

Ella miró por la ventanilla, poco y nada tenía para decirle. "Odio estar aquí contigo, o en cualquier lugar. Sería el comentario adecuado." Pensó Katniss, a sabiendas de no podría decir aquello.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, Marvel abrió su abrigo y luego se coló por el borde inferior del vestido. Katniss dio un respingo y volteó a verlo. La mano continuó su recorrido hasta que la sintió en las cercanías de la unión de sus piernas. Su primer impulso fue apretar los muslos. No deseaba que él la tocara tan íntimamente. Ni de ningún modo en especial.

-Ésta noche te ataré a ti a la cama y no tendrás escapatoria alguna.- susurró Marvel contra la curva de su cuello, antes de depositar un beso allí.- Vamos, Kathy. No hagas las cosas más difíciles.- pidió él, ejerciendo más fuerza con mano entre los femeninos muslos.

Katniss tensó la mandíbula pero relajó la presión de sus muslos. "Piensa en Peeta" se obligó. La ágil mano de Marvel rozó su sexo por encima de la ropa interior, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Se concentró en pensar en las ardientes caricias que Peeta solía ofrecerle en la misma zona, con muchísima más sensualidad que quien lo estaba haciendo ahora. Evocó las imágenes que solían acompañarla en sueños mientras aguardaba por reunirse con su amado rubio.

-Te has puesto húmeda.- gruñó Marvel contra su oído, para luego pasear la punta de su lengua por la parte sensible de la misma.- Deseo tomarte aquí mismo.

-El teatro.- jadeó Katniss, cuando los dedos de él hicieron contacto de su piel más intima.- Quiero ir al teatro.

-Eres una mujer muy caprichosa.- siseó él, también con excitación.- Déjame que…

-Por favor.- pidió ella, mientras su mano acarició por encima de su pantalón su erecto miembro.- Luego te dejaré tomarme como desees…- prometió, concentrando la caricia en su longitud.

-Es una promesa.- ordenó él, hundiendo dos de sus dedos en ella.- Quiero que la cumplas.

Katniss asintió, cerrando los ojos. Engañando a su mente con las imágenes de Peeta, un orgasmo arribó, dejándolos satisfechos a ambos.

-Me fascina que seas tan sensible.- confesó Marvel, retirando su mano de su cuerpo.- Deseo tanto hundirme en ti.- agregó, besándola ligeramente en la mejilla, continuando un camino de besos hasta atrapar su boca. Ella procuró responder aquel beso.- Si te comportas así, nuestro matrimonio no será malo. Incluso puede que sea provechoso.- ronroneó, rompiendo el beso.

Cuando el chofer anunció que había llegado, casi a tropel se bajó del vehículo. A gatas si le daba tiempo a tomarla del brazo para guiarla hasta el palco. Seguidamente de ellos, el señor Snow y sus dos colegas arribaron también. Saludó con leve asentimiento de cabeza a la joven pareja y se adentró en el teatro.

Las luces se ausentaron en cuanto comenzó la música, volviendo al ambiente tenue e intimo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Marvel, contemplando el rostro entusiasmado de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Ella asintió, maravillada con la voz potente del tenor.

_Bartolo cree que el Conde ha sido arrestado, pero Almaviva sólo tiene que mencionar su nombre al oficial para quedar en libertad. Bartolo y Basilio están asombrados, y Rosina se burla de ellos._

El telón está por caer, el primer acto casi acaba. Los cantantes están inmersos en las estrofas de _Fredda ed immobile. _El público siente aumentar la tensión junto con la música. Annie aprieta la mano de Finnick con temor. Aquel será un final de acto. Literal.

_Mi par d'esser con la testa_

_in un'orrida fucina_

_dove cresce e mai non resta_

_delle incudini sonore_

_l'importuno strepitar._

_Alternando questo e quello_

_pesantissimo martello_

_fa con barbara armonia_

_muri e volte rimbombar_

_E il cervello poverello_

_gia stordito sbalordito_

_non ragiona, si confonde,_

_si riduce ad impazzar_

La música desciende, cae el telón y las luces se encienden. Boggs miró de reojo a Peeta y este asiente, camuflado, butacas atrás. Algunos federales bloquean las salidas, el público resopla y se queja. Otros rodean a Cornelius Snow, quien luce rojo de la ira por la emboscada.

-Cornelius Snow queda usted bajo arresto por el asesinato de Effie Abernathy, Lavinia Strogh, el contralmirante de La Royale, el señor Woof, el señor Legnhor y el intento de homicidio contra el alcalde Undersee. A su vez, también se lo acusa de violaciones a la Ley Seca de los Estados Unidos de Norteámerica como así también de reiteradas evasiones al fisco.- anunció uno de los agentes, mientras otros dos lo apresaban.

Marvel observó con enfado el revuelvo que se había generado en el teatro y, tomando bruscamente a Katniss, abandonó el palco.

-¿Iba algún lado, O'Leary?- preguntó con tranquilidad Peeta mientras subía las escaleras escoltado por Boggs y otro agente.

-¡Tú! El maldito nuevo rico.- siseó el rubio, con chispas de furia en los ojos.- Voy a…

-A ningún lado, señor O'Leary. – dijo Boggs.- Está usted bajo arresto por contrabando, evasión al fisco y malversación de los fondos de la United Fruit. Agente Martin, por favor.

Con un rápido movimiento, el agente Martin esposo a Marvel, quien comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Mellark!-chilló rabioso.- Juró que te mataré.

-Gracias, agente Boggs.- dijo Peeta, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de preso.- Y gracias a ti, Marvel, sin ti nada de esto sería posible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó rabioso, mientras a regañadientes desdecía por las escaleras, volteando ligeramente para ver el rostro de quien le hablaba.

-¿Crees que puse dinero de mi cuenta para hacer toda ésta charada?- preguntó Peeta, sonriendo.- Gracias a que eres un imbécil que no sabe diferenciar la joyería de verdad de las chucherías, realice una buena diferencia de dinero que utilice para esto.- explicó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un idiota que no sabe diferenciar un diamante verdadero de uno falso.- exclamó Katniss, sacando el anillo de compromiso y aventándoselo.

Marvel solo liberó un gruñido y se dejó llevar por los agentes.

Olvidándose de él, los amantes trágicos de Chicago voltearon a verse radiantes. Sin mediar palabra se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de anhelo y esperanza. Envueltos en desesperación se besaron con pasión.

-Oh, Peeta. ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Katniss, sonriendo.

-Sólo quiero pasar el resto de mis días de vida contigo, Katniss.- respondió Peeta, con tono solemne.- ¿Me lo concedes?

Katniss asintió, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Él rebuscó en su cuello con la punta de sus dedos hasta dar con la cadena de plata. Sacó el particular collar por su cabeza y tomó el anillo para colocarlo en el lugar correcto.

No reprimió un sollozo de emoción, viéndose al fin liberada y libre de estar con el hombre que amaba.

-Te amo.- mustió antes de besarlo, nunca se cansaría de hacer eso.

-Y yo a ti.- suspiró Peeta, contra sus labios.

-¡Hey! Tortolitos.- gritó Finnick desde el pie de la escalera.- Vayámonos de aquí. Tenemos mucho para festejar.

La pareja rompió el contacto riendo y se apresuraron a ir con sus amigos.

Una vez afuera, una turba de reporteros que tomaban rápidas notas conforme los federales hablaban, mientras otros luchaban por ingresar a Snow y sus secuaces a las patrullas. Los relampagueantes ojos verdes chocaron con la mirada gris.

-¡Perra!- gritó Snow, luchando por liberarse.- ¡Par de idiotas! ¡Hagan algo!

Brutus y Thread, con fuerza descomunal, se liberaron de los agentes que los rodeaban y emprendieron una carrera en pos de Katniss.

-¡Corran!- indicó Finnick, algo asustando, viendo a las tremendas moles dirigirse hacia ellos.

Los cuatro corrieron en dirección al deportivo auto del cobrizo. Se montaron rápidamente, sin contar que los otros dos robarían una patrulla para perseguirlos.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- siseó Finnick, acelerando su auto.

Annie temblaba de miedo y, cuando recibieron los primeros disparos sombre la cubierta metalica, no dudo en taparse los oídos, comenzando a mecerse. Katniss la estrechó en sus brazos, mientras la obligaba a esconderse en el asiento.

-Malditos.- gruñó Peeta, volteando ligeramente.- Al muelle, Fin. Los perderemos por alguna callejuela.

El cobrizo asintió y encaminó el auto hacia el mulle. Pasados unos minutos, los matones de Snow no daban tregua. Continuaban persiguiéndolos y disparando. Peeta volteó para cerciorarse que ambas mujeres estuvieran bien. Más allá de los rostros atemorizados no parecían heridas.

-Oh, bueno. Estamos jodidos.- mustió Finnick.

-¿A qué te…? ¡Finnick detén el maldito auto!- gritó Peeta, observando como el muelle comenzaba a terminarse y se abría ante ellos el lago Michigan.

Aunque lo intentó ya era demasiado tarde. El auto se precipitó al lago.

* * *

Si! No más Snow!

¿Se terminó todo? ¿Sí? ¿Ya? ¿Así? ¡NO! :)

Espero que les haya gustado, creo que la última parte quedó flojísima, nunca fui buena describiendo ese tipo de escenas. Sepan disculparme. El Teatro de Chicago abrió en 1921 en realidad, principalmente para musicales, yo lo saqué un poco de contextos, pero creo que no quedó taaaaann mal.

A todos los que siguen las historia, gracias como siempre! ^^

_Juliper22: _Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, fue un poco la transición hacia el final y tuve mis dudas al redactarlo. Annie la sacó barata, Katniss no tanto, como siempre. Con Gale quería redimirme un poco, creo que lo hice sufrir bastante, y en este caso Johanna vino genial para él. Gracias por valores mis aportes históricos a la historia y te prometo que habrá boda en Maysilee y Converse. Muchas gracias por el comentario! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 27**

_París, 1918_

"_¿Está seguro de esto, señor Larroux?"_ escuchó a una voz profunda decir tras los gruesos cortinados del escenario. Con timidez se asomó un poco, lo suficiente para hacerse una imagen del famoso señor Snow. Y allí estaba. Es un hombre mayor, bastante fornido, con una tupida barba blanca y pelo del mismo color, que miraba con cierto desdén a su amigo, Cinna Larroux. Jamás lo había visto tan nervioso en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

El señor Snow tenía un aspecto intimidante en su mirada, pero no era momento aquel de sentirse nerviosa. Estaba allí con un objetivo muy claro. Volver a los Estados Unidos. Debía ofrecer la actuación de su vida.

-Bien. Si usted me asegura que es magnífica, veremos cuanto de eso es cierto.- farfulló el señor Snow.- ¿Señorita Grant?

Era el momento.

Avanzó con gracia por el escenario, hasta posicionarse en el medio del mismo. Un hombre detrás de la pianola a su izquierda aguardó por su señala. Ella, con un grácil movimiento de su cabeza, asintió. La música comenzó animosa como la recordaba. Dibujó en su rostro la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo lograr y posó la mirada plomiza en los ojos café de Cinna, que le infundían ánimo.

_J'ai perdu mon pauvr' Coco,_

_Coco mon chien que j'adore,_

Comenzó a cantar, posando las manos enguantadas de negro sobre las caderas revestidas de flamante rojo y negro, gasa y pedrería. La combinación perfecta para lo que pretendía ser, la cantante de un exitoso burdel.

_Tout près du Trocadéro_

_Il est loin s'il court encore._

_Je l'avoue, mon plus grand r'gret Dans ma perte si cruelle,_

_C'est qu'plus mon homme me trompait…_

Trató de fingir un puchero sugerente, que invitara al consuelo a través del placer. Después de todo había perdido ficticiamente a su querido Coco.

_Plus Coco m'était fidèle !_

_Vous n'auriez pas vu Coco ?_

Llevó una de sus manos a la frente, fingiendo buscar a Coco entre las sillas y el público ausente, solo reducido a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente.

_Coco dans l'Trocadéro_

_Co dans l'Tro_

_Co dans l'Tro_

_Coco dans l'Trocadéro_

Cantó, moviendo las caderas y dando graciosos saltitos, haciendo que el género de su vestido se moviera a su compás.

_Qui qu'a qui qu'a vu Coco ?_

_Eh ! Coco ! Eh ! Coco !_

Llevó ambas manos al rostro, para emular que estaba gritando, llamando a Coco. Su pobre Coco perdido.

_Qui qu'a qui qu'a vu Coco ?_

_Eh ! Coco !_

Terminó finalmente, extendiendo sus delgados brazos, formando una figura oblicua, ampliando su sonrisa. El pianista y Cinna profirieron una palmaditas a modo de felicitación.

El señor Snow meditó sus palabras, acariciando con una de sus manos su barba. Katniss aguardo sonriendo desde el escenario, rezando a todos los santos del cielo haber sido lo suficientemente convincente para que aquel hombre le diera el ansiado trabajo. Sabía que numerosas cantantes habían sido brutalmente rechazadas.

-Señorita Grant.- dijo Snow, entornando los ojos – Sea bienvenida usted a _Panem et circenses_.

Katniss dio un suspiro de alivio y luego, ayudada por su querido amigo, bajo del escenario.

-Muchas gracias, señor Snow. Daré lo mejor de mí.- aseguró Katniss, con una sonrisa genuina.

-Confío que así sea, señorita.- sonrió Snow, con un ligero tinte de maldad en su voz.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

Aquel hermoso abrigo negro se había convertido en una trampa mortal mientras forcejaba con el mismo para liberarse. Los botones finalmente cedieron y nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la superficie. Todo a su alrededor era la oscuridad total. Respiró con desesperación, sintiendo un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Lentamente sentía como se entumecía.

-¡¿Katniss?!- oyó a alguien decir. Volteó rápidamente, observando como Peeta chapoteaba hacia ella.

-Peeta.- su voz sonó con un jadeo, apenas podía con sus mandíbulas que comenzaban a castañar.

-Vamos, cariño. Debemos salir rápido o nos congelaremos.- dijo Peeta, pasando un brazo por su pecho para ayudarla a nadar.

-¿Finnick… Annie?- preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

-Están casi en la orilla.- respondió él, braceando enérgicamente.

En la orilla los esperaban sus amigos, en el mismo estado que se encontraban ellos.

-¡Pero qué asco!- masculló Finnick, arrancándose un pedazo del alga del cuerpo.

-¿Qu-qué su-sucede Odair? ¿E-es la pr-primera vez en tu vida que no estás guapo?- preguntó Katniss, apretándose en un abrazo con Peeta.

-Seguramente. La sensación me resulta completamente nueva. ¿Cómo has hecho tú para soportarlo tantos años?- respondió Finnick, con perfil delineado por la luna, esbozando una sonrisa de lado mientras abrazaba a una muy temblorosa Annie.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Dejar ya de conversar y subir de una buena vez!- gritó Haymitch con su vozarrón. Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba para ver al hombre asomando.- Hay una escalera allí.- señalando a la derecha.

Congelados, adoloridos por el frío y cansados, subieron lentamente por la escalera. Las débiles farolas del muelle iluminaba las patrullas que tenían en ellas apresados a Brutus y Thread. Haymitch se abalanzó hacia ellos, apresurándose a sacar el grueso abrigo para pasarlo por los hombros de Katniss y Annie.

-Preciosa, Hadita. Cuanto me alegro de que estén bien.- murmuró el hombre, abrazándolas.

-Vamos, Haymitch. Que lo sentimental no va contigo.- dijo Katniss, radiante, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su viejo tutor. Él se rió mientras se separaba lentamente de ellas.- Ya todo terminó.- agregó con emoción, contemplando el rostro añejado pero relajado de Haymitch.

-Todo terminó.- asintió Haymitch.- Gracias, chico.- dijo dirigiéndose a Peeta, que ahora se encontraba envuelto en una gruesa manta que un oficial le había dado.

-De nada.- respondió el rubio.

-¡Ah, claro! Al blondo que solo puso unos dólares, los laureles. Al idiota que perdió su coche preferido, ni las gracias.- chilló indignado Finnick, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Iba a dártelas, Adonis.- siseó Haymitch, entornando los ojos.

-Oh, bueno.- se ruborizó el cobrizo. Todos estallaron en risas.

Moma Rue corría de aquí para allá, buscando mantas y calentando fuentones con agua para atender a los recién llegados. La sala donde estaba la chimenea se llenó de expresiones de placer y jubilo, cuando los tres visitantes y el dueño del lugar entraron en calor finalmente. Arropados en mantas, con pies en agua caliente. Más tarde marcharon a dormir, ocupando los cuartos para huéspedes y cuarto principal.

Katniss se aferró al fornido pecho, completamente feliz. Repartió algunos besos por su cuello y mandíbula hasta finalmente alcanzar sus labios. Se entretuvo con ellos un largo, liberando pequeños suspiros placenteros. Las manos inquietas no tardaron mucho en hacerse camino a través de la ropa de cama hasta colarse por la camisa del pijama de Peeta. Al sentirlo gemir, no dudo en pegar más su cuerpo al suyo, rozando el vientre contra su potente hombría.

-Katniss…-suspiró Peeta, contra sus labios, haciendo que su aliento se introdujera en ella. Todo argumento para persuadirla murió allí, cuando sintió sus manos acariciarlo íntimamente, por encima de la ropa de dormir. Necesitaba hacerle el amor con ardor y desesperación. Tomando cartas en el asunto, rodaron en la cama hasta que el delicado cuerpo de Katniss quedó debajo suyo y a su merced. Besó la piel de su cuello, adorando su aroma una vez más. Ella lo incitó a despojarse de su ropa y así lo hizo. Con rapidez y disciplina, se deshizo del delicado camisón y los interiores.- Hermosa.- murmuró, mientras se aplicaba a besar uno de sus senos. Quería ir lento, pero la deseaba tanto y ahora eran libres de amarse cuanto quisieran que no podía aguantar mucho más. Sus dedos se abrieron paso por el delicado terreno de su monte.

-Peeta, por favor.- sollozó Katniss, mientras enterraba una de sus manos en la tupida cabellera rubia que no le daba tregua a uno de sus pezones.

-Shh… Silencio, cariño.- murmuró él, contra la tierna piel de su pecho.

- Peeta.- volvió a decir, mientras removía los pies inquieta, sintiendo el inminente orgasmo venir. Balbuceó algunas palabras mientras estallaba de gozo en sus manos, apretando sus falanges en su interior.

Peeta sonrió satisfecho, a pesar de su dolorosa erección que clamaba por atención. La observó retorcerse con los últimos espasmos de su climax, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dar rienda a sus grititos de placer y poner en alerta a los demás visitantes. Abandonó el cuerpo de Katniss y rodó para quedar sobre su espalda. Con una velocidad abismal, ella le arrancó el pantalón del pijama y se colocó en horcajadas sobre él.

-Te necesito. Ahora.- demandó Katniss, colocándose del modo necesario para fundirse con él.

-Katniss.- siseó Peeta, tomándola por la cadera, cuando la punta de su miembro rozó la humedecida entrada. – Cariño…

-Shh… Silencio, Peeta.- dijo con sorna Katniss, mientras dejaba caer su peso, acogiéndolo completamente. Ambos gruñeron de placer.

Comenzó a mecerse lentamente, después de todo tenía todo el tiempo de mundo para hacerlo. Peeta la miraba con infinito amor, mientras la ayudaba de moverse. Luego la necesidad de una fricción mayor se hizo imperiosa y empezó a subir y bajar con mayor intensidad.

-Quieta.- ordenó él, apretando el agarre sus caderas. Ella obedeció, permaneciendo levemente levantada sobre él. Ahora era Peeta quien dominaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, aún debajo de ella, adquiriendo un ritmo infernal.

La sintió tensarse y luego apretarlo de manera brutal. Katniss tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para contener el grito de placer que deseaba abandonar su garganta. Peeta clavó sus dedos en la carne de las caderas de su prometida, dejándose arrastrar al climax, llenándola por completo. Ella se desplomó sobre su pecho firme y jadeante, perlado de sudor ahora. Él aflojó por completo el agarre, para dirigir sus manos a la delicada espalda de la mujer que tenía encima.

-Buenas noches, Peet.- suspiró satisfecha Katniss, mientras abandonaba su pecho solo para acurrucarse a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Kat.- sonrió Peeta, apretándola contra él.

La mañana del miércoles se aconteció tan fría como la anterior, anunciando así una larga temporada invernal. Algunos pajaritos, lo más valientes, se aprestaban a abandonar sus nidos para salir a canturrear. Katniss se arremolinó en la cama, despertándose con pereza, sonriendo tímidamente al verse desnuda en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Peeta, por su lado, había dado rienda suelta al sueño y continuaba profundamente dormido, abrazándola. Se soltó con cuidado, para poder dirigirse a la cocina y preparar el desayuno. Bajo las mantas encontró su camisón y en el piso los interiores.

Caminó por el corredor tarareando una canción. Cuando llegó a la cocina tuvo que reprimir un grito de susto, puesto que no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí.

-Por Dios, Finnick. Casi me matas del susto.- exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras el cobrizo levantaba la cabeza de un extraño mueble blanco que se encontraba en un rincón.- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Tomando leche.- respondió Finnick, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se erguía en toda su altura. Katniss se ruborizó al ver su falta de decoro y solo llevar una bata y calzoncillos.

-Odair. ¿Qué tal unos pantalones?- preguntó reponiéndose del susto inicial.

-¿Por qué?- respondió él, sonriendo de lado.- ¿Acaso esto te distrae?- agregó señalándose el pecho y vientre marcado.

-Soy solo humana- respondió Katniss riendo.

-Ustedes dos. Fuera de mi cocina.- bramó Moma Rue, entrando con cara de pocos amigos. Ninguno de los dos le apetecía tener problemas con la voluptuosa mujer, por lo que, sumisamente, salieron de la cocina.- El desayuno estará en un rato. Vean de sentarse a la mesa de manera presentable. En especial tú, niño bonito.- gruñó, señalando con la sartén que acababa de sacar.

-Sí, señora.- asintió Finnick, tragando fuerza.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, buscando de no despertar a quien había dejado durmiendo.

-Buenos días.- saludó Peeta, desperezándose. A Katniss la imagen le pareció divina, puesto que tenía la ropa de cama enroscada en la cintura y le recordaba aquellos cuadros con representaciones de escenas griegas que había visto en el Louvre en compañía de Cinna.

-Buenos días- respondió Katniss, regresando a la cama, dejando que la bata resbalara por los hombros. -¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó girándose levemente.

-Maravillosamente.- respondió el rubio, apoyándose en uno de sus codos.- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

-Moma ya se está encargando de eso. Nos ha echado a Finnick y a mí de la cocina- respondió ella, acostándose a su lado de nuevo.

-¿Ah, sí?- mustió, sonriendo con malicia.- Eso nos da tiempo para…-sugirió acariciando las caderas redondas.

Captando el mensaje, la morena se aprestó a besar con ansiedad sus labios. El tiempo escaseaba, de modo que el panadero no dudo en subir el camisón lo suficiente para los delicados muslos femeninos se abrieran solo para él. Con la misma velocidad le bajó la ropa interior y se apuró a controlar que estuviera lista para recibirlo.

-Sin juegos, cielo.- rogó Katniss, mientras sentía los dedos deslizarse en ella y acariciar su botón. Libero unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos conforme él seguía acariciándola.- _Uhmm_.- se quejó cuando él retiró su mano y jadeó con fuerza cuando sintió su intromisión.

-Estás tan húmeda.- gruñó Peeta a su oído y eso la encendió más, impulsándola a rodearlo con sus piernas.

-Más fuerte.- pidió Katniss, clavando las uñas en la fuerte espalda del rubio y este no se amorreo en darle lo que le pedían, hincando sus dientes en el hombro de su compañera para reprimir su propio impulso de gritar.

Se besaron con furia, conteniendo su pasión uno en el otro, cuando el fuego los consumió casi al mismo instante. Peeta apoyó su sudorosa frente en la de Katniss, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Me encanta cuando sirves el desayuno, cariño.-susurró Katniss, acunándole la mejilla con una de sus manos. Peeta dejó salir una risita ante la ocurrencia y luego bajo lo suficiente para besarla.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacó de su burbuja personal.

-Joven Peeta, señorita Katniss. El desayuno está listo.- anunció Moma Rue, del otro lado de la puerta.

-En seguida vamos.- concordó Peeta, antes de volver a besar el cuello de Katniss.

-Peeta, para. Debemos ir a desayunar.- murmuró ella, hundiendo ambas manos en la mata rubia de cabello. Él sólo se limitó a gimotear con resignación para, muy a su pesar, separar sus cuerpos.- Ahora tendremos toda nuestra vida para dedicarnos a estos menesteres.- lo consoló, incorporándose con suavidad del lecho.

Juntos rebuscaron en el armario por algo de ropa, sorprendiéndose de lo cotidiano y encantador que les resultaba todo aquello.

En el comedor aguardaban por ellos sus amigos, ataviados con la ropa de la noche, ahora seca.

-Buenos días.- saludaron, mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

-Buenos días.- saludó Annie.- De nuevo gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa, Peeta. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte- agradeció con esa voz modosa tan suya.

-Es placer, Annie. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten.- afirmó el rubio, con suavidad.

-Gracias, Peet.- dijo Finnick, mientras golpeaba con delicadeza la cascara de su huevo pasado por agua, colocado en una graciosa huevera con ribetes azules.

Alejados de la tranquilidad que ahora reinaba entre los miembros de la compañía Panem, cierto jerarca del crimen organizado no estaba del todo satisfecho con el desenlace de su principal competidor por el dominio de las calles de Chicago. Big Jim bajo la ofuscada mirada del periódico matutino y escrutó el rostro del sudoroso hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Sabes que no tolero las mentiras en mi honorable familia, muchacho.- siseó, con un cigarrillo bailoteándole en la comisura de los labios.- Creí que había sido claro.

-Señor, yo…- comenzó el hombre, retorciendo sus manos.

-Ashton, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad es tu….?

-Hermano mellizo, señor.- aclaró el joven.

-Bien.-asintió el hombre- Imagino que has de tener muy buena relación con él.

-Bueno, no precisamente. Peeta y yo…-masculló.- Digamos que nos odiamos.

-Es una verdadera lástima. Tenía muy buenos planes para ti.- dijo Big Jim, meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.- Ni modo. Seguirás en el rango que te ha sido asignado. Veré que Al y sus muchachos consigan el licor que se alberga en el Majestic. Mantendremos el suministro gracias a que la señora Ripper se ha mostrado tan colaboradora con nosotros. En especial cuando comprendió que su adorado hijo dormiría con los peces si no colaboraba con nuestra humilde causa.

-Yo puedo conseguir ese licor, señor.- espetó seguro de sí mismo el rubio.

Big Jim alzó una ceja, mirándolo con escepticismo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó.- No me gusta perder el tiempo. Lo sabes.

-Sí, señor. Estoy seguro.- asintió Ashton.

-De acuerdo. Te daré algunas semanas. Después de todo, la cama todavía está caliente.- aceptó el hombre.- Ahora vete.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera para salir como un bólido por la gruesa puerta de roble lustrada.

Conforme se alejaba del dúplex que ocupan Annie y Katniss, se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Hoy enfrentaría a su padre. Le anunciaría sus próximas nupcias con el amor de su vida y ni él ni la familia Coin podrían hacer algo al respecto.

Ni bien llegó a la mansión donde había vivido toda su vida y podía decir que la consideraba su hogar, se apresuró a darse un baño y asearse para estar presentable frente al honorable August Odair.

-Deséame suerte, mamá.- pidió Finnick, contemplando el retrato de su madre que tenía en su mesa de noche. Rose Marriot Odair sonreía genuinamente en aquella foto, con el joven Finnick a su lado y la pequeñita Maysilee sentada en el regazo.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina de su padre y cuando este autorizó el ingreso, suspiró resignándose ante la inminente discusión que se avecinaba.

-Ah. Eres tú.- farfulló August, detrás de su escritorio, elevando la mirada azul detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos.- Leí de tu heroica acción de anoche. Mil dólares sumergidos en el lago Michigan, bien hecho Finnick.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar, padre.- siseó Finnick, avanzando por la oficina, ignorando las palabras de su progenitor.

-¿Qué quieres, Finn?- preguntó su padre, abandonando finalmente los papeles que estaba leyendo, para observar ahora a su hijo mayor. Tan parecido a él en aspecto, pero con la mirada su difunta esposa.

-Voy a casarme.- respondió escuetamente el cobrizo.

-Bien. Celebro que hayas recapacitado y…

-Voy a casarme con Annie Cresta.- interrumpió Finnick, apoyando las palmas sobre la superficie plana del escritorio.

-Ah. Bien. Siguen con tu plan de idiota.- sentenció August, frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es padre. Soy un idiota. Un idiota que cree en el amor y que sólo se casará por ese motivo.- bramó Finnick, disgustado.- Pero, ¿qué sabes tú del amor? Jamás has tenido las agallas para…

-No te atrevas.- gruñó su padre, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.- Tú no sabes nada de mí. Sólo eres un niño malcriado que se ha encaprichado con una cara bonita.

-Annie no es un capricho. Es la mujer que amo y con la que pienso casarme, estés o no estés de acuerdo.- siseó el Odair más joven, con los ojos desafiantes posados en el iracundo rostro del más viejo.

-Bien. Has lo quieras, Finnick. Cásate por amor. Sé escoria social. No me importa.- farfulló August, golpeando con un puño.- Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, pero ha sido inútil.

-¿Esa fue tu excusa para arruinar tu vida y la de mi madre? ¿Escoria social?- gruñó Finnick.

-Hay cosas que tú no entenderías, Finn. Era el siglo XIX. Tu madre y yo…- comenzó su padre, luego de proferir un sonoro suspiro.

-Mi madre sabía de Agnes.- soltó Finnick y por primera vez en su vida vio empalidecer el rostro hosco de su padre.

-¿Co-como sabes de ella?- preguntó luego de una prolongada pausa, con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo sé todo, padre. De Agnes, August y Peter.- respondió Finnick, mirando con cierta culpa a su padre.

-Dios mío.- susurró August, deslizándose ligeramente el asiento, soportando los latigazos del asombro. Sentía la garganta seca y era incapaz de articular argumento alguno.

-¿La quieres?- preguntó finalmente Finnick. Aquella pregunta llevaba un año martillando su mente.

Su padre parpadeó varias veces. Luego meneó la cabeza.

- La amo, Finnick.- dijo al fin.- Fui un estúpido. Jamás supe manejar las relaciones… ella y yo… Dios… Quise a tu madre, pero Agnes…- comenzó, levantándose de su asiento para poder pasear por la sala.

-Es tu verdadero amor.- sentenció su hijo.- Lo sé. No hay necesidad de seguir negándolo.

-Finnick…- comenzó su padre.

-Supongo que comprenderás porque deseo casarme con Annie.- dijo en tono casi de suplica el cobrizo.

August Odair se fijó en su hijo mayor. Sentía como si tuviera tiempo de no verlo en realidad. Como si aquel niño que solía entrar correando del jardín completamente embarrado se hubiera transformado de golpe en un hombre. En efecto, no era más un niño. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo. Como Maysilee había dejado de ser una dulce bebita para ser la hermosa mujer que era ahora. Sus hijos había crecido demasiado rápido y él sentía que se había perdido de mucho. Allí estaba su hijo mayor, hablando con él de hombre a hombre. Ni siquiera pidiéndole explicaciones sobre sus otros hijos. Sino apoyándolo. Afirmándola que tenía una segunda posibilidad para el amor. Que no estaba todo perdido.

-Lo comprendo, hijo.- murmuró al fin.- Ven aquí.- pidió, abriendo los brazos.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que tardó muchos años en llegar. Era su hijo quien lo sostenía ahora, no al revés.

-Lo siento tanto, Finn.- susurró.- Perdóname.

-Está bien… papá- respondió Finnick, sonriendo.- Busca a Agnes… y a mis hermanos.- pidió, palmeándole ligeramente la espalda.

Aquella era sin duda una tarde de primeras veces. Porque por primera vez el duro y exigente señor Odair, se permitió llorar en brazos de otro.

Una semana más tarde, el próximo enlace entre Finnick Odair y la dulce Annie Cresta era noticia en todos los tabloides de Chicago. La prensa rosa estaba enfebrecida con la joven pareja y no daban tregua. Todos deseaban saber cómo sería el vestido elegido por la novia y cuál de los maravillosos chefs de la ciudad tendría el honor de ocuparse de los alimentos para tal ocasión.

-Lo has conseguido, Ann.- sonrió Katniss, señalando el periodo.- ¡Eres tan famosa como Thelma Todd!

Annie rodó los ojos verdes, antes de volver a la carta que estaba escribiendo a su hermano Phil, contándole las nuevas buenas.

-SÍ. Todo el mundo está al pendiente de lo que visto y calzo. De los lugares que voy.- gruñó la más joven, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Son las pequeñas desventajas de casarse con un hombre con el grado de exposición de Finnick. Verás como en un tiempo se les pasa la obsesión.- dijo Katniss, buscando de sacarle peso al asunto.

-Que así sea.- suspiró Annie.

Pero si bien todos se alegraban por la joven pareja, había solo una persona que se removía en la desdicha. Alma Coin.

Las teclas del piano aguantaban frías y estoicas los embistes de los dedos agiles de Alma sobre ellas. Tocando una hermosa y dramática pieza de Ludwig van Beethoven.

Homes entró a la sala de música, agarrándose el puente de la nariz, observando el casi espectral aspecto que Alma tenía detrás de ese piano, con el sol invernal bañándola de luz a través del alto ventanal.

-Alma, mi amor. Para ya, querida. Que estas deprimiendo a toda la casa.- resopló desde su posición, al otro lado del piano.

Ella elevó la mirada gélida desde la partitura, mirándolo casi con odio. Nadie parecía compadecerla en su dolor. Ni parecían permitirle mitigarlo con las tristes notas de aquella obra. La "Sonata claro de luna" era capaz de musicalizar los sentimientos que se removían en su interior. Era herida profunda y amarga que Finnick Odair había sabido producir en ella.

-Lo siento.- mintió Alma, abandonando las teclas de marfil para posar las manos en su regazo.

Su primo, ahora prometido y futuro esposo, caminó hasta ella para luego sentarse a su lado en el asiento del piano. Tomó una de sus manos y le acarició el dorso. No podía evitar sentir repulsión frente a su contacto.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó Homes con amabilidad, estudiándole el rostro inalterable y serio de Alma. La quería tanto. Tal y como era. Fría, precisa e impersonal.

-Sí.- mustió por toda respuesta.- ¿Podemos ir a la galería Abby?- preguntó, forzándose a poner ese tono de niña buena con el que lo manejaba a su real antojo.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó Homes, con una sonrisa.- ¿Deseas comprar algo en especial?

Alma dudó un momento.

-Necesito algunos hilos nuevos para mi bordado.- respondió, buscando de sonar convincente.

-Desde luego.- asintió él, poniéndose nuevamente de pie, ayudándola a pararse.

Ella trató de no rodar los ojos cuando lo sintió besarla brevemente en los labios como insistía hacer desde que su compromiso se volviera oficial. Detestaba sus besos.

-Debo recoger algo del escritorio de mi padre. No tardo.- anunció Alma, desplazándose con armonioso paso por el largo corredor tapizado de fino mármol.

La galería Abby no se destacaba por su singular belleza, pero si era de la ciudad, el mejor suministro de artículos para manualidades y costura. En especial la tienda regenteada por Madame Messalla. Una tiene atiborrada de artículos especiales y lujosos. Ideales para el vestido de una novia.

Annie paseo las yemas de sus dedos por las cajas con diversos tipos de perlas y canutillos sin poder decidirse por alguna. Hasta que finalmente eligió unas de su agrado, el detalle perfecto y elegante que esperaba darle al traje de novia que amorosamente Cinna estaba confeccionado para ella, desde que todos se libraran de Snow. Mientras el viejo regente estuviera en manos de la justicia ellos eran completamente libres una vez que hubieran declarado en su contra.

Satisfecha con su compra se dispuso a ir directo al lugar donde el diseñador había montado temporalmente su lugar de trabajo.

Homes miró con extrañeza a su acompañante. Alma miraba con fingida curiosidad unos coloridos gorros de piel y tocados que se lucían de una vidriera.

-Alma, cielo. ¿No querías…- sus palabras murieron allí cuando la vio. Volvió furioso la mirada a Alma.-¿Qué pretendes…?

Pero Alma no respondió. Con un movimiento limpio y decidió sacó del amplio bolsillo de su abrigo de piel la preciosa colt de plata de su padre. Presa de la furia incontenible disparó, completamente cegada. Solo un grito de horror la trajo a la realidad.

-¡Finnick!- gritó Annie desesperada, ignorando las gotitas escarlata que habían manchado su rostro.- ¡Finnick!- volvió a gritar, tratando de contener el peso del hombre que se desplomaba a velocidad abismal a su lado.

-¿Annie…?- mustió Finnick, llevándose con pesadez la mano al pecho. Abrió la boca ligeramente, como intentando decir algo. Pero sus palabras murieron allí.

-¡Finn!- sollozó Annie, sujetándolo desesperada.

* * *

Hola! Ok, maté a Finnick. Soy peor que Suzanne Collins, lo sé. ¿Me zarpé? ¡Espero que no! Pero me quedaré aquí, esperando a las hordas de gente iracunda. ^^

Como siempre, muchas gracias a la gente que sigue capítulo a capítulo este fic. ¡Sin ustedes no soy nada! ^^

_Juliper22: _Suele suceder, si, que los libros de época, más si son de esa época, sean un poco densos de leer. Yo sólo me limito a tratar de escribir "como si..." y me alegro que disfrutes mucho de como armo el texto, realmente es todo un esfuerzo pulir y pulir los escritos hasta que queda algo... más o menos decente. Buenísimo que te enganchaste con la parte de la ópera, era la idea, como que el capítulo tuviera algo de "banda sonora". Lo de las persecuciones lo voy a tener en mente, la próxima vez que tenga que escribir sobre una, ahora ya sé a donde recurrir. Como verás, sobrevivieron al lago, solo que bueno, Finnick se llevó la peor parte esta vez. En este capítulo te di doble ración de Peeta pasión, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. :)

_Katri Wishart: _"Hay palito, bombón, heladoooooo" Estos muchachis me andan con los rápiditos a full! Mejor, hay más patssionnngg así. Ya lo dije en Anillaco, que iban a matraquear a lo pavote. Cumplo con mi palabra. Le di una alegría a Zoo y Jo. Alegrome de no haber perdido la esencia, la verdad es que lo estoy escribiendo casi de madrugada, no me concentro durante el día y en breve menos. Ya no tengo más al "rubio mala leche de pollos" pero tengo a versión afeitada de Snow en planeamiento (fiesta). Empecé el Odesta, es una adaptación de un libro en realidad, un libro bastante light a comparación de lo que vengo publicando, se llama "Adorable Rebelde" (si, es el nombre pejelagarto del libro) (la historia estaba buena). Retirome con la siguiente recomendación... si vas a comer dientes de león, no los comas en flor, porque te agarras una intoxicación... He dicho... :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 28**

_Punto incierto del Mar Caribe, ruta del Atlántico Norte, 1914_

La brisa cálida proveniente del mar ahora oscurecido por la noche, no hacía más que incomodarla en lugar de refrescarla. Apretó el agarre sobre la baranda de la cubierta. La luna estaba en su punto más alto y le regalaba sutiles pinceladas de plata y oro blanco a las diminutas olas que buscaban la muerte contra los laterales del barco. Algunos días más de viaje y estaría en el Viejo Continente, buscando una nueva vida. Para dicho cometido, Katniss Everdeen tenía una maleta medio vacía, un corazón roto y una horda de pensamientos confusos.

-¿No puedes dormir, preciosa?- dijo una voz pastosa a su lado. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

-Aún no me acostumbro a navegar.- respondió, casi con un murmullo.- Señor Abernathy…

-Dime Haymitch, preciosa. De ahora en más soy tu tutor.- interrumpió él, apoyando los codos sobre el barandal.

-De acuerdo, Haymitch. ¿En verdad tiene contactos allí, en Inglaterra?- preguntó Katniss, embebida aún en la inocencia de sus dieciséis años.

-A buena hora lo preguntas, preciosa.- rió el hombre.- Si, los tengo. Te conseguiré un empleo mientras busco a un viejo amigo. Él nos ayudará para lograr algo grande.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

-Él está relacionado hace muchos años con el mundo de los espectáculos.- explicó Haymitch.- Aunque, para desgracia mía. También tiene una relación estrecha con un hombre que desearía nunca haberlo conocido… El ambiente estará plagado de peligros y desafíos, preciosa.

-¿Algún consejo en particular?- preguntó ella, buscando que su voz no sonara asustada.

-Sí. Trata de sobrevivir. Siempre.- respondió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.- Aun no me dices por qué quieres irte de Woodmere.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- dijo secamente Katniss, volteando nuevamente hacia el mar.

-De acuerdo. Pero eres demasiado joven como para carga semejantes penas.- condescendió el hombre.

-Mi espalda sabrá soportar la carga. Estoy acostumbrada.- espetó desafiante, entornando los ojos.

-¿Y tú corazón?- preguntó Haymitch.

-He decidido no llevarlo conmigo.- respondió Katniss, con un resoplido.

Tamaña respuesta no pudo más sino arrancar una profunda risa al hombre.

-Preciosa, no queda bien que las niñas mientan. Tú llevas el corazón en la mano. Eres abierta como un libro.- dijo Haymitch.- Hasta me juego el cuello que tu reciente necesidad imperiosa de cantar en los escenarios involucra a un joven. ¿Acaso va a casarse con otra?

Katniss liberó una risita sin gracia.

-No.- respondió dejando la explicación morir allí. No haría gala de su mayor humillación.

-¿Entonces…?- pinchó el hombre, alzando las cejas.

-Zanjemos el tema, por favor.- pidió, con ligera rudeza.

Haymitch suspiró y se incorporó en su sitio, haciendo sonar su espalda.

-Ha de ser un estúpido, preciosa.- señaló- Tienes muchos pretendientes por ahí perdidos.

Obtuvo por respuesta un bufido exasperado y, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, pudo adivinar que estaba rodando los ojos.

-Seguro.- murmuró Katniss, chasqueando la lengua.

-Es cierto. El muchacho. Ese que siempre con el recado del pan.- continuó.

-¿Quién…?- susurró con un hilo de voz.

-El hijo del panadero. El simpático.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Si por poco no se le salían los ojos de las cuencas al verte pasar.- rió.- Te devora con la mirada.

Katniss suspiró con pesar y dejó a su nuevo tutor allí, en la cubierta. Ojala Peeta se hubiera limitado a sólo devorarla con la mirada.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920_

_"Baila usted encantadoramente, señorita."_

_"¿Lo consideraras una falta de respeto, un atropello? He de confesarte de todo corazón que muero por besarte."_

_"Mi corazón te pertenece."_

_"Cada día lejos de ti es una cruel agonía. Juro por lo más sagrado que veré la forma de liberarte de tus cadenas."_

_"Ann Ann, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"_

_"Te amo, Annie"_

Ya no sabía en qué brazos se refugiaba, simplemente se limitaba a absorber el calor que aquel cuerpo le ofrecía, buscando así de llenar de algún tipo de calidez su alma. Estaba completamente gélida por dentro.

Elevó la mirada nublada de lágrimas lo suficiente para conocer el rostro de su sostén. La mirada preocupada y gris de Rory Hawthorne. Entre abrió los labios para decir algo, pero un inminente sollozo sofocó su garganta y se acurrucó de nuevo con él.

-Rory.- mustió, y él la apretó más fuerte, buscando de transmitirle que él estaría con ella siempre.

Un tropel de pisadas hizo que sacara el rostro de su escondite. Llegaba así la persona que temía ver. Quizás Rory podía percibir su miedo, porque reforzó su agarre y tensó la musculatura de su espalda.

-¿Señorita Cresta?- dijo la figura más sobresaliente del grupo por su porte y distinción. Pero más allá del semblante firme que se esforzaba por mantener, la voz abandonó esa garganta en forma de temblor.- Mi hijo…- se quebró. Era posible que ninguno de los presentes hubiese visto antes lágrimas bañar su rostro.

Annie suspiró contra el pecho del menor de los Hawthorne, buscando el valor en sí misma. Dejó con cuidado el abrazo protector que la envolvía y se dirigió, con pasos breves, hacia donde estaba plantado August Odair. Era la segunda vez en su vida que lo veía.

-L-lo siento…- susurró Annie, cuando estuvo frente a él. Una fracción de segundos más tarde estaba abrazada a ese hombre que mostraba su cara más humana, su lado más sensible. Las situaciones de vulnerabilidad siempre sacan los miedos y la desesperación más profunda. Y esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

-Oh, Dios. Mi pobrecito Finnick.- murmuró acongojado el señor Odair, envuelto en un abrazo con la figura menuda de Annie.

De pronto una figura alta, de inmaculado blanco irrumpió entre ellos, casi cortándoles la respiración. Todos repararon en sus gestos, su semblante, a sabiendas que las próximas palabras pronunciadas los marcarían para siempre.

Katniss, quien había permanecido todo el rato en sepulcral silencio, mostrándose estoica para sostener a un Peeta que amenazaba con desmoronarse ante la desgracia de su amigo, fue la primera en avanzar hacia el hombre. Buscando en sus palabras el final del tormento que torturaba su mente desde hacía horas.

-Supongo que son los familiares y allegados del señor Finnick Odair.- dijo el hombre, todos asintieron.- Bien. Hemos logrado salvarlo. Está dormido y recuperándose de la operación, por lo que solo los familiares directos podrán pasar a verlo.- anunció el hombre. Once espaldas se relajaron, once corazones se animaron a retomar el ritmo habitual de sus pulsaciones.

-Gracias, doctor.- dijo August.- Soy el padre de Finnick.

-Bien, acompáñeme, señor Odair.- pidió el galeano.

August miró por el rabillo del ojo como su futura nuera retorcía las manos, como debatiéndose. Le ofreció su brazo para que lo acompañara y ella, entre sorprendida y agradecida, aceptó.

Lo contempló en total silencio. Los rasgos hermosos de Finnick se veían apagados por la palidez de su rostro. El rictus amargo de su boca indicaba que su descansar era profundo pero no ameno. El pecho desnudo señalaba, cubierto de gazas ligeramente enrojecidas, el lugar de la herida. Sobre el corazón, pero muy cerca de este. Sin duda la muerte había considerado que no era el momento apropiado para darle su toque mortal.

La mueca de la culpabilidad no abandonaba el rostro de Annie y, ante el aspecto de su prometido, el recuerdo fatídico de la mañana se acontecía en su mente una y otra vez. El rostro enajenado de Alma, el destello frío del arma, el empujón de Finnick que hizo que recibiera de lleno el impacto. La lágrimas de agolparon de nuevo en sus ojos, mientras acariciaba el brazo desnudo de paciente.

-Annie.- la llamó August y ella levantó rápidamente el rostro.- No ha sido tu culpa.- la consoló, posando su mano amplia sobre el delicado hombro femenino.- Se pondrá bien.

-La señorita Coin…- comenzó Annie.

-Me aseguraré que reciba su merecido.- asintió el hombre.- Ahora he de irme. Lo dejo en las mejores manos. Las tuyas.- agregó.

Annie sonrió con timidez mientras sentía las mejillas enrojecer.

Fiel a lo que el señor Odair le había pedido, se quedó al cuidado de Finnick durante toda la tarde. De pronto lo sintió removerse y se apretó a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mientras lo observaba abrir lentamente los ojos, luchando con los efectos del éter.

-Hey, Annie.- murmuró, tratando de sonreír.

-Hey, Finn.- sonrió ella.

Cuando el señor Odair les confirmó que Finnick saldría adelante, todos los presentes de la sala de espera se relajaron. Peeta abrazó fuertemente a Katniss, agradeciéndole por estar a su lado. Incluso Rory Hawthorne suspiró aliviado porque, si bien el cobrizo no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto, Annie volvería a ser feliz.

Mientras su amigo se recuperaba en el hospital, la pareja se dirigió a su acostumbrado departamento del centro de Chicago. Katniss aún no se habituaba a vivir allí y Moma Rue, a pesar de que le tenía mucho aprecio a la muchacha, insistía en ambos debían casarse de una vez. Ante esto, Peeta se limitaba hacer un ademan para sacarle peso al asunto. En el fondo, se moría de ganas por estar en el altar con su querida domadora, pero sabía que debía ser paciente con ella.

-En el verano, Peeta.- dijo Katniss, cuando estaba cayendo la noche, dos días más tarde de que Finnick saliera del hospital, avanzando sobre el ante último mes del año.- Quiero una boda en el verano.- pidió, con tono tranquilo, mientras observaba las calles nevadas.

-La tendrás.- sonrió el rubio, bajando ligeramente el cuello de su camisa para poder besarle el cuello.- Dime todo lo que quieres y te lo daré.

-Suenas como el genio de la lámpara.- rió ella, aceptando sus caricias, posando sus manos sobres las amplias que abarcaban su cintura.

-Soy mejor que el genio, puesto que no te he limitado los deseos a tres.- respondió Peeta.- Pero si fuera así. Sólo tres. ¿Qué pedirías?- murmuró contra su oreja, para luego morderla brevemente.

-No juegues sucio.- gimoteó Katniss, sintiendo una punzada de excitación en el vientre ante la intimidad de su gesto. Pero, pese a su pedido, Peeta continuó repartiendo besos y mordiscos en su cuello, alzando las manos ligeramente, hasta tocar la base de sus senos por encima de la ropa.- Peeta…

-Aún no me respondes, Kat.- la reprendió sonriendo, deleitándose con su silencio rellenado por dulces suspiros. Bajó una de sus manos lo suficiente para comenzar a levantar su vestido. – Responde.- demando, antes de atacar sus labios.

-Te deseo a ti. Desnudo. Ahora.- respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía los dedos recórrele el muslo.- Por favor.- rogó, apretándose contra su pecho, sintiendo la erección a través de la ropa, contra su espalda baja.

Peeta la soltó un momento, solo para atravesar el escritorio donde estaban y trabar la puerta de modo que nadie los interrumpiera. Volteó para ver el rostro sonrojado de excitación de Katniss y su mirada de anhelo. Volvió a ella rápido como una flecha, buscando sus labios con alarmante desesperación. Sintió las manos diligentes sacar su camisa de la cintura del pantalón y se dejó hacer. Su camisa cayó a sus pies y suspiró cuando los labios suaves comenzaron a besar su piel desnuda. La invitó a sentarse en el amplio diván que tenía allí, pero la morena tenía otros planes, puesto que el que terminó sentado fue él.

-Quieto.-ordenó Katniss, apartando con delicadeza las manos de Peeta de su ropa. Él sonrió mientras la observaba deshacerse de sus prendas. El sweater que llevaba puesto rápidamente voló a un punto incierto de la habitación. Los zapatos quedaron abandonados a un costado. Desabotonó la camisa de seda color crema con lentitud, revelando un _brasier longline_ de color blanco. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que Peeta tragaba con fuerza. Luego dejó caer su falda, quedando así en interiores ante él.- Es lencería francesa.- dijo con timidez, al ver que Peeta no decía nada y solo se limitaba a observarla.- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Ven aquí.- respondió, extendiendo los brazos, dándole a entender que deseaba sostenerla en el regazo.

Sentada allí podía sentir el miembro palpitante debajo de sus nalgas y la suave piel del pecho contra su torso. Los labios finos y demandantes de Peeta no hacían otra cosa que arrancarle húmedos suspiros y, si bien deseaba que la tomara enseguida, cumpliría la promesa de ir con lentitud que había hecho algunos días atrás. Le besó el cuello y el escote, sintiendo su curiosa lengua inmiscuirse por el borde de encaje francés del brasier. Cada caricia incrementaba el dolor punzante en su centro que la obligaba a restregar las piernas.

-Estás muy inquieta, cielo.- dijo Peeta con la voz ronca.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sobre su cuello.

-Quiero que me toques.- respondió Katniss, mientras enredaba los dedos entre la mata de rizos de oro.

Acatando la demanda, la ágil mano de Peeta se abrió paso entre los ya húmedos interiores hasta dar con su femineidad, que lo esperaba ansiosa y caliente. Sus dedos resbalaron rápidamente entre sus pliegues arrancándole un sonoro gemido.

-¿Así?- preguntó con una sonrisa.- Abre más las piernas, Katniss.- demando, mientras sus dedos se adentraban más en la carne tibia.-Eres tan sensible.- ronroneó, mientras ella suspiraba con excitación.

La mano abandonó su centro y Katniss lo miró con frustración, Peeta tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no reírse. Le sacó los interiores, las medias y, luego de batallar un poco, el brasier. Ahora desnuda, volvió a sentarla sobre su regazo, cuidando se apoyar su espalda sobre su pecho. Katniss iba a protestar hasta que sintió las manos de nuevo en sus pechos y en su centro.

-¡Peeta!- sollozó sobreexcitada, mientras la palma de la mano masculina apretaba su perla. Se dejó ir cuando sus dedos se adentraron en profundidad, liberando un pequeño grito de placer. Completamente satisfecha se relajó sobre el cuerpo masculino, aplastándolo ligeramente. Luego se desplazó hasta lograr sentarse a su lado.-Cariño, tú…

Peeta se irguió lo suficiente como para atrapar sus labios carnosos y enrojecidos. La empujó con delicadeza hasta tumbarla y, con prisa, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo. Besó su cuello, la clavícula hasta hacerse camino a los sensibles pezones, sacando un gemido ronco desde las profundidades de la garganta femenina.

Sin poder quedarse quieta, las manos de Katniss abrazaron su miembro y comenzaron a acariciarlo en su plenitud, haciendo que Peeta gruñera contra su piel.

-Oh, Dios… yo… Katniss.- balbuceó mientras apartaba las pequeñas manos de su miembro y lo tomaba en una de las suyas para guiarlo hasta la entrada de su hermoso sexo. La penetro con calma, disfrutando centímetro a centímetro aquella piel maravillosa que sólo era para él. Apoyó una de las rodillas en el diván y mantuvo la otra pierna semi extendida. Abrazó las piernas de Katniss por debajo de las rodillas, alcanzando así una profundidad increíble que les arrancó un sonido gutural a ambos.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, con la mirada algo turbada, contemplando en baile que sus medianos senos ejecutaban con cada estocada.

-Sí, sigue así.- respondió, dejando los labios entre abiertos, liberando sonoros suspiros.

Cuando él no aguantó más, enrosco las piernas femeninas en su cadera y aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas. La sintió cerca, cuando sus paredes comenzaron a aprisionarlo con mayor fuerza.

Gritó su nombre sin poder contenerse, mientras clavaba las uñas en la pálida piel de su espalda. El orgasmo también atosigó el cuerpo de Peeta, quien entre jadeos y gemidos se derramó en ella. Sudoroso y tembloroso se dejó caer unos instantes sobre el cuerpo de Katniss, quien lo recibió con un estrecho abrazo y diminutos besos en la cara.

-Te amo.- susurró en su oído con ternura y su corazón reverberó con fuerza, como siempre hacia cuando ella le confesaba su amor.

-Y yo a ti.- respondió, antes de besarla.

Abrazados, aún desnudos, en el diván se dedicaron a contemplar el crepitante fuego de la chimenea. Katniss se apretujó en su abrazo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, a sabiendas de lo inminente.

-No quiero que te marches.- soltó al fin, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tampoco quiero irme, cariño. Y menos dejarte aquí. Pero tengo asuntos que resolver en Houston.- dijo Peeta, acariciándole el hombro con dulzura.- Si no tuvieras que declarara, mañana marcharías conmigo.

-Lo sé.- suspiró Katniss.- El juicio será lento.- afirmó.- Haymitch está tan feliz. Incluso luce más joven. Hasta me aventuro a decir que parece guapo.

Peeta rió brevemente, sacudiéndolos a ambos.

-¿Debo sentir celos, Gatita?- preguntó, posando sus labios sobre la coronilla de Katniss.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Katniss, elevando la mirada.- Tú me cambias por unas vacas y un caballo. He de cambiarte por algo similar.

-¿Estás comparando a Haymitch con un toro o un semental?

-Una mula, diría yo. Y una muy obstinada.

Ambos rieron, imaginando al hombre con un malhumorado animal de carga.

-Te dejaré una tarea en mi ausencia.- dijo Peeta, una vez calmando del ataque de risa.

-Dime.-asintió Katniss, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho para luego colocar su barbilla allí y así mirarlo cómodamente.

-Quiero busques un lugar para vivir juntos. Donde tú quieras. Donde podamos empezar desde cero.- dijo él, mirándola intensamente.

Katniss asintió. Planearía el lugar perfecto.

La mañana siguiente la joven pareja se despidió en la Union Station de Chicago, donde Peeta montó en la primera clase del _Texas Eagle_, quien al cabo de muchas horas de viaje lo dejaría en Houston.

A la salida de la estación, Katniss chocó contra un cabizbajo y de triste semblante, Gale.

-Buenos días, Gale.- lo saludó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Johanna marchó a Carolina.- respondió secamente.

-Oh. Ya veo.- asintió la morena, mordiéndose la mejilla.- ¿Volverá?

-Con eso cuento.- dijo Gale, frotándose la nuca.- Ella… ella quiere dejar su trabajo en el FBI… Es por eso que marchó con Boggs.

-Volverá entonces.- sonrió Katniss.- Ven, vamos a tomar el té. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- buscó de consolarlo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

-¿Esto no debería ser al revés, señorita Grant?- preguntó algo más animado Gale, corriendo la postura de sus brazos con la mano.

-No me llames así… mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen.- dijo con amargura la morena, perdiendo la mirada en la majestuosa fuente que decoraba la plaza de entrada de la estación.

-De acuerdo… _Catnip_- aceptó Gale sonriendo, ganándose un bufido a su derecha.

Había cumplido con aquello de "esperar que la cama se enfrié". Cinco semanas más tarde del arresto de Cornelius Snow, le era encomendada una nueva misión. Ésta su oportunidad, quizás la última, de demostrar cuan útil podía llegar hacer y no iba a desperdiciarla. Con agiles movimientos, logró colarse por el lateral del Majestic. El edificio parecía tan mustio y gris sin sus habitantes. La cerradura de la puerta de acceso lateral cedió con facilidad a la combinación de pinzas y horquillas, de modo que, sin necesidad de romperla logró entrar. Cuidando de ser muy sigiloso, avanzó por los oscurecidos pasillos buscando la oficina del viejo Snow. Al cabo de un rato, dio con ella. Entro con sigilo y, viéndose solo, se aprestó a revisar el lugar. Big Jim le había encargado dos cuestiones: la primera, conseguir el alcohol que estaba encerrado en el Majestic; la segunda, recabar información sobre los negocios de Papito Nieve en Detroit. Revisó los cajones y las gavetas, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los agentes federales que había realizado una exhaustiva requisa del lugar, dejándolo prácticamente con las manos vacías.

Katniss subió las acostumbras escaleras, las conocía tan de memoria que podía subirlas con los ojos vendados. Habiendo prestado su declaración ante el juzgado y los federales, era libre de tomar finalmente sus cosas y marchar, cerrando así otro capítulo en su vida. El hombre que custodiaba la entrada, le permitió el acceso. Caminó una vez más por su acostumbrada ruta. En el salón reinaba un ambiente silencioso, gélido, casi de luto. El Majestic estaba de luto por la muerte de su acostumbrado jolgorio. Llegó a su camerino rápidamente. Debía recoger sus pertenencias y también debía esperar por los refuerzos, así comenzó a tararear algunas de sus canciones favoritas mientras organizaba sus joyas, el maquillaje, las fotos y la ropa.

-¡Malditos!- bufó Ashton, cerrando con violencia la última gaveta, cayendo en el hecho de que no podría obtener nada allí. Resignándose a emprender la búsqueda del alcohol, salió al pasillo de nuevo. Un sonido. Una canción. Había alguien allí.

Avanzó cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, buscando la fuente del sonido. Conforme avanzaba lo sentía más cerca. Era una voz femenina. Quizás fuera alguna bailarina. Distinguió el haz de luz por causa de la puerta entreabierta del último camerino. Empujó la puerta a penas unos centímetros, lo suficientes para ver de quien se trataba. Su corazón latió salvajemente. La garganta se le secó y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Allí estaba su presa. Esa que esperaba cazar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón y ella saltó en el lugar.

-¡Gale! ¿Acaso planeas matarme del susto?- chilló, volteando furiosa, esperando ver a su guapo amigo. Pero el rostro con el que se topó lejos estaba de lo "amistoso". Allí estaba Ashton con su acostumbrada expresión fanfarrona. -¡Tú! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Por la puerta.- respondió con simpleza.

Katniss frunció el ceño y se mordió la mejilla, aquello no auguraba nada bueno. El hermano de Peeta avanzó con lentitud, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos. Ella, instintivamente, se alejó.

-De nuevo, tú y yo.- suspiró Ashton, estirando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.- Muñeca.

-No me toques.- gruñó Katniss, dándole un manotazo.

-Haré lo que quiera.- respondió él. En un ágil movimiento pegó sus cuerpos.- Ay, la mujercita de Peeta.- suspiró, descendiendo los labios hasta la curva del cuello.- Siempre tan bonita. Anda. Deja al imbécil y aburrido de Peeta.- pidió, sonriendo contra su piel, cercando su cintura con las manos.

-¡Jamás!- gritó Katniss, sacudiéndose, buscando la forma de romper su agarre.- ¡Te dije que no me toques!

Pero, para desgracia de la joven, él era más fuerte. Lo sintió desgarrar los pliegues de la falda que llevaba puesta y era consciente de su excitación chocando contra el vientre.

-¡Déjame!- exigió, pegándole puñetazos, removiendo las piernas. Si una vez había funcionado, ¿Por qué no dos? Ya no era una niña.

-Grita todo lo que quieres. Nadie puede oírte.- rió Ashton, mientras sopesaba la forma del delicado trasero en sus manos.- Vamos, relájate. La pasaremos bien.

Katniss no iba permitir aquello, por lo que subió las manos para empujarle la cara, arañándole las mejillas en el proceso. Él bramó molestó, golpeándola más contra la pared. La tomó del cuello, sin estrangularla, pero apretando lo suficiente para reducir el flujo de aire que debía ingresar a su cuerpo.

-Es a mí a quien debías querer.-siseó furioso, tensando la mandíbula, sintiéndola retorcerse bajo sus manos.- Pero tú, maldita mierda de la Veta, no lo hiciste. Lo preferiste a él. Y ahora te lo haré pagar.

Soltó el agarre y Katniss tomó fuertes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo su cuerpo recobrarse ligeramente. Ashton no perdió el tiempo y terminó de destrozar su atuendo.

-Fuego puro.- dijo, chasqueando la lengua, bajando la misma para dejar una caricia húmeda en uno de sus senos.

-N-no.- susurró Katniss, juntando todas sus fuerzas para separarlo de su cuerpo.

-Cierra la puta boca.- demandó él.

La tomó por los hombros y con una velocidad brutal la estampó en el suelo, reduciéndola gracias al peso de su cuerpo. Katniss se retorció de dolor y temor.

-Basta, por favor.- rogó, con la voz quebrada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus sienes.

-Llevo ocho jodidos años esperando por esto.- dijo él, ignorando su suplica.

Con ayuda de su brazo inmovilizó los hombros y el cuello de la mujer que estaba debajo, mientras con su otra mano se deshizo con un fuerte tirón de los interiores y procedió a liberar su endurecido miembro, ansioso por ponerse a trabajar. Katniss intentó cerrar los muslos, adivinando sus ladinas intenciones, pero las rodillas de Ashton se lo impidieron.

Sintió la firme hombría en su entrada y su respiración se agitó violentamente. Él iba a poseerla por la fuerza. La destrozaría. Comenzó a clamar por ayuda y forcejear inútilmente. Los rudos labios del hombre buscaron sellar los suyos por lo que le dio un salvaje tarascón. Ashton gimió de dolor y le propinó un rudo golpe en la cara.

-Tú lo pediste.-siseó, empujando las caderas.

Katniss gritó de dolor.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?!- gritó una voz.- ¡Déjala, bestia!

El tercero saltó como un animal embravecido, arrancado a Ashton de encima de Katniss. Era Cinna.

Ambos rodaron el suelo, golpeándose, mientras Katniss se escabulló a un rincón, gimiendo como un cachorro herido. Se sentía sucia, dolida y humillada. Todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla. No fue hasta que escuchó un profundo gemido de dolor que salió de su estado. Cinna se removía quejumbroso y dolido en suelo, mientras un lamparón rojo crecía entre sus prendas. Ashton se incorporó ágilmente, una filosa navaja reposaba en sus manos, goteando la sangre del joven.

-¡Cinna! ¡Cinna!- chilló horrorizada Katniss, corriendo donde su amigo, ignorando su desnudez.- Lo heriste. Te odio. – bramó enfurecida.

-Me importa una mierda.- espetó Ashton, acomodando su ropa.- Te juró que te mataré, Everdeen.- amenazó.

-Pues vamos. Hazlo.- lo desafió, incorporándose.- Vamos. Mátame. Aún así, nunca serás mejor que Peeta. ¡Nunca!

Él gruñó furioso y nuevamente la apresó, esta vez tomándola por la cara, apretándola por la mandíbula, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Una verdadera lucha entre hielo y acero.

-Lo haré.- murmuró al fin, golpeándola brutalmente contra la pared inmediata. El cuerpo de Katniss cayó haciendo un ruido sordo sobre el suelo.

Ashton salió del camerino dando fuertes pisadas, ignorando los gemidos de dolor del hombre que había herido y el hecho de que había matado a la futura esposa de su hermano. Su sed de venganza estaba casi satisfecha.

-¿Katniss?- murmuró Cinna, arrestándose hacia la mujer. -¡Kat! ¡Despierta! Vamos, cariño… no hagas esto…- suplicó, mientras con demencial esfuerzo la zarandeaba.

Cinna no logró contener más sus emociones y algunas lagrimillas escurrieron por su rostro.

-_Uhmm…_- gimió Katniss, incapaz de salir de su posición.

Tal y como aquel cantinero le había dicho, la reserva de alcohol del Majestic estaba a resguardo en el sótano. Lo que el hombre no explico es que ese encontraba en grandes tranques y piletones. Ashton maldijo su suerte por tercera vez en el día. Necesitaba calmar sus jodidos nervios con algo. Sacó la cigarrera con dedos temblorosos. Prendió su preciado cigarro y suspiró, sentándose en el borde de uno de los piletones.

-Jodida puta.- masculló, antes de dar una larga pitada.

Redimiendo su mala suerte, se levantó enérgico, evaluando como le comunicaría a su jefe la disposición del alcohol. Como aquel parecía ser un día maldito y plagado de problemas, resbaló con un inoportuno charco de cera. De esa que se empleaba para evitar los escapes de alcohol. Cayó de lleno al paletón, llevando consigo su cigarro encendido.

La combustión fue casi instantánea y el fuego rápidamente se propagó por toda la sala.

Peeta desmontó de Sakhira luego de una mañana de trabajo con las vacas. El primero en recibirlo cuando llego a la estancia fue el capataz Chaff, quien venía algo apresurado.

-Ha llegado este telegrama urgente, patrón.- dijo el hombre, entregándole un pequeño cartón.

Sus cejas rubias se fruncieron y tomaron el telegrama. Su expresión mutó al horror, comenzando a ir de aquí para allá.

_Peeta. El Majestic se incendió. Katniss y Cinna estaban dentro. Vuelve._

_Annie Cresta._

* * *

¡He vuelto! ¡Sí! Esta actualización es mi forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños (un cuarto de siglo ya... snif...) con toda la comunidad del FF. Para tranquilidad de muchas, como verán no maté a Finnick, todavía no soy tan malvada como Collins.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ahora si, ya estamos sobre la recta final de esta historia, luego de tantos meses. :)

A todos aquellos lectores que siguen la historia, como siempre mi agradecimiento eterno para con ustedes. ^^

_Juliper22: _¿Qué susto, no? No lo maté, no podría matarlo, lo quiero demasiado. :)

_Katri Wishart: _Weehhhh te dije que solo le había pegado un tiro! Sigo cumpliendo mi promesa, mucha fiesta, mucho carnaval carioca... mucha matraca! Ni me hables de la versión college de Snow, me cago el cumple con un viaje, hdp! Voy a usar el barreno, en vez de sacar muestras de suelo, como lanza. Nos vamos a cacarear de frío! THG Antártida Edition... 24 pingüinos... un objetivo... ganar las elecciones de... ah, no eso no iba acá... Bueno, eso, queso... y cuidado con los dientes de león, si no queres dejar el apellido en... desubicadisimo. :)

_Gracelightbre: _Por supuesto que acá podemos tener finales felices, por eso no lo maté. :)

_Edy: _Supongo que ahora estás más tranquila, no lo mate. ¿Se recuperó tu corazón ahora? :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

_Chicago, 1920_

_Sonrió al sentir la calidez del sol sobre el rostro, el perfume de la hierba a su alrededor y la brisa fresca. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, reconociendo todo a su alrededor. A su lado reposaba una figura conocida y querida, arrancándole una sonrisa todavía más amplia._

_-Lo lamento, ¿he dormido por mucho tiempo?- preguntó con dulzura, inclinándose, acortando el espacio entre ellos._

_-No, cariño. Tan solo unos instantes.- respondió su acompañante, elevando la mano para alcanzar su mejilla.- Te extrañé mucho._

_-Y yo a ti.- sollozó, dejándose acariciar.- Dijiste que regresarías pronto.- reclamó.- Que ya no estaría sola, y yo…- su voz fue acallada por la calidez de un beso._

_-Lo lamento, Katniss.- susurró, rompiendo el contacto.- Lo lamento muchísimo. _

_ Meneó la cabeza ligeramente._

_-No importa. Estamos juntos ahora y…- murmuró con voz esperanzada, observando cómo se ponía de pie, siempre con ese porte tan elegante._

_-Tengo que irme.- soltó de pronto, con la voz teñida de culpa._

_-¿De nuevo?- bufó con indignación, mientras se ponía de pie para seguirlo.- Pero prometiste que… Llévame contigo.- pidió._

_-No puedo.- respondió, posando las manos amplias en sus delicados hombros vestidos de blanco.- Tienes cosas que hacer. Muchas personas están esperando por ti._

_-Quiero ir contigo.- se quejó, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.- Iré donde tu vayas._

_-Aún no.- dijo firmemente, mirándola con tristeza.- Debes cumplir tus promesas, mi querida Katniss._

_-¿Promesas?- dudó, con la vista nublada de lágrimas. Siente el afloje de su agarre y el viento comenzó a azotar con fuerza. Contempló como daba pasos hacia atrás. _

_-Debo marchar ahora.- soltó con tristeza._

_-Quédate conmigo.- pidió, buscando que su cuerpo se moviera para alcanzarlo._

_-No puedo. Además, ya pediste que alguien más haga eso por ti.- respondió con una sonrisa melancolica, mientras continuaba su marcha._

_-¡No te vayas!- chilló- ¡Thom!- lo llamó, comenzando a correr, pero él se movía con mucha más prisa.- ¡Thom!_

_-Peeta te está esperando, my darling- soltó él. Su voz quedó flotando entre la bruma que se arremolinaba a su alrededor._

_ ¿Peeta?_

El dolor punzante en su cabeza le arrancaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, era como su miles de agujas de clavaran allí. Se removió en la cama, apretando los ojos, haciendo que las lágrimas escurrieran por los costados. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, acostumbrándose a la luz. No había sol, ni pasto. Lo primero que vio fue un techo inmaculado de blanco. Luego las paredes revestidas de azulejos color crema. "¿Dónde demonios estoy?" pensó, rebuscando en su mente lo últimos recuerdos que tenía. Recordaba la chispa de ira en unos ojos azules muy brillantes. Luego nada. Pensar en esos ojos la llenaba de profundo temor. No quería verlos nunca más.

Trató de levantarse pero sintió una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo. Observó una mata rubia de cabello a su lado, apoyada contra su brazo. Entre abrió los labios y sintió la garganta seca. Una punzada de dolor en sus labios le indició que tenía un corte allí. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logró mover su mano, le siguió el brazo, y así consiguió tantear su cara, reconociendo la herida entre sus rasgos. "¿Qué pasó?" pensó alarmada, sin lograr comprender nada.

Ignorando el dolor agudo en su cabeza, empezó a removerse en la cama. La figura que reposaba se levantó se súbito. Unos ojos azules y brillantes se clavaron en ella y, a pesar de lo seca que estaba su garganta, se las rebuscó para expresar todo su terror en un grito.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- pidió, tratando de alejarse, lidiando con la pesadez de su cuerpo.

-Katniss, cariño. Soy yo.- dijo el hombre, estirando la mano para tocar las suyas.

-¡No me toques!- gritó de nuevo, apretando las sabanas con los puños, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron casi blancos.- Por favor…- rogó, sollozando.

-Katniss, no voy hacerte daño.- dijo Peeta con la voz embebida en dolor.- Katniss. Abre los ojos.- pidió.

Con temor volvió abrirlos, encontrándose esa mirada de nuevo, ahora con algunas lágrimas allí.

-Peeta.- susurró, relajando su cuerpo.

-Eso es.- sonrió él, acercándose de nuevo.-Hola, cariño.- saludó, acariciándole la mejilla.- ¿Tienes sed? ¿Hambre? ¿Te duele algo?

-Peeta…- suspiró.- Agua.

Él asintió y se aprestó a llevar el vaso con agua los labios resecos. Cuidadosamente ella bebió hasta acabar con todo el contenido.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor.- murmuró Peeta con dolor.- Debí de haberme quedado.- exclamó, meneando la cabeza.- Si me hubiera quedado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido y…

-Tu hermano.- interrumpió Katniss, mientras buscaba ponerse de costado, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Con la mano temblorosa tocó el posterior, descubriendo el vendaje y que no tenia cabello. Tocó el resto de su cabeza. No tenía más su pelo. Lloró con fuerza, con angustia, con dolor, con toda la furia que comenzaba agolparse en sus venas.

Peeta no pudo contener sus lágrimas, viéndola tan débil y rota, odiando más, si es que podía, a su difunto hermano. El cuerpo de su hermano estaba tan carbonizado que solo pudo reconocerlo por su cigarrera, aquella cigarrera de metal que había pertenecido al abuelo Mellark y que Ashton había robado cuando niños.

-Tu cabello volverá a crecer.- trató de consolarla, y el llanto se hizo más fuerte.- Los doctores dicen que sanarás pronto, que el golpe fue duro pero que no se rompió ningún hueso.- dijo con voz serena, acariciando sus brazos.

Se mantuvo en completo mutismo, sin dejar de acariciar el frágil cuerpo de Katniss, hasta que ella comenzó a acallar su llanto. Ahora solo se movía producto de pequeños espasmos. La mirada gris y triste se enfocó en él.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al fin, permitiendo que los fuertes dedos de Peeta se enlazaran con los suyos.

-Mi hermano los atacó, a ti y a Cinna. El Majestic se incendió y por suerte Gale pudo sacarlos a ambos.- respondió Peeta, estudiando sus facciones, lamentando el corte en sus labios tiernos, y el magullón en su mejilla.

Katniss tragó con dificultad.

-Cinna… él… estaba herido… yo traté de llegar.- soltó con temor en la voz. Le bastó comprender la ráfaga de dolor que veló aquellas lagunas tan azules para comprender todo.

-Él logró aguantar lo suficiente hasta que Gale llegó, cielo.- dijo Peeta con tristeza.- Cinna…

-Está en un mejor lugar.- afirmó Katniss, cerrando los ojos, buscando de evocar la imagen de su amigo, su compañero, recordándolo feliz mientras canturreaba una canción y le comentaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de colocar pedrería en sus trajes.- ¿Y Gale?

-Él está bien. Muy preocupado porque tú no despertabas, cuidó de ti hasta que logré regresar a Chicago y ha venido todos los días desde entonces. No ha de tardar en llegar. Debía recoger algo hoy.- respondió Peeta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntó, moviendo los pies bajo las mantas.

-Cinco días.- respondió el rubio.- Algunos días despertabas brevemente, apenas abrías los ojos.- agregó.- Katniss… ¿Qué hacían en el teatro ese día?-soltó al fin, la pregunta que venía rondándole desde que había bajo del tren y había corrido hasta el hospital.

-N-no lo recuerdo bien… Estaba buscando mis cosas y Cinna iba ayudarme…- respondió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. De súbito las imágenes de Ashton buscando poseerla se agolparon en su mente.- Peeta… ¿sabes que tu hermano me…?- se sentía tan humillada con sus recuerdos que era incapaz de pronunciarla la palabra.

-Lo sé, cielo.- respondió con la voz quebrada.- Su pudiera, lo mataría con mis propias manos. Lo sabes, ¿no?- agregó, inclinándose para besarle la frente.

Katniss volteó el rostro luego de su toque.

-Estoy horrenda.- suspiró con amargura, sintiendo como las lágrimas pujaban por salir de nuevo.

-No te atrevas a decir eso.- sentenció Peeta, con voz grave.- Eres hermosa y te amaré siempre, aún si no tuvieras más cabello.- confesó con suavidad.

-¿Y me faltaran las piernas?- preguntó, estirando los brazos para tocar sus mejillas, rasposas por la barba de varios días.

-Igual.- asintió Peeta, disfrutando el contacto.

-¿Y si…?

-Katniss.- interrumpió el rubio.- Te amo. Fin de la cuestión. Si quieres dejarme, busca una mejor excusa.- soltó con una sonrisa.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sorprendieron a ambos. Peeta se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Volteó hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sé que odias las sorpresas pero…

Dejó la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para que el visitante pasara.

-¡Prim!-chilló Katniss, ignorando el dolor, tratando de levantarse.- Prim…

-Hola, Katniss.- dijo con suavidad Prim, apresurándose hasta la cama.- No te levantes.- pidió amablemente, acariciando el rostro de su hermana mayor.

A los ojos de Katniss su hermana menor no era la niña pequeña que había dejado a cuidado de su madre seis largos años atrás. Frente a ella había una hermosa y fuerte mujer, con el largo y rubio cabello recogido en un moño. Pero sus ojos, dulces e inocentes seguían siendo los mismos. Una segunda persona apareció allí, una especie de versión mayor de Prim. Su madre. El rostro no había perdido su frescura, pero si denotaba el paso de los años. Josephine se colocó al lado de su hija menor, sin poder contener su llanto.

-Las dejaré solas.- anunció Peeta, cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias, Peeta.- dijo Prim, volteando ligeramente.

-Mamá… Prim…- mustió Katniss.- Las extrañe mucho.

-Nosotras a ti, Kat. Ahora estaremos todas juntas.- afirmó la menor, tomando la batea y el paño blanco para asear diligentemente a su hermana.- Peeta nos contó todo. Estaba destrozado cuando llamó a mamá y…

-Lo siento.- interrumpió Katniss, suspirando al sentir el paño frío en la cara.- Siento haberme ido y… No tendría que haber marchado… Peeta…

-Está bien, cielo.-sonrió su madre.- Tenias que seguir tu destino y Peeta el suyo. Sabe Dios porque le envió un hermano tan… tan demente.

Las tres mujeres Everdeen se toman la tarde para ponerse al día, hasta que la paciente se vencida nuevamente por el sueño.

Los doctores confirman que se encuentra bien, a pesar de la incisión que debieron hacerle para drenar algo de líquido y días más tarde regresa al lujoso apartamento de Peeta, donde él ha dispuesto todo para su comodidad. A veces, la culpa se agolpa en el cuerpo de Katniss y, en sus ratos de soledad, no puede evitar sentirse eternamente en deuda con él, pero sabe de ante mano que manifestar aquello puede ser motivo de discusión y amargura. Prim y Josephine cuidan de ella hasta que es tiempo de marchar, prometiendo que regresaran para celebrar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo. Por las tardes, recibe la visita de Annie, quien la entretiene con las labores de su ajuar. Por pacto tácito y silencioso, ninguna menciona a Cinna cuando se abocan a esos menesteres, pero en cada perla, en cada cuenta de cristal, encuentran la risa, los comentarios y la mirada gentil del sastre.

-Buenas tardes, cariño.- saluda Peeta, llevando con él un gran ramo de peonías coloridas. Su sonrisa es todo lo que necesita para sentirse reconfortada.

-Buenos tardes, Peet.- responde la morena, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo en la mecedora.- Son hermosas, gracias.- dice risueña, tomando en sus manos el ramo.

-Te he conseguido "algo" para que puedas salir.- comienza él, algo dubitativo, temiendo la reacción de Katniss.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.- resopla ella, mirándolo cansinamente. No quiere salir, no hasta que deje de sentirse tan horrible y sufrida, no hasta que sus pesadillas cesen. Las pesadillas la hostigan casi todas las noches. Sueña con un cadavérico Ashton que, con la piel y la carne en jirones, anuncia que va a matarla. Otras veces sueña una y otra vez a Peeta, apuñalado y sangrando entre sus brazos. Cuando esto sucede, despierta gritando y sudorosa; calmándose solamente cuando chequea que Peeta está bien. Él la acuna entre sus brazos y le repite una y otra vez, como si de un rezo se tratara, que todo está bien.

-Lo sé. Pero te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.- señala Peeta, revelando un precioso sombrero que abarca con facilidad toda su cabeza. Es de color negro, decorado con una delicada cinta color crema.- ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Por mí?- pide haciendo un gracioso puchero.

No puede negarle nada y, a pesar de que se muere de miedo, hará el esfuerzo.

Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, sintiendo como el pañuelo de seda que lleva atado se desliza delicadamente sobre ella. Con manos temblorosas se coloca el sombrero y se levanta para ir hasta el espejo que se oculta tras la puerta del armario. El sombrero cumple con su cometido y oculta su ausencia.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunta con timidez, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Magnifica.- afirma Peeta, caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba.- ¿Damos un paseo? El parque está completamente nevado y algunas personas han sacado los patines en el lago.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo.- Gracias.

La brisa helada de comienzos de Noviembre golpeo de lleno su cara, lejos de molestarle, sonrió. La hacía sentir viva.

Pasearon por el parque hasta que los labios se les pusieron morados y rieron cuando un joven de andar petulante resbaló en el hielo y cayó de bruces a una enorme montaña de nieve.

Aquel paseo fue el inicio de muchos más, con cada uno, se sentía más fuerte y más libre. Visitó la tumba de Cinna y compró un vestido para la fiesta de Navidad, casi escuchando a lo lejos sus consejos.

Cuando finalmente la condena de Snow salió en la primera plana de todos los periódicos todos se sintieron más que relajados. Cornelius Snow fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua y trasladado a la Isla de Alcatraz, en el estado de California, por sus crímenes. Sus secuaces recibieron condenas menores.

Alma Coin tuvo un final trágico. La tarde que disparó contra Finnick se suicidó, convencida de que había asesinado al único hombre que había amado con locura. Su padre la encontró en su habitación, derrumbada en la cama, luego de una ingesta de un ponzoñoso té de ricino.

Su madre llega en compañía de Prim, el señor Mellark, el hermano mayor de Peeta, Fred, su esposa, Bonnie, y la pequeña Susan, la hija de ambos. Junto con los amigos que han sabido atesorar a lo largo de esta aventura, celebran una gran fiesta de Navidad.

-_Oh, la la_- suspira Rory Hawthorne a su lado. Katniss voltea lo suficiente para ver que aquel suspiro va dedicado a su pequeña hermana quien, ajena a la mirada masculina, entretiene a la pequeña Susan con un cuento. La niña ríe de tanto en tanto con el cuento y se la ve muy emocionada por el gran árbol que se luce en medio de la sala.

-Ni se te ocurra, Hawthorne.- siseó Katniss, dándole un golpecito en el brazo. Rory frunció la nariz con disgusto.- Oh, bien. Te la presentaré. Sólo porque eres tú.- explicó alzando las cejas. El rostro del joven se iluminó.

Peeta sonrió de lado y tanto Annie como Finnick voltearon ligeramente para ver que sucedía. Annie dio unas palmaditas de felicidad al ver a Rory con las mejillas sonrosadas hacer una torpe reverencia frente a la hermana menor de Katniss. Prim eran tan dulce y tierna. Era justo lo que él merecía.

-Fue una velada encantadora, ¿No te parece?- dijo Peeta, mientras se acurrucaba junto a Katniss.

-Sí que lo fue.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.- Susy se veía muy emociona por la llegada de Santa.

-Es muy dulce.- murmuró él.- Me gustaría poder verlos más a menudo.

Katniss se mordió el labio, contemplando el rostro abatido de su prometido. Peeta no solía exteriorizar sus penas a menudo, por no decir, que casi nunca, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que sufría por no estar junto a los suyos. Su madre no había asistido a la reunión, aún no se reponía por la muerte de Ashton. Fred y Peeta dudaban que alguna vez lo hiciera.

-Peeta.- mustió y él emitió un ligero gemido, haciéndole entender que estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.- Antes de irte me pediste que hiciera algo…

-¿Sí…?- preguntó él, entre abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

-Sí. Que buscara un lugar donde comenzar nuestra familia.- respondió Katniss, observando con detenimiento sus facciones.- ¿Qué me dices de volver a Woodmere?

Él no respondió de inmediato, saboreó la idea por unos instantes.

-De acuerdo. Volveremos a Nueva Orleans.- respondió al fin.

En medio de la espesura de la noche resuenan las campanadas de la iglesia, anunciado que son las doce, que la Navidad llegó.

-Feliz Navidad, Katniss.- susurra Peeta, antes de besarle la frente.

-Feliz Navidad, Peeta.- responde con suavidad, cerrando los ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas. Lentamente los malos sueños fueron abandonando su mente.

Tan pronto como llego Febrero se aconteció el tan esperado evento. Luego de meses de trabajosos bordados y preparativos, sus amigos unirían sus vidas para siempre.

La mañana de la importante fecha Annie estaba experimentando la crisis de nervios que experimenta cualquier novia el día de su boda. Temblaba y no se estaba quieta, sin embargo, Portia pacientemente peinaba su cabello y maquillaba su rostro.

-Estás grandiosa, Annie.- anunció Katniss, mientras asomaba la cabeza en la recamara.- A Finnick le dará algo en el altar.

Annie la miró severamente y Katniss rió por lo bajo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.- ¿Nerviosa?

-Muchísimo.- respondió Annie, mientras se mordía el labio. Portia acabo de acomodar el velo en la amplia cinta de encaje que decoraba su frente y cabeza.- ¿Cómo te sentías tú el día…?

-No tuve demasiado tiempo para ponerme nerviosa, pero lo estaba también.- respondió Katniss, mientras alisaba un pliegue invisible en la falda de su vestido azul.- No tienes nada de que temer. Saldrá todo perfecto. Marcharás a tu luna de miel y luego soportarás mi visita todos los veranos en California.

-De acuerdo. Confiaré en tus palabras.- suspiró Annie.- Es hora.

-Es hora.- concordó Katniss.

Escoltó a su pequeña amiga hasta el magnífico carruaje que habría de llevarla a la iglesia de San Patricio. Como la dama de honor que era, se apresuró a llegar más rápido al lugar, de modo que pudiera darle los toques finales.

El señor Cresta hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no flaquear y llorar allí mismo, al ver a su niñita vestida de blanco, casándose. Tal y como acostumbraba, le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Finnick cuando le entregó a la novia. El cobrizo tragó en seco, puesto que el corpulento señor Cresta lo intimidaba, como así también el marine hermano de Annie, Phil.

La ceremonia fue encantadora y amorosa. Los novios estaban radiantes de felicidad y los hermanos de Finnick, Maysilee, August y Peter se aprestaron a escoltarlos hasta el vehículo que los llevaría a la mansión Odair, de modo que no sufrieran ningún percance por efecto de la nieve derretida.

-He cumplido con lo que pediste, papá.- dijo Finnick, mientras compartía una bebida con su padre. Este lo miro con extrañeza.- Me has pedido que me case a finales del invierno. Aunque tú te me has adelantado.- agregó, mirando en dirección a Agnes, la nueva esposa de su padre, quien regañaba al pequeño Peter por sus modales en la mesa.

-Olvida ya eso, Finn.- pidió August, rodando los ojos.- Fui un idiota.

Finnick esbozó una sonrisa y palmeó el hombro de padre. Luego tomó al pequeño Peter, para salvarlo de su castigo, e iniciarlo en el arte de la seducción Odair, dejándolo cerca de unas lindas niñitas de su edad.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita?- pidió amablemente Peeta, ofreciéndole su mano a Katniss, quien se encontraba cuchicheando con Maysilee y Madge.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Katniss, riendo.

-Me debe un baile, señor Mellark- dijo Madge.

-Apuesto que hay muchos muchachitos ansiosos por sacarla a bailar, señorita Undersee.- respondió Peeta, mientras posaba una mano en la cintura breve de Katniss y sostenía su pequeña mano con la otra.- ¿Qué le parece el jovencito de allí?- señaló con la mirada al tímido August junior, quien volteaba el rostro sonrojado al verse descubierto.

La rubia clavó la mirada en el joven y, con gesto decidido, le pidió a Maysilee que la escoltara.

La pareja rió al ver a la jovencita ir como una tromba a reclamar su baile.

-No veo la hora de que sea nuestro turno.- suspiró Peeta, mientras daban lentas vueltas en la pista, al compas de la sonata que ejecutaba la orquesta.

-Eres muy ansioso, Peet.- respondió Katniss, apoyando su rostro contra el fuerte hombro.

-Ya te lo he dicho. En lo que respecta a ti, sí.

La tarde siguiente despiden a sus amigos en la United Station, marcharán a Nueva York y de allí a la vieja Europa. En la estación vuelven a cruzarse con un sonriente Gale, quien van del brazo de Johanna. Los tres hermanos Hawthorne están allí.

-Catnip, Panadero. Qué gusto verlos.- saludó Gale, levantando ligeramente el sombrero.

El austriaco meneo la cabeza.

-No. Hoy llegan nuestra madre y nuestra hermana.- respondió emocionado.

Todos se sobre saltaron al escuchar la fuerte bocina del tren anunciando su llegada. Como si de una tropa se tratara, salieron a la plataforma para recibirlas.

-_¡Mom!-_ exclamó Vick, sin poder contener su júbilo cuando vio a las mujeres que más añoraba en este mundo.

La mujer de cabellos castaños, ligeramente cobrizos, estrechó tan fuerte como pudo a los tres hombres que esperaban con los brazos abiertos, como si de niños se tratara.

-_¡Meine kleine! Ich habe dich so vermisst._- dijo Hazelle con lagrimillas en los ojos.- _Schauen Sie sich die winzigen Posy_- agregó, entre risas y sollozos, dándole lugar a su única hija mujer. Posy era toda una señorita, con el cabello oscuro atado en una sencilla trenza y los ojos azules como los de su madre.

Sus hermanos también la abrazaron hasta que la niña comenzó a quejar que la estaban despeinando. Todos rieron ante la escena. Al menos los que comprendían el intrincado idioma que hablaban.

- _Sie wird nicht angezeigt?- _preguntó Hazelle contemplando a las personas que acompañaban a sus hijos.

-Sí, mamá.- respondió Gale.- Ellos son nuestros amigos, Katniss y Peeta.- ambos hicieron una leve reverencia.- Y ella es…- miró de reojo a Johanna, ruborizándose ligeramente.- Mi novia.- concluyó al fin.

Johanna, quien había ocasionado un revuelo gigantesco al ofrecer su renuncia al FBI, nunca se había sentido tan escrutada en toda su vida. La mirada gélida de Hazelle recorrió todo su cuerpo. Luego la mujer suspiró y se animó a sonreír.

-Ven aquí.- ordenó, abriendo los brazos en forma maternal. Cuando Johanna estuvo acurrucada en su abrazo, la escuchó decir a su oído.- Si lo haces sufrir, te mataré. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí, señora.- respondió, sonriendo de lado.

-Buena chica.- afirmó Hazelle, correspondiendo el gesto. Aquel era el inicio de una interesante familiaridad.

Muy cortésmente el invierno le cedió su lugar a la primavera, que con su exultante belleza baño de flores y verde el paisaje. Los preparativos para regresar a Nueva Orleans estaban casi listos y su nueva casa los esperaba, hermosa, blanca y con un gran parque.

Observó con regocijo su reflejo en el espejo, las horas de sueño le habían devuelvo frescura a su rostro y el cabello seguía creciendo con vigor, se prometió a si misma que se lo dejaría largo, tan largo que le rozaría la cintura. El reciente baño le había dejado las mejillas algo enrojecidas. Mientras terminaba de anudar su robe y calzar las zapatillas que usaba para andar por el dormitorio, sintió la ausencia de algo. Llevaba meses sin estar de una forma más íntima con Peeta. Seguramente él también extrañara aquello pero jamás lo había mencionado. Sabía que en su nobleza sería incapaz de presionarla de tal manera. Simplemente no se había sentido segura, no creía poder soportar tenerlo tan cerca, tenía vivido aquel rostro malévolo, la expresión de satisfacción cuando se adentro con violencia en su cuerpo. Pero eso había quedado lejos en el tiempo ya, debía reponerse, él no volvería hacerle daño, jamás.

Salió del baño decidida y se adentro en el cuarto que llevaban meses compartiendo. La luz de la mañana bañaba completamente la escena. Lo encontró bocetando la farola de la esquina ligeramente asomado por la ventana. Era bohemio y empresario a la vez. Podía verlo claramente sentado en una de las mesas de _La Closerie des Lilas_, dibujando, convenciendo a alguna mujer que pose para él, como también lo veía detrás de una imponente mesa de negocios.

-Te va a dar un resfriado como sigas allí.-soltó riéndose, viéndolo como contraía los músculos por el susto.

-Kat. Vas a matarme de un susto algún día. Dios, eres tan sigilosa.- exclamó Peeta, mientras abandonaba su posición en la ventana.

-Lo siento.- mustió Katniss, mientras lo esperaba ansiosa en su lugar, parada a los pies de la cama.

-Hablando de resfriados.- comenzó, tocando la piel de su cuello.- Aún tienes la piel húmeda. Deberías vestirte.- señaló, posando los labios en la tersa frente.

-No deseo hacerlo aún.- dijo la morena. Se mordió el labio siendo muy consciente de su excitación.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Peeta, alzando las cejas.

-No.- respondió.

Con un rápido movimiento lo obligó a sentarse en la cama, ella quedó de pie entre sus piernas.

-Katniss…- susurró Peeta, elevando la mirada azul hasta la gris que lo contemplaba desde arriba.- Cariño, ¿estás segura de…?

-Quiero hacerlo.- lo cortó, mientras dirigía las manos al nudo de su robe. La prenda rápidamente abandonó su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

La mirada de anhelo era todo lo que necesitaba para acercar los labios a la tierna carne de su vientre. ¡Cuánto había extrañado ese contacto!

Las manos fuertes no tardaron en atrapar sus caderas, delineándolas con los pulgares mientras se abrían paso a la curva de su trasero. La escuchó suspirar de satisfacción y era todo lo que necesitaba. Bajó los labios, se entretuvo con la piel de su ombligo hasta comenzar el delicioso descenso. La errática respiración de Katniss inundó la habitación cuando lo sintió abrirse paso en su tierno sexo, que esperaba por él húmedo y caliente. Abrió un poco las piernas, permitiéndole mejor acceso. Fue su lengua ansiosa la que le arrancó un sollozo de placer.

Con premura, la separó lo suficiente de él para invitarla a colocarse en la cama. Completamente tumbada, lo sintió recorrer sus piernas, comenzando por los tobillos, dejando un rastro de besos, tan sutiles como el roce de una mariposa, hasta sentir el aliento cálido sobre la piel de sus muslos. Retomó la tarea anterior, acariciando su intimidad, besándola casi de una forma prohibida.

Llevó la mano temblorosa hasta el tope de su cabeza, enterrándola en esa mata de oro que amaba tanto. Levantó la cabeza, otorgándole una mirada cargada de deseo, con los ojos oscurecidos. Gimió con fuerza y tiró ligeramente de sus cabellos, invitándolo a subir con ella.

Peeta reptó sobre sus curvas, entreteniéndose con sus senos, deleitándose con su perfume a jabón de Lila del Valle, aquella pequeña porción de piel algo más oscura que el resto, erguida ante él, reclamando caprichosamente su atención, no hacía otra cosa más que encenderlo. Se deshizo de su pantalón sin separarse demasiado del cuerpo de Katniss.

Katniss jadeó ansiosa, al sentir esa dureza rozar sus muslos. Lo deseaba muchísimo. Su cuerpo y su mente le pasaban la factura por la espera de tantos meses. Posó los dedos en el final de la camiseta blanca sin mangas que llevaba, esa que siempre usaba debajo de las camisas, para sacársela. Sonrió mientras tocaba sin reparo alguno la piel firme y caliente de su pecho, avanzando por sus costillas hasta encontrar sus caderas masculinas y estrechas. Alzó las piernas, abriéndolas en el proceso, haciéndole saber exactamente que quería.

-¿Segura?- jadeó Peeta, posando su frente contra la de ella.

-Sí.- respondió Katniss.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza mientras se adentraba en su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo íntegramente adentro se detuvo, dejando que se acostumbrara a la invasión. Entreabrió los ojos, admirando como ella se retorcía de placer. Las suaves manos abarcaron sus hombros, para enlazarse detrás de su cuello.

-Más.- rogó, elevando la cabeza para rozarle la garganta con los labios tiernos.

Se retiró lo suficiente como para poder embestirla nuevamente. Una y otra vez.

Vació su mente de cualquier mal recuerdo, de toda angustia, poniéndola en blanco, olvidándose de todo, con la única finalidad de atesorar los sonidos de placer que Peeta emitía, envueltos en las dulces palabras de amor que le susurraba, únicamente para ella.

Llegaron juntos, como tantas veces, completamente satisfechos y jadeantes.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Peeta con un tinte de preocupación, retirándose con lentitud de su cuerpo.

-Sí, Peet.- respondió en un susurró, disfrutándolo todavía sobre ella.- Gracias.- mustió, mientras repartía besos por su cuello.- Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

-Siempre.-asiente el rubio, rodando para llevarla consigo.- Siempre me quedarte contigo.

La locomotora se detuvo haciendo de su maquinaría una orquesta de ruido infernal. Tomó su bolso de mano y acomodó su sombrero. La falda azul de su vestido ondeó ligeramente, dejando que la brisa primaveral le acariciara las piernas. A su lado, Peeta se calzó su _Fedora_ gris que combinaba exquisitamente con su traje.

-¿Lista?- preguntó con tono amable, regalándole una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

-Lista- asintió Katniss.

Subió los escalones del tren con delicadeza y se dejó conducir al camarote de primera clase. Moma Rue y el pequeño Tresh viajaban en otra sección por políticas de la empresa, pero Peeta se había asegurado de que fuera lo más cómodamente como fuera posible. Contempló una vez más el andén, suspirando con melancolía.

-¿Extrañando Chicago?- preguntó Peeta, tomando una de sus manos enguantadas.

-Algo así.- respondió Katniss, volviendo hacia él.- En realidad, viajar siempre me pone algo triste. No lo sé.

-Estarás bien. Tu madre y tu hermana están ansiosas por verte.- dijo Peeta.

-Peeta… ¿Qué les relataste cuando ellas vinieron por primera vez a Chicago?- preguntó ella, sonriendo, mientras enlazaban sus dedos.

-Todo.- respondió él con simpleza.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió curiosa.

-Qué todo comenzó… una noche en el Majestic…

* * *

I' m back! Lamento el retraso, tuve un viaje!

Penúltimo capítulo! Argggghhhhh no lo puedo creerrrrrrrrrrr

El próximo es el último! Qué emoción! Después de tantos meses, llegó el final! Espero que les haya gustado y que no me odien por haber matado a Cinna (u_u).

A los que siguen la historia, muchísimas gracias! ^^

_Katri Wishart: _Ashton insistidor como telemarketer! Un pillo! Ponerse con un puchito en un sótano lleno de alcohol, un genio sinceramente. No puedo rebelarme contra el Snow de planeamiento porque sino, no puedo recibirme! Demonios! :)

_Juliper22: _Si, la verdad es que Ashton fue bastante mierdita en su forma de actuar, abuso de Katniss, mató a Cinna. Se ganó el odio del público. La verdad es que no puse el método anticonceptivo que usa, de hecho no me lo plantee (tampoco es taaaannn fácil quedarse embarazada), pero diría que usaba un diafragma (existen desde 1880 aprox.), era común el uso entre las mujeres del espectáculo. También podría haber usado el método de los días, después de todo no estaban juntos todos los días. :)

_Edy: _Me alegro que tu corazón haya sanado! Me gusta usar el factor sorpresa en mis fic, sino, que gracia tiene? :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Una noche en el Majestic**

**Capítulo 30**

_Woodmere, 1921_

Sintió el roce ligero. Un cosquilleo en su cuello. Se removió tranquila, escondiendo la curva de su cuello para alejarse. La caricia se volvió más insistente. Cosquillas y el sofocante calor matutino de Nueva Orleans.

-Mmhhh…- gimoteó volteándose sin abrir los ojos.- Déjame en paz, Peeta.-gruñó, escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Bonita forma de despertar, Gatita.- dijo una voz.

Una pequeña y bien conocida mano la hizo voltear nuevamente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su querida Annie, bañada con la luz matinal. Se incorporó para contemplarla mejor, llevaba tantos meses sin verla. Ahora estaba allí, sentada en su cama, con su vientre redondeado y las mejillas teñidas de rosa por el calor y, seguramente, el esfuerzo de subir hasta la segunda planta.

-¡Annie!- chilló feliz, estirando los brazos para rodearla.- ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Al fin reaccionas.- rió la mujercita.- Hora de levantarse. Tu madre me encargo esa tarea.

Katniss asintió, saliendo de la cama, disfrutando de la sensación que provocaba el contacto de sus pies con la mullida alfombra.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Y Finn?- preguntó, avanzado hasta el armario para buscar su robe. Poco sentido tenía vestirse con esas visitas que la conocían de casi toda la vida.

-Marchó al pueblo, arrastrando a Peeta consigo.- respondió Annie, poniéndose de pie.

-Supongo que debieron de ir a la panadería.- dijo Katniss, acercándose a su amiga.- ¿Cuándo llegará?- pregunto sonriente, tocando el vientre.

-En Octubre.- respondió la morena.- Estamos realmente muy ansiosos.

-Desde luego.- coincidió Katniss.

-Vamos. Debemos apurarnos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo Annie, con tonó mandón.

Se apresuraron escaleras abajo, donde Josephine, Prim y Moma Rue aguardaban por ellas.

-Era hora, Katniss.- dijo a modo de regaño su madre.- ¿Acaso pensabas dormir todo el día? ¿Un día como hoy?

-Lo siento.- suspiró, sentándose a la mesa.- Supongo que estaba muy cansada.- agregó.- Alguien- dijo mirando a Prim.- Me obligó a quedarme hasta tarde para escuchar sus relatos sobre los recatados paseos que hace con cierto muchacho.

Prim enrojeció hasta el pelo y desvió la mirada, a sabiendas de que su hermana mayor no dejaría de mofarse de ella por sus salidas con uno de los hermanos Hawthorne, quien había decidido mudarse al estado sureño con el fin de estar cerca de ella. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de haber mostrado muy renuente con él, la insistencia del hombre, sus modales y esfuerzos, había mellado en ella y, al final, había caído rendida. Todavía recordaba con emoción la excitación que había supuesto en su cuerpo menudo cuando Rory le robó un beso entre los fuegos artificiales del pasado cuatro de julio. Había sido uno de los festejos por la Independencia más interesantes que había tenido en años.

-Lo que sea. Señora Rue, ¿Sería tan amable de prepararle el baño a la señorita? He de asegurarme que coma.- dijo Josephine con su voz amable y tranquila.

-Por supuesto, señora Everdeen.- respondió Moma sonriendo, marchando hacia donde estaba el baño.

Miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana y algo que no había sentido en días se apostó en su cuerpo. Nervios. Dentro de tres horas debía estar en el altar. Sabía que no debía estar nerviosa, no tenía ningún sentido, iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba rodeada de todos sus seres queridos. Pero aún así, se sentía nerviosa y melancólica. Hubiera deseado que su padre y Cinna estuvieran allí. Quien la llevara al altar sería Haymitch, pero cuando deseaba que fuera su padre quien lo hiciera. Sin duda eran estas cuestiones las que no se había planteado cuando contrajo nupcias con Thom. Su madre y Prim pusieron el grito en cielo cuando se enteraron de aquello.

Sin duda Peeta no estaba en su mejor momento. Miró las expresiones burlonas de Finnick y su padre y concluyó que ambos se estaban dando un festín con él.

-Vamos, Peet. No irás a decirme que estas nervioso, ¿verdad?- lo pinchó Finnick, mientras masticaba con placer un bollo de queso.- Alguien ha estado picoteando el postre antes de comer la cena.- canturreó, alzando las cejas, dándole a entender a qué se refería.

-Estoy nervioso, idiota.- siseó Peeta, frunciendo sus preciosas cejas rubias.- ¿Y si no quiere casarse? ¿Y si se va? ¿Qué pasa si descubre que en realidad no desea estar conmigo?

-Oh, vamos, Peeta. Deja ya la estupidez de lado. La chica te adora.- dijo Klein con su vozarrón, apoyando su pesada mano sobre los fornidos hombros de su hijo menor.- Es normal estar nervioso. Además, sería imposible dudar de ella… con esos ojos de cachorro con que te mira.- agregó riendo.

El rubio liberó un gemido frustrado y dejó solos a los hombres. Sus pies lo condujeron al sitio donde había visto a Katniss junto a su padre y su hermana por primera vez. Casi podía verla con los pies en el agua, chapoteando feliz. ¿Sería capaz de hacerla feliz siempre? dudó. Quizás ese día en especial le recordará a su primer esposo. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho y luego la culpa. No podía, ni debía, dudar del amor que Katniss profesaba por él. Recordó su rostro, en las tórridas noches de julio que pasaron en Houston, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, iluminado por la luna, mirándolo con devoción. Su padre tenía razón. Le gustaría verla ahora, pero debía esperar.

Observó el rostro emocionado de su madre, el cumulo de emociones que eran sus lagunas azules la enternecía. Nunca la había visto así. Con manos hábiles, colocó la delicada cofia que habían mando confeccionar, unida con el largo velo que llevaría, disimulada perfectamente lo corto de su cabello. Prim la ayudó a ponerse de pie y conducirla hasta el amplio espejo de pie que había en la habitación. Casi no se reconocía. El vestido que llevaba era una pieza única de una modista local que se había esmerado por hacer su mejor trabajo y sin duda lo había logrado. Era a la rodilla, de raso, con el superior bordado en un intricado diseño de flores hechas con diminutas perlas.

-Estás preciosa.- susurró Annie con emoción, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Gracias.- dijo Katniss y su voz vibró feliz. Con la mano temblorosa rosó con sus dedos el bordado, maravillándose con lo bien que estaba hecho.

-Katniss, ven un momento.- dijo su madre y ella acudió a su lado.- Debemos ajustarnos a la tradición.- señaló, abriendo sus manos para rebelar algunos objetos.- Necesitas algo viejo.- comenzó, colocándole los aros de cristal que ella misma había usado el día de su boda.- Algo nuevo.- continuó, obligándola a sentarse para colocarle una encantadora liga de encaje en la pierna.- Y algo azul.- finalizó, enseñándole en sus manos la insignia que Kathy Grant, la verdadera, le había envidado; la insignia que Thom había ganado en la Guerra, era azul y verde con una pequeña medalla. La introdujo en la parte interna de su vestido.- Estas lista.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y recibió de manos de su hermana el pequeño bouquet de flores que llevaría por ramo.

-¿Están listas, señoritas?- preguntó Haymitch asomando la cabeza por la puerta.- ¡Estás preciosa! Matarás al chico no bien te vea.

Katniss rodó los ojos y sonrió.

Entre todos la ayudaron a bajar las escaleras y luego subir al automóvil que la llevaría hasta la iglesia de San Stefano. Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a Prim, quien lucía hermosa con su traje de dama de honor color azul claro.

-Annie y Finnick les han preparado una sorpresa.- soltó Prim, alisando por enésima vez el velo de su hermana mayor.- Estoy segura de que estarán encantados.

-¿Ah, sí? Apuesto que sí.- coincidió Katniss, admirando el paisaje de la rivera conforme avanzaba el auto.

-¿Katniss?- suspiró Prim.

-¿Sí?- respondió, volteando hacia los ojos pícaros y azules de su hermana menor.

-¿Cuándo pensabas anunciar que…?-comenzó, alzando las cejas, señalando con su manos enguantadas de encaje el vientre, ahora plano de Katniss.

La novia se sonrojó furiosamente, odiando la gran percepción que tenía su hermana, especialmente para ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Oh, vamos!- rió Prim- Tú también eres enfermera, deberías saber que las mejillas de las embarazadas adquieren un color especial cuando están en estado.

-Lo sé.- gruñó la novia.- Peeta no lo sabe, así que…

-Seré una tumba.- concordó la rubia, estirando la mano para estrechar la de su hermana.- Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Las palmadas masculinas de Finnick en su espalda lo hicieron reír, puesto es lo que deseaba hacer, reír como un loco. El regocijo que sentía en su cuerpo era imposible de aplacar y confiaba que duraría para toda la vida. Contempló la nave de la iglesia desde su posición. Su padre lo mira orgulloso, a su lado su hermano mayor y su familia. Su madre había decidido no aparecer y si bien le dolía, era lo mejor, no soportaría que arruinar ese día tan alegre con sus comentarios mordaces. Muchos de sus amigos estaban allí, de cuando era un simple muchacho del centro comercial de Woodmere hasta algunos que hizo en su paso por la universidad. También gran parte del personal del Majestic estaba allí, en especial Gale, quien una vez más le recordó que como la hiciera sufrir, él personalmente se encargaría de romperle el cuello. Johanna le había dado un menudo coscorrón en la cabeza ante tal declaración. Ambos eran firmes, pero apasionados, cada uno con su fuego interno, pero juntos hacían una hoguera. Observó la graciosa figura de Annie ingresar por un lateral, lo cual indicaba que Katniss no tardaba en llegar. Se sentó en el lugar designado y le guiñó un ojo. Tanto ella como Finnick había planeado algo especial para esa ocasión, pero aún no sabía que era.

Las pesadas puertas de madera oscura y lustrada se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver las siluetas que se escondían detrás de ellas. En el palco superior, los músicos recibieron la orden y comenzaron a tocar las piezas elegidas por el matrimonio Odair. Peeta esbozó una tímida sonrisa para su amigo, comprendiendo a qué se refería aquello. Las múltiples voces del coro solaparon con maestría los instrumentos. La obra de Sir Edward Elgar hizo que le erizara la piel con emoción.

-Última oportunidad para huir, preciosa.- susurró Haymitch por lo bajo, mientras enlazaba su fornido brazo con el de la novia. Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada y el hombre rió entre dientes.- Bien. Andando.

La música le pareció maravillosa y extraordinaria. Conforme avanzaba se deleitaba con la visión angelical de su flamante novio aguardando por ella. Sus miedos se disiparon, Peeta no había huido convencido de que era una bolsa de problemas, tal y como había maquinado desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana. No. Estaba esperándola, ansioso, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro, tan típico de Peeta.

-Suerte, chico.- gruñó Haymitch, sonriendo de lado, soltando el brazo de la morena para dejarla en manos del novio. Peeta asintió nervioso y el párroco llamó la atención de ambos para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

De los anillos se encargó Dairus, quien había venido desde Chicago especialmente para la ocasión. Menuda sorpresa se había llevado cuando atando cabos se dio cuenta de la trama trazada entre el amable dueño de la tienda Rookery, la cantante del Majestic y el petulante señor O´Leary. Había enrojecido de vergüenza al darse cuenta cuan injustamente había juzgado a la señorita.

El Padre Cuningham le dio la bendición final y ambos voltearon, felices y radiantes, para saludar a sus invitados. Katniss sonrió algo cohibida cuando Klein la estrechó con fuerza, el hombre se disculpó por su falta de delicadeza, después de todo el menudo cuerpo de nueva nuera no se comparaba con los fuertes cuerpos de sus hijos. Peeta se sintió reconfortado por las caricias maternales de la señora Everdeen y daba gracias que su suegra no fuera una bruja como la que, por desgracia, le había tocado a su querida esposa.

El coro alzó la voz una vez más, deleitándolos a todos con una canción muy especial. Una que reflejaba bien su historia.

Como era costumbre, los novios salieron primero, seguidos de su querida escolta, acompañados por esas vibrantes estrofas.

_Freude, schöner Götterfunken_

_Tochter aus Elysium,_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken,_

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum._

_Deine Zauber binden wieder,_

_Was die Mode streng geteilt;_

_Alle Menschen werden Brüder,_

_Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._

_Une otra vez tu hechizo a quien una vez separó el rigor._

* * *

_Woodmere, 1929_

Ojeó los papeles que tenía enfrente y elevó la mirada hasta los ojos verdes que lo miraban expectantes.

-Creo que un excelente negocio, Finn.- afirmó Peeta.- Ya sabes lo que digo, es importante diversificar los negocios.- agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Verdad que sí? Annie me ha dado la idea de invertir en una productora.- explicó Finnick, recostándose sobre el respaldo del mullido asiento.- Dios, recuérdame encargar uno de estos sillones antes de volver a Los Ángeles.

-He de reconocer que son estupendos.- dijo el rubio, regodeándose en su silla.- Siempre insisto a Katniss que me deje instalar una en su cuarto de labores, pero sabes cómo es de cabeza dura.

Finnick asintió riendo, pensando en lo testadura que podía ser la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-Hablando de Katniss. ¿Cómo está? Supongo que unos días…- la voz del cobrizo fue interrumpida por la bocina del teléfono de la oficina que comenzó a sonar.

Peeta frunció el ceño y se dispuso a atender, después de todo era cuatro de Julio y nadie estaba en la oficina, con excepción de ellos dos, puesto que Finnick requería de su asesoramiento de manera urgente. Se habían instalado allí no bien el cobrizo bajó del tren que lo trajo directo desde California.

-¿Diga?- dijo al aparato.- ¡Oh! ¡Enseguida voy!- chilló para luego aventar la bocina contra el aparato.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado Finnick.

-¡Katniss se ha puesto de parto!- exclamó, recogiendo con prisa su cosas.

-Oh, vamos, Peet. Lo hará bien. Es su cuarto hijo.- trató de consolarlo, ayudando a su amigo.

-Lo sé. Pero la he dejado sola.- mustió con culpa. Debía haber supuesto que algo así sucedería cuando la vio tan adolorida y cansada por la mañana, pero ella había insistido en se ocupara de Finnick, que nada sucedería.

Bajaron con prisa los escalones hasta salir del edificio, la elegante tienda departamental que había montado en la ciudad. Montaron el auto de Peeta, un Duesenberg de color rojo brillante y reluciente. El motor rugió con potencia y ambos salieron como un bólido por las calles teñidas de rojo, azul y blanco.

-¡No, no, no!- chilló el rubio, apretando el agarre sobre el volante, observando cómo la calle por la cual pensaba transitar era ocupada por la marcha de bandas que entonaban una potente versión de "Estrellas y Barras por siempre" de Soussa.

Maniobró con agilidad y retomó su camino por otra vía.

-Tranquilo, Peet.- susurró Finnick, algo asustado, al ver la velocidad que llevaba.- Digamos que después de tres hijos, es una experta en la materia.- dijo risueño.

-Annie ha de tener un doctorado entonces.- contraatacó Peeta, sonriendo de lado, mientras doblaba por una de las calles.- ¿Piensas darle un respiro o llenarás toda América de hombrecitos Odair?

Lo cierto era que Annie esperaba su quinto hijo. Luego de darle cuatro magníficos muchachos revoltosos y bribones, confiaba que ese bebé fuera una niñita. Realmente querían poner algunas muñecas entre tantos carritos, pelotas y soldaditos.

-¡Díselo a Annie!- exclamó Finnick.- Cada vez que salgo de viaje, he de recargar energías para el regreso, puesto que no me deja salir del dormitorio por horas. Es una fiera.

Peeta rió de buena gana imaginando a la dulce y tierna Annie tirando de su pobre amigo cada vez que amagara con escapar del lecho.

A medida que avanzaba hacia su morada se sentía más tenso. Y sólo se relajó cuando vio el verde de la entrada de la mansión que se erguía blanca al final. Divisó tres figuras jugando al Marco Polo en el jardín. Eran sus niñas mayores y el joven Tresh, quien se encaminaba a ser un gran hombre. Las niñas revoleteaban a su alrededor mientras el mozuelo iba a ciegas con los ojos vendados. Tenía una paciencia infinita para con ellas.

Tanto él como su esposa había decido criar a sus hijos en un marco demasiado avanzado para la época, lo sabían, pero no les importaba. Deseaban que sus hijas no hicieran ningún tipo de distinción con las personas, que pudieran vivir en paz con quienes las rodeaban.

-¡Papá!- chilló Olivia, la mayor y, quizás, la más parecida a Katniss. Algo seria y muy correcta, se encargaba siempre de sus dos hermanas más pequeñas. Con sus siete años de edad demostraba una inteligencia asombrosa.

-Hola muñequitas. ¿Haciendo renegar a Tresh? Hace mucho calor.- dijo Peeta, entendiendo sus brazos para que sus dos hijas, que corrían hacia él se acomodaran en ellos.

-La abuela Josephine nos ha pedido que salgamos a jugar. Mamá no se sentía bien. Lily no ha querido salir.- respondió Olivia, mirándolo con sus fieros ojos azules.

-¡Tío Finn! ¡Tío Finn!- chilló una vocecita, era Heather, la segunda hija del matrimonio, quien tenía una profunda adoración por Finnick.

-Hola, florecita.- saludó el hombre, tomando en brazos a la más inquieta de las niñas Mellark. Heather se apartó los cabellos rizados y rubios de la cara para estampar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su tío predilecto, con los ojos grises brillantes de emoción.- ¿Qué les parece si nosotros tres ayudamos en la cocina para prepara la cena?

La más pequeña chilló de contenta y la mayor aceptó gentilmente la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

-Gracias.- dijo Peeta, encaminándose a marcha veloz hacia la gran puerta de entrada.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y entró a toda carrera al vestíbulo, asomando rápidamente la cabeza en la sala. Allí contempló a su cuñada y su hija, la más pequeña de todas, leyendo un libro de cuentos. Prim volteó a verlo y curvo la sonrisa a ver el rostro preocupado.

-Están arriba, salió todo bien.- lo consoló la joven rubia, marcando la hoja del libro de cuentos.

-No puedo creerlo, me lo perdí todo- resopló Peeta- No debí ir a la oficina hoy y…

-Peeta. Respira.- pidió Prim, risueña.- Sube las escaleras y ve a conocer a tu hijo.

-¿Es un niño?- el rostro de Peeta se iluminó.

-Es un varón. Con unos pulmones extraordinarios, te diré- respondió Prim, tranquilamente.

-Es un bebé muy llorón- se quejó Lily, acurrucada contra su tía Prim. Quien las viera juntas así pensaría que Lily era hija de Prim, ambas portaban el mismo cabello rubio y lacio y grandes ojos azules.

-Todos los bebes lloran, cariño- la consoló su padre, acercándose a ella- Tu también lo hacías, más a menudo de lo uno quisiera desear.

Prim rió por el comentario, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse, posiblemente a la cocina, y la niña arrugó la nariz con gesto de reprobación, pero se dejo alzar por su padre.

-¿Me acompañas a conocer a tu hermano?- preguntó dulcemente Peeta.

-Sí.- respondió la niña, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Apenas puso un pie en el piso superior, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Moma Rue salió de allí, llevando consigo una gran fuente llena de paños sucios. Le dedicó una sonrisa maternal a su jefe y lo invitó a pasar.

-Oh, cariño.- dijo Peeta, entrando, mientras contemplaba a su esposa mecer un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-Hola, Peeta- saludó ella, con la voz algo cansada y una suave sonrisa.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta la cama y se sentó con cuidado. Lily hizo lo mismo a los pies de la cama, a sabiendas de que no debía molestar a su madre, la abuela Josephine les había advertido de aquello a ella y a sus hermanas.

-Es precioso, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?- musitó, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla rosada de su hijo menor, ahora mamando tranquilamente en el seno de su madre. El cabello rubio, casi transparente del bebé parecía brillar con el reflejo de la luz del velador.

-Cansada, pero feliz.- respondió Katniss. Compartieron un breve beso y volvieron a contemplar al bebé- Te he estado esperando para ponerle un nombre.

-¿Has pesando alguno?- preguntó Peeta.

-Tengo algunos en mente. Mark. Oliver- respondió ella, mientras miraba a su hija mayor- Lily, ¿se te ocurre alguno, cielo?- preguntó con dulzura, viendo como su hija menor de baja con cuidado de la cama, para tener sólo tres años debía reconocer que era muy ágil.

-Peter, como Peter Pan- respondió la niña sonriendo

-¿Te ha gustado mucho ese cuento, no es así?- preguntó Katniss, con suavidad, conteniendo una risita.

-Sí. Él y yo seremos los nuevos niños perdidos- confesó Lily, mientras rebuscaba debajo de las mantas que estaban descolgadas a los pies de la amplia cama.-Oh, aquí estas.

Sus padres la miraron con curiosidad mientras ella se alzaba triunfal con un objeto en la mano.

-¿Quién, cariño?- preguntó Peeta con curiosidad.

-Poppy. Lo estuve buscando por toda la casa.- respondió la niña- Tiene un lazo azul, ahora será de él.

Katniss contempló el muñeco que su hija le dejaba en el regazo con sumo cuidado. Miró a Peeta con emoción en los ojos y él supo al instante que pensaba su adorable esposa.

-Thomas Mellark- dijo Peeta con una sonrisa- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kat?

-Claro que sí- respondió sonriente, mientras le acariciaba con un dedo la nariz respingona al bebé- Hola pequeño Thomas.- susurró emocionada y el bebé se removió ligeramente entre sus brazos.

Tarde ese mismo día, todos bajaron a disfrutar del gran banquete que Moma Rue, la abuela Josephine y el abuelo Klein habían preparado. Las tres niñas estaban ansiosas porque sus padres probaran el pie de manzana que habían preparado especialmente para ellos. Katniss fue la primera en apuntarse a una tajada, delatándose con el sabor ácido y dulce a la vez la manzana.

-Maravillosa.- soltó al fin, contemplando las sonrisas de orgullo en la cara de sus hijas.

Las primeras explosiones indicaron que el espectáculo había comenzado y apresuraron a salir a la galería para contemplar las luces de colores que buscaban competir con el cielo estrellado de julio.

-Gracias.- murmuró el rubio a su oído mientras la abrazaba con cuidado por detrás. Katniss volteó ligeramente hacía atrás, para contemplar el rostro relajado de su esposo. Su larga trenza negra se bamboleó por el movimiento.

-Soy yo quien debería agradecerte por tanto.- musitó con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

-Qué va.-rió Peeta.- Sólo tú puedes darme cosas tan maravillosas… aunque he de reconocer mi mano en algunos sitios.- continuó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente, mientras acariciaba el brazo regordete de su hijo menor que reposaba en brazos de su madre.

Ella arrugó la nariz, tal y como había hecho su hija menor horas antes.

-Engreído.- dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

-Es verdad. Mira que guapos son nuestros hijos.- exclamó, mirando las tres mujercitas sentadas en las escalinatas de la entrada. Katniss rodó los ojos.- Bueno, bueno. Son guapos porque su madre es muy hermosa.

La morena soltó una risita y cuando sus labios iban a ser reclamados, el pequeños Thomas gimoteó reclamando la atención de sus padres, en especial de su madre, porque no dudo ni un instante el aceptar el pecho que le era ofrecido.

-Supongo que tengo un competidor.- suspiró Peeta, besando la sien de su esposa.- Y uno muy hermoso. No creo poder competir con eso.

-Deberás aceptar tu derrota, Peeta.- respondió Katniss, mirándolo con una expresión divertida.

-Me temo que si.- dijo resignado. Observó el rostro cansado de su esposa, había soportado dar a luz y estar presente en la cena.- Será mejor ir al cuarto, debes estar agotada.

Katniss asintió y se dejó conducir a la gran alcoba que compartían, ahora con nuevo integrante.

Con suavidad extrema depositó al pequeño en su moisés, decorado con tules para protegerlo de los insectos de la noche. Sintió las manos de Peeta deshacerse de sus prendas, hasta casi dejarla desnuda, y sonrió de lado al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo contra el vientre.

-Ya sabes las reglas, Peet. Cuarenta días con sus cuarenta noches.- dijo divertida, paseando una de sus manos por la entrepierna de su pantalón. Peeta gruñó por el contacto.- No te aflijas, seremos muy creativos.- anunció con malicia.- Ahora ve a darte una ducha. Con agua fría.

Peeta rió por lo bajo, tratando de no imaginar cuan creativa podía ser Katniss en la cama sin necesidad de que se hundiera en su cuerpo.

Las manos de su esposa no tardaron en ayudarlo a desvestirse para que pudiera tomar un merecido baño. Para su placer y desgracia, por simultaneo, esas mis manos se entretuvieron más de la cuenta sobre su ropa interior. Gimió frustrado cuando lo soltó, casi al borde del abismo de placer.

-Dúchate.- ordenó su mujer, sonriendo con malicia.

-Dios, eres tan malvada.- murmuró, mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos. A la luz de la luna se veía juvenil y fresca como cuando era joven. Se inclinó para besarla, recibiendo una ardiente respuesta.- Te amo.- soltó con un suspiró, abandonando el contacto a regañadientes.

-Y yo a ti, Peeta.- correspondió Katniss, acariciando las musculosas caderas de su esposo.- Es enserio, Mellark. Bañarte. Apestas.

La risa masculina inundó la oscuridad de la habitación.

FIN

* * *

Snif, Snif...El final, así es...

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el final de esta historia y agradezco enormemente a todas aquellas personas que las siguieron hasta el final, luego de tantos meses. Fue un arduo trabajo y, en lo personal, estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Respecto de los nombres de los hijos, me resisto mentalmente a llamarlo Sauce y Centeno (¬¬) (En serio, Collins? Sauce y Centeno?), pero mantuve, al menos con las chicas, los nombres de origen... vegetal.

Quiero que sepan que por lo menos, por este año, me retiro con este FF, mis cuestiones facultativas (Escribe un FF de 200 hojas, no puede terminar una tesis de 60 hojas) y personales hacen que encauce la energía para esos sectores. En cuento me libere, volveré. ^^

No me resta decirles más que ¡GRACIAS!

_Katri Wishart: _Todas queremos un Peeta así! Era Lila del Valle el jabón de la Su? Ni me acordaba de eso la verdad sea dicha. Mi próxima historia ya sabes, un Galeniss dedicado pura y exclusivamente para vos que tenes la cara de Liam de wallpaper en la compu y el celular. ¡Lo amas! Amas su actuación a través de las cejas. Gracias por acompañarme, firme junto al pueblo, en este fic! :)

_Juliper22: _Reconozco que casi me sale un lagrimón mientras mataba a Cinna, pero bueno, alguno debía morir. Todos los finales producen tristeza, más en el FF donde nos acostumbramos al contacto lector-escritor (es una de las cosas que más extraño cuando termino un fic), pero este es un final feliz, así que ¡Alegría!. Muchas gracias por tu compañía a través de los reviews! :)

Muchas gracias a todos,

Saludos,

Ekishka


End file.
